


jak pan ma dzisiaj na imię? [mam to gdzieś]

by KOMAROVVA



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad at tagging, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Slurs, angst humor fluff feelings happy ending idk all in once??, crying emoji, finally i know why their ship is so cursed brain rot, i am afraid they are oooooc so sorry so sorry, idiots in love?, ok fuck this, thats basically my headcanons but overdescribed s a d
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOMAROVVA/pseuds/KOMAROVVA
Summary: Pink i Brown spotkali się wcześniej. Coś o imionach, o butach, o oceanie, dużo radia, narzekania, mętliku w głowie, niezdecydowania, gadania o niczym i wzdychania.tytuł z piosenki Mery Spolsky, bo nie miałam pomysłu xd
Relationships: Mr. Brown/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs) suggested
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wymyśliłam sobie takie o

Pink stawiał szybkie kroki, jedną ręką pstrykał zapalniczką, papieros w zębach. Miał rzucić, ale jak widać, nie był długodystansowcem, jeśli chodzi o wytrzymanie bez palenia. Po którymś już pstryknięciu Brownowi zrobiło się go trochę żal, chciał stanąć przed nim i sam zapalić mu tego przeklętego papierosa. Szli w pozornie zgodnym milczeniu. Brown c h c i a ł dużo powiedzieć, przekazać, zakomunikować, ale to nie był dobry czas. Na razie pozostało dzwoniące pustką blablabla, o pogodzie, o meczu, a przynajmniej tak uważał, bo nie miał tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć szczerze, co leży mu na sercu. Wolał trzymać swoje karty błazna przy sobie. Pink. [stracił dwukrotną szansę na poznanie jego imienia, co dowodzi jego nieszczęsnego półgłówstwa, prawda, jak może myśleć i myśleć tak beznadziejnie o człowieku, którego zna pod przykrywką, bo muszą być incognito– ]

— Mógłbyś? – spytał żałośnie P i n k. Podał mu zapalniczkę. Jasne, że może, choć nie ufa swoim rękom. Brown nie lubił swoich dłoni, były jakby osobnym organizmem; drżały i strzelały w powietrzu jak ptaki. – Dzięki. Jesteś jakiś cichy – stwierdził, jakby to było coś złego, na przykład objaw choroby. – Wszystko w porządku? Coś cię gryzie. Nie znam się na ludziach, ale z ciebie można łatwo to wyczytać.

Nie. Nic go nie gryzło; jego coś p o ż e r a ł o od środka i nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił, by sobie na to zasłużyć, dlaczego akurat on? Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zrozumiał, że to to. Wtedy, jak zobaczył jego krew? Wtedy, jak parę miesięcy temu złoto lało mu się z ust i dużo się śmiali, choć cola była ciepła i mdło cukrowa, a lody zleżałe? Był skwar, oparzył się o maskę swojego audi. Dzisiaj też było gorąco, jak inaczej ma być na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu?

— Taki dzień, wiesz. Bywa. To znaczy, z chłopakami było fajnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. Szyję oplótł śmierdzący dym z fajki obok, Brown mógłby w nim zasnąć. – Tylko okropna pogoda, bolą mnie wszystkie kości i mam jakieś drobne kamyki w butach. Mój ojciec ma w nerkach, więc nie jest jeszcze aż tak źle – Jezusie nazareński, pomyślał, zanim powiedział, ale i tak powiedział, to jakaś klątwa. Ręce przeciwko niemu, język też. Świętem będzie dzień, kiedy nie powie niczego, czego nie będzie się wstydził.

Brown zachichotał zażenowany, a Pink tylko parsknął pod nosem. Kopnął czubkiem buta losowy kamyk na drodze. Nie szedł prosto, tylko delikatnie zjeżdżał skosem na prawo, cóż, wypił parę piw.

— Mówiłem ci już, że opowiadasz okropne żarty? Pewnie mówiłem. I są okropne, ale w jakiś sposób mnie bawią. Może bawi mnie sama idea, że mają być śmieszne, nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Brown zachichotał, bo nie miał nic mądrego do powiedzenia i wciąż kurczył się w sobie po tym głupim żarcie.

W oddali majaczyły neony i światła, wszystko jaśniejsze i ostrzejsze od gwiazd i połówki księżyca. Brown chciał być, och taki sprytny i przezorny, więc zaparkował auto pół kilometra od miejsca spotkania z chłopakami, myśląc, że pod lokalem parking będzie obstawiony samochodami. Nie pomylił się, ale też nie okazało się to aż tak błyskotliwe, raczej trochę głupio-mądre, bo mogli zaparkować gdzieś wcześniej, nie mogli znaleźć dobrego miejsca. Brown spotkał go, jadąc na spotkanie z chłopakami przy piwie i rozglądając się po mieście, gdy Pink szedł jakąś wąską odnogą głównej ulicy. Zaproponował mu, że go przywiezie i odwiezie, choć tamten zapierał się tysiąc razy, że może się przespacerować. I w ten sposób przyjechali pod wskazane miejsce, na początku było dość niezręcznie: Pink narzekał na zacinające się pasy w samochodzie Browna i dość ostentacyjnie podniósł z fotela foliowy papierek, ale ostatecznie w trakcie jazdy atmosfera się rozluźniła.

— A co o nim sądzisz? O Orange’u – pytanie między wieczornymi dźwiękami ludzi i samochodów trochę przygłuchło.

Pink kroczył tak, jakby uciekał całe życie i był gotowy do biegu nawet teraz. Brown zastanawiał się, czy nadal, choć trochę boli go trochę prawa noga, ta bardziej szurająca. Od myślenia o nodze przeszedł do myślenia o tanich butach Pinka. Żółtawobrązowe, gumiaste pantofle.

— A co mam o nim sądzić? Fajny koleś, wydaje się w porządku, ma chyba równo pod sufitem… W ogóle wszyscy wydają się porządni, pewnie zjedli zęby na tych, no, napadach. O, tutaj go zostawiłem.

Smukłe miedziane audi stało krzywo na prawie pustym parkingu, płatnym, sądząc po żarówiastym papierku włożonym między wycieraczki. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robił Brown w aucie było skakanie po stacjach i wybranie tej, która ma najwięcej muzyki, do której można się bujać w aucie. Tym razem nie było inaczej, tylko drastycznie wyregulował głośność i zrzucił papierek po batonie do kubka włożonego w inne kubki.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko? – Pink pokręcił głową, więc w aucie cicho grało UB40. – Zapraszam. Proszę zapiąć pasy. – Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, silnik zaczął terkotać. Pink uchylił trochę szybę i wrócił do tematu Orange’a.

— Niby wydaje się fajny, ale nie ufam mu, znaczy – nie to, że k o m u k o l w i e k tutaj ufam, ale będę udawał, że ufam, wiesz o co chodzi. W tym fachu dobrze jest trzymać dystans. Ale jeśli chodzi o niego, to, słyszałeś, tę historyjkę? O psach i łazience? – parsknął.

— Że wszedł do łazienki, jak miał przy sobie zioło i tam stały gliny? No tak, a co? – Brown kołysał się do muzyki i poruszał ustami do słów piosenki. Gdy poczuł na sobie wzrok Pinka uśmiechnął się do niego i zaśpiewał razem z Palmerem refren .

Odbicie Pinka uśmiechnęło się do niego słodko-kwaśno w oknie, na tle rozpalonego w neonach LA. Brown był świadomy tego, że ludzie, z którymi ma do czynienia albo śmieją się z niego, albo gotują z irytacji. Pink był chyba połączeniem tych dwóch, ale Brownowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało.

— No tyle, że jest śmierdząca i bzdurna. Czy ty też robisz z, dajmy na to, każdego wyjścia do kibla czy budki z kebabami wydarzenia, które opowiadasz innym przy piwie?

— Jeśli miałbym przy sobie w kieszeniach poupychany towar i byłyby tam gliny to chyba tak? – zaryzykował. – Tak czy siak może było to dla niego emocjonujące przeżycie? Kamień milowy, nie wiem. Szukasz dziury w całym. – Wrzucił kolejny bieg, auta wyprzedzały go raz po raz. Nie zamierzał się ścigać, lubił wolno jeździć, choćby ceną nerwów kierowców za nim.

— Nie osłabiaj mnie, chociaż... No ale mniejsza, on opisywał to jak jakiś Horacy tego, Achillesa. Jak biegnie do kibla, pełen towaru, a tam niebiescy. No przecież nikt tak nie mówi, nie zapamiętuje jak pachniało mydło i czy było białe czy niebieskie, mam rację? – Pink przemawiał z pasją do przedniej szyby, ale odwrócił się w końcu do Browna, szukając u niego potwierdzenia swoich domysłów.

Brown poczuł węzeł w gardle i żołądku, [może to dlatego, że Pink miał takie zmęczone oczy i jak w nie patrzył to gubił w nich wszystkie swoje słowa, łagodne i cienkie palce, ciekawe jak trzyma nimi widelec, albo kroi coś nożem] może to z powodu przejechania przez czerwone światło.

Nie zgadzał się z nim, bo może i absurdalnie to brzmiało z tymi wszystkimi szczegółami, ale sam pamiętał jaka piosenka leciała, gdy wepchnął Pinka do łazienki na stacji, pamiętał datę, zapach mydła, wąskie, krwawe odciski butów. Ten dzień prześladował i przeklął go, jak myślał o nim i o jego następstwach nie mógł się nie uśmiechać, jednak po kilkusekundowym poczuciu rozsadzającej klatkę piersiową euforii przychodziło obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

— Czego się uśmiechasz? – Pink pukał się w kościsto-okrągłe kolano w rytm jakiegoś starego disco. Jechali wolno, ale mimo wszystko cięli przestrzeń i krajobrazy smużyły się w różowo-szaro-żółtych pasach, w lusterku na zewnątrz odbijały się promieniste refleksy, a wszystko wokół było ciemne, jakby zajęli i istnieli tylko w jakimś kawałku pośród wielkiej, nieskończonej ciemności. Przez chwilę Brownowi wydawało się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i że zawsze tak powinno być, a jak nie zawsze, to jak najczęściej. Błogość.

— Wyobraziłem sobie Konia Trojańskiego pełnego koksu – skłamał naprędce Brown, kłamstwo chyba było niezłe, bo wygrał cichy, krótki śmiech Pinka stłumiony dłonią i charakterystyczne pociąganie nosem. Brown chciałby wyciszyć muzykę do minimum i słuchać tylko jego śmiechu, ale chwila nieuwagi i znów przejechałby na czerwonym. Swoją drogą, zawsze jak Pink śmiał się w jego obecności zakrywał usta dłonią i Brown nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, chyba wolałby zobaczyć sznur jego zębów, o Boże. Jak nastolatek. – I chyba Homer napisał to o Wojnie Trojańskiej – sprostował.

— I ten, i ten był Grekiem, mogłem się pomylić. Nie czytałem tego o Achillesie w szkole, albo nie pamiętam, żeby było. Kogo dzisiaj obchodzą starożytni Grecy? – zakończył, ostentacyjnie krzyżując ramiona, z uśmiechem błąkającym się po twarzy. 

— Horacy był Rzymianinem – Brown uśmiechnął się pod nosem na rzężące „o matko, no i co” Pinka.

— Mamy inteligenta ze sobą, no nieźle, co jeszcze powiesz?

Lubił starożytną Grecję, głównie mitologię, miał z lekcji o niej najlepsze oceny, czytanie o niej sprawiało mu po prostu przyjemność, tyle. Taka sama historia była z dinozaurami, kosmosem, morskimi stworzonkami. Skrawki dawnej, imponującej wiedzy oblepiały zakamarki jego umysłu i lubił czasem nimi rzucać, czy ktoś sobie tego życzył czy nie.

— No to słuchaj tego; Zeus miał mnóstwo dzieciaków, nie tyko z żoną, w sumie cała mitologia grecka opiera się na tym, że miał ciasno w spodniach; bajerował dziewczyny pod postacią łabędzia, deszczu, byka, osła, orła… No i z tego rodziły się dzieciaki, które miały najczęściej przejebane – opowiadał, za bardzo nie dbając o elegancję języka, mówiąc, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, ale uważając na tyle, by nie wpaść w fiksację i nie zacząć gestykulować i rozmawiać sam ze sobą. – Ogólnie patrząc na to wszystko, każda mitologia opiera się na pieprzeniu się wszędzie z każdym, nie ma tam żadnych większych, hm, duchowych, transcendentnych historii, tylko penisy i cipki, pszczółki i motylki. Muszę ci kiedyś opowiedzieć o tym, co się działo we łbach starożytnych Egipcjan, wyobraź sobie, stawiali piramidy i te inne wielkie rzeczy z piasku, takie umysły, ale zalane spermą jak płatki mlekiem, według nich–

— Jezu Chryste, co z nimi było nie tak? Że tak babka z osłem? Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć, wiesz? – Zmarszczył nos. – Mam to teraz przed oczami. Z tego Zeusa był kawał skurwiela, że osioł…? – obruszył się, unosząc brwi. Z radia leciał Bowie, porządne gitary, niezła muzyka do kołysania się za kierownicą.

— –świat powstał dlatego, że jakiś najwyższy bóg sobie zwalił.

— Hm – Pink uniósł brwi, wpatrując się przed siebie. – Kolejna rzecz, o której nie chciałem się dowiedzieć. Może nie tyle „nie chciałem”, o ile „zburzyłeś mi wizję Egipcjan, o których jak byłem dzieciakiem, czytałem książki i chciałem zostać archeologiem, by odkrywać kolejne grobowce, rozwiązywać zagadki, uciekać przed mumiami i mieć romans z jakąś piękną panią archeolog”.

Brown zaśmiał się ze współczuciem i trochę z ulgą, bo byli już blisko centrum. Ulice i drogi były tutaj pozornie żywe, nie osowiałe i szare, a pulsujące kolorami i ludźmi. Mimo wszystko w takich chwilach nie lubił LA, po prostu wydawało mu się, że wtedy każdy czuje się bardziej samotny i bezbronny wobec wszystkiego, choćby miał kogoś obok siebie, albo nosił gnata pod pachą. Sztuczne światła odzierały z duszy każdą brukową kostkę, swoją plastikowością pogłębiały poczucie beznadziei i wrażenie, że zamiast prawdziwych rzeczy, miejsc i ludzi oświetlają produkty.

Jechali w komfortowym, miękkim milczeniu. Brown zauważył kątem oka, że głowa jego towarzysza trochę bezwiednie się kołysze, co było jedynym znakiem na to, że pił jakikolwiek alkohol wieczorem.

— Tu mnie wysadź – powiedział Pink, wskazując chwiejnym palcem na przystanek, więc Brown pod niego podjechał. – Pójdę pieszo, dzięki.

— Mogę zawieźć cię pod dom, to nie problem. Nie chcę, żeby–

— Byłeś w ogóle obecny na pierwszym spotkaniu? Nie możemy znać swoich adresów – westchnął Pink – może po robocie zrobimy sobie słodkie nocowanie u mnie albo u ciebie – dodał zgryźliwie, Brown na to tylko wyszczerzył zęby. – Dzięki za podwózkę w obie strony.

— Zadzwoń dzisiaj, albo jutro, okej? – poprosił Brown. – Cześć!

— Jutro rano – obiecał. – Cześć! – I trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

— Hej, czekaj, mam– – akurat gdy podziwiał plecy Pinka wpadł na pewien pomysł, nienajlepszy i dość przedszkolny, ale nie cierpiał myśleć o Pinku – właśnie Pink. No po prostu nie, to uwierało jak gryzący sweter. – Ej! – krzyknął przez otwarte okno, ale nie usłyszał, więc wolno za nim pojechał.

Pink odwrócił się, ale nie na jego wołania, a na klakson auta za Brownem. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił spojrzenie na Browna i na samochód z tyłu, po czym podbiegł do audi.

— Śledzisz mnie?

— No nie, dlaczego przyszło ci to do głowy? Słuchaj, może to dziwna prośba, ale–

Pink zgarbił się na kolejne trąbnięcie, truchtając koło samochodu.

— No co? Naprawdę to nie może poczekać do jutra? Facet za tobą zaraz cię rozpieprzy!

— Bo sobie pomyślałem, że trochę głupie jest to, że–

— Trochę głupie? Zaraz ci powiem, co jest trochę głupie! – zaskrzeczał. Pink mógłby po prostu go zignorować, ale nadal truchtał koło niego, pokazując środkowy palec facetowi za nim, co Brown odczytał jako akt cierpliwości serca.

— Mógłbyś sobie wymyślić jakieś zastępcze imię? Nie mam ochoty mówić do ciebie cały czas–

— Co? Dobra, Jezu! Yy, Adam! – przerwał mu Pink, nastąpiło długie, słoniowe trąbnięcie.

— Jak?

— ADAM – zawołał, pieczętując dokładnie każdą literę.

— Okej, mów mi Holden!

— Że jak, do cholery?

— HOLDEN. Jak ten z „Buszujący w zbożu”.

— Co do kurwy?! Możesz sobie pogadać z nim kiedy indziej, pedale! – ryknął kierowca z tyłu.

— Spierdalaj! – krzyknął Pink, a Brown pokręcił ku niemu głową, machając dłonią, żeby się tym nie przejmował. Krzyk, trucht i wieczorne powietrze sprawiły, że włosy rozlały mu się miękko po czole, szczyty policzków nabiegły krwią.

— Nie mam jak, gogusiu, bo twój kochaś się wlecze jak krew z nosa!

— To tyle? – upewnił się Pink. – Nie śledź mnie, bądź poważny. Dodaj gazu. Ale jedź ostrożnie – dodał łagodnie to ostatnie. Brown lubił w nim to, że, to, że… Nie wiedział jak to nazwać, bo jak próbował, to wydawało mu się takie typowe, mało odkrywcze. Ale na przykład lubił w nim to, że chwilę po tym, jak zrobił kolejną lekkomyślną rzecz, ten prosi go, by ostrożnie jechał.

Może po prostu dopatruje się nie wiadomo jak wielkich rzeczy i deklaracji w zwykłych słowach i gestach, gdy tam nie ma nic. Czasem nadinterpretowywał coś, co nie znaczyło nic, a ignorował znaki, które mu nie pasowały. Wiedział, że żartuje, Pink nawet jak mówił słabe żarty, to Brown i tak się z nich śmiał i się nimi sycił, zapychał i to było w najwyższym stopniu żałosne. Może też wypiera to, że on nim gardzi, że go wkurwia, że jest nieodwracalnie otępiały, ale niech zrozumie, że to nie jego wina…

— Nie martw się, dobrej nocy – Brown pomachał mu i wcisnął pedał gazu. Gdy Pink skręcał w inną uliczkę, odwrócił się, szukając czegoś wzrokiem. Brown wmówił sobie, dla własnej durnej przyjemności, że szukał jego.

Sam nie wiedział, gdzie będzie teraz jechał, ale czymś niewłaściwym wydawało mu się pojechanie prosto do hotelu. Nikt tam na niego nie czekał. Głównie dlatego nie chciał wyprowadzić się od rodziców; perspektywa wracania do pustego mieszkania i świadomość, że nie musi odgrzewać nikomu innemu makaronu czy fasoli, że wystarczy jeden talerz i jeden kubek. Może pokręci się po plaży, zajedzie do kina albo będzie się kisił w samochodzie, w zapachu cudzych fajek i słuchał słodkich głosów w słodkich piosenkach. Na razie odtwarzał na nowo w pamięci scenę, gdy Adam odwrócił się za nim, albo gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.


	2. II.I

Nie znał jego imienia od lipca dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego, ale teraz przynajmniej nie musiał wyrażać się o nim tak bezdusznie jak samo „Pink” [jakie to suche i jałowe, to po prostu głupi kolor], krwawiący gość na stacji czy ten koleś, on, facet i tak dalej.

Pamiętał dokładnie dzień, w którym nazwał go w myślach „krwawiącym gościem na stacji”, dokładniej w łazience. Nie wiedział dlaczego, po prostu ten dzień wrył mu się tak w pamięć, jak Orange’owi jego przygoda z gliniarzami. Też w łazience, śmiesznie. Był dwunasty lipca.

Brat wtedy bardzo gorąco prosił go, by popilnował „interesu”, którego był współwłaścicielem, pod jego kilkugodzinną nieobecność. On i ojciec byli na tyle chytrzy na pieniądz, że nie zatrudniali żadnych pracowników. George sam na tych parunastu metrach kwadratowych sprzątał, podawał kawę, stał na kasie, czasem tankował za kogoś. Zresztą rzadko miało to miejsce, bo budę z olejami postawiono koło niemal zarośniętej i zapomnianej drogi, gdzie nigdy nie było korków, niemal w szczerym polu. Cóż, nie było to absolutne pustkowie, ale utarg nie był rewelacyjny. Paru, dosłownie paru klientów na dzień. Jego była dziewczyna kiedyś tu pracowała, często do niej tam dzwonił, albo przyjeżdżał i gdy ona narzekała na jakichś obleśnych typów, rzucających w jej kierunku chamskie odzywki, on obejmował ją ramieniem i wpatrywał się w gumki od jej aparatu. Westchnął głęboko. Ostatecznie zostali przyjaciółmi, nie myślał o niej już tak często, gdy tu wchodził.

— Może dzisiaj ci się ktoś trafi, jest sobota, sobota, sobotaaa – zaćwierkał na odchodne, poprawiając kołnierzyk koszmarnie kiczowatej koszuli. Włosy miał tak oblepione żelem, który aż kapał z końcówek na ten kołnierzyk. George nie należał do najpiękniejszych, był średniakiem w każdej kwestii, miał wciąż cofające się zakola i, inne rysy niż Brown, ale w podobnej konwencji – tępe, jakby był rzeźbą w początkowej, niezgrabnej formie – Jakby co, to wiesz, gdzie jest mop. Trzymaj się, młody.

— Siema – mruknął opierając się o białą ladę, ogryzioną i odrapaną w paru miejscach, gdzie widać było korek.

Na zewnątrz było kilka pasów do wjazdu, z olejem w pistolecie, nic niezwykłego. W środku budynku, który wyglądał nawet nieźle, gdyby nie łuszczący się kolor na dachu, było parę stoliczków na krzyż, białych, jedna kanapa na trzy osoby (brązowa, twarda). Brownowi podobała się podłoga, miętowa, płytkowa, lśniąca czystością. Poza tym, automaty z batonami i orzeszkami, szafa z gazetami i mapami, krzyczące nagłówki, przerost amatorskich zdjęć nad tekstem, jakiś tani automat do kawy, za stanowiskiem kasjera wisiało parę przykładów asortymentu samochodowego typu zestaw do wycieraczek. Cuchniało powierzchowną czystością, w niej był jakiś skondensowany, nieokreślony brud. Przynajmniej grała dobra muzyka, radio było zawsze ustawione na stację puszczającą największą ilość piosenek, co Brownowi się podobało.

Nie był jakimś wielkim, oddanym melomanem, współczuł ludziom, którzy jeszcze sto lat temu zmuszeni byli słuchać jakichś smętnych serenad, walców emol czy czegoś podobnego, jak można było na tym nie usnąć? Był prostym chłopakiem i lubił miłą muzykę, nie potrzebował dużo. [pamiętał, że właśnie takie przemyślenia towarzyszyły mu, gdy siedział na kanapie i słuchał Iggy’ego Popa] Niech Bóg błogosławi radio i radiowe piosenki, radiowych artystów!

Brat pomachał mu jeszcze przed wejściem do auta, przez największą szybę, pas szkła obok kanapy. Brown odmachał niechętnie; miał iść do kina z siostrą, Claudią, na Robin Hooda, a ten wyskoczył mu ze swoim typowym „Hej, Jimmy, mam sprawę do mojego brata!”. [no, Brown miał na imię Jim, nawet je lubił, uznał, że do niego pasuje] Zgodził się, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Może był mu winny parę przysług za to, że przedstawił go swojemu szefowi i mógł sobie dzięki niemu trochę zarobić, ale i tak, powinien zapowiedzieć się wcześniej czy coś. Jim nie lubił takiego nagłego oderwania od planu, ale cóż, świat się nie zawali, jak pójdzie na tego Robin Hooda po kościele.

N u d a. Minęło pół godziny i miał jednego klienta, pana, który mieszkał nieopodal i miał tu najbliżej do kupna krzyżówki i sody. Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się z dzwonkiem, Brown sam wyciągnął krzyżówkę z uśmiechniętą Azjatką na okładce. Kiwał głową w rytm „heart of glass”, gryząc długopis i myśląc nad tym, czym jest „trawnik jak dywanik”, na pięć liter.

Nie był nawet blisko rozwiązania, gdy rozległ się drugi dzwonek u drzwi. Brown uniósł brwi, cóż, nie spodziewał się dwóch klientów w tak krótkim czasie. Była osiemnasta czterdzieści pięć i stał tu już mniej więcej godzinę, raczej mniej niż więcej. Z ulgą odrzucił krzyżówkę, rozbolała go przez nią tylko głowa.

— Dobry wie–

— Jest tu telefon?

Jimmy podniósł wzrok na nowego klienta i wtedy po raz trzeci w życiu poczuł, jakby po staniu cały dzień na mrozie ktoś zanurzył go w gorącej wodzie. I na odwrót, jakby nurkował w kostkach lodu, po całym dniu na skwarze. Nie było tak, że czas się zatrzymał, tylko inaczej. Jakby cały świat był pod wodą. Nie zrozumiał wtedy za dużo, myślał, że to z szoku po zobaczeniu, że z nogi mężczyzny leje się krew.

Pink miał wtedy beżową marynarkę, koszulę w kwitnące pomarańcze, typowo hawajski kicz. Miał twarde, senne spojrzenie i przez nie Brown poczuł się mały. Wtedy miał jeszcze gładką twarz, bez zarostu. Spodnie na nim wisiały, chudzielec od zawsze, trochę niższy od Jima. Na prawej nogawce jasnych spodni kwitła jaskrawoczerwona plama, krew ciekła bystro po kostkach i butach na miętową podłogę.

— Czy masz tu telefon? Muszę zadzwonić, daj mi telefon! – ten głos był irytujący, zbyt łagodny na taki ostry ton.

Brown otrzeźwiał po chwili, wyskoczył zza lady i okrążył go ramieniem, prowadząc do telefonu, do kantorka za ladą. Ten strząsnął jego rękę z wieszakowatego ramienia i zaczął najspokojniej w świecie wykręcać numer. Jimowi szumiało w głowie, nie wiedział, co zrobić ze spoconymi, latającymi dłońmi, jedną chwycił mop, drugą przeszukiwał szufladę, w nadziei na znalezienie bandaża albo czegokolwiek medycznego, co by nie zaszkodziło. Była gaza, do czegoś powinna się przydać.

— Mógłbyś łaskawie nie podsłuchiwać? – prychnął krwawiący gość, ze słuchawką przy uchu. Jego buty zostawiały lepkie, czerwone ślady. Ciężko oddychał, ale niemal po mistrzowsku udawał, że jest w porządku, kciuki w górze, super-świetnie.

— Facet, jesteś ranny, mam gdzieś zadzwonić, nie wiem, masz jakieś opatrunki w samo– – gdy Brown był zdenerwowany mówił tak, jakby zapomniał oddychać, albo szkoda było mu na to czasu.

— Nigdzie nie dzwonisz, nigdy mnie tu nie było, rozumiesz? A teraz bądź cicho. – Przyłożył słuchawkę do uszu i czekał.

I Brown niemal wciągnął powietrze, obaj nasłuchiwali sygnału łączenia, ale odezwał się nikt.

— Kurwa. Daj mi krzesło – powiedział wtedy nieznajomy [a teraz Pink].

Jim nie przyniósł mu go, ledwo wyszedłszy z kantorka usłyszał łoskot i zobaczył go na kolanach ze słuchawką zaplątaną wokół ramienia. Jimmy’ego z bezruchu wyrwał bardzo, bardzo cienki jęk bólu. Niewiele myśląc wziął mężczyznę pod pachy i postanowił zawlec do łazienki, bo jakiś przebłysk jasności umysłu podsunął mu, że to dobre miejsce dla krwawiących ludzi. Plus było czysto, jego brat odkażał kible i umywalki dwa razy dziennie.

— Gdzie mnie wleczesz? Do cholery, mam bro–oń…! – zawył cicho z bólu, szamotając się jak ryba w sieci, po czym próbował ugryźć Browna w dłoń. Nie udało mu się, ale Jim był wtedy w tym dziwnym stanie wyłączenia niepotrzebnych odruchów, że dałby mu tę dłoń do ugryzienia. Więc ma spluwę, nieźle, no wręcz kurwa fantastycznie. W co on się wpakował? W co tamten facet był wpakowany?

Parał się gangsterką już kilka lat, krew była zawsze i było jej dużo, sam czasem obrywał albo to inni obrywali od niego, ale nigdy nie ratował niczyjego życia. Zawsze był ktoś inny i wszystko rozgrywało się daleko i było mu obojętne, a teraz był tylko on i ten facet.

— W łazience jest bardzo czysto, nic ci nie grozi – powiedział, byle coś powiedzieć – nie chcę ci nic zrobić, ale ja też mam broń przy sobie – skłamał, ale raczej połowicznie, jego brat może coś tu mieć – mam, ale nie widzę powodu, żeby, żeby – zawiesił się na chwilę – jak mam ci pomóc, to rzuć mi pod nogi swoją.

Brownowi krew dzwoniła w uszach, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał się na niego z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy, oddychając głęboko, obnażając zęby. Ostatecznie wygrzebał spod marynarki pistolet i rzucił pod nogi Browna. Opróżnił magazynek [i tak ledwo co było] i umieścił na najwyższej półce.

Mężczyzna zaczął coś mamrotać do siebie, próbując wstać, opierając się o okrągły brzeg umywalki i szarpał głową na wszystkie strony, jakby szukał jakiejś drogi ucieczki. Kafelki w łazience też były jasnozielone, Browna nawiedziła bezużyteczna myśl, że krew tego faceta wspaniale gryzie się zielenią. Nieważne, nieważne, nieważne, gdzie bandaże? W szufladzie jest gaza, chyba, bandaż to może jakaś szmata, ale żeby była czysta, dobra, coś wymyśli…

— Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze, widziałem już takie rany, bolą jak diabli, ale gdybyś miał umrzeć, musiałbyś się wykrwawiać naprawdę długo, serio – zaczął trajkotać – idę po… coś. Żeby cię opatrzeć. Nie mogę ci tego wydłubać, nie mam czym, chyba, że długopisem – zaśmiał się nerwowo – mam alkohol, ale to bez sensu, żebym ci nim polewał nogę, jak kula nadal tam tkwi. Dobrze? Dobrze. Trzymaj się.

— A ty czemu nie oddałeś swojej broni? – zarzęził. Jim zauważył, że ranny wciąż gryzł sobie palce, policzki miał mokre, łzy lub pot.

— Nie wiem, gdzie jest – powiedział, bez ani jednego poruszenia głową.

Wybiegł, nie odwrócił się na „Co?!”, prawie poślizgnął się na krwi, niby tak mało ciekło, a jednak kurewsko dużo. Porwał gazę, nożyczki, leki przeciwbólowe, może później da mu wódki, gdzieś tu też powinna być. Z czego wyciąć, jego spodnie, koszula, koszula chyba była cieńsza i szybciej pójdzie? Podbiegł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, zgasił światła. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robić i jak robić, aby było dobrze, nie może mu jakiś facet wykitować na stacji benzynowej, ludzie nie powinni tak umierać…! Przeżegnał się, po czym zacisnął dłonie w pięści, bo znów zaczęły drżeć, jakby miały się rozpaść.

Gość w łazience po prostu patrzył się na najwyższą półkę. Brown umył ręce, chemiczno-mdły zapach mydła [lawendowa łąka] i szum między uszami sprawiał, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Uklęknął przy rannym, zawinął spodnie, zdjął but i rzucił go w kąt [wyglądał na drogi, szkoda, by jeszcze bardziej się zniszczył]. Miał kulę w nodze i wyglądało to paskudnie, nie wiedział, jakim cudem facet jeszcze chodził, może nie trafiła w nic znaczącego, tkwiła przy brzegu. Wokół rany wyszarpana, świeża, krwawiąca gwiazda. Nie miał niczego, czym mógłby wyjąć kulę, a nie chciał zaszkodzić. Nagle mężczyzna zdecydowanie, ze złością odepchnął jego dłonie.

— Co ty odpierdalasz? – wycedził przez zęby, którymi szczękał.

— No a jak, kurwa, myślisz, będę cię opatrywał!

— Dam sobie dalej radę, nie dotykaj mnie. Zrób mi kawy. – Przygarnął od Jima wszystkie szmatki i tabletki.

— Nie dasz sobie rady, pomogę ci, czemu musisz… – Machnął ramieniem, rozkładając ręce i przy tym prawie uderzył wykrwawiającego się faceta w twarz, ale ten w porę się uchylił. Ten spojrzał na niego lodowato, zagryzł dolną wargę.

— Lepiej sobie poradzę sam, uspokój się, jak chcesz pomóc, Jezusie Nazareński!

W łazience słychać było stłumione „forever young”, gdy Brown, ścięty ze stresu z nóg, usiadł po turecku, zdjął koszulkę i zaczął z niej wykrajać pasek do zawiązania gazy. Facet naprzeciw patrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem, z jakimś wyrazem wstydu.

— Nie musisz tego robić – westchnął – czemu ci tak zależy? Pracujesz z nim, czy jak? Muszę zostać żywy, bo zapłacił ci za to? Czego chcesz?!

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym pierdolisz – Brown nawet nie był zdenerwowany na niego, po prostu niosły go nerwy i próbował nie skaleczyć się nożyczkami. – Mówiłem ci, że nie umrzesz. Z gorszych rzeczy ludzie wychodzili. Mojemu wujkowi ucięli rękę do łokcia w tartaku. Nadal żyje, bo miał dobrych kolegów, dostał szybką pomoc, zawieźli go do szpitala i tak dalej. Tobie nawet nie trzeba będzie ucinać nogi, za tydzień będziesz biegać, i skakać, i–

— Zamknij się – stwierdził elokwentnie, sięgając na ślepo w górę, do umywalki, puszczając wodę i ochlapując nią umazaną we krwi nogę. Miał kościste kolana i ładną linię kostek. – Blefowałeś z bronią, kutasie. Nie ufam ci, nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo.

— No to sobie nie ufaj, chyba to nie zmienia twojej sytuacji. Nie jesteś na mnie skazany, możesz sobie pójść i sobie zdechnąć w rowie, mnie to nie obchodzi – może trochę kłamał, bo akurat ten gość trochę go obchodził. Troszkę. Nie chciał mieć go na sumieniu – ale dlaczego musisz w takich chwilach–

— No właśnie chyba aż za bardzo! Nie umieram, idioto! Dawaj tę koszulkę.

— –kwestionować moje minimum ludzkiej przyzwoitości? Proszę. – Wcisnął mu do dłoni kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych. – Albo zrobimy tak: trzymaj opatrunek, ja ci to zawiążę.

— Nie, już powiedziałem! – I zaczął agresywnie owijać opatrunek, który co chwila ześlizgiwał się.

— Daj to, pajacu – powiedział zrezygnowany i zniecierpliwiony Brown – może zamiast tego pomogę losowi i urżnę ci ją tuż nad kolanem? I ta noga będzie główną atrakcją, włożymy do gabloty i zakonserwujemy…

— Kurwa?! Co jest z tobą nie taK – syknął wysoko z bólu.

Wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co miało być dla niego, nie dla Browna. Oparł dłonie o kolano i przypatrywał się. Brown zawiązał, pytając się, czy nie za mocno? ty kretynie, musi być mocno! ale jak będzie za mocno, to utną ci tę nogę! ja bym nie chciał mieć uciętej takiej sprawnej nogi, więc…

— Poluzuj trochę. Tyle – po raz pierwszy Brown zobaczył spokojniejszy wyraz twarzy rannego faceta, jego palce przestały wykrzywiać się jak szpony. Mimo to można było wyczuć od niego nadmiar energii i adrenaliny. – Nie umrę, od tego się nie umiera, nie wiem, dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbym za chwilę miał umrzeć, to nic, wypadek przy pracy, będzie dobrze, od takich ranek, które można zakleić plasterkiem się nie umiera.

Mówił powłóczyście, bardziej sam do siebie, niż do Jima, sam siebie usprawiedliwiał, szukał swojej zgody i przytaknięcia, że od tego nie umrze. Brown czuł się wtedy najmniej potrzebnym obiektem w łazience. Uśmiechnął się do niego, ale tamten tego nie widział. Odezwał się po chwili, jakby czytał mu w myślach:

— Nie zasnę. Zrób mi kawę – wypluł z siebie, z ulgą człowieka, któremu udało się wyczołgać ze ściany w przepaści i chce tylko leżeć i oddychać. – Mam fajki, ty, mam nadzieję, masz ogień.

Jim pochylił się ku niemu i podpalił papierosa. Sam palił raczej towarzysko, ale miał zapalniczkę zwykle przy sobie, bo inni wokół niego zawsze potrzebowali ognia. Ranny facet skinął na żarzącego się papierosa i spytał wzrokiem: chcesz? Brown: no cholera, jasne. I tak sobie ćmili, fajki były tanie i mocne.

— Zostań tu, okej? – Brown wyrzucił spopielonego papierosa do kosza, a postrzelony tylko parsknął z cieniem śmiechu, kiwając kolanem tej zdrowej nogi. Raczej nigdzie nie pójdzie, głupi głupku.

Wahał się, czy może zostawić go samego, po czym przypomniał sobie, że jest półnagi. Na ślepo, zapinając guziki reszty koszulki poczłapał do ekspresu, zrobić mu kawę. Później musi zmyć podłogę, śmierdziała metalicznie i słono.

Robiąc tak trywialną czynność, jak parzenie czarnej kawy, ciało Jima uświadomiło sobie, ile mięśni było napiętych i jak zalała je adrenalina. Musiał usiąść na chwilę i ochłonąć, by chociaż częściowo odparowała. Też sobie zrobi kawę. Ile czasu minęło? Było koło dziewiętnastej, mniej więcej piętnaście minut, z gatunku tych piętnastu minut, które trwają pięć godzin.

Hojnie dosłodził kawę i skierował się do łazienki. Podał mu wysoki kubek i starał się nie zerkać kątem oka, gdy tamten pił. W piciu nie ma nic fascynującego, kretynie, powiedział mu zdrowy rozsądek. Pogwizdując, podszedł do umywalki, by zmyć z siebie ostatnie piętnaście minut. W lustrze zobaczył swoją tępą, mokrą, czerwoną twarz, rozbiegane oczy i nagle poczuł przemożną chęć przyłożenia sobie samemu. Nie wiedział za co, ale chyba powinno doprowadzić go do porządku.

— Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, odsuwając autodestrukcyjne zamiary na kiedy indziej.

— Bajecznie. Pomóż mi wstać, muszę zadzwonić. – Rzucił pusty kubek w kąt i zaczął się podnosić, na co Brown lekko popchnął go w dół. Tamten zgarnął rąbek jego koszulki [pozostałości] i chciał za niego szarpnąć, ale uścisk zelżał, a ranny mężczyzna zbladł.

— Nie ruszaj się, na Boga, ee, przyniosę ci telefon tutaj – Jimmy chciał go poklepać po ramieniu, ale chyba nie był to mądry pomysł.

— Zgoda – powiedział na jednym westchnieniu – będziesz musiał wyjść i nawet jak coś słyszałeś, to o tym zapomnisz.

— To idę przynieść ci ten telefon. – Jim uśmiechnął się marnie i wymijająco.

Jakiś czas później Brown już szorował podłogę od kantorka do drzwi i kawałek chodnika, kołysząc się do piosenki, gdzie jakaś kobieta wyła niesamowicie, ale podobały mu się dzwonki i perkusja w tle. Dzięki Bogu nie miał więcej klientów i jego brat jeszcze się nie zjawił; może nastąpił już umiarkowany porządek, ale w powietrzu wisiał zsiadły nastrój. Z łazienki dochodził podniesiony głos, to znów przytłumiony, jak sinusoida. Brown zastanawiał się, jak ten facet chce kierować samochodem, skoro prawą nogę spotkało to, co spotkało, a może ktoś po niego przyjedzie, albo to on powinien go zaciągnąć do szpitala, już dawno powinien, ale tamten powiedział: nie! I się posłuchał, idiota.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, ciekawe, czy istnieje jakaś piosenka o idiotach, mógłby się z nią utożsamić. O tym, że ich twarze to nie twarze, tylko pyski małp albo klaunów, że zamiast z ładną, miłą dziewczyną tańczą z mopem w biznesie swojego brata. Pasowałaby do tego agresywna perkusja.

Z sprzątającego transu wyrwało go skrzypnięcie drzwi, odwrócił się i znów zobaczył, jak ranny upada. Tym razem zaparł się rękami i uderzył miękko, syknął cicho z bólu. W oczach Jima, jak w niektórych kreskówkach są serduszka, to w nich pewnie były pytajniki z wykrzyknikami.

— Masz jebaną kulę w nodze, czy ty jesteś–

— Oddaj mi pistolet, ktoś po mnie przyjedzie. Nie zamierzam ci go przystawiać do skroni, strata czasu – oznajmił, siedząc oparty o ścianę. Opatrunek jeszcze nie przesiąkł całkowicie, ale stopniowo robił się bardziej czerwony niż biały. Włosy rannego mężczyzny były mokrymi strąkami, jego twarz też była wilgotna, pewnie się obmył w międzyczasie.

— A co z twoim autem? – nic go nie obchodził ten samochód i wcale nie chciał wiedzieć, co z nim będzie.

— Później się po nie przyjedzie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

— Później przyjedzie mój brat.

Gość zmrużył oczy, przeczesał palcami mokre od potu ciemne włosy. Pod paznokciami nie miał śladu krwi, były za to trochę zmarszczone, jakby za długo je moczył Na zewnątrz kłębiły się chmury.

— Więc to nie jest twoje? – Brown pokręcił głową. – Dobra. Dobra, coś się wymyśli. Za ile ma przyjechać?

— Za jakieś dwie godziny, może trzy. – Zaczął stukać paznokciem o paznokieć. Mężczyzna pod ścianą tylko kiwał głową.

— To zrób mi jeszcze jedną kawę.

Usadził rannego na kanapie, a jego nogi ułożył na krześle, widział, jak nieznajomy zaciska zęby, marszczy nos i odwraca sztywno głowę. Zrobił mu kawę, odliczył kolejną porcję tabletek i wcisnął batona z orzechami. Jednak jak z Jima, tak i z tamtego faceta adrenalina opadła i nie był w stanie utrzymać kubka, dłonie mu mdlały. Chciał zaproponować mu słomkę, ale przewidział, że gość mógłby sarknąć i powiedzieć, że nie chce być traktowany jak dziecko.

Brown był świadomy tego, że wygląda jak czub, obserwując, jak ranny facet przeżuwa setki sekund kawałek czekolady, ale skoro widział, jak miota się po podłodze, to może popatrzeć, jak je. Nagle przypomniał sobie pewną rzecz i zaśmiał się krótko pod nosem. Tamten rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie.

— Czego się śmiejesz?

[Wszystko go śmieszyło, na przykład to, że rzucił pistolet tego gościa na szafkę w toalecie, to, że tamten siedzi bez buta i skarpetek, jak to, trzeba w butach wić się z bólu i jeść batona, haha, wszyscy się śmiali i dokazywali, a Jim sam sobie pociął bluzkę i z tyłu głowy mądra myśl mu się zapaliła, by poszukał broni brata.]

— Widziałem gdzieś, że czasem jak zjesz za dużo rzeczy z… czymś, to masz zieloną krew, reakcje chemiczne i tak dalej. I sobie wyobraziłem, że masz zieloną krew.

— To nie jest zabawne – odrzekł z wyższością.

— A jak sobie wyobrazisz, że to gluty, albo coś innego, kosmitów? – Jim podparł pięścią podbródek, czekając na reakcję. Stres, stres w nim pływa i gada głupoty, musi się oczyścić.

Nieznajomy tak wykrzywił twarz, jakby chciał odgryźć swój własny uśmiech, ostatecznie jednak parsknął czystym śmiechem, którym zaraził się Brown.

— To nie było zabawne, a żałosne, głupie i dziecinne, i– – wychrypiał, nadal rozjaśnionym głosem. Zakrył sobie usta dłonią, zanim znów zachichotał. Potem zasłonił oczy, udając, że pociera czoło.

— Oni by się z tobą zgodzili. – Brown wskazał palcem na nadruk na pozostałościach koszulki, chyba z jakiegoś filmu, siostra mu kupiła. Było na niej ufo i wielkoocy, zieloni przybysze z innej planety, trzymający hot-dogi w łapach.

Nie widział tego uśmiechu, ale słyszał, że śmieje się sucho i bezgłośnie, trzęsąc ramionami. Jego duże, rybie oczy, które uciekały przed jakimkolwiek kontaktem z innymi oczami, połknęły całe sztuczne, przeżółcone światło żarówki. I Brown mógłby prawie westchnąć. Zamiast tego rozpływał się w środku. Bo było gorąco, lipiec, Zachodnie Wybrzeże, te sprawy. Oparł dłoń na policzku i uśmiechnął się, zerknąwszy na faceta obok, z ulgą, że kryzys zażegnany i spełnił swój obywatelski obowiązek. Brown odchrząknął. Położył dłonie na kolanach, które podrygiwały wbrew jego woli.

— Skąd jesteś?

Nieznajomy przewrócił oczami, z lekceważącym prychnięciem. Zaczął zwijać papierek po batonie w małą rolkę. Sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa i kiwając nim w zębach, siejąc dymem na potęgę, odparł:

— Masz przed sobą postrzelonego faceta. Ten facet ma–, miał przy sobie broń. Zjawia się znikąd. Upierdala ci podłogę swoją krwią. I ty się mnie pytasz: skąd jestem? – Splótł palce pod brodą, patrząc gdzieś za ścianę.

— Jakoś trzeba zacząć. Ale nie wyglądasz mi na takiego, który odpowie na wszystko, więc testuję wody. Tym bardziej mi nic nie powiesz, jak jesteś jakimś agentem specjalnym na misji, chyba że zaraz po tym potraktujesz mnie jakąś bronią, laserem, który sprawi, że o wszystkim zapomnę, albo–

Nieznajomy przekrzywił głowę.

— Och? Może w takim razie jestem agentem. Odpowiem ci jak tylko zechcesz. Mam już jedną wersję wydarzeń dla mojej matki, drugą dla szefa, a trzecią dla ciebie. No, dalej.

— A któraś z nich jest prawdziwa?

— W żadnym razie. A przynajmniej na tyle, żebym nie miał problemów.

— Jak możesz okłamywać swoją matkę? – żachnął się teatralnie Brown, ale spod przymkniętych powiek zauważył, że drugi skurczył się w sobie. – Hej, żartowałem. Kto choć raz nie okłamał swojej mamy niech ten pierwszy rzuci kamieniem, czy coś.

— W takim razie twoje żarty są absolutną tragedią, nienawidzę ich.

— Słyszałeś dopiero–

— Za dużo – uciął. Miał tę drażniącą cechę przerywania innym ludziom w środku wypowiedzi, jakby uważał, że jego słowa są bardziej znaczące niż innych.

— Ale się śmiałeś! – Jim poczuł się urażony, ale tylko uszczypnięty tym urażeniem. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy ten mężczyzna jest gliną, agentem, jakimś kryminalistą, oby nie tym najbardziej haniebnego sortu, Brown nawet nie myślał o takich w kategoriach „człowiek”. Oby nie.

— Nie będę przecież płakał. Ale tak między nami: byłem tego bliski. Nawet jestem. Bo mnie kurewsko boli.

— Chcesz jeszcze coś przeciwbólowego? – miał tylko jakieś słabe tabletki na ból głowy, za słabe na byle ból zęba, ale liczą się chęci.

— Nie, i tak nie pomogą – zacisnął usta, po czym zaczął prędko mówić: – Wiesz, że można się uzależnić od leków przeciwbólowych? Ludzie też od tego umierają, legalni narkomani, nie muszą bulić za działkę, tylko idą do apteki, proszą o coś na ból zęba i są w domu. Wolę nie ryzykować.

— Masz zasraną kulę w nodze–

— Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz. Z bólu jeszcze nikt nie umarł, chyba. Patrz. Nie leżę w kałuży krwi, wijąc się jak robak na podłodze. – Wskazał na amatorski bandaż, przesiąkający krwią i wyglądający co najmniej żałośnie. – To ledwie draśnięcie, nawet nie zarysowało kości.

Między nimi nastała cisza, Brown złączył dłonie jak do modlitwy i oparł się na nich. Powinien chociaż w y b r a ć numer na pogotowie, ale to wszystko było takie pochrzanione, a ten jeszcze się na to nie zgadzał. Dureń. I jeszcze pierdoli od rzeczy.

— Jak chcesz się z tego wytłumaczyć, skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć, co się stało naprawdę? – Brown wskazał na ranę, po czym zaczął palcami zataczać półkola w powietrzu. Wtedy–jeszcze–nie–Pink rzucił mu ochłap uśmiechu.

Mężczyzna nagle zgarbił się tak, jakby jego kręgosłup był pękniętym patykiem. Chciał chwycić za nogę, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się. Zbladł, zzieleniał, zaczerwieniał, wszystko po kolei.

Brown poderwał się, może jakoś pomóc? wody, otworzyć okno, zadzwonić po to jebane pogotowie? nigdzie nie dzwonisz!!! już lepiej, ale nadal był czerwony. na pewno? tak.

— Więc – postrzelony mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech – słuchaj tego i powiedz, jak oceniasz tę bajeczkę: jak jechałem [jako akwizytor, miałem wciskać ludziom oczyszczacze powietrza, tak powiem matce i kolegom] do jakiegoś miasteczka koło Glendale, zatrzymałem się w restauracji. Jadłem kanapkę, gdy wtem okazało się, że dwójka klientów przeprowadza napad. Chciałem uciekać, ale suka trafiła mnie w nogę.

— Dlaczego nikt nie zadzwonił?

— Zabronili, przystawiając glocka do głowy kelnerki. Okradli i jeszcze mi w twarz napluli. Ale rana nie jest poważna, poradzę sobie z nią w domu. Nie pierwszy raz. Spirytus i do przodu.

— W tej historyjce nie ma tego epizodu, w którym tarzasz się w łazience na stacji benzynowej?

— Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – O nie.

— Nie boisz się, że wda ci się zakażenie czy coś? Że zrobisz coś źle i–

— N i e. Mam szczęście, wyciągałem kule z siebie i z innych ludzi. Wszyscy żyją!

— Masz nos stąd – dotąd, jak Pinokio. – Brown zilustrował długość kłamliwego nosa. – Wymyśl coś lepszego. Tak bym ci powiedział nawet, gdybym nie był sobą i wcale byś nie przyznał się, że łżesz. – Zaplótł ręce za sobą, na karku, czekając na odpowiedź. Udawał zrelaksowanego, tak naprawdę był niepewny każdej sekundy.

— Pierdol się, tak bym ci powiedział nawet, gdybym nie wiedział, że jesteś głąbem i będziesz się z tego śmiał.

— To było… całkowicie bez sensu… czy ty siebie słyszysz? – Śmiał się Jim, chyba bardziej z absurdu ogółu sytuacji. Tak, to takie śmieszne i komedianckie, że aż się popłakał. – Myślałem, że powiesz coś… mniej w stylu „jesteś głupi i twoja matka też”.

— Jaki rozmówca, takie odpowiedzi.

Absurd. O tej godzinie byłby już w połowie „Robin Hooda”, jednak siedzi tutaj, gada z rannym kolesiem tak, jakby to było normalne i takie sytuacje były na porządku dziennym. Kiszki mu się skręcały, jednocześnie czuł się obco pusty i chciał albo tańczyć, albo biegać, albo wymiotować i nie było nic pomiędzy. Coś go w środku zjadało żywcem i miał nadzieję, że jak położy się spać to przejdzie. Nie gadało się z tym facetem milej, niż z jego kolegami przy piwie, nie był zabawny, nie był kimś bezproblemowym, kurwa mać, nosił broń i okłamywał matkę, nie wiedział o nim niczego, ale musiało być w nim coś, coś, za czym Brown wtedy przepadł.

Ujrzał w szybie światła samochodu; nie należał do jego brata.

— To ten gość, z którym rozmawiałeś? – Spojrzał na rannego, który pokiwał głową. – Chciałem ci jeszcze zmienić opatrunek – wypluł bez sensu.

— Co? – Jeszcze–wtedy nie–Pink ściągnął brwi i zacisnął usta – Może kiedy indziej. Może bez opatrywania?

— E tam, mogłoby być z – odchrząknął. – Przyniosę ci broń.

— Wziąłem ją już. Ile chcesz? Będziesz cicho? – Włożył rękę do kieszeni i zaczął wyciągać z niej drobniaki. Oczy zatrzepotały mu ku górze i zacisnął usta, więc Brown wywnioskował, że noga go zabolała. – Oddam ci może kiedyś.

— Och. Coś ty, nie będę zdzierał od człowieka, który wykrwawiał się na podłodze. Będę cicho. – Oblizał usta i poczuł, że do tej pory były suche, jakby szorował je piachem. – Odprowadzę cię.

— Jak panienkę ze szkoły pod domek z białym płotem – mruknął, ale w końcu nie ponuro, uniósł kąciki ust. Uśmiech Browna był tak sztuczny, jakby był przyklejony.

Wszystko stało się jakoś za szybko, kulejąc, opierał się na nim dotykał jego pleców, „ do zobaczenia”, „jasne, jasne, dzięki”, ostatnią długość do mruczącego auta przekuśtykał sam, z nienaturalnie sztywną nogą, opierając się na jakiejś metalowej rurce, którą Jim szybko mu znalazł. Potem tylko sylwetka ginąca w aucie i auto ginące za horyzontem. Został on, huragan myśli i radio, ale akurat teraz była audycja z wiadomościami dla kierowców.

Do zobaczenia, do zobaczenia, musiał jeszcze znów zmyć podłogę. Dlaczego, kim jest, co się stało? Wziął mopa, zaczął wycierać odciski butów i ślady wszelkiej bytności niespodziewanego gościa. Samochód nieznajomego wciąż stał, nic się nie zmieniało przez minuty, kiedy Jim akurat nie wyglądał przez okno.

Miał wrażenie, jakby to mop wycierał nim wszystkie brudy. Miał wrażenie, że coś było nie tak i że zamiast czekać na brata czy na kino, czeka na coś nieokreślonego. Wpatrując się w podłogę mógł zobaczyć własne pofalowane i żałosne odbicie, trochę zazieleniałe. Och, na stoliczku nadal stała niedopita, pewnie obślizgła i zimna kawa.

Kopnął drzwi łazienki i gdy już się przymierzał do mechanicznego szorowania płytek, w kącie zauważył osamotniony, okrwawiony but. Pierwszą myślą było: kogo to? Drugą: jak on mógł zapomnieć o bucie? Trzecią: nawet nie zapytałem, jak się nazywa.

+

Gdy przyjechał George, Brown leżał na kanapie, kręcąc w palcach długopisem, z krzyżówką na kolanach. W tle na cały głos śpiewała Madonna. Brat zapytał się o samochód, to Jim odpowiedział mu, że to jakiejś parki. Nie dociekał, nie powiedział niczego w stylu „młodym to tylko jedno w głowie, hehe”, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na jego rozkrojoną koszulkę. Zaczął z pasją prowadzić tyradę na temat mieszczuchów, tępego nasienia, grzebaniu w dupie i o tym, że ktoś tam chciał go orżnąć. Jim tylko pokiwał głową, aha, aha, ty to masz z nimi skaranie boskie. Jednym uchem wlatywało, drugim wylatywało. Brata w furię wpędziło to, że krzywo zawiązano mu krawat na Pierwszej Komunii, także Brown nie robił sobie z jego żali za wiele.

Zabrał swoje rzeczy i pojechał do domu. Wrzucił brudny but do bagażnika, jak najdzie go wena i nuda, to go wyczyści, wybłyszczy. Może nawet przeczyta jakiś artykuł z gazety mamy, tam było pełno takich porad do o domowych duperelach, które nagle okazywały się przydatne.

Jechał już w szarości nocy. Wszystko było szaro-ciemne, mniej lub bardziej. Patrząc na oświetloną drogę, bardziej żywą niż reszta nocy, myślał nad tym, jak tamten facet mógłby mieć na imię.

+

Miał wrażenie, że widział jego twarz następnego dnia, w kościele.

Brown siedział na skos, więc mógł patrzeć na niego kątem oka, nie słuchając niczego. Słyszał tylko dzwony, na które od dzieciństwa reagował jak pies pawlowa, wstawaj, klęknij, siądź. I tyle od kościoła, plus jakieś alleluja, alle-e-e-lu-u-uja. Ale myślał tylko o tym, jaka ta linia szczęki jest łudząco podobna, nos, włosy tak samo zaczesane. Ale jak się odwrócił, całe podobieństwo legło w gruzach, proporcje się rozsypały, usta za małe, zęby małe jak paciorki różańca. Przystojny, amerykański chłopak. Jim był trochę rozczarowany i nie było ku temu żadnego logicznego powodu. Żal był dziwnie pocieszający, bo naszła go luźna myśl, że to dobrze, że nikt nie jest do siebie w stu procentach podobny, tak biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, głos i wygląd i charakter i sposób chodzenia. Nawet bliźniaki muszą się czymś różnić, na Boga! No ale, dobrze, że tamten chłopak jest taki inny i jak na niego nie patrzy, to nie widzi tamtego zakrwawionego gościa. A nawet gdyby miał jego twarz, to i tak pewnie w całej swej inności musiałby nie mieć czegoś, co czyniłoby go tamtym i… To nie ma sensu, ale po prostu, chodzi mu o to, że…

Dzwony zabiły i trzeba było klęknąć. Gdy wstał, już nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło.

Wychodząc z kościoła, trzymając siostrę za rękę, śledził wzrokiem tego chłopaka. Uśmiechał się szeroko, machając ręką znajomym, w swojej porządnej białej koszuli, spodniach i zegarku, który łapał promienie słoneczne. Zupełnie niepodobny. Jak dobrze.

Zapytał się później brata, czy jest tam nadal samochód. Odpowiedział „niby jaki”? i znów przewiało go słodko-gorzkie uczucie.

+

„… Skórzane obuwie możesz wyczyścić również zimnym mlekiem - zanurzaj w nim miękką szmatkę. Doskonała metoda zwłaszcza do czyszczenia jasnych butów! Jeśli jednak są wykonane z ciemnej skóry, z powodzeniem możesz usunąć zabrudzenia za pomocą wewnętrznej strony... skórki od banana! Jeśli obuwie jest mocno zabrudzone, plamy usuniesz za pomocą wacika zamoczonego w spirytusie. Za pomocą tych sposobów oszczędzisz pieniądze i czas, na szukaniu wysokopółkowych specyfików do reanimacji ukochanych szpilek: jak widzisz, poradzisz sobie z pomocą rzeczy, które możesz znaleźć w kuchni!”

Brown zanucił pod nosem „okej, okej”, po czym wygładził kolorową stronę z magazynu, na której uśmiechnięta blondynka czyściła szmatką tak brudne buty, jakby chodziła w nich w dosłownym chlewie. Na sąsiedniej stronie figurował przysłany przepis czytelniczki na babkę cytrynową. Jim poszedł do kuchni po banana i spirytus, mając nadzieję, że ich połączone siły zmyją plamy wewnątrz i na zewnątrz ciemnego buta. Miał durną nadzieję, że go odda, bez dwóch można żyć, po prostu ich nie ma, ale żeby mieć tylko jeden? Można zrobić z niego wtedy doniczkę albo zabawkę dla psa, a przecież szkoda takich butów, z noskami i obcasem, matowym błyskiem. Może, jak [może] go spotka i odda mu to samotne cudo, podziękuje mu.


	3. II.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> także tak?? przepraszam, pisałam to, jak umierałam przed maturą, no i ten głupi film,,, czuję, że nie powinnam tego publikować, ale uhhh

Brown nie cierpiał Kalifornii, wydawała mu się plastikowa, telewizyjna i sucha. Dziadkowie przyjechali tu, myśląc, że będą hodować pomarańcze, cytryny i brzoskwinie, ale wyhodowali tylko piątkę dzieci i kilometrowe długi. Napisano i zaśpiewano już wiele piosenek-panegiryków o Kalifornii, o Los Angeles, Hollywood; sny o sławie, gwiazdy, sratatata. Brown n i e z n o s i ł LA. Może to miało związek z mentalnością „trawa jest zieleńsza gdzie indziej”, może wyniósł to z domu, myślenie, szczególnie to miasto jest płytkim i okrutnym rozczarowaniem, opakowanym w światła i jaskrawe plakaty, na każdej ulicy czeka cię szansa na sukces! A w rzeczywistości miasto jak każde inne, pełne ludzi, smogu, samochodów, budynków. Pęd, hałas, zmęczenie, święta trójca każdej metropolii. 

Właśnie Brown i jego brat zmierzali do tego ula os.

— … I zamierzam ukręcić na tym interes stulecia. Rozumiesz, bracie? — George zawsze mówił Brownowi, że „ukręci interes stulecia” jak miał jakąś robotę, wobec której miał duże nadzieje. Jedna ręka George’a otrzepywała papierosa z popiołu, druga ręka, a raczej jej dwa palce, prowadziły auto Jima, bo jego własne było u mechanika. [albo po prostu było tak stare i brudne, że wstyd było gdziekolwiek się nim pokazać]

— Ale nie myślisz, że to, hm, ryzykowne? Patrz; wydali bez zająknięcia Simona i Janet, jak im się nie powiodło. WYDALI – wycedził dobitnie – a gdy gliny zaczęły węszyć, co do tego statku, pamiętasz, to ludzie znikali po kolei, a potem tylko: trup, trup, trup. Wszyscy wiemy, kogo to była robota. A ty, hop siup, nadarzyła się okazja na łatwą kasę i zamierzasz w to wchodzić? 

W radiu nic nie grało, bo jego brat nie chciał się „rozpraszać”, kutas. George ostrym zygzakiem wyprzedził samochód przed nim, uderzając stopą o gaz. Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i zerknął na niego zza okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Jego twarz, opalona i rozpływająca się w pocie świeciła się tak, jak jego napomadowane włosy. 

— Łatwa kasa, słowo klucz. No i nie zamierzam z nimi zawierać jakichś przysięg krwi czy cokolwiek się robi w ich Europie, to jednorazowa sprawa. Poza tym, to na razie konsultacje, konsultacje. A kto nie ryzykuje, nie pije szampana – oznajmił sentencjonalnie, sepleniąc przez papieros w zębach. – Po tych konsultacjach musisz mnie odwieźć, wiesz, jak jest. Od razu uprzedzam. 

No tak, tylko do tego Jim był mu potrzebny. Cóż, nie żeby sam chciał wchodzić w konszachty z albańską szajką, ale może sam fakt uznania go za osobę, która mogłaby prowadzić z nimi interesy byłby mile łechcący ego. A tak został sprowadzony do roli szofera, plus spędzi kilka godzin w tym bezdusznym mieście. Zaszyje się w kinie i obejrzy cały repertuar, widział taki plakat, z jakimś lwem w garniaku i śliczną dziewczyną w żółtej sukience, jakiś Disney. Może Claudii by się spodobało. Przetrwa piosenki i skaczące świeczniki, po czym pojedzie z bratem do domu, koncertowo spierdolona środa.

— Gdzie mam czekać? – brzmiał jak pokonany.

— Pod restauracją… jakaś nazwa z literami jakby niemieckimi?... – Zmarszczył czoło, próbując sobie przypomnieć nazwę, po czym machnął ręką. – A z resztą, do diabła, dojedziemy to sam zobaczysz. Mówili, że to ładna knajpa nad wybrzeżem. Wysadzisz mnie tam, ale mam jeszcze inne rzeczy do załatwienia na mieście, także spotkam się z Albańczykami dopiero o wpół do piątej… 

Jim jęknął zirytowany. Był wspaniale przerażony bezmyślnością brata. Nie mógł mu odmówić tego, że naprawdę był dzieckiem szczęścia i dużo rzeczy jakimś cudem mu się udawało, a nawet jak nie do końca, to zawsze dobrze na tym wychodził. Na przykład: może i coś mu się pojebało podczas akcji i nie dostarczył towaru, komplikacje, bywa, ale ludzi, którzy zwinęli mu go sprzed nosa złapała policja. Może i dzieciaki w szkole spuściły mu srogi łomot, bo pojechał na przejażdżkę z nie tą dziewczyną, co trzeba, ale znalazł [mając głowę na równi z chodnikiem] sto dolarów. Wszechświat mu jak na razie sprzyjał, ale Jim nie był aż takim kretynem, by przyklaskiwać mu i zachęcać do interesów z takimi ludźmi, i to w restauracji z niemieckimi literami w nazwie. Ponadto jego szef [suchy, wiecznie na diecie Samuel] nic nie wiedział, a pewnie zadowolony by nie był.

— Naprawdę nie wiem co o tym myśleć. I to ja niby jestem głupi? Nadal zastanawiam się, w którym momencie uznałeś, hej, to prześwietny plan! Spółka z gangiem, który nawet nie mówi po angielsku i jest zajebiście fałszywy! – Rzucał rękami w powietrzu, jakby chciał wyrzucić światu głupotę brata. Ten tylko patrzył przed siebie z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem.

— Nie pieprz. To. Jednorazowy. Skok. Nie spółka. Jesteś w cholerę ciasny na umyśle, skoro uważasz, że nie mówią po angielsku, Jezu. To chyba najprostszy język świata. Nie to co chiński albo francuski, te to są jakby kosmici je wymyślili – stwierdził, skręcając w lewo i mijając kościół, jakich wiele.

— Miałeś dwóję z angielskiego, więc czy jest aż taki prosty nawet dla Amerykanina, to nie wiem. 

George tylko się zaśmiał krótko. Brown też się uśmiechnął od niechcenia. Och, już dojechali do miasta. Zaczął się ten etap jazdy, kiedy budynki nie zmieniają się za szybą, tylko stają się smugą. I to nie z powodu prędkości, ale nudy i gęstości zabudowania. Cegła, beton, cegła, beton, plakaty, sygnalizacja, ludzie i więcej ludzi. Brown lubił patrzeć na sygnalizację, wydawała mu się żywa i taka stanowcza w swej prostocie, jak żołnierz. Czerwone – stoisz, żółte – czekasz, zielone – jedziesz. Żadnych dwuznaczności.

W końcu George się zatrzymał. Byli na ruchliwej i kolorowej ulicy, gdzie ludzie chodzili w garniturach mimo tego, że ten październik był dość ciepły. Zaparkowali krzywo przed barem, którego szyld składał się dla Browna liter, w tym niemieckich, których nie umiałby poprawnie przeczytać. Nie wyglądało to na miejsce, gdzie ludzie przychodzą robić brudne interesy; ze środka wydobywała się przaśna muzyka, chyba nawet na żywo, rodziny z dziećmi na zewnątrz jadły obiady, zza otwartych drzwi nie wylewał się papierosowy dym. Jasnoniebieska zabudowa, jak domek dla lalek.

— Jak wyglądam, bracie? – brat Jima odwrócił się do niego i zrobił poważną minę. Miał na sobie biały bezrękawnik i czarną kurtkę. 

— Jak czub – orzekł Brown. – Było się wytarzać w tej brylantynie.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego jesteś ostatnio tak sztywny, jakbyś miał kij w dupie, ale lepiej coś z tym prędko zrób. Wiesz co mam na myśli. – Mrugnął do brata z uśmieszkiem i podskakującymi brwiami, jakby Jim był na tyle tępy i nie zrozumiał za pierwszym razem. Uśmiechnął się niechętnie. – Czekaj tu na mnie o… Dajmy na to, ósmej. Albo dziewiątej. 

— Ósmej?

— Nie wszystkie szemrane interesy rozgrywają się nocą, Jimmy. Baw się dobrze. – Wyszedł z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami.

— Cześć. – Gdy wyjeżdżał z uliczki, zobaczył w lusterku jak para zajadała się jakimiś pulpetami w jasnym sosie. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Burdel i kino musi poczekać, najpierw musi znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie dadzą mu jeść. Według jego rodziny to miejsce żywiło się tobą, niż cokolwiek dawało, no ale musiała tu istnieć jakaś budka z fast foodem czy śniadaniami. Zjadłby jajka, albo bekon, albo króliczą sałatkę, może to było bardziej wskazane. Ostatnio mama mu powiedziała, żeby może się „za siebie wziął” i to śmieszne, jak człowiek zapamiętuje takie rzeczy, o których każdy myśli, że powiedzą i każdy zapomni. Tak czy inaczej, sałatka i jakaś kanapka brzmi nieźle.

Przejechał przez dwa światła i znalazł uliczkę kolorowych i ziejących smażeniną knajpek, które mimo dywersyfikacji menu [a raczej jego powtarzalności, wzorem: kuchnia włoska, chińska, meksykańska, fast food, śniadania i obiady, ryba] śmierdziały jednakowo; gorąco i zachęcająco, jak dobrze, że otworzył sobie okno. Szukając miejsca, by zaparkować wjechał na parking pod sklepem z logo kury. Wszedł do restauracji nieco oddalonej od supermarketu, gdzie wisiała wiadomość dnia, że dodają pół litra coca-coli do zamówienia powyżej jedenastu dolarów. Wyglądała całkiem ładnie, typowo.

W środku było raczej schludnie, też typowo [szklane, kolorowe wazoniki, szklanki i popielniczki, tablica z menu i dwuosobowe miejsca przy oknach dla zakochanych gołąbków] i przejrzyście, więc może powinien pójść, pewnie podają stare albo niedobre. No ale przecież nie wyjdzie, skoro dopiero co wszedł, więc zaczął szukać sałatek na czarnej tablicy nad ladą. Zaczął mieć jeszcze większe uprzedzenia do tego miejsca, gdy wsłuchał się bardziej w plumkanie w tle. Puszczali jakiś kulawy rock, z gatunku tych nudnych, w których grało na jedno kopyto, jedne żale z łysą gitarą i pretensjonalnymi klawiszami. Westchnął, przewracając oczami.

Wybrał sobie już: sałatkę cezar i hamburgera. Wychodziło na to, że nie dostanie coli, więc–

Och. Nogi mu zgumiały, ręce w sumie też, a uśmiech zgłupiał, jak zobaczył, jak ranny nieznajomy z dwunastego lipca siedzi w kącie, koło jednego z tych stolików dla dwóch osób, koło kogoś. Ten ktoś był częścią tła, jak tablica czy zdjęcia hamburgerów w antyramach, rozlał się i stał się rzeczą koło stolika i ściany. Przy postrzelonym gościu nie było żadnych kul, więc z jego nogą powinno być wszystko w porządku, żadnych rozerwanych mięśni, ścięgien. O, miał niebieską koszulę w ryby z wytrzeszczonymi pyszczkami i żółte kwiatki, tragicznie rozczulająca. Rozmawiał spokojnie z tym kimś obok, popijając colę. Łatwo powiedzieć, że wyglądał inaczej, niż wtedy, miał skupioną, spokojną minę, nie rzucał się i nie krwawił.

Nie myślał o nim przez te parę miesięcy, najwyżej tyle, ile myśli się o osobach, które wlatują do twojego życia przez przypadek, jak jesienny wiatr, by po chwili zniknąć. Ale on nie chciał zniknąć, widział go w tym cholernym bucie, którego szorował bananem, w swojej podciętej koszulce, a na stacji benzynowej za często wyglądał za okno i czasem George się go pytał, czy na kogoś czeka. [wiatr zostawił przeziębienie, gorączkę, kaszel i ból głowy.]

Kierował się do lady i zawahał się, czy postawić stopę na lewo, do tego faceta, czy naprzód. Zwyzywał się w myślach, że jest beznadziejnym durniem, po czym zamówił sałatkę cezar, hamburgera i pół litra coca-coli. Ledwo co zapłacił flegmatycznemu chłopakowi, po czym, w trakcie swojego spaceru do stolika koło okna, zaczął rozważać, czy może jeszcze udać, że idzie gdzie indziej i nie przeszkadzać mu w jedzeniu. 

Chyba nie miał już wyjścia, gdy stał już obok niego. Koleś, na którego wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi coś powiedział, ale Jim nie słyszał nic poza tym, że wydobył z siebie dźwięk. Oczy znajomego nieznajomego poszerzyły się i lekko wzdrygnął się gdy go rozpoznał. Frytka [jak on dziwnie trzymał tę frytkę, jakby była dżdżownicą] zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, mężczyzna miał na twarzy dziwny grymas, zamiast klasycznych otwartych ust. Może to Brown był spocony i kwaśnie cuchnął, w końcu koło niego stał, także…?

To było jego drugie spotkanie z Pinkiem. 

— Cześć! – Jima bolała twarz od uśmiechu, ale nie umiał go zetrzeć. – Jak tam noga?

— Hej, znasz go? – Marspotsidźęeś……?…? – tyle zrozumiał Brown z ust faceta obok.

— Tak. Kiedyś, w sumie niedawno, pomógł mi z samochodem, wiesz jaki jest ten złom – streścił fałszywą historię ich znajomości, pomijając Jima. Zbladł.

Zrobiło się niezręcznie, Brown słyszał już tylko szum i czuł na sobie spojrzenie faceta, którego ignorował. 

— Patrzysz na niego tak, jakbyś chciał z nim pogadać, co? Dobra, trzymaj się – zwrócił się do Pinka – i odbieraj te zasrane telefony – pożegnał się, to Brown słyszał wyraźnie. Towarzysz odpowiedział mu: dobra, dobra i machnął ręką. Zobaczył wyraźnie jego jasne włosy, koszulkę w palmy i zadowolony uśmieszek. Potem zobaczył jego plecy, jak wychodził.

— Sałatka cezar, hamburger i cola – zawołał chłopak zza lady. 

Brown spytał się, czy może się dosiąść, że zajmie mu tylko chwilkę, a ranny facet ze stacji kiwnął sztywno głową.

+

Jim zawsze zaczynał rozmowę od „o czym myślisz”, albo „co ci się śniło”, jak było rano. „O czym myślisz” było lepsze od lekceważącego „jak tam” i mniej intymne od „jak się czujesz”, przynajmniej według Browna. Dawno nikogo spoza rodziny nie spytał, jak się czuje. Ale w tym kontekście nie wydawało mu się niczym dziwnym czy nieodpowiednim, tylko naturalnym. Idealnie pasującym do takiej sytuacji, która jest dziwna sama w sobie. 

— Generalnie jest dobrze. Już po tygodniu biegałem, jak mówiłeś.

Dziwne, jak ludzie zapamiętują takie błahe, losowe słowa.

— A kulę wyciągałeś sobie sam, „spirytus i do przodu”, co nie?

— Dziwne, że to zapamiętałeś, że mnie rozpoznałeś, i podszedłeś. Spłoszyłeś mi znajomego. O coś ci chodzi? – Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, żując frytkę.

Jim lubił patrzeć na jedzących ludzi, lubił patrzeć, jak wkłada po jednej frytce do ust i próbuje wysiorbać resztki coli. Chyba próbował zapuścić coś na kształt zarostu, ciekawe jak by wtedy wyglądał, w końcu zarost tak zmienia twarz, diametralnie wręcz, a niektórzy mówią, że makijaż to oszustwo, matko. Jim grzebał widelcem w swojej sałatce, bez weny do jedzenia. Kanapka też nie sprawiała, że ciekła mu ślinka. Hamburger był dziwnie mały, jak dla niego, na trzy gryzy.

— No widzisz, tak jakoś wyszło. Może to przeznaczenie, albo po prostu byłem ciekawy, jak się trzymasz, wierz mi, że ciężko zapomnieć twoją twarz, która przeszła każdą konfigurację bólu, nie wiem, pewnie są jakieś badania, które wskazują, że mózg pracuje, yy, intensywniej podczas takich, ee, ekstremalnych sytuacji? – Zaśmiał się nerwowo, krótko, z pytającym akcentem. 

Brown miał ochotę wyjść z siebie, dawno nie wypluł z siebie takich bredni i papki, „ciężko jest zapomnieć twoją twarz”, „może to przeznaczenie” no do jasnej kurwy. Mózg mu się wyłączył, definitywnie. I jeszcze zaczął machać tą łapą, która trzymała plastikowy widelec, brakuje tylko tego, by go wbił sobie w oko czy skroń, albo jemu.

— A wiesz, chyba tak jest, gdzieś o tym czytałem. – Ściągnął brwi, mieszając słomką w kubku. – Ale ja też od razu cię poznałem, śmieszna sytuacja. 

— Prześmieszna – podkreślił sztywno, po czym zadał inne pytanie, by nie wracać do tego, co powiedział. – Więc jesteś z Los Angeles? 

Czekał na odpowiedź kilkanaście sekund, jak tamten żuł i patrzył się kątem oka w szybę.

— Mieszkam od urodzenia, ale nie jestem jakoś z nim szczególnie związany. Chyba irytuje mnie rok w rok coraz bardziej. W końcu się dowiedziałeś, jak się z tym czujesz? A w ogóle, co ty tu robisz?

W końcu w tle zaczęło grać coś strawnego, Lou Reed. Też trochę plumkania w tle przy refrenie, ale akurat te wtrącenia pasowały, ten dźwięk utożsamiał zawsze z obrazem pękających baniek. Nie znosił fragmentu z fletem, a najbardziej lubił strzelać palcami na końcówce. 

— Brat ma tu jakieś sprawy do załatwienia i mam go odwieźć do domu, gdyż te sprawy są zakrapiane. – Rzucił mu bezradnie zirytowane spojrzenie. – Nie znoszę tego miasta, także kibicuję ci, żebyś stąd uciekał. Po prostu. Znaczy, ja nawet tu nie mieszkam, ale ta cała otoczka, wiesz, gwiazdy i palmy, sprawia, że chce mi się rzygać. 

— Hollywood, „Fabryka snów”? – Pink dosiorbał resztkę coli. Brown skrzywił się na ten dźwięk i spojrzał na swój kubek z napojem. Nawet nie wiedział, po co wziął akurat colę, przecież jej nie znosił, miał wrażenie, że zęby po niej są omszałe i lepiące, ale mimo to ją pił. Masochizm, wzruszył ramionami.

— Jezu, nawet tego nie wymawiaj, mam ochotę się przekręcić. Ej, jesz ten keczup? – Kiwnął brodą na keczup w saszetce, trochę wyglądał jak gumki w małym rozmiarze. Brown uśmiechnął się krótko i pewnie oznajmiłby o swoim skojarzeniu, ale nie chciał tego robić w trakcie jedzenia. 

— Bierz, psuje mi to smak. 

— Nie znasz się, właśnie że zamienia niejadalne w… – Wycisnął keczup na sałatkę, na co już nie ranny facet zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął usta, w wyrazie dezaprobaty. — Jadalne.

— Skoro tak mówisz. – Wzruszył ramionami, stukając długimi palcami w stół. – No a wracając do LA: ty nie znosisz tej otoczki. Ale otoczka, jak sama nazwa wskazuje… otacza. – Pink zilustrował swoją myśl za pomocą kręcenia palcem wokół frytki. – No a dla mnie, jako tutejszego, ceny są nie do przeżycia. No ile zapłaciłeś za to wszystko? Jedenaście, dziesięć dolarów? – zapytał tym cichym–podniesionym głosem, którym ludzie się kłócą w miejscach publicznych.

— No nie, gdybym płacił jedenaście, to dostałbym colę gratis, więc–

— A papierosy? Też, dziesięć dolarów, za co? To takie najzwyklejsze, żadne smakowe, ani ze złota – westchnął ciężko, odgarniając agresywnie włosy do tyłu. — Wyjdźmy stąd, muszę zapalić. To robi ze mną to zasrane miasto, niedługo przez nie fiknę. Jak nie przez to, to ktoś mnie, kurwa, potrąci na światłach, bo mnie nie zobaczy przez ten smog! – Dodał, nakręcając się na wymyślanie kolejnych sposobów na śmierć w Los Angeles. Zaczął się moment w piosence, w którym Jim strzelał palcami.

Jasne, przytaknął Brown, zapomniał o wszystkich pytaniach, które miał mu zadać, na wypadek, gdyby się spotkali; może to i lepiej, i tak na większość by nie odpowiedział. W końcu wyszli [prawa noga faceta była trochę sztywniejsza od lewej], Brown zabrał ze sobą zawiniętą w serwetkę hamburgera, którego nie mógł wcisnąć w ściśnięty żołądek.

— Chcesz? – Machnął mu przed nosem fajką i Browna zadrapało w gardle. 

— Jasne. – Wręczono mu szluga, po zapaleniu go Jim uznał, że to jakiś żart. – To kosztuje dziesięć dolarów? To krzyczy: wyrzuć mnie do kibla, bo do niczego innego się nie nadaję. Miejże trochę godności, co za badziewie. 

— Cóż, każdego dnia w tym antyludzkim państwie tracę godność – stwierdził niższy mężczyzna, wydychając dym. – Mimo wszystko da się to wypalić bez bólu, przesadzasz.

— Co to niby jest? – Jim spojrzał na paczkę, którą facet pokazał mu, jakby prezentował odznakę policyjną. – Green Apple? Zazwyczaj nie płaczę nad pieniędzmi, ale–

— No wiem, wiem, ale jestem zdania, że trzeba chować łzy na lepszy czas. Albo gorszy. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. 

Stali i na razie nigdzie im się nie spieszyło, Jim mógł podziwiać, cokolwiek było tam warte podziwiania, niebo, śmieci na ulicy, gazetki sklepowe, menu, hydranty, pomyślał, że wyglądają trochę jak futurystyczny zamiennik czerwonych tulipanów, albo muchomorów. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale po prostu, były czerwone i pionowe. Wyciągnął kanapkę i, jak przewidywał, pochłonął ją w trzech gryzach. Kotlet był zbyt gumiasty, ale reszta nawet dobra. 

— Jezu – mruknął gość, na co Jim przestał na chwilę romantyzować hydranty – myślisz, że nigdzie się nie spieszę? Że mam czas tak sobie palić, że nie mam pracy, rodziny, jakiegoś planu dnia? – spytał, opryskliwym tonem.

Brown zmarszczył brwi, zaciągając się papierosem. Nie sądził, żeby się narzucał, gdyby było coś nie w porządku, tamten mógłby rzucić jedno swoje spojrzenie i Jim mógłby się do niego dostosować. 

— Nic ci nie narzucałem i nie wiem, o co się prujesz, także–

— Otóż nie mam dzisiaj nic do roboty. Nie przeszkadzasz mi w niczym, ale chciałem, żebyś następnym razem, jak kogoś zaatakujesz przy jedzeniu, spytał się, czy nie przeszkadzasz. Wychowałeś się w stodole czy co?

Jim przez chwilę żuł jego słowa, patrząc się na rybę z rozwartą paszczą na jego koszuli. Miał wrażenie, że ten gość głównie miał do powiedzenia przykre i wredne rzeczy, jakby starał się, by ludzie go nie lubili. Ale! Tu stał z Brownem, który się do niego uśmiechał i nie należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą doprowadzić do kłótni lub zadusić drugą osobę, gdy coś mu nie pasuje. Miał wysoką tolerancję na różnych typów, tak można powiedzieć. A l e c o? Znaczy, może i nie wziął pod uwagę jego planów, ale nawet gdyby się spytał, to byłyby jakieś nudne rzeczy, które go nie obchodziły. Nie chciał być szczuty za brak wychowania na chodniku, także postanowił się bronić atakiem.

— Hej, wiesz co, wiesz co? – Jim wskazał na niego palcem, nie wiedząc za bardzo, o co im obu chodziło. – Jedyną osobą, której na razie słoma z butów wystaje, jesteś ty.

— Niby gdzie i kiedy wystawała mi słoma z butów? 

— Facet, ciągle mi przerywasz, nie jest to ani miłe, ani kulturalne i mówię ci to teraz, bo wcześniej się wykrwawiałeś i chuj mnie maniery obchodziły, ale chyba–

— Ja po prostu chciałem– 

— No i znowu! – Jim rozłożył ręce w kierunku mężczyzny naprzeciwko, opierającego się o hydrant.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się pełnymi politowania spojrzeniami, ale obaj doszli do wniosku, że jedynie oni sami są godni politowania i co to w ogóle było? Gdyby mogli promieniować jakimś kolorem, który odzwierciedlał ich emocje, byłby to fluorescencyjny fiolet, tak się Jimowi kojarzył z niezręcznością i zepsuciem się atmosfery, ścięciem jak jajko na patelni. Złowieszczo pociągnął łyk coli przez słomkę. Ciepła i okrutnie słodka. W końcu Pink pierwszy otworzył usta:

— Postaram się tobie nie przerywać. To nie jest tak, że uważam to, co masz do powiedzenia za mniej ważne, tylko po prostu muszę coś szybko powiedzieć, bo zapomnę. Taki strumień świadomości. Chyba. Albo po prostu jestem niewychowany.

— W porządku. Masz coś do roboty, nie przeszkadzam ci? 

— Nie przeszkadzasz. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Tak sobie myślę, nie interesuje cię, kim był facet, który ze mną siedział przy stoliku? Ani dlaczego w ogóle wtedy tam wpadłem? Dlaczego miałem broń i krwawiłem?

— Szczerze, to pierwsze nie – odpowiedział Jim, na co drugi parsknął śmiechem. – Na to drugie chciałbym, ale nie powiedziałbyś. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nawet cię o to nie pytam, bo wiem, że nie odpowiesz.

— Okej, w sumie to nawet lepiej. Byłbyś tragicznym… kimś, kto pracuje w zawodzie, gdzie zadaje się pytania. Policjantem, detektywem, dziennikarzem. No i wracając do broni i reszty – tu masz rację. Nie powiedziałbym ci. 

Jim nawet nie oczekiwał, że w końcu dowie się prawdy, ale i tak był cicho zawiedziony. Mimo to postanowił nie nalegać, mimo że ciekawość go gryzła.

— Policjantem? Jezu, broń. Wyglądam ci na glinę? – Rozpiął dłonie na piersi, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy chodzi o niego i czy naprawdę przemknęło mu przez myśl to, że mógłby być policjantem.

— Nie, o kurwa, przepraszam. – Znów zgarnął włosy do tyłu, kręcąc głową. – Cieszę, się, że zgadzamy się co do tego, do czego nadaje się policja.

— Jebania od tyłu. Raz zgarnęli mojego kumpla za to, że strzelił do kogoś z pistoletu. Na wodę. A innego za to, że pochylił się, gdy go zatrzymali na uboczu, bo myśleli, że chce ich zaatakować, a on tylko chciał pokazać prawo jazdy. Jak tak pomyślę, to tych historii przychodzi mi całkiem mnóstwo do głowy, Jezu. Prawo i bezprawie po prostu. – przemilczał kwestię, że na co dzień zajmuje się bezprawiem. – Może i jest wielu gliniarzy, którzy są w porządku i pod jedną pachą noszą Biblię, a pod drugą Kodeks Prawny, ale na razie takich nie spotkałem.

— Co za kurewstwo. – Mężczyzna zrobił taką minę, jakby chciał splunąć, ale przypomniał sobie, że nie jest w stodole, do której się odwoływał wcześniej. – Jak tak pomyślę, to wcześniej da się tu umrzeć przez tępych gliniarzy, niż przez to, że to miasto… że ono chce cię zabić – wyznał z pietyzmem i stalowym przekonaniem w głosie, który zaintrygował Jima.

— Śmiałe słowa, niby jak? Ścigają cię mordercze samochody, cegły spadają ci na głowę, ulica na której mieszkasz żąda ofiar z ludzi? – Zakołysał się na piętach, z rękoma w kieszeniach, poczuł się bardzo pewny siebie, puścił oko facetowi obok, ale tamten wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt na ulicy. 

— Hm. Miałem ci zacząć gadać o tym, że jest tu mnóstwo ludzi, którzy się zepsuli, że się rozczarowali i nie widzą już żadnych perspektyw, gdy się uśmiechają, myślą o kulce w swoim łbie, że gdy masz większe osiągnięcia, które sobie wymarzyłeś i jesteś z siebie zadowolony, to albo zaliczasz się do jednej setnej tych szczęśliwców, albo podpisałeś cyrograf – słowa wystrzeliwał z ust jak pociski, jakby miał je już starannie przygotowane i czekał na to, by je wypowiedzieć. – Ale szczerze, to wolę twoją wersję. O krwiożerczych uliczkach. Mniej pesymistyczna.

— No ale macie taki hotel, samobójstwa, Ramirez…? – Brown słyszał tylko urywki i plotki o tym hotelu, jak stał z kolegami przy papierosie, ciotka jednego z nich podobno wyskoczyła tam nago z okna, ale niespecjalnie w to wierzył. Dokopał się w garażu do artykułów w starych gazetach o Ramirezie, które stanowiły dla niego lekturę na zabicie czasu, gdy czekał na brata, albo czekał na wkroczenie do akcji, pewnie nawet teraz gdzieś pod siedzeniem miał zmiętą gazetę, której był główną atrakcją. 

— Cecil? Nie byłem tam nigdy. Ale mnóstwo osób się zapiera, że ktoś, kogo znali, tam ze sobą skończył. Podobno każda osoba słyszała głosy i takie tam. Bujdy. – Wypuścił dym z ust. – Jeśli na podstawie tego, że było tu parę samobójstw i spał tu morderca, to wiele budynków możesz uznać za przeklęte. 

— No ten hotel może nie jest przeklęty, ale nawiedzony? – Z energią szastał wolną od papierosa ręką, mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego zmrużył oczy. – Czysto hipotetycznie, gdybym był duchem, to bym się tam kręcił. Gościu, kobieta tam wyrzuciła swoje dziecko przez okno! Oszalała, albo ktoś ją musiał do tego zmusić, na przykład: duchy tych ludzi? Na przykład samobójców? Może emanuje z niego jakaś zła energia, albo jest portalem do Piekła, nie wiem. Ramirez był pieprzonym satanistą, może to ma jakiś związek. – Im szybciej mówił, tym chaotyczniej gestykulował, ale jakby dosięgnął już szczytu, zwolnił i uspokoił dłonie. – Mam ochotę tam się kiedyś przespać. 

— Bzdury – uśmiechnął się jeszcze–nie–Pink do swojej fajki. – Duchy, upiory, bajki. Jedyne czego musisz się tam realnie obawiać, to podobno pluskwy w materacach. 

Brown mógłby dać słowo, że zobaczył twarz swojego rozmówcy w całej jej łagodności, bez ostrych kątów i głębokich cieni pod oczami. Nagle, zerknąwszy na jego tanie pantofle, przypomniał sobie o dość ważnej rzeczy, bezpośrednio związanej z mężczyzną:

— Ej, chodź ze mną, zaparkowałem niedaleko, muszę ci–

Znów mu przerwał.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że wejdę od tak do twojego złoma i będę tak głupi, żeby–

— O nie, nie, to bardzo porządne auto, zakochasz się od pierwszego wejrzenia. 

To naprawdę nie było w stylu Browna, żeby przerywać, ale czuł się zobowiązany do bronienia swojego auta [i swoich czystych zamiarów], które ze złomem nie miało nic wspólnego. Ponadto nie zamierzał zapraszać mężczyzny do środka, bo po pierwsze: od dziecka ma się wmontowane w mózg, że wsiadanie do samochodu obcych osób [a w końcu byli sobie praktycznie nieznani] jest niebezpieczne, po drugie, bardziej trywialne, w środku miał istny burdel, pełno było okruszków i innych małych paprochów. Za to lakier i maska – lśniące, bez ani jednej plamki. 

Podrapał się po karku, był zroszony potem i pewnie lśnił jak naoliwiony, cóż, jest upalnie, jak to w październiku, ach, te październiki, koszula kleiła się do niego, spodnie też. Muchy mogą nie siadać na jego samochodzie, ale koło niego będą krążyć, pomyślał ponuro. Machnął ręką na wciąż palącego mężczyznę, dając znak, by do niego dołączył. Drugi skrzyżował ramiona i uniósł brew, westchnął, zgasił ostatecznie papierosa i podszedł do niego. Ześlizgnął się z wczesnego popołudniowego Słońca w cienie rzucane przez restauracje.

— I wcale nie chcę, żebyś do niego właził – sprostował Brown. – Gdybym miał cię porwać to rozegrałbym to inaczej, ale chyba nie muszę przedstawiać ci mojego planu, to byłby strzał w stopę – stop, stop, zanim się zagalopuje. – Nie chciałbyś gadać z gościem, który opowiada ci, dlaczego lepiej jest mieć porwanego przy sobie, ewentualnie za sobą, niż w bagażniku. 

— Nie, wcale nie. Nie wszystkie bagażniki mają ten przycisk, którym go otwierasz od środka. Gdzie masz to auto? Ale uprzedzam, że gdybyś próbował zrobić cokolwiek podejrzanego, to… cóż, najlepiej, żebyś nie pozwolił sobie za wiele – ostrzegł chłodno. – Miałem do czynienia z takimi sytuacjami.

Jasne, że Brown chciał wiedzieć, jakie to były sytuacje, ale podskórnie czuł, że to jeszcze nie pora. Chciał też wiedzieć kim był facet, którego wiózł donikąd, czy ma odznakę LAPD i może zapomnieć o bezstresowej kontynuacji znajomości, czy może znów kłamie i nie jest stąd, czy może też jest jakimś niebezpiecznym typem. Nie zapytałby wprost i tak, zresztą; Jimmy też by nie odpowiedział na jego miejscu. Chciał się przenieść w czasie do etapu, gdzie mogliby już o tym rozmawiać. 

Jim zmrużył oczy, częściowo przez patrzenie pod Słońce, częściowo w uśmiechu. Zaczął żałować, że zostawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne w aucie, w przeciwieństwie do faceta obok. Do twarzy mu było w ciemnych okularach, zasłaniały mu wory pod oczami, które miały pewnie historię paru nocy, ale też ich wadą było to, że zasłaniały mu oczy. Brown wolał widzieć oczy innych, szczególnie jak z nim rozmawiali, był pewny, że wtedy ludzie są bardziej szczerzy, nie uciekają nigdzie wzrokiem.

Szli w zgodnym milczeniu, mijając budynki i ludzi. Zapach morskiej, mdłej soli zakręcił mu się w nosie. Może później pójdzie na plażę, choć nie znosił piasku między palcami, we włosach i w każdym kącie ciała, ale lubił dokładnie ten zapach, wrzaski mew i oceanu.

— Lubisz ocean? – szepnął, zapominając o tym, że wokoło migrują ludzie i prowadzą własne rozmowy. 

— Coś mówiłeś? – Jak się śmiał, to zakrywał zęby, ale gdy w pytający sposób krzywił usta, uzębienie było widoczne. Jakby wyczuł jakiś skisły zapach. 

Pod bramą na skrzyżowaniu ulic, przed prostym kościołem, stało parę dzieciaków z plakietkami jakiejś katolickiej organizacji. Stały z puszkami, na których były naklejone zdjęcia drastycznie wychudzonych ciemnoskórych dzieci, ssących własne palce, w tle promieniujący niebieskością krzyż. Brown przystanął na chwilę, wygrzebał z portfela dolara i wsunął do puszki. Co jak co, ale głód afrykańskich dzieci zawsze go ruszał i gdy Claudia wybrzydzała „błee” na wołowinę albo krem z dyni, szantażował ją gadaniem, że „dzieci z Afryki nawet tego nie mają”. I tak kończyło się na tym, że ledwo szturchnęła jedzenie widelcem, ale był pewny, że powinno jej dać to do myślenia.

— Lubisz ocean? – powtórzył głośniej, dołączając do znajomego nieznajomego, który poczekał na niego, pociągając dym z kolejnego papierosa. Jim Chciałby być w miejscu, gdzie można mówić ciszej i więcej, bo zbliżali się do ruchliwszej części miasta. 

— Bardzo – och. Jego ton był po prostu szczery, zero ironii. Ale po chwili wrócił do starej formy. – Dajesz na Afrykę?

— No tak, co w tym dziwnego? – Brown zmarszczył wysokie czoło. – Ciebie to nie rusza? Nie jesteś wdzięczny za to, że miałeś to szczęście urodzić się tu, nie pośród piasku i… piasku, braku wody i wszechubóstwa? Że chodziłeś do szkoły, że masz ubrania, wodę, nawet się w niej myjesz i tak dalej. Trzeba pomóc tym, którzy tego szczęścia nie mieli – zakończył złotą myślą. – O, tam jest! Zajmę ci tylko chwilę, chyba się ucieszysz.

Wskazał na trochę krzywo zaparkowane audi pod supermarketem z logo z wyszczerzoną kurą, zaciskającą quasi kciuki, „tak trzymaj, kupuj moje jaja i udka!”. Brown sprawdził kątem oka, czy nic nie jedzie z jednej i drugiej strony, po czym przeszedł przez ulicę parę metrów przed właściwymi pasami, naprzeciwko banku, sztucznie wystylizowanego na staroświecki. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, czy mężczyzna za nim nadąża. Chodził szybko, ramiona kołysały mu się jak niechlujnemu żołnierzowi, garbił się, co chwila odwracał się przez ramię. Prędko wyrównał kroki z Jimem.

— Hmm. Moim zdaniem to wszystko, głód, wojny i tak dalej, to jakaś mocno podkoloryzowana mistyfikacja rządu i tych różnych organizacji. To znaczy, pewnie tam nie ma łatwych warunków, w końcu tyle tam pustyń i bezsensownego piachu, ale wiesz, było już tyle akcji, gdzie zbierano pieniądze na Afrykę, pamiętam sam z kilkadziesiąt ze szkoły, plus kościelne, Live Aid… Tyle pieniędzy i nadal… – perorował spokojnie, jakby to, do czego zmierzał wcale nie było naciąganą teorią, a prawdą objawioną. Brown spojrzał na niego krzywo.

— Afryka jest d u ż a, gościu. Jest tam d u ż o ludzi. Więc potrzeba d u ż o– — Kręcił bezmyślnie dłońmi w powietrzu, by zobrazować tę wielkość, jednak gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, przykleił je wzdłuż ciała.

— Ale też niemożliwym jest to, że tam są tylko pasy dziczy i piasku, a obrzydliwie bogate miasta istnieją tylko na północy i krańcu południa. Zebrano przecież tyle kasy i nadal się zbiera, na całym świecie, a tam jak nie było niczego, tak nadal nic nie ma, nie śmierdzi ci to niczym? Pewnie ten dolar, który wrzuciłeś, poleci do Afryki jako dwadzieścia centów, pośrednicy ze wszystkiego cię oskubią, politycy, aktywiści, w s z y s c y. I dlatego uważam, że nie powinieneś dawać żadnych datków, bo nie karmisz tego człowieka, co trzeba – zakończył, machając papierosem z tlącym się mini kopcem popiołu. Jim przewrócił oczami. 

— Nie potrzebuję nikogo do zarządzania moimi pieniędzmi. 

— Nie powiedziałem: nie możesz, zabraniam, tylko: uważam, że i nie powinieneś. Szczególnie na jakieś misje kościelne, wiesz, podobno tak wszyscy się za nimi wstawiają, pomódlmy się za Afrykę i tak dalej, wrzucajcie pieniążki, ale i tak tam nawet jak coś zbiorą i zbudują, to wygląda jak kopiec mrówek.

Jezusie nazarejski.

— Nie wyglądasz na takiego, co był kiedykolwiek w Afryce, więc dlaczego mówisz tak, jakbyś jeździł tam średnio co miesiąc do cioci? – Jim był bliski rozkazania mu, żeby zdjął te okulary, bo czuł się nieswojo. Po raz pierwszy zetknął się z człowiekiem, który miał inne zdanie na temat działalności charytatywnej i mimo że jego słowa to dla Browna był potok bzdurnych dopowiedzeń, to i tak mógłby ich słuchać; to było coś innego. Śmiałego i głupiego.

— Ty też pewnie nigdy tam nie byłeś, a wierzysz, że trzeba im pomóc, bo…?

Auto było parę kroków przed nimi, Brown wyciągnął kluczyki.

— Bo widziałem w telewizji, są raporty, dokumenty i różne takie, słodki Jezu – odparł Jim. – I tak, wiem, że zaraz mi powiesz, że to manipulacja faktami i tak dalej, ale szczerze? Może i będzie to dwadzieścia centów, ale przynajmniej to będzie coś. Mam siostrę i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co by było, jakby to ona głodowała w takiej wiosce z patyków. 

Facet w rybnej koszuli tylko się zaśmiał. Brown też się uśmiechnął, bo lubił widok śmiejących się ludzi, tak samo jak jedzących ludzi. Uśmiechał się nawet, jak ludzie śmiali się mu w oczy, z niego samego, do czego zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Otarł się łokciem o bagażnik i syknął zaskoczony. Rzeczy postawione na Słońcu nagrzewają się. Fascynujące, prawa przyrody są takie nieprzewidywalne, warknął na siebie w myślach. 

— Daj mi sprostować, nie sycz na mnie. „Wioska z patyków” – i znów zaczął chichotać. – Nie śmieję się z głodu ani dzieci, zazwyczaj. I sam mam siostrę. 

Brown odpowiedział tylko „och, ja też”, nieważne, że powiedział już o tym wcześniej, był zajęty grzebaniem w bagażniku. Jako pomiędzy siedzeniami i dywanikami, tako i w bagażniku. Dwie gaśnice, jakaś złota płachta, skrzynka po piwie, osamotnione stado reklamówek, paprochy, śrubokręty, rękawiczki, zepsute w robocie scyzoryki, druty, kable i broń, jedną sztukę miał tu, drugą pod fotelem kierowcy. Pochylając się i macając płaszczyzny pod reklamówkami, znalazł znajomy kształt i fakturę. 

— Czego szukasz? 

— Już znalazłem! Pewnie za nim tęskniłeś, więc zwracam w twoje ręce. 

W dłoni trzymał ciemny but ze spiczastym noskiem, pomachał mu mężczyźnie przed oczami. Ten zsunął okulary z nosa i założył je sobie na czubek głowy. Powietrze było stojące i nabrzmiałe wilgocią, to dlatego Brown tak się pocił i miał wszystkie pustynie Arizony w ustach. Niższy mężczyzna powiódł ku niemu pytającym, łagodnym spojrzeniem. 

— Co? To chyba mój…? Co on tu robił? Czekaj. Jeezu, jaki ja jestem głupi. Ale myślałem, że zgubiłem go później. I serio trzymałeś go cały czas w bagażniku? – Wskazał na barłóg, zazwyczaj skryty pod klapą bagażnika. Sam odpowiadał na własne pytania, nie czekając na to, by Jim chociaż otworzył usta.

— Czekał w kącie łazienki i był cały utytłany, więc go wyczyściłem. Szorowałem ten but skórką od banana pół godziny – podkreślił skromnie swoje zasługi. – I w sumie cisnąłem to tu, bo… nie wiem, może miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze ci go oddam. Poza tym, jak nie wiem, gdzie coś schować, wrzucam tutaj.

— Właśnie widzę.

Jim zatrzasnął klapę od bagażnika, po czym w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed poklepaniem jej, pamiętając o tym, że się nagrzała.

— Jak słodko – mruknął ironicznie Pink, ale uśmiechnął się bez cienia najlżejszego sarkazmu. Pogodnie, ale zdawkowo. – Dzięki, nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze go odzyskam. Nie, żebym za nim szczególnie tęsknił, ale wiesz. Dzięki.

Podał mu but, trzymając go w obu dłoniach, mając nadzieję, że jego dłonie nie są aż tak spocone. Gdy tamten go odbierał z jego rąk, ich palce się otarły i Brown zawstydził się, że jego są tępe i parówkowe, a tamte długie i płynne.

— Dzięki, teraz będę szedł przez miasto, machając kapciem. Poczułem się jak Kopciuszek. 

— Kopciuszek nie miał jednego pantofelka, a ty masz teraz aż trzy. Chyba, że chodzi ci o to, że nagle poczułeś się jak sierota, którą pomiata macocha i siostry, gadasz z myszami i takie tam.

Brown patrzył się na to, jak facet przed nim przewraca oczami, strzelając nimi na boki. Mimo że nie wiedział, kim jest, nie miało to na razie dla niego znaczenia. Na razie znaczenie miał dla niego fakt, że jego oddech trącił keczupem i colą, to plus pot odebrało mu resztki pewności siebie, które chciały zaproponować mu pójście nad ocean i–

— Pytałeś się wcześniej o ocean. Powiedziałem, że bardzo lubię. Przejdziemy się? – zaproponował i Jim uznał, że nie potrzebuje słów, by się zgodzić i wszystko było wypisane na jego twarzy.

+

— Która godzina?

Jim zerknął na zegarek.

— Trochę po czwartej, dwadzieścia po. 

To były jedne z pierwszych słów, jakie zamienili od sytuacji przed supermarketem, pierwszymi były „o, tam są lody, chodźmy”. Przemierzali uliczki i ulice milcząc i nie trzeba było ciszy między nimi zapychać. Brown wystarczająco czuł się napompowany dźwiękami obcych ludzi i miasta samego w sobie, męczyło go to. Jego brat uwielbiał to miasto i nie czuł się nigdy nim zmordowany, jak zresztą każdym molochem; umiał zaszczepić się w tym organizmie. Ciekawe, jak się bawi z tymi Europejczykami, raczej nie zrobią strzelaniny w restauracji, więc Brown był dobrej myśli.

Podeszli do kolorowego baru pośród wolnych stolików, za którym siedziało i czekało na klientów dziewczę z tlenionymi blond włosami. Oferta: parę smaków lodów, gofry, chrupki, gazowane, słodzone napoje, piwo, woda, widok na morze i plażę, i to żaden zapierający dech w piersiach. W radiu leciała Sabrina, ta przeklęta piosenka, która wbijała się do głowy i bzyczała irytująco jak komar, non-stop, skrzywił się Brown. Skromny wybór, ale ze skromnością w parze szły niskie ceny. 

Jim wybrał sobie orzechowe, a przynajmniej na takie wyglądały, łudząco przypominały te ze sklepowego pudełka orzechowych lodów; jakby ktoś je z niego wyskrobał i wyłożył tutaj. Smakowały też pudełkowo. Towarzyszący mu mężczyzna chyba nie zrobił interesu życia, biorąc wiśniowe.

— Myślałem, że to malinowe, fuj – mruknął z dezaprobatą, zawiedziony od pierwszego polizania.

Brown był bliski zaproponowania mu zamiany lodów, jak czasem robił z Claudią, ale tamten raczej nie był dzieckiem i pewnie zacząłby mowę o tym, że to niehigieniczne i że mogą się przez to czymś zarazić. Gratulując sobie chłodnej analizy sytuacji, Jim i jego „znajomy” skierowali się już prosto na plażę, idąc przez zżarte solą, wiatrem, czasem i eksploatacją ludzi drewniane, nieregularne schodki. Zapach jodu uderzył go jeszcze bardziej.

— Chciałbym się zamienić, ale nie chcę cię raczyć tym paskudztwem – wyznał, ubiegając jego myśli – do tego znamy się za krótko, bym mógł radośnie się od ciebie czymś zarazić. Może jak kiedyś znów się spotkamy to zjemy lepsze lody.

— Może – Jim uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, próbując zobojętnić swój ton, by nie brzmiał zbyt pogodnie. [potem odtwarzał ostatnie zdanie Pinka, jego twarz, wiśniowe lody, pasy chłodnego i zielonkawego błękitu za nim i będzie się tego wstydził] – Lepsze można nawet kupić w Walmarcie albo w sklepie na rogu. Te są jakieś… zleżałe. I śmierdzą plastikiem. – Zmarszczył nos. 

Zdjął buty, zwinął skarpetki do nich i zanurzył stopy w zimnym piachu, bo oblanym cieniem wolnorosnącego krzaczka. Zostawił obuwie pod rośliną, nie zamierzał nimi wesoło wymachiwać, a szansa na to, że ktoś je ukradnie była wysoka, ale nie stuprocentowa. Potem te oblepione stopy sprawią, że wpadnie w szewską pasję, ale na razie było przyjemnie, odetchnął od butów i betonu. Wokoło nie było wielu ludzi i w zasadzie więcej hałasu robiło morze, ptaki i wiatr, niż oni. 

— Jak wszystko! – zawołał mężczyzna, jedzący bardziej ochoczo wiśniowe lody. Próbował przekrzyczeć fale. – Tu wszystko pachnie plastikiem, spalinami, głębokim stopniem rozkładu i… mógłbym tak gadać i gadać. Miasto smrodu, nie aniołów – skonstatował, odwracając się w stronę oceanu, wiatr rozwiał mu włosy i zatrzepotał koszulą. Słońce zajrzało Brownowi w oczy i zaklął pod nosem, bo znów zapomniał zabrać okularów przeciwsłonecznych z samochodu.

— Nie możesz się stąd wyrwać? 

— Jak byłem smarkiem, uciekałem z domu parę razy, nie, żebym uciekał od rodziny, ale od miasta, szkoły, ulicy, wiesz – westchnął. – Teraz czekam na odpowiedni moment, by się zwinąć. Ale nie z dnia na dzień. 

Jim pokiwał głową. Ciężko szło się przez sypki i, o dziwo, czysty i jasny piasek, gdy zapadali się z każdym krokiem, ale, znów o dziwo, Brown nie natknął się na żaden odłamek szkła, gumkę, papierek, nakrętkę, na nic. Jego nogi i oceaniczne stworzonka były chyba bezpieczne w tej części plaży. Doszli do brzegu i zrównali krok, czasem trącili się przegubem dłoni albo ramieniem, po czym mamrotali na szybko „sorry”. Lekkie fale z roztrzepaną falą obryzgiwały im kostki, woda była ciepła i zielonkawa, czasem wyrzucała na mokry piasek śliskie glony, w które zaplątywały się Jimowi palce, a on z obciekającym obrzydzeniem „kurna” próbował je z siebie zrzucić, na co „przyszły” Pink rzucał mu krótki, ostry uśmiech, sięgający oczu. Okulary na jego głowie błyskały czasem refleksem w Słońcu, które jeszcze nie zostało połknięte przez ocean. W żyjącej wodzie nie odbijało się niebo, ale nie była też wzburzona, co jakiś czas wzbijały się grzebienie fal, po czym rozbijały się o taflę oceanu, tyle. Jim kiedyś przykładał muszle do ucha, by usłyszeć śpiew syren, ale szum, jaki słyszał, był jego własną tętniącą krwią. Teraz też słyszał szum, świst, wrzaski ptaków, poza ptasimi krzykami, reszta całkiem przypominała dudnienie krwi w skroniach. Oczy bolały go, gdy patrzył w górę; niebo było jednostajne, niewinnie błękitne, Słońce bezlitośnie prażyło w kark i czoło, będzie jutro cały czerwony. Ale przede wszystkim, było spokojnie, mógłby się położyć i pozwolić, by odpełzł razem z odpływem. Albo nie, albo nie, wolałby tak spacerować, iść donikąd, ramię w ramię z gościem, którego imienia nawet nie zna. 

— Jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem…

— Wiem, jak się nazywasz. W portfelu nosisz dowód, przypadkiem spojrzałem na niego kątem oka. Poza tym masz obrazek z Jezusem.

Brown zmarszczył czoło, źrenice zwężyły mu się, bo znów spojrzał pod Słońce i wziął wdech, by wrócić do tezy, że mężczyzna jest po prostu chamem, w dodatku takim, który patrzy ludziom przez ramię. Poczuł się nieswojo, ale drugi pokręcił głową i ściągnął usta w długim uśmiechu.

— Żartowałem, nie patrzyłem ci w dowód. Ale chyba zgadłem z tym Jezusem, co nie? Wyglądasz na takiego, co nosi obrazek w portfelu.

Jim rzucił mu lekko zażenowane spojrzenie.

— Zgadłeś. – Wyjął portfel, wyciągnął z niego obrazek pod takim kątem, by tamten nie mógł zajrzeć do środka. – Noszę go odkąd mam ten portfel, w sumie… mam w nim dużo zdjęć. Dużo za dużo – zdziwił się sam sobie Brown, nie wiedział, że miał przy sobie tyle odbitek i w zasadzie było to dla niego dość niekomfortowe. Jakby bliscy i sam Jezus Chrystus cały czas patrzyli ci na ręce, kiedy zamierzasz się schlać i opłacasz drinki, albo zioło, kiedy wkładasz do portfela brudne, nie swoje pieniądze zakrwawioną ręką. Brown uznał, że był wielkim, książkowym przykładem hipokryty. Włożył obrazek z powrotem do kieszonki w portfelu, ale na odwrót.

— Pokaż – zachęcił go mężczyzna, paląc kolejną fajkę, Jim nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy on skończył jeść i znów zapalił. Wyciągnął ku niemu fajkę, więc ją przyjął. Gryzący smak dymu mieszał się z rześkością i solą. Jak palił z chłopakami, zapach był uderzająco podobny, ale ze strużką kwaśności. Brown miał pamięć do zapachów i piosenek.

W rodzinie Browna, jak ktoś robił sobie zdjęcia do legitymacji, dowodu, prawa jazdy, to proszono o tyle kopii, by starczyło dla każdego domownika. Stąd miał trzy niemal identyczne zdjęcia brata, które różniły się tylko długością włosów, siostry z jakiegoś przedstawienia na święto dziękczynienia, gdzie grała Indiankę i zwykłe, do legitymacji, kwadracik ze zblazowaną matką i radosną matką, młodego ojca w wojskowym mundurze, zdjęcie samego siebie z podstawówki [?] i swojej byłej dziewczyny, uśmiechniętej, z fioletowymi cieniami na powiekach i zielonymi gumkami na aparacie. Przygryzł wargę, ścisnęło go coś w brzuchu. Wyjął zdjęcie, spojrzał na nie jeszcze raz, przesunął kciukiem po jej twarzy i rzucił w ocean. I tak nie pozbędzie się jej już z pamięci, więc może chociaż z portfela. Oby ryby były dla niej łaskawe.

— Och, to było całkiem dramatyczne. Kto to był? 

— Marion. Prawie narzeczona – odparł, brzmiąc całkiem beztrosko. – Naprawdę porządna, dowcipna, złote serce, miła jak cholera. Tak miła, że czekała do ostatniej chwili, by mi powiedzieć, że w sumie lubi mnie bardzo, ale nie na tyle, by przyjmować oświadczyny. – Zaciągnął się fajką nerwowo. – Spytałem się: dobrze, a kiedyś będziesz gotowa? głupio z mojej strony, że nie rozmawiałem z tobą o tym wcześniej, bla-bla, a ona, że nigdy, nigdy, przykro mi, to nie jest to. Wiesz, zrozumiałem, że jednak nie była tak uczciwa, jak myślałem, może ją męczyłem, ale ona pozwalała i tak mi się całować, bo było jej mnie żal? Nie wiem, niby zostaliśmy– 

— Przyjaciółmi. – pokiwał głową. – Ja zawsze kończyłem na wrogiej stopie znajomości, ale zgaduję, że „zostanie przyjaciółmi” to coś w stylu „nie kłócimy się i nie chcemy sobie skoczyć do gardeł, ale też nie rozmawiamy w ogóle”. 

— No. Dokładnie. A szkoda, chciałbym ją chociaż polubić. Nie rozmawiałem z nią od półtora roku. 

Przemilczał fakt, że chyba nigdy tyle nie płakał, chociaż był dorosły i! był facetem. i! złodziejem, czasem przemytnikiem. Chyba potrójnie zabronione mu było ryczeć w poduszkę za Marion, ale i tak to robił. Wszystkie piosenki o nieszczęśliwych miłościach dobijały go podwójnie. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tamtego okresu, kiedy wszystko leciało mu z rąk. 

— Teraz się topi. – Niższy mężczyzna skinął głową na fale.

Jim wbił wzrok w swoje stopy oblepione piaskiem, sąsiednie były nie czystsze. Po raz kolejny uznał, że on ma naprawdę wyjątkowo kształtne kostki. 

— I dobrze. Życzę jej wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział Brown, po czym odchrząknął. – Patrz, tu jest moja siostra. – Podał mu zdjęcia.

— Podobna do ciebie, macie takie same brody i brwi. Moja jest zupełnym odszczepieńcem genetycznym, ale może to i lepiej. Ma loki i okrągłą buzię, ale nie mam zdjęcia przy sobie, może kiedyś ci pokażę. O, i też kiedyś grałem Indianina w teatrzyku szkolnym. Mówili mi, że mam talent, dwunastolatkowi – zaśmiał się ochryple. – Byłbym kolejnym cholernym Marlonem Brando.

[Brown pławił się w obietnicach „może”, „kiedyś”, jak w oceanicznej bryzie i dymie papierosowym]

Po kolei Brown pokazywał mu zdjęcia członków rodziny, opowiadając mu, kiedy zrobione było jakie zdjęcie i dlaczego ich tyle ma. Każde zostało opatrzone komentarzem, że wszyscy są do siebie podobni, nawet jego rodzice. Westchnął i rzucił Brownowi „współczuję”, gdy zobaczył mężczyznę w mundurze piechoty, dodawał czasem coś od siebie, ćmiąc papierosa ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy i przesuwając fotografie w dłoniach. Przy pokazie ewolucji fryzury George’a, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i przybliżył zdjęcie do twarzy.

— Skądś pamiętam tę twarz. Ale może tylko mi się wydaje, jesteście podobni – stwierdził ostatecznie, jednak Brown podejrzewał, że mu się nie wydawało. Tak czy inaczej, zostawił tę sprawę i wciąż skonsternowane spojrzenie faceta obok. Jim podrapał się po czole i z obrzydzeniem stwierdził, że ma przetłuszczone włosy, a przecież tak niedawno śmiał się z przylizanej fryzury brata. 

— A twoja rodzina? – Jima za bardzo nie interesował ten temat, ale chciał myśleć o nim, jako o człowieku, który jest gdzieś zakorzeniony, a nie o facecie, który przybył znikąd, nie ma rodziny, domu ani imienia. Dotąd tak sobie go wyobrażał. Wybiegł przecież wtedy z popołudniowego dnia w noc.

— Kocham ją – odparł krótko, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jim przewrócił oczami; irytowało go udawanie głupszego niż się jest tylko po to, by uniknąć mówienia o tym. Może dla kogoś to było komfortową formą ucieczki, ale dla niego było męczące i odbierał to jako granie na nosie i robienie z niego durnia.

— Ja też kocham swoją, to chyba jasne jak słońce, ale wiesz, że chcę, żebyś powiedział coś więcej? Chcę czegoś się o tobie dowiedzieć.

— Mieszkam z matką i siostrą, ojciec jest w innym mieście. Cóż, nie technicznie z nimi, ale drzwi w drzwi, tak mi raźniej, nie dlatego, że nie umiem sobie ugotować makaronu czy zrobić prania. Nie mam żony ani dzieci, żadnego zwierzątka domowego. W telewizorze dwadzieścia kanałów, w pokoju siostry plakaty Toma Cruise’a z Top Gun. Coś jeszcze? – Strzepał popiół na fale z zaciętą miną, niewerbalnie mówiąc, żeby dał mu spokój.

— Wow, nie wiedziałem, że tak denerwują cię elementarne pytania. Aż strach cię zapytać, ile masz lat i czy kiedykolwiek chorowałeś na ospę. Powiedziałeś, że jestem beznadziejny w zadawaniu pytań. Cóż, ty jesteś wręcz chujowy, jeśli chodzi o odpowiadanie.

Jim nie wiedział, ile będzie musiał testować granice, w jakich chce się poruszać ten drugi, o co pytać, o co nie, z czego się śmiać, co przyjąć z milczeniem. Powinien być cierpliwy, ale cierpliwość i czas idą w parze, a szanse na to, że spotkają się znowu są raczej niskie. Opcjonalnie, zmarnuje parę miesięcy i znajdzie go znowu, ale to wciąż będzie trzecie spotkanie, a Jim chciał wiedzieć dużo już-teraz-w tej chwili, gdzie dokładnie mieszka, w bloku czy domu, gdzie pracuje, czy modli się, czy je mięso. Tamten z kolei nie chciał za bardzo się otwierać. 

— Och? Chujowy? – przerwa na zaciągnięcie się. – Chyba tak. Chyba masz rację. Nienawidzę mówić o chorobach, ale mam trzydzieści trzy lata. Miałem urodziny tydzień temu – odpowiedział. 

— Więc, hej, wszystkiego najlepszego – złożył mu najprostsze życzenia i te najmniej żenujące. Jim wciąż obracał w myślach: dwa lata różnicy, patrząc, jak facet pali i mruży oczy w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

Jeszcze–wtedy–nie–Pink spojrzał się na ocean, albo za ocean, pewnie sięgał w myślach gdzieś za linię horyzontu, a Brown zerknął mimowolnie na jego profil. Miał zaskakująco ładny nos i łagodną szczękę, nie ostrą i kwadratową, w ogóle nigdzie nie był kwadratowo ani trójkątnie ostry. Promieniste zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, pewnie od mrużenia powiek. Objął wzrokiem jego wargi, ale obserwowany zdążył się odwrócić i spojrzeli się na siebie. Brown uśmiechnął się, ignorując to, że oblał go wstyd, a mężczyzna obok zacisnął usta. 

— To jak masz na imię? – powrócił do nurtującego go pytania Jim. W pierwszej odpowiedzi uzyskał zirytowane spojrzenie, strzelenie oczami w bok i jęknięcie.

— Nie sądzę, że jest ci na razie potrzebne do szczęścia. Wiesz, co jest zabawne? Przed chwilą chciałem ci powiedzieć, jak się nazywam. Teraz mogę albo skazać cię na mówienie do mnie „ty”, albo cię okłamać. – Wzruszył ramionami. 

— Twoje imię jest mi bardzo potrzebne do szczęścia i nie rozumiem, czemu robisz z tego taką tajemnicę? Chcę się do ciebie zwracać normalnie. Ja się nazywam–

— Stop! – Wyrzucił ku niemu otwartą dłoń, manualny znak „stop”. Brown zamilknął, zdziwiony. – Robię tajemnicę, ponieważ… Ponieważ jestem rządowym agentem. I nie chcę znać twojego imienia, gdyż… gdyż takie spoufalanie się na misjach jest dość ryzykowne. – zaśmiał się cierpko, ale zagłuszyła go mewa. Jim spojrzał się na niego pretensjonalnie.

— To chyba najbardziej skretyniała próba oszustwa, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem, czuję się literalnie obrażony. I co, prowadzisz jakieś śledztwo? W sprawie wewnętrznych kradzieży w organizacjach misyjnych dla Afryki? – Jego dłonie znów zaczęły latać i robić w powietrzu akrobacje, ale nie zamierzał ich na razie uspokajać.

Brown brnął dalej w tę farsę, próbując stłumić w sobie autentyczne rozczarowanie. Rozczarowanie, ale nie zaskoczenie. Chciałby już je znać, to tylko i aż imię, jakby je poznał, to wiedziałby, jak o nim myśleć, uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby usłyszał jego imię w radiu, przeczytał gdzieś nekrolog i wiedziałby, że to nie on, tylko ktoś inny, bo imię jest inne. Boże, jakby jeszcze się aż tak o niego martwił, po prostu był ciekawy i tyle.

Mężczyzna się uśmiechnął z cieniem smutku. Znów przybyła cienka falka, która obmyła ich aż do kostek.

— Niewykluczone. – Pociągnął kilka razy nosem. – Nawet nie próbowałbym cię celowo okłamać, to tylko gadanie dla gadania. Nie lubię kłamać, z natury jestem uczciwy, więc po prostu nie mówię nic, jak nie chcę czegoś powiedzieć i tyle, ale jak jestem zmuszony, to zmyślam jak mistrz. No i nie pieprzyłbym, że jestem agentem rządowym. A jestem zmuszony łgać dość często – westchnął. Bryza rozwiała mu włosy i sprawiła, że dym poleciał prosto na jego twarz, zakaszlał. 

— Gościu, ale to tylko imię, są m i l i o n y osób o takim samym imieniu i nazwisku co ty, pewnie nawet w tym śmierdzącym mieście – cisza unosiła się miedzy nimi tak długo, jak dym z fajki. Nagle Jim przypomniał sobie o czymś i uznał, że zabawnie będzie, jak się tym podzieli. – Jak byłem młodszy to spędzałem całe godziny na czytaniu o imionach w mojej rodzinie, moich kolegów, swoim, jak nazywałem rybki, to też siedziałem i szukałem dla nich odpowiednich, by je dobrze ochrzcić. Szukałem i wydłubywałem pochodzenie, znaczenie tych imion, świętych i święte, aktorów, generałów, pisarzy tak nazwanych, jakieś cechy charakteru im przyporządkowane, proponowane zawody, rady, szczęśliwe kamienie i tak dalej. 

Brown też lubił gadanie dla samego gadania. Otrzymał w odwecie zaniepokojone, nieruchome spojrzenie.

— Mój Boże. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak się nazywam, by zrobić mi imieninowy horoskop. 

— Bingo! – Strzelił do niego z palców wskazujących i kciuka, na co drugi przewrócił oczami. Że też go jeszcze nie rozbolały, pomyślał Brown.

Przeszli kilka kroków, Jim nadal był nienasycony, drugi facet szedł z brodą wysuniętą do przodu. Po chwili odezwał się do Browna głosem jakby tętnieniem krwi w skroni, albo trzaskaniem fal i powietrza, albo śpiewem syreny.

— Jak znów się spotkamy, to powiem ci, jak mam na imię. Zjemy lepsze lody, może się zeszmacimy, bo teraz prowadzisz, a nie lubię pić sam i powiem ci, jak mam na imię, bo jestem kurewsko ciekawy, jaki jest mój szczęśliwy kamień.

Jim tylko pokiwał głową za wiele razy i uśmiechnął się za szeroko i za otwarcie, powiedział za dużo razy „tak”, ale w głowie miał pustkę, jakby trafił ją piorun i spalił. Albo jakby zgasł mu umysłowy silnik. Słyszał tylko huczenie wody i był niemal irytująco świadomy wilgotności swoich rąk. Po chwili wciąż nieznany mu facet znów się do niego odezwał:

— Zostajesz tu na noc?

— Nie, znikam po ósmej, dziewiątej – uznał, że nie doda niepotrzebnego „chciałem wracać jak najprędzej, a teraz żal mi będzie wyjeżdżać”.

— Och. Okej. Bałem się, że chcesz nocować w Cecil. 

Jim uśmiechnął się na to pod nosem. Zerknął na zegarek; podjedzie po brata za dwie godziny. Wykonując obliczenia w pamięci, wyszło mu, że na powrót z plaży na parking zejdzie pół godziny. Jęknął w duszy, bo chciał pójść jeszcze do kina, ale nie sam. 

— Chcesz kiedyś pójść ze mną na jakiś film? – spytał prosto z mostu.

Niższy facet też pokiwał głową za wiele razy, uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem, co było zaciśnięciem ust z przekąsem, po czym otworzył usta i zamknął, jak ryba. Brown zastanawiał się, co chciał wtedy powiedzieć.

— Chciałeś coś powiedzieć. 

— Nie.

— To stwierdzenie. Widziałem, że chcesz coś powiedzieć. Nie jestem mistrzem w odczytywaniu mowy ciała, ale przecież widziałem. Przez cały czas mam wrażenie, że bierzesz mnie za głupszego, niż jestem.

Próbował dogonić jego spojrzenie, ale w końcu tamten spojrzał mu śmiało w oczy. Jezu, ile on śpi, jego wory pod oczami mają historię co najmniej kilku nocy, zauważył Brown i była to jedna z tych drobnych myśli, które są bezwartościowe, ale prześladują potem przez jakiś czas.

— Chciałem się spytać „kiedy?”, ale za tym by była kolejka pytań, o której, gdzie, zmiany planów i tak dalej. A tak, byśmy się na pewno spotkali, gdzieś, kiedyś. Nie wiem, może tak rzeczy lepiej się układają, jak zostawimy je same sobie. Zazwyczaj jestem pragmatyczny, ale… – i już nie dokończył, Brown nie myślał, że zabrakło mu słów, temu facetowi nie brakło słów, po prostu pewnie uznał w ostatniej chwili, że słowa po „ale” nie powinny opuścić jego ust. Brown chyba powinien to uszanować.

Jim nawet nie wziął pod uwagę tego, by z nim cokolwiek ustalać, pytać o miejsce, godzinę, może jeszcze o numer telefonu? To brzmiało najzwyczajniej w świecie i pewnie ułatwiłoby wiele spraw, ale z jakiegoś powodu jemu to nie pasowało, a może do niego to nie pasowało. Na razie wiedział, że czas i miejsce będą odpowiednie i będą należeć do przyszłości, czyli nic konkretnego. Ale skoro drugi chce zostawić to wszechświatu, tak będzie. Będzie co ma być, que sera, sera.

Brown był mocno zirytowany, nawet rozdrażniony i dopiero sobie to uświadomił. Ten facet najzwyczajniej w świecie go wkurzał, zrozumiał teraz, a powinien dawniej, baran. Podjudzał go, narzekał, krytykował, patrzył z pobłażaniem, palił wszędzie te fajki i śmierdział nimi, robił z siebie pana tajemniczego czarusia, cały czas chodził skrzywiony, nie był f a j n y m gościem, roztaczał wokół siebie aurę „nie polubisz mnie”. A Brown zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, takie były fakty, ale i tak odtrącał całą irytację na bok, rozluźniał dłonie, zmarszczone, chmurne czoło, gdy–

— Patrz pod nogi, wlazłbyś w to! – Szarpnął Jima za koszulę, by nie wdepnął w stworzenieze szczypcami, które przyniósł odpływ, po czym patyczkiem leżącym obok akorupiaka, szturchając go nim zeskrobał z plaży do morza. – Co się tak szczerzysz? Mam wrażenie, że musisz być cholernie zadowolonym facetem, skoro tyle się śmiejesz – teoretycznie powinno być to burknięcie, ale powiedział to miękko i cicho. 

Brown tylko się uśmiechnął, gdy cały przepadł i utonął. Powinien zacząć ustawiać sobie znicze na grobie. Do takiego wniosku doszedł, gdy znów trącili się ramieniem, w tłustych włosach poczuł ziarenka piasku, a po głowie, jak przewidywał, tłukł mu się piskliwy głosik Sabriny. A ocean, a plaża, a mężczyzna u jego boku – tutaj LA mu się podobało i przez chwilę miało w sobie ułamek anielskości.

+

Mijali ostatnie światła Los Angeles, niebo wyblakło i połówka Księżyca już wisiała, chociaż było jeszcze jasno. Jim parę razy rozważał opcję ostrego skrętu i zawrócenia, choć nie wiedział dokąd miałby konkretnie zawrócić, więc jechał przed siebie. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jego twarz jest roztrzaskana, nie w fizycznym sensie, ale takim, że każda mina, jaką próbował zrobić, albo jak coś mówił, sprawiała, że czuł się… krzywo, albo dziwnie nienaturalnie.

— Soś się stao? – nawet jego lekko zalany brat to zauważył. Nie było po nim widać szczególnego upicia się, tylko jak otworzył usta złudzenie trzeźwości opadało. – A opoiadaem si o niej…?

— Tak – uciął. Z westchnieniem zaczął klikać po stacjach, aż trafił na taką, na której nadawano muzykę. Traf chciał, że leciało Bette Davis Eyes. Brown nie przepadał za tym, ale cóż, lepsze to niż jakakolwiek gadka George’a lub samotne mruczenie silnika. Kiedyś Jim uważał pijane filozofie za śmieszne, ale teraz miał ich dość i jeśli sam był trzeźwy, nie było w nich nic fascynującego, raczej męczącego. Może się starzał.

— Ona by to lepiej… LEPIEJ zaśpieała – powiedział z namaszczeniem, przytulając się do fotela.

George poznał w tej restauracji dziewczynę, śpiewała wieczorem parę piosenek i podobno z miejsca się w niej zauroczył, bo miała niebieską chustę, czarną burzę włosów, biodra jak wiolonczela i głos jak dzwon. A przynajmniej tyle zdołał powiedzieć jego brat, potem już powtarzał to samo w kółko i w kółko. Zapytany, jak poszło z Albańczykami, mówił, że „zajebiście, zajebiście”, a potem wracał do bioder jak wiolonczela. Podobno zdążył się z nią umówić i miał w kieszonce numer jej telefonu. Jim nie wiedział, jaka szanująca się kobieta z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli dałaby mu numer telefonu, gdy był w takim rozlazłym stanie.

Zazwyczaj Brown cieszył się szczerze, jak komuś zdarzało się coś podobnego, teraz czuł tylko mętne poczucie niesprawiedliwości i zazdrość. Może zaczynał trzeźwieć, a wcześniej był pijany czym innym. Na razie nie chciał o tym myśleć, chciał zasnąć. Nie był nawet zmęczony, po prostu chciał uciec na chwilę od wszystkiego, co się w nim kłębiło. Bo nikt inny nie był problemem, poza nim samym, co było najbardziej przybijające.

George cichutko podśpiewywał, a Jim wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że gdy tamten się odwrócił nie zażądał od niego numeru telefonu. Po prostu pozwolił mu odejść, podnieśli dłonie na pożegnanie i tyle. A miał jeszcze rzekę słów do powiedzenia, chciał się dowiedzieć dwa razy więcej, ale musiał gorzko pogodzić się z tym, że jeszcze nie czas.


	4. III.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nuda?

— Co jest, Jim, coś cię gryzie? – zagaił elegancko ubrany Chińczyk w średnim wieku. Prowadził auto obiema dłońmi, uważnie patrząc na drogę. Cała jego garderoba była w najlepszych nazwiskach, zegarki, buty, garnitury, pewnie cholerne skarpety też. Jimowi szkoda by było wydawać tyle na takie bzdety, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że była różnica między garniturem ze ślubu kolegi [sprzed trzech lat], a Armanim. 

— Wszystko jest dobrze, stary. Pogoda ostatnio mnie dobija, wiesz, to niskie ciśnienie.

Yun miał k l a s ę. Abstrahując od ubrań, biła od niego charyzma i mimo że mało się uśmiechał i miał własne układy z policją, był powszechnie uznawany za „dobrego gościa”. Nie zadzierał nosa, zawsze podzielił się papierosem, był w porządku, chociaż czasem za bardzo oblewał się wodą kolońską. 

Mieli w aucie zwłoki i lwią część pieniędzy zgarniętą ze spółki, w której był Samuel. Okazało się, że jeden z ich maklerów nie był do końca uczciwy wobec reszty A raczej wobec jednej połowy spółki, z drugą prowadził ożywione negocjacje. Tyle potrzebował wiedzieć Brown, nie miał głowy do spraw giełdowych i ekonomicznych, także za bardzo nie rozumiał, za co szef chciał tamtego sprzątnąć i zabrać udziały, ale zrobił co mu kazano. Wziął pieniądze, a Yun pogroził pistoletem, potem strzelił. Oczywiście nie było tak prosto, po drodze było mnóstwo czczej gadaniny, błagań, włamań, jęków i stęków, liczenia forsy, wymachiwania spluwą, ale w końcu się udało. Umazali sobie nieco ubrania, pakując jeszcze podrygującego i ciepłego trupa chudziutkiego faceta w ciemne zasłony, ale i tak byli na czarno, więc rażących plam nie było widać.

Jechali, w radiu coś grało: „hity lata 1991!”, ale Jim nie mógł się na tym skupić. Muzyka przeciekała mu przez uszy, patrzył w szybę. Jak nie chciał o czymś myśleć, takie siedzenie i patrzenie się w okno było najgorszym, co mógł robić. Dlatego od wczorajszego wieczora znajdował sobie najróżniejsze zajęcia, od szorowania łazienki o północy, po gotowanie obiadu rano. 

— Jesteś taki nieswój przez tego maklera? 

Jim prychnął; poczuł się jak dzieciak albo żółtodziób, który widział śmierć i zwłoki po raz pierwszy. Właśnie tak, na początku był roztrzęsiony jak galareta na nogach, widząc, jak pociągają za spust, słysząc płacz i huk, ale zdążył nabrać do tego dystansu. Nie żeby był typowym zimnokrwistym dupkiem, na którego wszyscy mężczyźni jakich znał, lubili się kreować i myśleć, że tak, oto wyciąg z testosteronu, nie waham się, nigdy ręka mi nie drży. Jimowi ręce drżały przez większość czasu, ale brał wszystko to, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, jako część interesów. I tak takie sytuacje zdarzały się rzadko, wmawiał sobie. [potem się spowiadał, a ksiądz znał go i wiedział, co i z kim robi. samuel miał z nim przyjazne stosunki]

— Gdzie tam. Dopóki nie śmierdzi, to mi nie przeszkadza – szczerze mówiąc, to Jima naprawdę nie obchodził ten zdechlak, nie poświęcał mu więcej uwagi, niż owijanie go w materiał i wrzucenie do bagażnika, jakimś cudem się zmieścił. Yun zacmokał wtedy tylko na umowny porządek w środku i poszedł okrążyć dom jeszcze raz. – Gdzie mamy go zakopać?

— Niedaleko jest jakiś mały lasek. Czasem żałuję, że nie pojechałem do Luizjany, hop! w bagna, mokradła i nie ma problemu. 

Brown uśmiechnął się krótko. Westchnął, obiema dłońmi przejeżdżając od nasady włosów do brody. 

— Musisz pójść do lekarza, Jimmy – powiedział z powagą Yun, skręcając w skąpe, leśne bezdroża. 

Jim przewrócił oczami. Chińczyk pewnie nawet jak miał kaca czy łupało go coś w łokciu to pognałby do doktora. Cóż, czuł się fatalnie, to fakt, ale chyba nie istniał jednorazowy lek na jednorazowe przygnębienie, poza ziołem czy czystą. „Po robocie i przebraniu się, zajdzie do sklepu i zaopatrzy się w jakiś trunek”: brzmiało to co najmniej żałośnie i był pewny, że gdy alkohol wyparuje, to z nim nie wyparują dręczące go drobnostki. 

Zakopując ciało o mało nie zwymiotował, jednak nie było to spowodowane tym, że odwinął się rąbek prześcieradła, ukazujący świeżą, soczyście krwistą dziurę w czaszce. Z jednej strony zirytowany był tym, że prognoza na następne dni października mówiła o chłodnych dniach, inaczej ciało może by się szybciej rozłożyło. No ale by gorzej śmierdziało. Dłubiąc w tej ziemi i sapiąc ze zmęczenia i sfrustrowania [ziemia gdzieniegdzie była okrutnie twarda], Brown zapragnął, by był z nimi trzeci facet. I żeby faktycznie trup wylądował w bagnie. Obawiał się rozprostować kręgosłup po tym, jak obsypali go z powrotem ziemią i odpadkami organicznymi Yun [miał ze sobą cały worek ogryzków, fusów po kawie, skórek od banana, bardzo ucieszony, że w końcu się tego pozbędzie]. 

Chwilę poświęcił na wyobrażenie sobie, że sam zostaje zabity i pogrzebany w bezimiennym dole i obsypany śmieciami. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że wciąż zamartwiał się tym, co się przydarzyło wczoraj, a tu oto człowiek umarł i to mniej godnie, niż powinien. Mówili, że tak kończą fałszerze, cóż. To już problem tego gościa z dziurą w głowie.

Zbierając łopaty, zmieniając ubrania i czyszcząc auto w środku – z krwi i trochę na zewnątrz – z ziemi i liści, Brown próbował udawać, że nie czuje się aż tak źle, bo hej! żartuje, zagaduje, uśmiecha się. Gdy skończył mówić o dziewczynie, która wyglądała, jakby była klonem Nancy Sinatry, Yun, zakładając zegarek, zmarszczył oczy, które zwęziły się do dwóch błyszczących szparek.

— Od dawna nie wyglądałeś tak źle. To chyba niedobór snu i nadmiar kawy, mam rację?

NIE, ale Brown pokiwał głową. 

+

Dzień, a raczej kilka godzin wcześniej był na imprezie. Dyskoteka w klubie pod LA, na którą wyciągnął go brat nie wiadomo po co, chyba, żeby mieć z kim gadać po drodze, bo jego dziewczyna piosenkarka miała czekać na niego na miejscu. 

Mało kto rzeczywiście tańczył, och, mało kto tam przebywał. Nie było aż tak tłumnie i parnie, jak Jim przypuszczał. Koło podświetlonego na niebiesko baru, który stał na piedestale, jakby picie drinków i podryw był najwyższą monstrancją, kręciło się paru ludzi, gibając się do muzyki z głośników. Jim nawet nie umiał wychwycić słów, słyszał i czuł tylko dudnienie rytmu: dum dum dum. Ponadto było zbyt ciemno, ale nie dodawało to poczucia intymności.

Stopy zaprowadziły go do kontuaru i wysokiego stołka. Nawet nie miał na nic ochoty, nie miał z kim tańczyć, nie miał z kim gadać, chyba, że z barmanką, ale ta była już zajęta flirtem z jakimś rudym gościem. Niebieska poświata padała na dłoniach Browna, szkła alkoholi odbijały się na jaskrawobiało, a żółto-niebieskie refleksy igrały na lśniących, ciemnych szpilkach dziewczyny, do której mówił jego brat. Miała rozbrajająco szeroki uśmiech, śniadą cerę, kręcone, ciemne i krótkie włosy, granatową sukienkę z kryształkami. 

— Jim, to właśnie Hana – przedstawił ją George, cały czerwony, mokry i bezczelnie pewny siebie, okrążając jej plecy ramieniem. – To mój brat. – rzucił krótko dziewczynie.

— Cześć!

— Cześć! – Jim wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, ale oni byli już zajęci sobą. Odwrócili się tylko do siebie i teraz będą gadać i tańczyć i pewnie pić tylko ze sobą. Może jeszcze z tej samej szklanki.

Już miał westchnąć cierpiętniczo, gdy puścili ”September”, ale dosiadła się do niego jakaś panna. Zerknął na nią kątem oka, gdy ta patrzyła przed siebie. Krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, grzywka spięta białą spinką. Normalna, zdrowa figura, biała koszula, spódnica w jakieś dzikie, pomarańczowo-fioletowe wzorki. 

— Cześć! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Ależ ona miała ostrą twarz, na jej wydatnej kości jarzmowej padła neonowobłękitna smuga. – Alice. Dziwnie się czuję, jak siedzę obok kogoś, a nawet nie wymieniamy ze sobą podstawowych uprzejmości – zaśmiała się, pokazując cały garnitur białych zębów, razem z dziąsłami.

Brown się uśmiechnął i przedstawił. Zamówił jej i sobie piwo. Miał wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna przywędrowała tu z innego baru, widać to było w jej szklistych oczach. Chyba też czegoś od Jima oczekiwała, było to w jej spojrzeniach i wybitnie miłym tonie głosu. Nie, że jej głos się lepił od słodyczy, był po prostu sympatyczny.

— Wywalili mnie z roboty – powiedziała nagle, jak była w połowie kufla, przez tę całą połowę milczeli, choć Brown chciał z kimś popaplać, ale nie miał energii na to. Był czymś zmęczony i nie wiedział czym. – Pracowałam w sklepie, przyłapali mnie tylko na skręcie, a afera była taka, jakbym kogoś zabiła. Poważnie mówię. No, może był to sklep z zabawkami, ale co z tego? Żaden dzieciak tego nie widział, a każdy czasem potrzebuje się wyluzować. No nie? – Napiła się, a Jim zobaczył, jakie miała opuchnięte i sine oczy. 

— No tak. Wiesz–

— Pewnie sami tak robili, a teraz grają świętych strażników moralności, jakby kreska czy dwie… Znaczy, to, że sobie czasem zapalę, nie znaczy, że do jasnej kurwy nie potrzebuję pieniędzy? I grozili, że zgłoszą to glinom, jakby oni mieli tu cokolwiek do gadania, to sprawa między nimi a mną, nie glinami. Przynajmniej i oni nie chcą mieć kłopotów, no ale wciąż! Kurwa, zwolnienie dyscyplinarne, znów. Miało się to już więcej nie powtórzyć, obiecywałam to każdemu – Alice już niemal szlochała, też szczerzyła zęby i dziąsła, gdy łkała i usta ułożyły się w podkówkę. – Przyjaciółka się ode mnie wyprowadziła, suka, nie mam z kim spłacać czynszu. I nie mam pracy! Nie po to się męczyłam na tym cholernym zarządzaniu, bym nie mogła znaleźć roboty! Jebać! Jebać to wszystko i chuj z tym.

Od „cześć” do „i nie mam pracy” zdążyła roztrzaskać twarz miłej, serdecznej dziewczyny. Tusz spływał jej z powiek, oczy i nos spuchły, twarz się skrzywiła i była bardziej ostra niż wcześniej. Mimo to nie odejmowało jej to urody. Zamówił dla Alice kolejne piwo. Przypominała mu trochę tego gościa, któremu oddał buta i spacerował na plaży, może to głos, może oczy, też zmęczone, może policzki.

— Jeszcze wszystko się ułoży, znajdziesz jakąś robotę i współlokatora bez problemu – Jim mówił ogólniki, bo sam nie miał takich przebojów, jeśli chodzi o pracę i lokum. – Tylko powinnać bardziej poćwiczyć ukrywanie się z kiepem. Ale poza tym to tak, jebać i się nie bać. Nie wyglądasz na taką, która się boi.

Zaledwie dwa metry obok Jima rozgrywała się zupełnie inna scena, George i Hana pili i patrzyli sobie bezwstydnie w oczy. Jim też chciałby czegoś takiego, patrzenia sobie w oczy i picia i niby to miał, ale tylko słuchał wyznań złej i przybitej kobiety, sącząc piwo. 

— Gówno wiesz, to nie takie łatwe – mruknęła. – Nie chcę, żebyś mi mówił takie rzeczy na „odwal się, suko”. Po prostu chcę o tym na chwilę zapomnieć. Jakoś sobie poradzę, ale będę sobie radzić jutro – wykrztusiła, udając pewną siebie i gotową na jutro. – Masz ogień? – Wyciągnęła z torebki papierosa. 

Jasne, że Jim miał ogień. Był pewny tego, czego chce od niego Alice i zamierzał jej to dać, bo czemu nie. Chwilami była piękna w tym błękitnym neonie, jej słowotok nie był nudnym chichotaniem, jej noga ocierała się o jego. Więcej znaków nie potrzebował. 

Gdy wyciągnęła go z, pożal się Boże, zadudniło groove is in the heart. Kiwał głową do rytmu, chciał zatańczyć, ale ona najwyraźniej nie zamierzała marnować czasu.

+

Stłumione, basowe szczątki muzyki, łóżko nawet nie skrzypiało aż tak tragicznie, Alice była dość głośna i w jej „ah” było coś szczerego i gorącego, dużo się śmiała. Jej dłonie krążyły od pleców, przez kark, do włosów, szarpiąc i drapiąc. Jej piersi były miłe i spiczaste, ale chyba się ich wstydziła, bo próbowała się wykręcić, jak Jim chciał ich dotknąć, co rozumiał, więc zamiast w górę, dłoń powędrowała między jej nogi. W ogóle cała była miła i ciepła, jakby wcześniej w ogóle nie płakała i nie przeklinała całego świata. Brown też wypadał dość czarująco, jak na faceta, który ma jutro załatwić i okraść innego faceta.

Alice, Alice, Alice. Imię tej dziewczynki, co ganiała za królikiem i malowała róże? Westchnęła głośno jego imię, gdy schował twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Nie chciał jej patrzeć w oczy, to było takie… Nie dokończył, dlaczego i jakie to było, bo Alice rozproszyła go. Całował krótko i mocno kolumnę jej szyi, kość jarzmową, tę przeklętą kość! teraz różową i słoną. Jęknął w jej ciemne włosy, krótkie, ale i tak za długie, za długie. Przyśpieszył, na co dziewczyna zawołała coś ze śmiechem. Brown ucałował ten uśmiech, też różowy i słony, wtedy usta też były pewnie słone i różowe, ale zaciśnięte, nie takie otwarte. 

[Ocean, ocean, lody i usta, słodko-słono, też było mu dobrze, ale nie wie, jakie imię ma krzyknąć, brązowe kosmyki na czole, kolano nad jego biodrem, kurwa mać!]

Otępiał go gorący, ciężki zapach, na który pewnie by się skrzywił, gdyby nie to, że w tej chwili, jak znów szybciej i mocniej był z nim, w tej chwili był jak opium. Gdy nie miał już siły myśleć i całować, wodził ustami po śmiałej krawędzi żuchwy, na jego wargach była trochę chropowata, po goleniu? Chciał go złapać za rękę, ale to nie był ta ręka, nie ten nadgarstek. Nie umiał wydusić z siebie słowa, mógł tylko oddechem i dłońmi wylać z siebie rzeczy o pięknie, o cieple i wygodzie, prosić, żeby na niego patrzył tymi znudzonymi, bladymi oczami i wzdychał i szarpnął za włosy i

I!

Głęboki i płaczliwy krzyk syreny, oczy Jima prawie wywróciły się. Oślepiony jasnością orgazmu i krótkim zesztywnieniem, a potem rozlaniem się błogości po całym ciele i umyśle, wszystkie kończyny jak rozgotowany, mokry makaron. Przez jakiś czas wszystkie dźwięki odbijały się od niego, myślał o niczym, jakby był bliski zaśnięcia. 

Potem jednak spojrzał w oczy Alice, uśmiechniętej i zmęczonej, dobrze, ale to była ona. Jim nie był z nią, nie chciał jej. Powiedział coś, niewiele myśląc, nawet nie pamiętał co, ale ona odpowiedziała tylko: w porządku, będzie dobrze. I łatwo mógłby sobie dopowiedzieć, o co mu chodziło, ale potem uznał, że mogło chodzić o dużo rzeczy. Poza tym, ona chyba też odpowiedziała bez dłuższego pomyślenia. Nieważne. 

Zaczął się ubierać, udając, że to pomoże mu w zamaskowaniu swojego wstydu i duszącego go poczucia winy. Chciało mu się rzygać, poczucie winy swoimi mackami gmerało mu w gardle. Gdy zakładał koszulę utwierdził się w tym, że ma obrzydliwe dłonie. I nogi, twarz, penis, włosy. Musiał się gdzieś umyć. 

W klubowej łazience mocował się ze zlewami i ręcznikiem papierowym, trochę go to otrzeźwiło, ale nadal brzydził się patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Mimo to chciał oddzielić się najbardziej od swoich myśli, bo to nie było w porządku, po prostu n i e. Splunął do zlewu, wyobrażając sobie, że pluje sobie w twarz. Przez dudniącą krew w uszach, ledwo słyszał i tak stłumioną muzykę, odbijającą się po zimnych kafelkach.

Nie był pedałem, Boże broń, to tylko myśli i… był normalnym facetem. Tak czasem jest, każdy tak ma, że czasem wraca myślami do jakiejś tam osoby, z którą zamieniło się parę zdań. Och, Jezusie nazarejski. 

Gdy wrócił, nie było Alice. Jego brat powiedział, że jedzie z Haną, a niech jedzie. Więc będzie wracał sam do domu, w porządku. Okej. Nawet nie zatańczył, co za zmarnowany wieczór.

+

— To ten gość z LA? Makaroniarz? – dopytywał jego brat, gdy wracali z warsztatu, w którym „pracował” Yun. Założyli najgorsze, najbardziej badziewne koszulki i spodenki, w których wstyd było pokazywać się szerszej publiczności, by nie zniszczyć i nie zabrudzić tych lepszych.

Paradoksalnie w wolnej chwili lubili pogrzebać pod maskami starych, skazanych na złomowisko aut. Ani George, ani Jim się na tym nie znali i wszystko kończyło się tak, że próba resuscytacji samochodu nie udawała się, a Yun nie mówił tego, ale miał ochotę ich udusić za bezsensowne zużywanie smaru, płynów i smrodzenie spalinami. Sam warsztat nie był użytkowany, choć był otwarty, a służył za miejsce spotkań chłopaków Sama. Sam Samuel był po raz kolejny w szpitalu, gdy zemdlał bez powodu w kościele, pewnie był to kolejny nawrót anoreksji. 

— Słodki Jezu, tak i nie – westchnął cierpiętniczo Jim, choć wciąż był podekscytowany porannym telefonem. Miał o nim nikomu nie mówić, ale uszczknął parę słów bratu. – Nie jest Włochem. To znaczy, nie wiem tego, ale wkurza mnie to, że z góry zakładasz, że jest Włochem. Europa to nie tylko Anglia, Włochy, Francja i Rosja, George. 

— Jest jeszcze Hiszpania i Albania – dodał marzycielsko, szturchając Jima łokciem. – Żartuję, ale jest tam nasrane takimi malutkimi państewkami. Ale dobra, nieważne. Jego nazwisko brzmiało dla mnie dosyć włosko. Co od ciebie chciał?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo Cabot powiedział, żebym nikomu nie mówił – odparł, przewracając oczami. Otarł czoło z potu i prawie nie wpadł na latarnię. Było coraz cieplej, a z pękniętego betonu pod latarnią wystawały zielone chwastki, był kwiecień.

[t e n joe cabot chciał, żeby z kilkoma innymi napadł na sklep z biżuterią w dniu, w którym przyjedzie tam walizka diamentów, ładna suma za sztukę. prosta robota, ale łatwo o wpadkę, także obmówimy szczegóły w moim biurze. podam ci miejsce i datę spotkania jutro. dopilnuj, by nikt nie podsłuchiwał. jak mówiłem, wszystko się potoczy szybko i przyjemnie, ale trzeba być ostrożnym. tyle wystarczy ci na początek. sam mówił, że jesteś dobry, dokładnie przestrzegasz planu i umiesz szybko reagować]

— Daj spokój, to pewnie tak tajemnicze niczym gówno na łące. Zlecił ci coś. Masz okraść bank, jakaś brudna robota – strzelał. 

— Nie powiem ci, nie zrozumiałeś? 

— Dobra, dobra, nie szczekaj na mnie. Mógłbyś zwinąć parę błyskotek dla mojej gwiazdy, widziałem ładną wiosenną kolekcję…

— Sam jej załatw jakiś pierścionek, to twoja dziewczyna, ty ją rozpieszczaj. Diamenty, brylanty i rubiny, wszystko dla mojej dziewczyny – zanucił do wymyślonej byle jak melodii. 

George zawtórował mu, po chwili wymyślił kolejne słowa, zwrotkę pełną banalnych rymów, mimo to Jim uśmiechnął się słabo. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go takiego. Kontakty Jima z Haną ograniczały się do suchej gadki cześć-cześć, zjesz coś, napijesz się czegoś-tak, z chęcią, ale uważał, że skoro jego brat śpiewa o niej jakieś piosenki, mówi „gwiazda”, „słońce”, zawsze staje w jej obronie, gdy ojciec zaczyna mówić o niej per „brudas” i nawet myślał o wyprowadzce w najbliższej przyszłości, dzieciach, zajęciu się interesem na poważnie i porzuceniu przestępczej drogi – to traktuje ją poważnie. 

Wszyscy nadawali na tej samej stacji: Jim, kiedy ty kogoś nam przedstawisz? Byle nie jakąś brudaskę czy cygankę, ani hipiski, one ćpają i za to się puszczają, przestrzegał ojciec. I żadnej panny z dzieckiem, same z nimi problemy. Ani żadnej miastowej, takie mają nierówno pod sufitem, mówiła matka, znajdź sobie fajną, dobrą dziewczynę. Brown na to się tylko uśmiechał i obracał wszystko w żart, mówiąc na przykład, że jutro spotyka się z mormonką, na co matka załamywała ręce.

Cieszył się, że pojedzie niedługo do LA i będzie mógł go wypatrywać wśród tłumów codziennie, kolejny dzień, kolejna szansa. Chce tylko porozmawiać i zaspokoić ciekawość, bo musi się dowiedzieć, jak on ma na imię– skończ pierdolić, mruknął Brown sam do siebie. Był zmęczony samym sobą. Chciał już włączyć radio albo telewizję i popaść w stan letargu, reset mózgu. 

+

Cabot był dość konkretnym facetem, podał cel, stawkę, ogólny zarys planu, który rzeczywiście wydawał się mało skomplikowany, poza tym, że będzie musiał zgrać się z resztą facetów, ale nie stanowiło to większego problemu, tak samo jak to, że napad będzie miał miejsce w biały dzień. Ale to wszystko małe rzeczy, a dawno nie uczestniczył w takiej akcji, jak dotąd dostawały mu się same płotki, a tutaj niemal na talerzu wierzgający szczupak z kawiorem. Przyszły szef zapytał, czy kiedykolwiek był notowany, na co Jim przytaknął; za wandalizm i oszpecenie pomnika jednego z prezydentów. Uwinął się z głównym tematem, po czym zaczął wspominać, jak on szanuje Sama, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem honoru i jaka szkoda, że wojna tak go złamała. Spytał się, jak teraz się czuje Sam i czy Jim wiedział, że służył w Korei. Odpowiedział, że wrócił do domu i czuje się dobrze, miał lekkie załamanie nastroju, gdy dowiedział się, że ktoś wyrzucił mu wszystkie wagi z domu. Na pytanie o Koreę, przytaknął. Podał datę ogólnego spotkania, na którym będą już wszyscy, powiedział, że będzie miało miejsce w jednej z posiadłości pod miastem. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i Jim wyszedł.

Jako że była to sprawa rozłożona na dwa tygodnie, zabukował sobie pokój w motelu na obrzeżach LA. Było w nim czysto, a pokoje wyglądały zaskakująco przytulnie, z większą ilością mebli, niż łóżko i szafka przy nim; była jeszcze lodówka turystyczna, kuchenka gazowa [co go zdziwiło, ale nie będzie narzekać, skoro właściciele chcą więcej płacić], stolik, szafa i telewizor. W mdłej, białej łazience ledwo mógł rozłożyć ramiona i przejść więcej niż pięć kroków, była tam wanna, w której i tak musiał się kulić, by się zmieścić. Czuł się w takim pokoju gorzej niż sardynka w puszce, bo sardynka przynajmniej nie kisiła się tam sama. Dlatego więcej niż kiedykolwiek wałęsał się po mieście, które wywoływało w nim mdłości, lecz musiał polubić, bo tylko tam nie był fizycznie sam. Czasem chodził do wypożyczalni filmów, czasem do klubu, czasem chodził na plażę, bywało, że coś zawinął, ale głównie chodził bez celu. To znaczy, może nie bezcelowo, ale plącząc się między ulicami z nadzieją, że dotrze do celu, który był ruchomy i ciężki do namierzenia. Nie spotkał go. Kurwa, zaśmiał się z siebie pod nosem, ćmiąc papierosa pod okratowanym salonem, z wystawą garniturów i sukni ślubnych. W tak płytkiej, jak płytka może być kałuża, zobaczył swoje odbicie. Przełamał je butem. 

Co za błazen, mógł tylko stwierdzić. Wytykał sobie w głowie wszystko, z uśmiechem rozczarowania, bębniąc palcami po papierowym kubku po kawie. Siedział w samochodzie, w radiu leciało like a virgin, ostatnio piosenka, której poświęcał przynajmniej jedną myśl codziennie, jakoś tak szczególnie w niego uderzyła. Taka idealna podśpiewajka do wszystkiego, tańca [na dyskotece, weselu i w domu], prowadzenia auta, wegetowania i patrzenia w ścianę, jakichkolwiek czynności domowych, podbudowania sobie dobrego humoru i płakania. Pulsując kolanem do rytmu zdał sobie sprawę, że nienawidzi tego momentu, w którym zbyt dobrze rozumie pewne słowa z piosenek, seriali czy czegokolwiek. Jakby otworzyło mu się wrażliwsze trzecie oko, albo trzecie ucho, które było połączone z jego sentymentalną stroną. Okropne, ale nie mógł od tego uciec, nawet głupie reklamy bardziej go przejmowały. Zresztą, nie było takiego miejsca, gdzie mógł przed tym się schować.

Tamten facet może w ogóle tu nie mieszkać, pierwsza rzecz. Druga: nie był nikim szczególnym, bardzo miłym, zabawnym, mądrym, przystojnym, był za to chwilami naprawdę okropny i ciężko się go słuchało, nie wiedział co lubi poza oceanem, bo tylko do niego nic nie miał. Po trzecie: to upokarzające, tak za kimś latać po dwóch spotkaniach. To wszystko leci do tabelki z minusami. A plusy? Wszystko inne, lubił to, że był taki okropny, że słuchał i tylko czasem przeszkadzał, to, że go nie zbywał i chyba, może, prawdopodobnie chciał z nim spędzić minimalnie więcej czasu. Podobało mu się to, że czasem się uśmiechał, że miał zdanie na każdy temat i dużo mówił, jakby faktycznie chciał mówić, nie z grzeczności. Cieszył się, że nic mu się wtedy nie stało, jedyne co, to tylko szurał prawie niezauważalnie prawą nogą. Lubił jego chód i jego zakrywane uśmiechy, jego głos i kłujące w oczy koszule.

Może po prostu za dużo nad tym myślał i marnował czas. Tylko go lubi i chce utrzymać tę znajomość. Koleżeństwo, przyjaźń: to piękne rzeczy. Nie powinien tak myśleć o każdym człowieku, z którym rozmawia dłużej i wzbudza w nim sympatię, to oznaka tego, że musi się ogarnąć i przyjąć wszystko na chłodno, nie jak dzieciak, którym przecież nie jest; jest mężczyzną. Mężczyźni nie siedzą samotnie w samochodach, nie wpatrują się w kawę z marsową miną, słuchając Madonny. Nie rozmyślają nad jakimiś pierdołami, do cholery! 

Wszystko było z nim w porządku, nie był pedałem, nie nosił różowych gaci, nie chodził wesolutko z żadnym chłopem za rękę, czy cokolwiek oni robili. Tęskni za Marion, to wszystko. Jaki normalny facet chciałby całować śmierdzącego gościa z drapiącą skórą, zamiast gładkiej, pachnącej jak wszystko co najsłodsze, najświeższe, dziewczyny? 

Powinien zostać i poprosić Alice o numer, jak dotąd była jedyną dziewczyną, z którą chciałby się umówić. Jego brat śpiewał o tym, że się ożeni z Haną i był wniebowzięty. Była u nich nawet w Boże Narodzenie, może to coś poważniejszego. Brown cieszył się z tego, obserwując wszystko z boku.


	5. III.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk czemu tak nazywam rozdziały serio

Było bardzo ciepłe, bezchmurne popołudnie, cień i znikomy wiatr dawały trochę przyjemnego wytchnienia i ulgi. Obrzeża Los Angeles miały taką przewagę nad śródmieściem, że dużo osób lubiło sobie zasadzić jakieś drzewo, które dawało upragnione zacienienie, zraszacze oblewały trawniki i to też dawało trochę chłodu. Zielona trawa, kształtne krzaki czy drzewa dawały oczom ukojenie. Zobaczył go wtedy po raz trzeci. Żółta koszula w palmy i zarost. Musiał podejść parę kroków bliżej, by się upewnić, że to na pewno on. Tamten przystanął i na początku wyglądał tak, jakby powstrzymywał się od ucieczki, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, ale gdy Brown podszedł bliżej, uśmiechnął się do niego niewidocznym uśmiechem, Jezu, te wąsy i bródka zmieniają człowieka. Momentalnie wyprostował się, tak, jakby połknął kij. Jim nie wiedział i chyba wolał nie wiedzieć, jaką miał wtedy minę.

— I znów się widzimy – powiedział, na sekundę uśmiechając się trochę szerzej. Wyciągnął do niego rękę. Przyjemnie znów było go usłyszeć, a nie odtwarzać jego głos w pamięci, to nie to samo, tak samo jak z muzyką; jest jakaś bladsza i nudniejsza, gdy kołacze ci tylko w głowie.

— Cześć – przywitał się Brown, potrząsając jego dłonią na powitanie. Stał trochę za blisko, więc zrobił krok w tył, ale dłużej trzymał jego rękę. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, puścił ją i schował swoją do kieszeni spodni. – Nie myślałem, że cię tu zobaczę, stawiałem na centrum, czasem tam spacerowałem, wiesz, mam tu pracę, to w międzyczasie sobie tam chodziłem – tłumaczył się pokracznie, stukając czubkiem buta w chodnik. – Wyhodowałeś sobie wąsy, wow, wyglądasz… inaczej. 

— Inaczej?

— No inaczej, ale w tym pozytywnym sensie. Jak pewien aktor, uciekło mi z głowy nazwisko, ale w pewnym filmie miał taki zarost, był kowbojem i bezbłędnie celował. – Wystrzelił do niego palcami, na co tamten podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, przewracając oczami.

— Przynajmniej, nie powiedziałeś, że starzej, albo, że jak ciota. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ty też masz coś dziwnego pod ustami. 

Jim na to parsknął i odruchowo dotknął czegoś, co miało być, sam nie wiedział czym, ale uznał, że taka kępka włosów na brodzie może wyglądać całkiem nonszalancko.

— Nie przeszkadzam ci? – zapytał, mając w pamięci ich bezsensownie ofensywną wymianę zdań ostatnim razem.

— Szczerze? Teraz trochę się spieszę, mam coś do załatwienia – powiedział prędko.

— Och? Ja też, mam przerwę w pracy. To może później, albo nawet jutro, będę mieszkał tu przez chwi– 

— Tak, tak, ale teraz muszę iść – zgodził się i wyglądał tak, jakby rzeczywiście się spieszył. Więc poszedł. W tym samym kierunku zmierzał Brown. Jim myślał, że nie będzie w stanie normalnie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, ale spoglądał w nie raz po raz i nie czuł nawet kropelki wstydu czy poczucia winy, a spodziewał się, że obleje go to obficie, całą falą.

— Ja też. Też idziesz w tę stronę? 

— Tak. A co? – Ściągnął brwi mężczyzna. Jim odpowiedział, że nie, nic.

Więc szli razem, nie rozłączali się na żadnym zakręcie. Nie żeby Brownowi to nie odpowiadało, właśnie słuchał, że facet obok niego stara się rzucić palenie, bo był na pogrzebie jakiejś ciotki, która zatruła się alkoholem. Spytany, co ma piernik do wiatraka, odpowiedział, że był na wielu pogrzebach, ale ten wywarł na nim szczególne wrażenie i doszedł do wniosku, że sam nie chce jeszcze umierać i że mógłby o siebie lepiej zadbać. 

— I zrobili jej makijaż, bo trumna miała być otwarta. Wyglądała całkiem znośnie, ale za życia bały się jej dzieci. Ja chyba nie chcę, żeby dzieci się mnie bały, niby mam wyjebane na to, ale jednak wolałbym, żeby nie uciekały, jak mnie zobaczą. Miałbym zęby żółte jak szczyny, cholera… – zawiesił głos. Jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. 

Brown miał na to odpowiedzieć, mówiąc o swoim ojcu, który wypala kilka paczek i jeszcze żyje, ale skolekcjonował prawie wszystkie choroby i problemy, jakie można mieć, nałogowo paląc, poza nowotworami, chociaż dawno nie był na badaniach i nie wiadomo, co mogło wylęgnąć się w międzyczasie. Doszedł pod adres, który wskazał mu Cabot, więc zatrzymał się, to samo zrobił już–za–chwilę Pink. 

Spojrzeli na siebie, marszcząc brwi, razem podeszli do wejścia, razem weszli i poprowadzeni przez jakiegoś pracownika, doszli do przestronnego, zielono-szpitalnego pomieszczenia fabrycznego, w którym poustawiano krzesła i dwie tablice. Na jednej porozpinane były zdjęcia pomieszczeń i ulic, na drugiej uproszczony rysunek pełen strzałek i cyfr. Przez tę całą drogę posyłali sobie słabo zamaskowane, zdziwione spojrzenia. Brown czuł się d z i w n i e. Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz między nimi wypada, a co nie. Ciekawe, co myślał o nim drugi, patrzył na niego jak na osobę, którą ktoś koło niego postawił, a nigdy nie widział jej na oczy.

Jim podejrzewał już wcześniej, aż w końcu zrozumiał. Będą razem kraść! Doskonale, wspaniale, super-hiper, kurwa. Wciągnął nosem powietrze i zaśmiał się nerwowo, przygładzając koszulkę. Po pomieszczeniu kręciło się paru innych mężczyzn, rozmawiali, palili i śmiali się. 

— Och. Wyszło na to, że mamy tę samą robotę? – powiedział, wciąż wytrącony z rytmu i po prostu zaskoczony obrotem spraw. Mężczyzna w żółtej koszuli nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił mu spojrzenie, które chyba nie znaczyło nic, ale Brown je zrozumiał. 

+

Od tej pory zamiast nici porozumienia, czy „hej! wiedziałem, że możesz być takim kolesiem! kurwa, ale zbieg okoliczności, co nie?”, były między nimi spojrzenia i sztywna, dziwna atmosfera. Zauważył, że maca kieszenie w spodniach, pewnie szukając fajek, a gdy ich nie znajduje, zaczyna obgryzać paznokcie. Przywitali się z uprzejmym uśmiechem z resztą mężczyzn, paru było mniej więcej w ich wieku, oceniając po wyglądzie, dwóch może w wieku ojca Jima. Wszyscy wyglądali na chorych i zmęczonych przez sztuczne, zimne światło. Niedługo zajęła im skromna w treści pogawędka, bo po chwili przybył Joe Cabot, stawiając twarde kroki.

Minęło tyle czasu, wyobrażał sobie, co powie, co zrobią, jak się znów spotkają, czy Pink będzie miał już pełny zarost, aż w końcu się spotkali. I Brown miał wrażenie, że los podciął mu nogi i zrzucił ze schodów, gdy go zobaczył: witającego się z facetami, z którymi Brown miał ukraść cholerne diamenty. Cały czuł się trochę jak połamany, tak się ruszał i mówił. Myślał, aż do ostatniej chwili, że może to nieporozumienie.

Usiedli w jakiejś odległości od siebie, pod takim kątem, że Brownowi ciężko było rzucić na niego spojrzenie choćby kątem oka. Nie, żeby potrzebował widzieć jego znudzone, oceniające spojrzenie non-stop. Manewrował dłońmi wokół twarzy, powstrzymując się od przygryzania paznokci.

— Co tak wykręcasz szyję? Problemy z kręgami? – zauważył jego krzesełkowy sąsiad. Jeśli istnieje określenie „ojcowska twarz”, to on właśnie taką miał. Brązowe włosy, kartoflany nos, twarz, która mimo grubszych zmarszczek, ciężko było nazwać starą. 

— Nie, wszystko w porządku. – Zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową i siadając najprościej jak się da. 

Cabot zaczął mówić. Jim wyciągnął z tego wszystkiego takie wnioski: miał dosłownie gównianą przykrywkę, która nie brzmiała ani trochę „fajnie”, ogólnie sam koncept, że mają to być kolory kojarzył mu się z jakąś przedszkolną zabawą. Nie mogli znać swoich imion i adresów, na co jęknął wewnętrznie. No i od tej pory miał mówić na niego Pink. Jezu, biedak.

Ale Brown mielił w głowie to słowo, kolor gumy balonowej, sukienek Barbie i rumieńców na jasnych policzkach. Miał z nim dużo miłych skojarzeń, słodycze, dziewczęcość i róże. A brąz kojarzył mu się z jednym. Też z błotem, drewnem i czekoladą, z czymś ziemistym.

Komenda „można się rozejść” nie padła, ale na „no, to wszystko” Cabota wszyscy wstali ze swoich miejsc i na krótko zebrali się bliżej siebie, jakiś mocniej zbudowany gość w kolorowej kurtce i z lśniącymi od pierścionków palcami zaproponował piwo w piątek, po czym każdy udał się w swoją stronę. Gdy rozpierzchli się z grupki, P i n k poczekał na niego. 

— Och – tyle zdołał powiedzieć. – Jeszcze trochę minie, zanim ci się przedstawię – powiedział, drażniąc wargę krawędzią zęba i uśmiechając się krzywo. 

Brown zrobił krok, by być bliżej niego i móc chłonąć wzrokiem jego twarz w ciepłym świetle, pozostawiającym poświatę barwy przekrojonej czerwonej pomarańczy. Jezu, naprawdę nie mam wstydu, jakbym zapomniał o tym, że raz doszedłem, myśląc o nim. Parę razy, przyznał przed sobą i swoim sumieniem.

— W porządku. Zaczekam – to nie parę miesięcy, tylko kilka tygodni, Jim musiał być cierpliwy, poza tym na razie „Pink” wystarczyło mu do szczęścia. Wystarczyło mu to, że tu z nim stał.

— Och, zaczekasz – powiedział dziwnym, odległym tonem, kiwając głową. – Jesteś samochodem? Zaparkowałem niedaleko, mógłbym cię podrzucić na jakąś ulicę. 

Proces decyzyjny Browna byłby o wiele krótszy, gdyby przed chwilą nie stanął w płomieniach wstydu, więc po zakończeniu skomplikowanych obliczeń strat i zysków, pokręcił głową. Dystans, w końcu chodzi mu o koleżeńskie relacje.

— Nie, właściwie to mój motel jest niedaleko. 

Pink wymamrotał tylko „okej”, po czym obaj ruszyli w tym samym kierunku. Przez luki między liśćmi nakrapiało ich światło, pachniało gumą i skoszoną trawą. Ten zapach i światło kojarzyły mu się z niedzielnymi popołudniami na wsi, beztroską i zgniłą słodyczą brzoskwini, które spadły z drzew. Zaczął stawiać kroki w rytm piosenki, która mu się przypomniała i kojarzyła z niedzielami na wsi, krok, krok, kro-o-ok, krokkrok, obrót. I obrócił się, zobaczył zażenowaną i lekko strapioną twarz Pinka. Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko i podrapał się po głowie.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że możesz, wiesz… Sądziłem, że pracujesz na tamtej stacji, Brown.

Jim przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął ku niemu otwarte, trzepoczące dłonie, jak robią niektórzy, by zmusić drugich do podania im powodów: dlaczego?

— Serio? Et tu Brute contra me? Błagam, nie znoszę tej ksywki. I możesz się śmiać, na moim miejscu–

— Ciekawe co mam powiedzieć o mojej ksywce. I tak go to bawiło, dzieciak. Blonde się zaśmiał, ale widziałem w ich oczach, haha, pedalski róż!. Eh. Jak Joe będzie tłumaczył plan, dla nich ułoży specjalną wersję, „to jak zabawa w berka i głupiego jasia, dzieciaczki” – zaćwierkał przesłodzonym tonem z pretensją w głosie. Brown uważał, że pretensja, irytacja i każda negatywna nuta jednocześnie pasowała i nie pasowała do głosu Pinka. Nie uważał już, że jest irytujący, ale bardzo łagodny, jak mleko, ale z imbirem. – A o co ci chodziło z tym brute coś tam?

Jim wciągnął powietrze nosem, marszcząc czoło. Myślał, że każdy znał ten cytat, potem sobie przypomniał, że nie każdy jest synem nauczycielki angielskiego.

— Yy, no „i ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?”. To z Szekspira. Ze sceny, jak spiskowcy chcą zaciukać Juliusza Cezara. Ten Brutus był jego przyjacielem, a i tak wyciągnął broń przeciwko niemu. Wyobrażasz sobie coś takiego zrobić swojemu kumplowi? Co za szmaciarz.

— Nie mam za wielu kumpli, ale chyba to dość skurwysyńskie zachowanie. Ale dlaczego to zrobili? Wydawało mi się, że Cezar był w porządku.

Doszli do miejsca, gdzie zaparkował, czyli koło straży pożarnej i wyrąbanego drzewa, po którym została ucięta podstawa grubego pnia. Co do auta, był to smukły i nierzucający się w oczy granatowy chevrolet. Zerknąwszy na niebo, Jim zauważył, że chmury płyną i rozciągają się po niebie nadzwyczaj szybko.

— No też mi się tak wydaje, ale im chyba nie pasował. Inaczej by go nie zasztyletowali – stwierdził Brown. – W sumie wtedy to było dość powszechne, po prostu ktoś ci nie pasował, to knułeś po kątach i sztyletowałeś tę osobę, trułeś, krzyżowałeś, takie czasy. 

— Racja, takie czasy – odpowiedział Pink, ale tak, jakby myślał o czymś innym i nie dbał już o idy marcowe. Stanął przed autem i oparł się o nie. Żarówiasta koszula, granatowy lakier samochodu, w którym można było się przeglądać jak w krzywym zwierciadle, tworzyły ze sobą kontrast w dobrym smaku. – To wszystko jest dziwne, to znaczy, znasz to uczucie, jak zdążyłeś już sobie coś wyobrazić, nadać mu, to znaczy czemuś cechy, które twoim zdaniem by pasowały i pokrywały się z twoją wizją?

Mówił obojętnym tonem, niby lekceważąco, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, ale w oczach miał coś twardego i żarliwego, jakby źrenica była bryłką węgla w piecu. Brown stał przez chwilę, próbując powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech i wciąż szumiącą w głowie myśl, że Pink stworzył sobie jego wizję i zakładał rzeczy na jego temat. Myślał o mnie?, przelał na swoje buty i beton pod stopami spojrzenie przesiąknięte czystym niedowierzaniem z kawałkami bezmyślności, rozmarzenia i samopotępienia. To, co kryło się za jego oczami było podgrzaną zupą z tego wszystkiego i kością w gardle. 

— Ja też myślałem, że jesteś kimś innym – wykrztusił. – Nie od razu, że złodziejem, ale że na przykład jakimś agentem, naprawdę, stawiałem na to, że jesteś zblazowanym gliniarzem albo kryminalistą, wszystkim się już znudziłeś i że uwielbiasz sprzątać, a jeden but przerobiłeś na doniczkę na kwiatka.

Na te słowa Pink zmarszczył nos i ściągnął na krótko usta w czymś na podobieństwo uśmiechu.

— Nie jestem znudzony, mam taki wyraz twarzy. Lubię sprzątać, jak jestem zdenerwowany. A jeśli chodzi o doniczkę… Kiedyś tak zrobiłem. Nie chciałem ich wyrzucać, bo były za małe, ale je lubiłem, więc wsypałem tam trochę ziemi i zasadziłem jakieś resztki nasion, które zostały po takich małych kwiatkach. Nadal coś tam rośnie, ale nie wiem, gdzie roślina, a gdzie chwast.

Jim próbował połączyć w jedno postrzelonego w nogę faceta ze spluwą, gościa z którym jadł lody na plaży, mało legalny napad na jubilera i kwiatki w butach. I tak za mało o nim wiedział, cały obraz był z pewnością nieskończenie skomplikowany, ułożony z więcej niż kilku godzin.

— A co ty zakładałeś na mój temat? 

— Jeszcze jakiś czas temu myślałem, że pracowałeś na stacji benzynowej, masz ojca alkoholika, jesteś republikaninem i jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy szczerze się cieszą z jakichkolwiek świąt, na które zaprasza się rodzinę. Jak na razie pomyliłem się w jednym, ale i tak jestem mocno skonsternowany. – odrzekł Pink.

— Mój ojciec nie jest pijusem, nie jestem republikaninem, a jeśli chodzi o święta to zależy. Więc, ja trafiłem dwa i pół na cztery, w końcu domyślałem się, że możesz łamać prawo! A ty tylko pół na cztery. Mam lepszą intuicję, szósty zmysł. 

— Wiesz, dopowiadałem sobie inne rzeczy, ale to głupoty w stylu: nie sprząta w samochodzie, ma mnóstwo drobniaków w kieszeniach. – Nakrył oczy i nos dłońmi bardzo dramatycznym gestem, cicho parsknął pod nosem. – Jezu, dlaczego ci to mówię, zapomnijmy o tym, okej? 

— Trafiłeś. – Uśmiechnął się Brown, mrużąc oczy pod Słońce i rysując okręgi czubkiem buta, który już zmatowiał i był pokryty pyłem ulicy. – Ale rozumiem, nie było tematu. Hej, a lubisz filmy?

— Uwielbiam. A co? – Pink przekrzywił głowę na nagłe i niezwiązane z niczym wcześniejszym pytanie.

— Kurna, byłem pewny że nimi gardzisz. Z taką pasją mówiłeś o tym, że LA śmierdzi i byłem przekonany, że dławisz się wszystkim, co wypuszcza Hollywood, szczasz na to i tak dalej.

— Też. To znaczy, są dobre i złe filmy. Ale mimo wszystko uwielbiam je oglądać, nawet jak wszystko mnie boli, scenariusz, dialogi, kostiumy, gra… To i tak dobrze się bawię, pomimo tego, że oglądam najgorszy śmieć. Zresztą, chyba zaprosiłeś, to znaczy, mieliśmy iść do kina, nie?

— No tak – znów, Jimowi schlebiało w jakiś sposób to, że o tym pamiętał. – I pójdziemy, ale wiesz, co by to ułatwiło? – spytał wymijająco. 

Był dobrej myśli, że Pink zgodzi się dać mu swój numer telefonu, bo o to mu chodziło. Zadzwonią do siebie, halo, hej, idziemy wtedy i wtedy? halo, hej, jedziemy gdzieś razem?, halo, dobranoc. Może Brown był ckliwy, ale przynajmniej takie rzeczy chował dla siebie i swoich własnych utopijnych przyjemności. 

Pink [Jim był coraz bardziej familiarny z tą przykrywką, ale wciąż go gryzła, nie pasowała] lekko ściągnął brwi i spojrzał na niego po części zmieszanym i nieufnym spojrzeniem. 

— Nie ma nic trudnego w pójściu do kina, zapłacenia za bilet i–

— Nie, nie, zmierzam do tego, żebyśmy wymienili się numerami telefonów.

Jim nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy, ale wstrzymał oddech, gdy twarz mężczyzny nabrała zapomnianej przez Browna ostrości, usta ściągnęły się w linii cienkiej jak brzytwa a oczy i brwi uniosły się, to marszczyły oceniająco. 

— Nawet nie wiesz, do jakich wniosków może dojść policja, tylko po sprawdzeniu ostatnich połączeń na linii, albo po numerze telefonu – wycedził, nie tyle zimno i po to, by go poklepać po głowie: „głupi, głupi”, ile łagodnie i ostrzegawczo.

Oczywiście, że wiedział, ale w jego głowie już czekał alternatywny plan.

— Wiem, wiem, w takim razie zróbmy tak, że ja ci powiem na jaki numer masz dzwonić, będę korzystał z telefonu w motelu w takim razie. Albo będziemy dzwonić do siebie z budek – zaproponował, trzepocząc rękami, jakby chciał mu te słowa wyłożyć na dłoni, by mógł się im lepiej przyjrzeć.

Pink poprawił skrzyżowane ręce na piersi i spojrzał się na niego, tak, jakby zmęczył się przez Jima i bardzo chciał powiedzieć mu coś jadowitego. Brownowi zrobiło się zimno, mimo że przyzwyczaił się do tego wzroku, który pewnie sprawiał, że ludzie albo kurczyli się w sobie, albo jeszcze bardziej ich rozjuszał.

— Okej. Będę dzwonił z budki do twojego motelu. Znajdę go w książce telefonicznej – ustalił pragmatycznie. – Jak się nazywa i gdzie jest? To znaczy – zreflektował się nagle – nie mieszkasz tam na stałe?

Och. Tego akurat Brown się nie spodziewał, był pewny, że odrzuci ten pomysł. Wyprostował się, nie mogąc zmyć z twarzy tego upokarzającego uśmiechu i pomyślał, że gdyby miał ogon, to by nim merdał, żałosne. 

— Nie, dwa tygodnie i wracam – odpowiedział, spojrzał na mamroczącego coś do siebie Pinka i nagle owiał go znajomy żal, że tę parę tygodni to mało. 

Podał mu nazwę i miejsce, po czym Pink uznał, że skoro zna adres, to gdyby mu się nudziło mógłby tam wpaść, na co Brown pokiwał gorliwie głową. Potem niższy mężczyzna zaczął mówić coś o etyce pracy, bezpieczeństwie i profesjonalizmie, a Jim słuchał i słuchał, mimo że były to zwykłe, mało wyszukane słowa, to w tych ustach i z tym głosem wybrzmiewały jakby były wyśpiewane. Powiedział, że zadzwoni wieczorem na próbę. Brown obawiał się, że wtedy spojrzał się na niego nieodpowiednio; chciał się rozdwoić i móc widzieć, jak wyglądała jego twarz, gdy mówił „jasne”; pewnie prezentowała minę: mózg pusty, zero myśli, wielbię twoje kostki. Ale Pink uśmiechnął się i był to najładniejszy, najbardziej zacięty i najkrótszy uśmiech, jaki widział. 

+

Brown nie lubił, ale też nie mógł nic poradzić na tę cechę telefonów, że przefiltrowane przez nie głosy były zniekształcone i ponaciągane, trochę jak w starych filmach, ale też nie do końca. Zachowywał swoją indywidualność, ale i tak brzmiał ubożej, inaczej.

— Halo? Halo? –zatrzeszczało w słuchawce, która wyślizgiwała się z dłoni Jima.

— Halo, jesteś? Pink?

— Jestem. Rany, nie mogłem na początku cię poznać po głosie i chciałem się rozłączyć. 

Niezręczny śmiech po obu stronach. Pewna młoda kobieta z dzieckiem spojrzała się z ukosa na Jima, który kręcił się przy telefonie od piętnastu minut, aż zadzwonił.

— Więc… Żadnych problemów, dobrze mnie słychać? – upewnił się Pink.

— Dobrze cię słychać, ale nie lubię twojego głosu przez telefon, jest taki obcy. 

— Ja też wolę słuchać cię na żywo – pauza. – Idziesz w piątek na piwo? Po kolejnym spotkaniu. 

— Tak, jasna sprawa, a ty?

— Też – znów kilkusekundowa cisza.

— Wiesz, nie znoszę takich rozmów, nie wiem nigdy co mówić, gdy nie widzę drugiej osoby – zaśmiał się Jim. – Więc… Dobrej nocy? 

— Uh, ja też, więc nie jestem jedyny. Cześć.

Rozłączył się. Jim odłożył słuchawkę lśniącą od potu i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Czuł się trochę pokonany przez telefon i fakt mówienia do ściany, ale przynajmniej obaj doszli do wniosku, że wolą się widywać i słyszeć, niż tylko widywać. 

+

Obudził się w środku nocy z erekcją i resztkami wrażenia cudzych rąk sunących przez kręgosłup i krzywiznę bioder. Z dudniącym sercem podniósł się, poszedł do łazienki, po czym zaczął składać w niemal perfekcyjną sześcienną kostkę swoje ubrania, wypucował buty, zmiótł ręcznikiem papierowym okruchy ze stolika. 

W trakcie przygotowania reklamówek na segregację różnych śmieci, przetarł dłońmi oczy i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego jest takim błaznem. Nie umartwiał się nad sobą, po prostu w jego mniemaniu stwierdził fakt. Nagle zapragnął ukryć się w samochodzie i puścić cokolwiek, co zagłuszyłoby lawinę myśli. Telewizor tutaj nie wchodził w grę, pobudziłby sąsiadów. 

Zapalił papierosa i wrócił do niepotrzebnego sprzątania, by mieć chociaż w pokoju porządek, nie to co w swoim umyśle.


	6. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wracamy do chronologii

— Pijesz te siki? Żaden szanujący się człowiek by tego nie zamówił – przystojny ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zerknął na rudego, rumianego na twarzy faceta, szukając u niego poparcia. Ten drugi, mówili na niego Eddie, wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jest takie złe – stwierdził, krzywiąc się, chłopak może w jego wieku, może młodszy. Pił już drugie piwo, ale to było jasne, w dodatku ciepłe i podobno miało jakiś fikuśny aromat, ale gdy młody pociągnął pierwszy łyk, mina mu ścierpła. Mówili na niego Orange albo Yellow, jakoś tak, ciepły, cytrusowy kolor. – Zresztą, kim jesteś, by mnie oceniać: pijesz praktycznie rozwodniony soczek bez procentów – powiedział, na co Brown i reszta stolikowego towarzystwa zareagowała „ooo!” ze śmiechem. 

Lubił chłopaka, miał bardzo śmiałe spojrzenie i dużo się śmiał, chodził z głową wysoko i czasem odzywał się do nich po chamsku, albo odszczeknął coś komuś, ale Brown domyślał się, że była to tylko poza, by pokazać „jaki to ja nie jestem”. Dużo mówił, głównie o sobie i swoich dokonaniach, ale był fajnym chłopakiem, którego czasem musiał utemperować White, u którego z jakiegoś powodu szukał aprobaty. Jima trochę śmieszyło to, że chłopak miał na sobie o wiele za dużą skórzaną kurtkę, jakby uciekł z jakiegoś gangu motocyklowego, podczas gdy reszta ubrała się w rzeczy, które w ogóle nie kojarzyły się z jakąkolwiek przestępczością. Lokal też daleki był od tych prezentowanych w filmach o gangsterach; było jasno od przytulnych świateł, gdzieniegdzie szkło lamp było jadowicie zielone, światło przez nie padające miało lekko zieloną barwę. Było dużo ludzi, nie tłumy, ale prawie każdy stolik był zapełniony, przy kontuarze baru siedziało parę osób. Gdzieś na boku, za plecami Browna, Pink i jakiś starszy gość z ich wesołej kompanii grali w bilard. Grała jakaś muzyka, ale nie mógł wychwycić jaka, bo była tylko mglistym tłem do rozmów, jedzenia i picia, a czystą melodię mógł usłyszeć tylko w krótkich, cichszych momentach. Splótł dłonie pod brodą i przysłuchiwał się dyskusji o tym, co jest gorsze: dietetyczna margerita Blonde’a czy ciepłe piwo Orange’a. 

— Twoje piwo.

— Jak mój przedmówca. – Blonde wskazał palcem na ćmiącego papierosa Eddiego.

— Bezdyskusyjnie. Jak może istnieć coś takiego jak ciepłe piwo? – powiedział Brown, marszcząc brwi.

— Ono jest „grzane”, ignoranci – podkreślił Orange, przewracając oczami. – Nie znacie się.

White wymruczał sentencjonalnie coś, czego Brown nie dosłyszał, poklepując Orange’a po plecach, na co mężczyzna rzucił ponure spojrzenie na swój kufel.

— A co ty pijesz, Brown? –Skinął na niego głową Blonde, smrodząc papierosem. Jim też uważał, że tak samo jak White ma sympatyczną, miękką twarz, ale w swoich ruchach był zbyt leniwy, a w słowach aż zbyt precyzyjny, by móc uznać go za „miłego”. Brown polubił go, tak jak można kogoś „polubić” po kilku godzinach znajomości.

— Sodę, bo jestem samochodem z Pinkiem. 

Blonde zagwizdał, na co Eddie spojrzał się na niego krzywo.

— Och, i ustaliliście, że on sobie może chlapnąć, a ty nie? Przykry widok, ty w kącie z puszką sody – mruknął z błąkającym się po ustach uśmiechem. – Hej, jak się bawisz? – zawołał do Pinka.

Ten się odkręcił i na chwilę oderwał od kija, by pokazać kciuk w górę, na co Blue, stojący na drugim końcu stołu, uśmiechnął się szeroko, co pogłębiło jego zmarszczki, ale w jakiś sposób nie sprawiło, że wyglądał starzej.

— Jest systematycznie ogrywany – zawołał Blue.

Jego Brown też lubił. Rzadko się odzywał, a jak już, to głównie rozmawiał z Cabotem albo White’em, może wybrał ich ze względu na wiek, albo znali się wcześniej, jak Eddie i Blonde. Tak czy inaczej, był cichy, ale miał w sobie jakiś subtelny autorytet. Brownowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, jak Blue powiedział coś o swoich wnukach, albo o żonie. Polubił to, że był taki stoicki, ale przeszkadzało mu to, że Blue zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał zajmować jak najmniej miejsca.

Pink znów pochylił się nad stołem, próbując wycyzelować i wyliczyć trajektorię ruchu kul, gdy Blue stał i patrzył się na niego z cierpliwym uśmiechem.

— Wcale nie, koleś. Nawet nie wiesz, ile jest wypadków przez pijanych kierowców, nawet przez takich, którzy jechali cholernym rowerem – odezwał się Orange przejętym tonem, wracając do tego, co powiedział Blonde. – A gdyby teoretycznie coś się stało, nie mamy dwóch rezerwowych. 

— Mamy, spokojnie – odpowiedział Eddie. – Nie spinaj się tak.

Browna zmroziła myśl, co by było, gdyby zderzyli się dzisiaj z jakimś innym autem, albo wyjechali ostro poza drogę i uderzyli w słup. Zaczął przeglądać skład sody, by zobaczyć, czy ma jakieś procenty w sobie.

— Wiecie, chłopaki – zaczął Brown – tu nie chodzi o spinanie się, Orange dobrze mówi. Miałem wujka – słyszeliście? Miałem. Wypił jeden kufel i to był jeden kufel za dużo. Jak władował się w ciężarówkę, to musieli go zeskrobywać z ulicy. Dało się go zszyć, ale wyglądał jak Frankenstein. Więc wolę być ostrożny.

— Ale on nie był pijany, tylko nie umiał jeździć. – White zmarszczył czoło. – Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że przez jedno piwo tak stracił panowanie i kontakt ze światem. Możesz być absolutnie czysty, ale jak jesteś kretynem z prawem jazdy i siadasz za kółko, może się zdarzyć katastrofa. 

Orange pokiwał na to głową, trzęsąc spłowiałą rudą grzywką, a Blonde sączył w skupieniu swojego drinka.

— Może to prawda, ale twój wujek miał piętnaście lat? –mruknął Eddie, czym wywołał falę śmiechu, Jim też zachichotał. Jak zapanowała względnie spokojna cisza z ich strony, Eddie dodał: – Dobra, dobra, róbcie co chcecie, byle byśmy znów się zobaczyli. Mamy rezerwowych, nie będę ukrywał, ale mniej problemów będzie, jak nie zamienicie się we Frankensteina albo innego potwora.

— Postaramy się – odpowiedział zwięźle White, na co Orange zaczął gadać o tym, że wampir mógłby być całkiem użyteczny podczas napadu. Co za bzdury.

— Nie, co ty pieprzysz, przecież po pierwsze: idziemy za dnia, czyli będzie Słońce, które cię usmaży, więc już na początku będziesz skreślony. Dwa: ktoś będzie musiał cię zaprosić, byś mógł przejść przez próg, przecież nie będziemy na to czekać! – Brown wyrzucił dłonie przed Orange’a, na co tamten zrobił kwaśną minę. 

W tym czasie chłopak zaczął na głos rozważać kandydaturę innych postaci, które najwyraźniej były znane tylko jemu, na co White i Blonde patrzyli się na niego z miękkim politowaniem. Eddie zamówił dwa razy zmieszaną whisky i ignorując chłopaka, zaczął opowiadać jakąś historię, która miała miejsce, kiedy pojechał w rodzinne strony, do Francji. Brown już zacierał ręce i nie mógł się doczekać, by zabłysnąć żarcikiem o tym, ile biegów ma francuski czołg [jeden! do tyłu! haha, niezłe], ale rozproszył go Pink, który usiadł obok z marsową miną, zamawiając kolejne piwo. 

— Przegrałem każdą partię – wyznał ze wstydem. 

Brown pozwolił sobie poklepać go po plecach w geście współczucia. Pod cienką koszulą wyczuł guzowatą linię kręgosłupa i ciepłą skórę, po chwili odsunął rękę jak poparzony.

Czuł, jakby piorun uderzył go w głowę, a ludzie wokół niego tego nie widzieli i wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Kule trzaskały po stole do bilardu, zimne dłonie Browna obejmowały puszkę i bębniły w mętny rytm muzyki.

— Ej! Co tak siedzisz jak struty? – Szturchnął go łokciem Orange, wybudzając z chwilowego letargu.

— Yy, ja? Nie wiem, może to ty jesteś za wesoły i za dużo wypiłeś? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, stukając się puszką z kuflem Orange’a, na co tamten odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, który wydał się Jimowi bardzo smętny, ale może tylko tak mu się coś przywidziało. Przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak może się domyślać, poczuł z nim cienką i krótką nić porozumienia. Może byli w tej samej sytuacji w tym samym czasie, ale o tym nie wiedzieli.

+

Mógł sobie pogratulować tego niezłego pomysłu z wypożyczeniem na chwilę imion, szczerze, uważał, że jest to bardziej ludzkie, jak ma się i imię i [powiedzmy] nazwisko, niż samo: Pink, Brown. Adam Pink i Holden Brown brzmiało mocno średnio, ale przynajmniej normalnie. 

Szlag, powinien poprosić, żeby zadzwonił, jak będzie koło domu, chociaż, może to było narzucanie się? To dorosły mężczyzna, nic mu się przecież nie stanie.

I tak, siedząc w samochodzie przed motelem odtwarzał w pamięci, jakby się samobiczował, te chwile, które sprawiły, że się dusił, ale jak głupi cieszył się z tego ucisku. Z nogami na kierownicy, dłońmi na brzuchu, słuchał tych wszystkich kpiących z niego piosenek, o sercach, bólach, miłościach, niebach i piekłach i reszcie bzdetów, o których zawsze i wszędzie jest głośno. 

Od akcji ratunkowej na stacji do ich ostatniego widzenia na przystanku zapalało się wiele znaków ostrzegawczych i czerwonych lampek w głowie Browna. Nawet wycie syren; wzdrygał się, gdy przyłapywał się na tym, że myślał o obejmowaniu go nocą, ale on przejmował się tym chwilę, nie zwracając na te wszystkie alarmujące znaki większej uwagi, więc teraz można powiedzieć, że wpakował się pod pociąg. Albo na drogę, której każdy zakręt jest zabójczy. Na początku myślał, że to tylko durny, przyziemny mózg i po prostu chodziło o fizyczność, o to, że brakuje mu bliskości. Cóż, tak i nie, ciało to jedno, da się przez to oszaleć, ale oszalał przez tę resztę głupich, drobnych rzeczy, które wydawały mu się ważne, warte uwagi. A słowa, to, jak je wypowiadał, to, że łatwo było powiedzieć, że Adam jest wrednym chujkiem, łatwo i prosto, ale to nawet nie oddawało w większej części tego, jaki był. Brown tak bardzo chciał go poznać we wszystkich stanach, kolorach, dźwiękach, sytuacjach, po prostu, we wszystkim. W tej chwili Jim nie widział dla siebie szansy na wycofanie się, bo n i e c h c i a ł. Wiedział, och, jak dobrze wiedział, że to nie ma prawa się udać, ale też nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak może żyć bez tego uczucia [którego na razie nie chciał nazywać, bo wszystko brzmiało zbyt patetycznie, albo nie pasowało do tego, co myślał i jak się czuł względem Adama]. Wystarczyło mu to, że on o to dbał, tak. Nie potrzebował odwzajemnienia, zresztą, co za abstrakcja – wzajemność. 

Ma siano zamiast mózgu, nie przyjechał tu usychać i wzdychać, a zarobić, czas się ogarnąć, są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, zostało mu dziesięć dni w LA. Śmiesznie mało czasu.

Piosenki zlały się w jedną masę, papkę, nie umiał powiedzieć, czego słuchał, mimo że znał te piosenki, ich tekst i rytm, były mu tak obojętne, jak nigdy. Siedział ze zmarszczonym czołem, obserwując gasnąco-migającą literkę T w neonie MOTEL. Chciał komuś wszystko opowiedzieć, ale nie znosił traktowania ludzi jak emocjonalnych śmietników, także nie miał gdzie się podziać ze swoimi śmieciami.

+

— Halo? Bro– Holden? 

— Cześć! – Jim oplótł kabel wokół palca. Od rana czekał na telefon, z którego nikt prawie nie korzystał, więc mógł przy nim stać ile chciał. 

— Doszedłem do domu, trochę boli mnie głowa. Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym mam z tobą rozmawiać, jak do ciebie dzwonię, ale prosiłeś mnie, więc… ee, dlaczego „Holden”? I dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślałeś, o tych imionach?

— Bo go lubię, to znaczy, straszny kutas z niego, ale w jakiś sposób jest dla mnie ważną postacią? Nie wiem, nie ma w tym wielkiej filozofii. Dlaczego pomyślałem? Bo tak. I widzę, że źle się czujesz z tą ksywką, więc nie chciałem tak do ciebie mówić – odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiał tak, jakby chciał za bardzo, albo był zbyt zaangażowany w… to coś, w czym byli uwikłani na stopniu koleżeńskim. – W porządku, mam tak samo, nie umiem gadać przez telefon. Ale chciałem, żebyś zadzwonił, żeby być pewnym, że… że, yy, hm, że…

— Nikt mi nic nie zrobił w ciemnej uliczce? – parsknął, a Jim mógł sobie wyobrazić, że przewraca oczami. – Nie. Jestem cały, ale doceniam, że pomyślałeś o mnie przez chwilę. Ty też dojechałeś bez problemów?

Przez chwilę. Jim uśmiechnął się do słuchawki.

— Tak, żadnych przygód po drodze. 

— Rozumiem, że to dobrze?

— Może. Lubię, jak się dzieje coś niespodziewanego, wiesz, jedziesz spokojnie do domu, dzień jak co dzień, a tu nagle, powiedzmy, łapie cię policja i każe zjechać na pobocze. Tyle, że to nie policja, tylko jacyś naukowcy, którzy robią eksperymenty na ludziach, po to, by coś tam. Nie wiem, opatentować broń, czy coś, albo sprawić, by człowiek mógł zniknąć, albo się teleportować. I by wzięli mnie do tych eksperymentów, wtedy byłaby to jakaś przygoda. Uciekłbym, albo został szczurem laboratoryjnym. 

— Bzdurne, tak durne, że nadaje się na scenariusz. Ale taka moc to marzenie.

— Wiem! Ale chciałbym umieć znikać, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jakby to ułatwiło życie, nawet teraz, gdybyśmy ukradli te diamenty będąc niewidzialni – czad. Ale tak niewidzialni, że nasze ubrania też by były niewidzialne, bo nie zamierzam latać na waleta. 

— Taak, znikanie. Chyba bez ciała lepiej byłoby mi żyć – stwierdził Adam, a Jim ściągnął na te słowa brwi.

— Dlaczego?

— Hm, ty tego nie zrozumiesz, ale jak się ma taki chudy, niezręczny kawałek mięsa za ciało i szczurzą aparycję to można niekoniecznie przepadać za swoim wyglądem, a tym bardziej faktem, że ktoś na ciebie patrzy. Nie mów mi, że jestem już stary, a mam problemy nastolatka; ja temu nie przeczę. 

Jim nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał, żeby wyszło niezręcznie i dziwnie, gdy zacząłby wyliczać wszystko to, co mu się w nim podoba, kończąc na tym, że połączenie tego wszystkiego zapiera mu dech w piersiach.

— Co ty gadasz, wyglądasz normalnie, nikt nie mówi, że masz szczurzą urodę. Do której ci bardzo daleko. Niektóre szczury są słodkie, ale, uh, nieważne. Nie chcę, żebyś poczuł się przez to tak, że „ja mam gorzej” czy coś podobnego, no ale ci powiem. Jakiś dzieciak z rodziny powiedział, że mam brodę czarownicy, taką spiczastą. I złowrogi wygląd. Inny powiedział, że przypominam mu rysunek jaskiniowca, który wisiał w szkole, także… Wtedy też bardzo chciałem zniknąć. Ale to tylko głupoty, nie ma co się tym przejmować.

— Ahaa. Jaskiniowiec? Chyba ten dzieciak miał oczy w dupie. 

— Ty masz oczy w dupie, Adam – westchnął ostro Jim.

Po drugiej stronie nastała krótka, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza, przez którą Jim z większą pasją zaczął nawijać i odwijać kabel na palec.

— Swoją drogą, mają niedługo, za tydzień grać coś fajnego, coś o mordobiciu w górskiej chatce, możemy na to pójść – Pink ostatecznie zmienił temat. Jim widział plakat tego filmu, a że zwykł oceniać filmy po plakatach, tak jak ocenia się książki po okładkach, tamten go szczególnie nie zachęcił. Jednak skoro mu to Adam proponuje, to może nie będzie to zmarnowany czas.

— Tak, jasne, musimy. To...? – sam nie wiedział, co chciał mu jeszcze powiedzieć. To trzymaj się? To do następnego? To przestań myśleć, że masz szczurzą twarz?

— Do zobaczenia?

— Cześć.

Jim odstawił słuchawkę skonfundowany i skierował się do swojego pokoju ciężkim krokiem. Czekał na niego kolejny telefon.

+

— Ta, mamo, wszystko w porządku. Nie mam tu żadnych problemów, jest całkiem nudno – mówił Brown z papierosem w zębach, ramieniem przytrzymując swój prywatny telefon. 

Siedział na podłodze, czyszcząc broń i jednym okiem oglądając prognozę pogody. Zapowiadano dużo Słońca, na co Jim jęknął, zirytowany, ale nie zaskoczony. Był podwójnie zirytowany, bo nie wziął z domu swojego własnego zestawu do czyszczenia broni, specjalnych szczotek, płynów i tego typu rzeczy, przez co musiał improwizować, szorując wszystko na sucho za pomocą patyczków do uszu i papieru toaletowego. Nie miał w planach na cały dzień tylko siedzenia w pokoju i skrobania patyczkiem w lufie, chciał przejechać się koło sklepu, na który planowali skok, zobrazować sobie ich plan, sprawdzić, jaki jest ruch w tej okolicy, zorientować się, czy jest może szybsza i łatwiejsza droga ucieczki do tego magazynu, w którym mieli się spotkać. Problem w tym, że mu się nie chciało i nie miał humoru na takie zaangażowane myślenie. 

— Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w nic nie wdepnąłeś, przynajmniej tyle. Wiesz, że ja i ojciec tego nie popieramy? Zresztą, nie masz pięciu lat, jesteś mężczyzną i odpowiadasz sam za siebie, jak cię złapią, to poniesiesz tego konsekwencje, proste.

— Nie złapią, nigdy im się nie udało, nie histeryzuj.

— Ale jesteś notowany! – powiedziała. Jego matka rzadko krzyczała, gdy ponosiły ją emocje cedziła precyzyjnie słowa i jej ton przybierał jadowitego tonu.

— Tylko za graffiti na pomniku Roosevelta, mamo…

— Ale i tak jesteś spisany! Tylko mówię, kiedyś wspomnisz moje słowa, „stara miała rację, mogłem się posłuchać, a teraz gniję w więzieniu i po wyjściu nie będzie dla mnie pracy i nie będę mógł się pozbyć złodziejskiego znamienia”.

Brownowi zrobiło się sucho w ustach i poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś go kopnął w brzuch. Matka czasem mówiła do niego „złodzieju” czy podobnie, więc nie powinien się za to oburzać, bo tylko stwierdzała fakt, ale teraz bolało go to potrójnie. Mógł ją okłamywać przez lata i to by ułatwiło wiele spraw. I tak nie wiedziała o wielu rzeczach, nie dociekała, ale sama wydedukowała, że nie zarabiają legalnie. Ta świadomość była dla niej wystarczającą krzywdą, nie chciała, by poszli jeszcze za to siedzieć. Zmarszczył brwi i uścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, zapominając o tym, że ma ręce brudne od smaru. Spojrzał na ekran, wiadomości w końcu skończyły z polityką, ekonomią i pogodą, emitując coś wartościowego, czyli wiadomość o tym, że w zoo w San Diego przyszły na świat małe żółwie gatunku zagrożonego wyginięciem. Jim uśmiechnął się pusto kącikiem ust.

— Przesadzasz. Jak się ma Claudia?

— Znów się pobiła z jakimś chłopaczyskiem. Poszło o to, że obraził jej koleżankę, coś takiego. Nie wiem, skaranie boskie z wami wszystkimi, przemoc, złodziejskie nasienie, czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam – westchnęła ciężko. Jim znał to westchnięcie, jak był młodszy zawsze wprowadzało go w poczucie winy, teraz… w sumie dużo się nie zmieniło. Było mu wstyd.

— Mamo, nie mów tak, zobaczysz, niedługo z tym skończę. Nie da się tak zarabiać całe życie, ustatkuję się – obiecał na poczekaniu. Nie myślał przyszłościowo o tym, że powinien z tym skończyć. – Jak George.

— Jak George. Hm. Ta jego dziewczyna jest miła. Ojciec jej nie lubi, ale ojciec do nikogo nie żywi większej sympatii. Tak czy inaczej, ostatnio twój osobisty brat oznajmił, że zamierza się wyprowadzić i zamieszkać z nią. Jak ty też się w końcu ogarniesz i wyniesiesz, będę otwierać szampana.

— To miłe, dzięki mamo, kocham cię – parsknął i zaklął cicho pod nosem, bo patyczek złamał mu się i utknął w szynie.

— Co tam mamroczesz? Ja ciebie też – znów głębokie westchnięcie – chciałabym, żebyś zaczął pracować uczciwie, spotkał jakąś dziewczynę, no po prostu to, czego chce każda matka. Martwię się, choć może tego po mnie nie widać.

Jim zaśmiał się, ale miał wrażenie, że to był najsztuczniejszy śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zawsze wiedział, czy jego matka się niepokoiła, mógł to wyczuć w jej krokach, tonie głosu i ruchach, szczególnie jak wyjmowała naczynia z suszarki. Czy często chodziła zmartwiona? Nie, ale jak już, to przeżywała to całą sobą.

— Dobrze, dobrze, jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi i uspokoi– 

— Nie chodzi o mnie, po prostu chcę, żebyś to ty był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, żył zgodnie z jakimiś normami społecznymi, jak porządny człowiek.

Jima trochę to dotknęło. Nigdy za bardzo nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jest szczęśliwy, bezpieczny, nie zadawał sobie takich pytań. Mógł czuć szczęście przez określoną chwilę i był tego świadomy, ale bezpieczeństwa? Nigdy chyba za bardzo mu na tym nie zależało.

— Mamo… – przez chwilę czuł się na tyle odważny, by się jej o coś zapytać, by mógł poczuć się choć trochę lżej, ale już po wypowiedzeniu jednego słowa śmiałość go opuściła. 

— Tak? 

— Nie, już nic. Trzymajcie się tam, nie zamartwiaj się na zapas. Pa.

— Łatwo ci mówić. Pa.

Rozłączyła się i Brown czuł się tak, jakby miał żołądek i płuca pełne kamieni. Inni w takim stanie ucięliby sobie drzemkę, zjedli coś, albo po prostu leżeli, ale Jim musiał coś robić, by poczuć się lepiej i oczyścić umysł. Nagle nabrał motywacji na przejażdżkę naokoło tego sklepu, jeszcze przed tym kupi worki na śmieci i płyn do naczyń, brzmi jak dobry plan, świetny plan. Może nawet posprząta wnętrze samochodu, w końcu nie ma na razie nic lepszego do roboty.

+

Adam zadzwonił do niego jeszcze parę razy, niby za każdym razem pytając o coś związanego z pracą, ale i tak kończyli rozmawiając o czymś innym, zupełnie nieistotnych pierdołach. Pink zawsze mówił, dobra, to się rozłączam, po czym się nie rozłączał i gadali tyle, że obsługa motelu pytała się Jima, czy przynieść mu krzesło, by na nim usiadł. Rozważał parę razy pójście do klubu, baru, w jakiekolwiek nocne miejsce, ale wyobrażał sobie dzwoniący telefon, Adama po drugiej stronie, swoją głuchą stronę i ochota na imprezowanie mu przechodziła. Paranoja. Przerwał na chwilę temat złożoności przekazu i symboliki róży na kroczu i grania mieczem na skrzypcach w „Crucified”, by spytać się o coś Adama:

— Nie szkoda ci na to czasu? 

— Na co?

— No na moje gadanie.

— Wiesz, miałem się ciebie spytać o to samo. Kiedyś powiedziałbym, że tak. Ale to w końcu ja do ciebie dzwonię, a ty odbierasz za każdym razem, więc to chyba jest w porządku? Halo, jesteś tam?

Niewiele brakowało, a Jim zacząłby mówić, że czeka na jego telefon jak głupi, że jego czas nie jest aż tak cenny, by było mu go szkoda, zresztą, nawet gdyby był, to i tak chciałby mu go poświęcić, że lubi go słuchać i do niego gadać, choćby odwieszał słuchawkę, gdy Jim gadał i zaczął robić coś innego, że czeka, czeka, czuje się jak łajdak, tak czekając, aż… aż sam nie wie co, może wszystko, i– ręka zaplątała mu się w kablu i stracił wątek.


	7. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waham się między: "kocham ich" a "kroiłabym ich maczetami" :)

— Nie wierzę, że nie umiesz grać w karty, Eddie, ty dupku. – Blonde podrapał się w potylicę, wykładając na stół wachlarz swoich kart, składający się z damy, dwóch pików i trefla, a Orange z trzaskiem rzucił swoim kompletem o stół i westchnął. Tymczasem Eddie uśmiechnął się skromnie i mrugnął do Browna, wachlując się swoimi trzema kierami i królem. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się nazywają te karty, którymi machasz, a i tak za każdym razem wygrywasz.

— To przecież serca, poza tym, to nie ma znaczenia. Mam dzisiaj dobry dzień, a do takich gier dla dzieci nie potrzeba wiele więcej, niż szczęścia.

Mieli rozmawiać o swoich zadaniach, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku zajmowali się innymi rzeczami, tylko nie omawianiem kwestii napadu. Jim cieszył się, że wybrał spacer, a nie samochód, bo zmarnowałby paliwo na dojechanie na spotkanie, na którym nic się nie działo. Czwórka grała w kenta, bo Eddie nie znał żadnej innej gry, a Orange, który znał chyba wszystkie, nie miał zbyt wiele cierpliwości w wyjaśnianiu i tłumaczeniu zasad. Starsi mężczyźni wyszli na zewnątrz na papierosa, a Adam kursował gdzieś w tle, nigdzie nie zagrzewając miejsca. Spotkali się w knajpie, z typu tych, które cieszą się największą popularnością w piątek wieczór, ale nie w środku tygodnia. Przyćmione światła, stylizowane na ceglane ściany, zadowolone z małego ruchu kelnerki, znana–nieznana cicha melodia w radiu.

— Głupi ma zawsze szczęście – mruknął ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, na co Eddie szturchnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię.

— Serca? To k i e r y! Czy wy go słyszycie? – żachnął się Orange, mówiąc to w tym samym momencie, co Blonde, strzepując popiół z papierosa do nieswojej szklanki. 

— No ale przecież to serce, ma sercowaty kształt, jest czerwone, a to tylko gra, dla zabawy, wyluzuj – westchnął Jim, zerkając na Adama, który po raz któryś wstępował do łazienki.

— Kolejny. Profanacja kart. Ja nie chcę się bawić, chcę wygrać. Może jeszcze ktoś powie, że pik to kopytko? W poważnych środowiskach zrobilibyście z siebie pośmiewisko, serio. Karty pokazują waszą prawdziwą naturę, nie chodzi mi tu o zasranego tarota i wróżki–cyganki, ale o strategię, pamięć, takie rzeczy. Znałem gościa, chciałem go wciągnąć w pewien skok. Grałem z nim i z paroma znajomymi w brydża moimi najlepszymi kartami, edycja kolekcjonerska z… nieważne, wyglądają czadowo. Wydawał się w porządku, ale narobił mi takiego wstydu, co chwila trzeba było mu wszystko tłumaczyć, zaczynać od nowa tasowanie, doszło do tego, że musiałem mu to rozrysować na kartce– – zaczął opowiadać Orange z miną pełną wyższości i pewności siebie, gestykulując dłońmi. Jim przewrócił oczami, wstając od stołu i wrzucając niedopałek papierosa do szklanki, którą dzielił z Orange’m jako popielniczkę.

— Może pójdź do łazienki, skoro tak cię ciśnie – polecił mu Eddie, na co pozostali uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. – Nawet Brown już ma dość tego pierdolenia i wstaje. Hej, naucz nas tej gry z paki, w której wygrałeś pięć paczek fajek – poprosił Blonde’a, na co Orange zaczął głośniej prowadzić swoją niewątpliwie pouczającą historię, a mężczyzna obok Eddiego wzruszył ramionami i zawołał po coś kelnerkę. 

Brown udał się swobodnym, niemalże kowbojskim krokiem do łazienki, w poszukiwaniu innego towarzystwa. Gdy tylko tam wszedł, zaatakowało go własne odbicie, odbicie niebieskiej koszuli Pinka nad umywalką i czerwonych drzwiczek toaletowych. Lustro zajmowało niemal całą ścianę, co trochę go onieśmieliło, bo oglądanie własnych zakoli i kościstej brody nie należało do przyjemnych.

— Czemu się tak włóczysz? Nigdzie nie usiądziesz, snujesz się jak duch – zwrócił się do Adama, wyciskającego kolejną pompkę mydła na dłonie. W tym sztucznym oświetleniu obaj wyglądali na chorych i nieświeżych. 

— Nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca. Mieliśmy omówić podział zysków i kwestię wyjazdu z miasta, a tu gówno. A później obudzą się z ręką w nocniku. Łatwo jest ich rozkojarzyć, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego – stwierdził szorstko, rzucając swojemu odbiciu krytyczne spojrzenie. – To nie są amatorzy, nie trzeba ich prowadzić za rączkę, ale mam ochotę–

— Hej, nie zadręczaj swojej główki, nie myśl za dużo. Nie jesteś od tego. Nie jesteś ponad nami, wszyscy jesteśmy w tym razem, musisz nam zaufać – westchnął Jim, a Adam przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się krzywo, jakby powiedział coś irracjonalnego. 

— Z a u f a ć? – prychnął. – To nie wieczorynka, chodzi nam tylko o pieniądze i tylko o to się martwię: czy bezproblemowo dostanę swoją działkę i czy mnie nie zakują. Reszta to tylko szumne gadanie. Nie czuję się ponad wami, po prostu podchodzę do tego na poważnie, jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie, no nie? W planie nie ma dziur, ale to nie znaczy, że jest idealny i, uh, chcę żeby to wyszło. Jak coś robić, to porządnie.

Brown widział to już wcześniej, to, że Pink próbuje pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, zero słabości, pełny profesjonalizm i jeszcze trochę profesjonalizmu. W efekcie wychodził na najbardziej rozdrażnionego, tego, z którym się nie dyskutuje, bo będzie próbował cię przegadać w najbardziej błahej kwestii, pokazać, że jest wyżej, że zawsze ma świętą rację i ostatnie słowo. Nie, żeby Jima to irytowało; z przyjemnością oglądał wymianę zdań między nim a Whitem, która przypominała rzucanie się nożami. White opowiadał o tym, jak dobrze pracowało mu się ze swoją byłą dziewczyną, a Adam uznał, że takie relacje w pracy są skazane na nieszczęście, starszy mężczyzna oponował, Pink wyliczał wszystkie pary kryminalistów, o jakich słyszał i punktował: zastrzeleni, złapani, zdradzeni przez siebie nawzajem i tak dalej. White uśmiechał się z politowaniem, ale po chwili starł go z twarzy, jakby coś go nagle strapiło. Przerwali dyskusję, gdy Eddie powiedział coś w stylu, że musiałby ocipieć, by pić kawę bez mleka i cukru, do czego każdy musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Nie, Jima to nie irytowało, czuł dziwną satysfakcję, gdy Adamowi udało się kogoś przepchać słownie, zupełnie jakby zdobył punkt dla drużyny czy coś. Zastanawiał się tylko, na ile się do tego zmusza, czemu tak bardzo chce udowodnić, że jest świetny, ma łeb na karku i zna się na rzeczy? 

— Oj tam, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, zaplanujemy każdy krok i dziesięć alternatywnych planów, to przecież pestka. To, że sobie rozmawiają i spędzają miło czas nie znaczy, że nie dadzą sobie rady z robotą, wyglądają mi na zimnych skurwieli, którzy dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkim – powiedział, wyrzucając ręce na boki i uśmiechając się do Adama. Przypadkowo spojrzał w lustro i jęknął. – Jezu, łysieję. Jak już będzie po wszystkim, zafunduję sobie przeszczep włosów. 

W odpowiedzi na to, Adam odgarnął do tyłu swoje włosy, prezentując zakola, podkreślone przez dziwną linię przedziałku, na co Brown westchnął i pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że wyszło to raczej w sposób żartobliwy „oo, będziemy nosić niedługo tupeciki”, niż prześmiewczy. Podobały mu się jego włosy, które w odpowiednim oświetleniu nabywały innego tonu, proste i gładkie.

— Myślisz, że nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, gdy sobie stąd pójdę? Cóż, ja chyba nie jestem na tyle zimnym skurwielem, żeby dobrze się bawić. Sztywniak ze mnie.

— Dzisiaj tylko kelnerki będą za tobą tęsknić – zażartował w taki sposób, jaki żartują ojcowie albo wujkowie w średnim wieku, zdając sobie z tego sprawę po fakcie. Adam uśmiechnął się skąpo.

— Uwierz mi, nie będą. Będziesz jeszcze z nimi grał, czy idziesz ze mną? – spytał, a Brown uniósł brwi na taki śmiały ton, jakby Adam był pewny tego, że pójdzie z nim. 

Gdy wyszli, zobaczyli, że rudy facet w skórzanej, czarnej kurtce i rudy facet w niebieskiej, sportowej kurtce patrzą na siebie z zacięciem, podczas gdy Blonde z nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem palił papierosa. Karty co chwila plaskały agresywnie o stół. 

— O, Pinky. Zagrasz? Myślę, że Orange czułby się zaszczycony, gdybyś z nim zagrał. Wiesz, nie ma z nim żartów; on chce w y g r a ć na poważnie. Równy z równym, wchodzisz w to? – mruknął leniwie i mrugnął do niego. Zgarbiony Adam tylko uśmiechnął się tak niesympatycznie, jak to tylko możliwe, powiedział coś na odchodne i wyszedł. 

Jim złapał za kurtkę i pożegnał się z nimi krótko, na co tylko Blonde uniósł dłoń. Reszta mężczyzn przed barem gorąco nad czymś dyskutowała, w tej dyskusji atakując zgarbionego White’a, tak, że nawet ich nie zauważyła. Zresztą, było już ciemno, a oni starsi, więc mieli pełne prawo ich nawet nie rozpoznać, tym bardziej, że latarnia była po drugiej stronie ulicy, a neonowy, podświetlony szyld w kształcie kaktusa był słaby i mrugający. Nie, żeby była ciemna, głęboka noc – dochodziła dwudziesta druga.

Jim nie wiedział, gdzie Adam go prowadzi. Szedł parę kroków przed nim, ale po chwili zwolnił chód i zrównał się z Brownem.

— Dokąd idziemy?

+

Włóczyli się między półkami, w tle pikała kasa. Adam dodawał kolejne rzeczy do koszyka, a Jim mu towarzyszył, na co nie narzekał, ani trochę. Na samym początku myślał, że zajdą do monopolowego, albo się przejdą bez konkretnego celu ani ścieżki, ale nie. Pink przypomniał sobie, że miał zrobić zakupy, więc weszli do pierwszego lepszego supermarketu, wybierając kawę, dywagując nad kształtem makaronu [ten długi muszę kruszyć, ten gruby wygląda jak tasiemiec, chyba wezmę te świderki, co sądzisz?] i szukając szamponu. Na początku Brown w ogóle zdziwił się, że Adam myje głowę faktycznym szamponem, a nie mydłem czy płynem do całego ciała. Tak przynajmniej robił każdy facet w jego domu, a ojciec mówił [nie podając żadnego konkretnego powodu], że szampony są dla bab i dzieci, nawet te najbardziej męskie, w ciemnym opakowaniu i z kulturystą na etykiecie. Darował sobie uwagę o tym, że to trochę babskie, dbać o włosy, po czym przypomniał sobie o stanie swojej własnej fryzury.

— „Do włosów łamiących się i zniszczonych”? – przeczytał nadruk na butelce, którą wrzucił do koszyka Adam, na co ten odmruknął coś potwierdzająco i przeszedł do innej sekcji. – Masz ładne włosy, nie są przecież zniszczone. A w takich szamponach pakują straszne chemiczne gówna, widziałem dokument w telewizji, po kilku latach pucowania główki takim czymś masz raka skóry – podzielił się swoją wiedzą. W sumie według tamtego dokumentu wszystko było rakotwórcze, nawet budzik koło łóżka.

— Cóż. Na coś trzeba umrzeć. A moje kłaki są okropne. W dotyku są jak siano, jak chcesz, to dotknij – powiedział od niechcenia, sięgając po płatki kukurydziane z uśmiechniętym szopem, które podał mu Jim. 

— Mogę? – zawahał się Brown. Zdziwiła go dzisiejsza ugodowość i spokój Adama, z nikim się o nic nie pokłócił, był jakby senny, zmęczony. Chyba część jego energii odpowiedzialnej za szukanie igły w stogu siana została wchłonięta przez Orange’a. Może jednak Orange miał w sobie coś z wampira, skoro tak wchłaniał energię innych, chyba tylko White z nim wytrzymywał dłuższą konfrontację bez żadnego uszczerbku.

— Tak. Te są z jakimś miodem, moja siostra tych nie lubi, podasz mi te zwykłe płatki? – wymamrotał pod nosem Adam, na co Jim kiwnął głową, ale zamiast podać mu pudełka wsunął palce w jego włosy.

Nie chciał, żeby poczuł się niekomfortowo, także niemal po fryzjersku pogładził jego włosy, mimo że czuł pokusę zatopienia się w nich, poczucia promieniującego ciepła skóry głowy. Końcówki były sztywne jak gałązki, ale poza tym były gładkie i miłe w dotyku. 

— Rzeczywiście, Sahara. 

— Mówiłem – odrzekł Adam, po czym bez ostrzeżenia zaczął macać jego strąki włosów. Brown nie wiedział za bardzo jak na to zareagować, poza „ej! gościu?”. Nie, żeby jego ręka na głowie jakoś mu przeszkadzała, po prostu to było trochę niespodziewane, szczególnie ze strony Pinka.

— Za dużo lakieru. I masz łupież – stwierdził, odwracając się w kierunku lodówek i zamrażarek.

Jim poczuł się nagle, bardzo, ale to bardzo głupio, w dodatku tak, jakby był obleśnym gościem, który się nie myje. Wyobraził sobie, że z każdym ruchem głowy prószy wokoło swoim łupieżem, fuj. Podszedł do Adama, który zdążył wrzucić do koszyka paluszki rybne i dwa lody na patyku, po czym skierował się do kasy, przy której siedziała grubsza, ale śliczna dziewczyna. Podążając za nim, przeglądał się w każdej bardziej lustrzanej przestrzeni, dopatrując się jakichś mankamentów w swoim wyglądzie, ale niczego nie dostrzegł, potu ani białych wiórek na ramionach, niczego za co musiałby się bardziej wstydzić.

Adam zapłacił i nawet uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, po czym wyszli, uciekając od sztucznego oświetlenia i zapachu płynu do okien, na zewnątrz było ciemno i słychać było głuche odgłosy zabawy gdzieś daleko. Przeszli się kawałek dalej i usiedli na pustej ławce. Adam poczęstował go papierosem i lodem na patyku [śmietankowe w czekoladowej polewie, przecież każdy je lubi]. Po pierwszym ugryzieniu i zaciągnięciu się papierosem, Jim odezwał się:

— Te są o niebo lepsze niż te, które kupiliśmy wtedy na plaży, pamiętasz? 

Uśmiechnął się w ciemności, oświetlany od tyłu brudnym, żółtym światłem latarni.

— Pamiętam. 

+

— Podobno członek był spektakularny. Wielki. Magiczny. I chyba do tej pory jest gdzieś zakonserwowany w muzeum w Rosji, jak ogórek. Jednocześnie chciałbym i nie chciałbym na niego spojrzeć, miałbym kompleksy do końca życia – przyznał Jim, obracając w palcach patyczek po lodzie. 

— Magiczny carski kutas mnicha. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz i brzmi to cholernie groteskowo. Słyszałem o nim tylko w tej piosence i uznałem, że wymyślili sobie to słowo, a nie, że jest to prawdziwe nazwisko. Teraz wszystko rozumiem, pojebane – mruknął Pink, pocierając palcem wskazującym kącik oka. – Ale o co chodzi z tym kotem? Tam w tekście jest mowa o kocie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Adam nie umiał sobie przypomnieć nazwy zespołu „takich czarnych, faceta i dziewczyn, śpiewali coś takiego: ra-ra-rasputin”, a że Brown kiedyś dowiedział się, o kim śpiewa Boney M, zaczął tłumaczyć Pinkowi kontekst. Nie był specjalistą, jeśli chodzi o historię Rosji, więc posługiwał się ogólnikami, ale zapamiętał te szczegóły o postaci, które uznał za jej najgodniejsze, na przykład to, że ciężko było go zabić, miał niesamowicie niezniszczalny żołądek i trzeba było próbować kilka razy go usunąć, że był duchownym, który zjawił się znikąd i pukał panienki, no i że jego penis miał słuszne rozmiary, tak jak jego ego i charyzma, że był kimś ważnym na carskim dworze. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Boney M wspomnieli w piosence o kocie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, może żeby się rymowało? Nieważne. Ale o tym z grubsza jest ten tekst. O uduchowionej, spirytualnej energii jego wielkiego penisa – zakończył, rozkładając zamaszyście ręce.

Adam uniósł na to brwi i ściągnął usta w krzywym uśmiechu, co Brown uznał za przedsmak uszczypliwej uwagi. Nie pomylił się. Dochodziła północ, a oni rozmawiali i palili, siedząc na przypadkowym przystanku autobusowym. Obok wcześniejszej ławeczki był wybitnie cuchnący kosz na śmieci, więc przenieśli się stamtąd, na przystanek pomazany w jakichś sloganach, pełen skrawków papieru i taśm po zerwanych ogłoszeniach. Mimo trochę obskurnej atmosfery naprawdę miło było tu siedzieć, patrzeć na samochody i gadać o niczym. Jedyną bardzo drażniącą rzeczą było to, że w głowie Browna utknęła irytująca piosenka, ale starał się ją stłumić do minimum.

— I o jego pozycji, manipulacjach, władzy, sławie, ale to już mniej ważne, prawda? 

— Niemal tak samo ważne, jak wspomnienie o kocie – zgodził się Brown, a gdy Pink w reakcji na to przewrócił oczami, mrugnął do niego. – Hej?

— Co? – spytał, podparłszy się łokciem o podpórkę z tyłu.

— Wiesz co mi teraz gra w głowie? Jebane boys, boys, boys, I’m looking for a good time. Pierwszy raz tę piosenkę usłyszałem w MTV i w sumie myślałem tylko: och, gdyby tylko móc znaleźć się w tym teledysku, woda, zabawa, ładna, opalona dziewczyna, która śpiewa o tym, jak bardzo jest wyposzczona i chce się zabawić, raj. Jedyne, czego bym nie chciał, to siedzieć na tych przenośnych kiblach, no ale mniejsza. Mój brat nagrał ten teledysk na kasetę, tu się zaczyna problem. Puszczał go nocami bez dźwięku, wiadomo po co, chyba był w tej dziewczynie trochę zakochany, tak, jak można się zakochać w dziewczynie w bikini w wideo. Trochę żałosne, ale nie mnie oceniać. I…

Jim mógłby to, co chciał powiedzieć, streścić w kilku słowach. Ale jego monolog rozrósł się, opowiadał, że przez piosenkę niemal spalił się telewizor, że jego znajomy tak się zagapił na Sabrinę, że poślizgnął się o coś i złamał stopę w czterech miejscach, jak George prawie wpakował się w inny samochód, gdy słuchał tej przeklętej przyśpiewki [w rzeczywistości prawie zostali schwytani przez policję, bo nie zauważył i nie usłyszał ich sygnałów, żeby ruszał, kręcąc się w siedzeniu do muzyki]. Doszedł do wniosku, że „to moja najbardziej znienawidzona piosenka od trzydziestu lat; nie sądzę, że cokolwiek kiedykolwiek ją przebije. Ktoś nałożył na nią klątwę; kolega mówił, że gdy puści się ją od tyłu, jest coś o składaniu ofiar kozłowi? Po chuj składać kozłom ofiary?”. I tak prowadził swoje wywody, a mężczyzna obok potwierdzał, że słucha, przytakującymi aha, mhm. Gdy Brown skończył, dopadła go fala wstydu i samoświadomości, bo może nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy, może wypadł jak cham, baran, albo obcesowy ignorant, nie wiadomo, co gorsze. Ale wcześniej poczuł się na tyle swobodnie, miał ochotę podzielić się swoim strumieniem myśli, teraz nagle naszły go wątpliwości. 

— Hm, okej. Mnie zawsze przerażało w tym teledysku to, że kelner chodzi w smokingu w basenie. Przykleja się to do ciebie, spodnie śmierdzą chlorem na potęgę, obrzydliwe. Zawsze zwracałem uwagę na tego biednego kelnera. I zjebów, którzy podglądali dziewczynę, wychodzącą z kibla.

Jim nie miał żadnego konkretnego powodu, żeby się uśmiechnąć, ale zaskoczyło go to, że go słuchał. Miał wrażenie, że ten facet był typem, którego łatwo wzburzyć czy zirytować byle czym, ale tutaj sprawił, że Jim był w lekkim szoku. Nie żeby był zawsze ignorowany, ale zwykle mówiono mu, żeby się zamknął i że każdy ma w dupie różnej maści jego rozmyślania czy historie, albo ucinano „aha” i tyle. Aha. 

Może też go wytrącił z równowagi, [bo kto chciałby słuchać jakichś głupot o durnej piosence?] ale tamten nie ma do kogo otworzyć ust, ze względu na swoje usposobienie i ma potrzebę mówienia do pierwszej lepszej osoby, a pierwszą lepszą osobą był Jim. Może nawet nie czuje do niego ziarnka sympatii, gada z nim, bo nie chce być sam, prawdopodobne. 

Brown nienawidził, gdy takie niechciane myśli sprawiały, że wszystko stawało się bardziej szare, realnie–ostre. Jim powiedział na jednym wdechu, kierując się chwilową potrzebą:

— Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że się ciebie tak przyczepiłem, że mówię o takich pierdołach? Wiesz, ciebie znam najdłużej i chyba dobrze się dogadujemy, no i w jakiś sposób los nas na siebie skazał, skoro wpadliśmy na siebie i teraz razem pracujemy, ale… cóż, nie jestem najlepszy w czytaniu ludzi i myślę sobie: on w głębi duszy chce się mnie pozbyć, ma mnie dość, tylko tego nie mówi. Może to głupie pytanie, do tej pory za bardzo o tym nie myślałem, ale chcę–

Pink skrzywił się, patrząc na niego spod ukosa, ale Jim nie umiał przewidzieć, co chce powiedzieć. 

— Jesteś głupi – stwierdził jasno Adam, strzepując popiół z papierosa. Po kilkudniowym poście palił ich więcej, niż dotychczas. – Co to ma znaczyć, że chcę się ciebie pozbyć, że mam cię dość? Holden, gdybym nie chciał mieć z tobą do czynienia, to bym ci to powiedział prosto w twarz i nie bawiłbym się w masochistę, rozmawiając z tobą i myśląc: och, kurwa, jak ja nie znoszę tego faceta, gdy tylko otwiera usta i zaczyna machać tymi swoimi łapami odbiera mi chęci do życia, jego pierdolenie jest bardziej irytujące od komarów. No nie. Nie jestem taki. A nawet gdybym nie powiedział, to dawałbym ci bardzo wyraźne znaki – powiedział stanowczo, z jedną brwią uniesioną, jakby zaznaczał swoją wyższość w tej sytuacji.

— Och, okej – uśmiechnął się Brown, żeby zakryć ten uśmiech, udał, że głowa go swędzi i musi się podrapać. 

— Czasem jesteś irytujący, na przykład przed chwilą, gdy wypaliłeś z tym, że pewnie nie mogę cię znieść. Ale to, że czasem powiesz coś głupiego i żenującego, nie znaczy, że mnie męczysz i przez ciebie gotuje mi się krew, nie. Jesteś w porządku.

— Ty też – odpowiedział Brown, czując się lżej, niż przedtem. – Też czasem jesteś irytujący. Ale gdybyś nie był, wyblakłbyś kompletnie. Chyba nie denerwują tylko tacy ludzie, którzy starają się być jak najbardziej nijacy, wykastrowani z charakteru, właśnie po to, by nikogo do siebie nie zrazić – zakończył wolną myślą, wbijając wzrok w tworzący się, trąbiący korek zmierzający do centrum. Dobrze, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie tę jedną rzecz, pomyślał Jim. 

— Hm. Powinieneś serio coś zrobić z tym łupieżem – odchrząknął Adam, diametralnie zmieniając temat. Poklepał go w ramię i wskazał na białe, mikroskopijne płatki, a Jim westchnął ze wstydem.

Po paru minutach przyjechał autobus, a Adamowi przypomniało się, że powinien wrócić do domu. Nie chciał być odprowadzony, więc rozeszli się już na przystanku. Tym razem, gdy Jim odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na odchodzącego Adama, spotkał jego wzrok. Przez resztę drogi do motelu podśpiewywał, koszmarnie fałszując, „B–A–B–Y”, które ni stąd, ni zowąd się go przyczepiła. Przemierzał światła i skrzyżowania, wyobrażając sobie, że jest główną postacią w jakimś filmie. Jaka muzyka będzie w tle, gdy będzie obrabowywał sklep i przeglądał się w swojej diamentowej działce? Liczył na „Tequilę”.


	8. VI.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nie bijcie za mocno

Na kolejnym spotkaniu dowiedział się, że ma założyć garnitur. Kłopot był w tym, że nie przywiózł ze sobą jednego ze swoich dwóch garniturów [drugi zwykle przywłaszczał sobie jego brat, więc kwestią dyskusyjną było to, czy nadal należy on do Jima]. Oczywiście mógłby pojechać i go wziąć, ale na przeszkodzie stało mu lenistwo i perspektywa jechania przez kilkadziesiąt kilometrów w palącym Słońcu i stojącym, gęstym powietrzu. Mógł pójść do wypożyczalni, kupić, albo po prostu pojechać po ten kawałek czarnej szmaty innego dnia. Brown jednak niektóre rzeczy lubił mieć od razu z głowy, więc uznał, że załatwi sobie garnitur tego samego dnia, kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że je zakładają. Udał się razem z Blue do second-handu, by załatwić tę sprawę bezboleśnie. Starszy mężczyzna, okazało się, nie posiadał krawatu. Jim przerzucał znoszone marynarki na wieszakach; jego jedynym wymaganiem było to, by była czarna. No i w jego rozmiarze, ale to rozumiało się samo przez się. W pomieszczeniu pachniało wyjątkowo intensywnym odświeżaczem powietrza, czymś, co mogło nosić nazwę „cytrynowa świeżość” lub „cytrusowe orzeźwienie”.

— Głupie to trochę, nikt normalny nie chodzi w takim gorącu w garniturach, ja się w tym u d u s z ę. Mój kolega cały czas w nich chodzi, ale to taki laluś, wiesz. Po prostu nie widzę sensu, można się ubrać elegancko, nie wyglądając przy tym jak kelner. I założę się, że oni wszyscy wysmarują włosy żelem, jakby to, jak się prezentujesz było najważniejszą rzeczą we wszystkim. Durne to i głupie, ta dbałość o powierzchowność, o estetykę… Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał, przykładając do siebie pierwszą lepszą marynarkę. 

— Przymierz. I tak każda wygląda tak samo. Biorę ten. – Wyciągnął przed siebie prosty, czarny krawat. Jim myślał, że nie powie nic więcej, więc już otwierał usta, by kontynuować swoją litanię narzekań, gdy nagle Blue się odezwał. – Chodzi o klasę. Trzeba wyglądać estetycznie, wtedy ludzie inaczej cię odbierają, nie jako złodzieja–brutala, a jako kogoś na wyższym poziomie, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Jak idziesz spotkać się ze swoją dziewczyną, też więcej czasu się stroisz, żeby podobać się jej, jej rodzicom, chociaż teraz czasy się zmieniły. Może więcej ludzi chce chodzić jak obdartusy. 

Jim przewiesił na przedramieniu już parę marynarek, czekających na przymiarkę. Nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna kiedyś powiedział aż tyle na forum, nie biorąc pod uwagę pogawędek z Cabotem albo White’em. Miał w głosie coś surowego, coś ze starej szkoły. Jim zastanawiał się, czy nadal może mówić do niego na „ty”, a nie na „pan”, choć na takie rozterki miał czas na początku, teraz było za późno, ale cóż. 

Zauważył kątem oka koszulę, która mogłaby spodobać się Adamowi; żółta w jakieś dzikie wzorki. Gdy podszedł bliżej, stwierdził, że chyba by jej nie założył z taką chęcią, bo dzikie wzorki okazały się fioletowymi i niebieskimi motylami. 

— Pasowałaby temu takiemu nerwowemu – rzucił znienacka Blue. Brown zmarszczył na to brwi, po czym zachichotał idiotycznie. 

— W sensie: Pinkowi?

— Nie pamiętam, chyba tak. Nie mam problemów z pamięcią, po prostu łatwiej mi was pokojarzyć z wyglądu – obronił się mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami. – Chodzi mi o tego, do którego cały czas strzelasz oczami.

Brown chciał się zapaść pod ziemię, gdyby był młodszy, zanurkowałby między ubraniami, ale niestety jako dorosły mężczyzna musiał mierzyć się ze stresującymi rzeczami, nie od nich uciekać. 

— Pff, przecież nie wydłubię sobie oczu, każdy tak robi, to nic nie znaczy, wszyscy na siebie patrzą, to nic dziwnego! No i on nie założyłby takiej koszuli, bo już wy wszyscy mielibyście gotowy żart, o tym, że ma taką przykrywkę, a nie inną i założył koszulkę z motylami, haha, jakie to pedalskie, uśmiałem się do łez! – wyrzucił z siebie, ściszając ton, gdy jakaś starsza kobieta, idąca z butami do kasy, rzuciła im skonfundowane spojrzenie. 

Jim zorientował się, że celował palcem wskazującym w starszego mężczyznę i że chyba trochę się zagalopował. Blue uśmiechnął się do niego oczami, przez co na jego ogorzałej od Słońca twarzy pojawiło się więcej promienistych zmarszczek. 

— Przepraszam, ja–

— Chłopcze, ogarnij się póki możesz. Dobry chłopak z ciebie, ale nie rób ze mnie głupiego. No, przymierzże coś w końcu, musisz dobrze dla niego wyglądać – dodał stoickim tonem, ale z całą garścią ironii, po czym skierował się do kasy. 

Brown udał się szybko do przymierzalni, a raczej uciekł tam. Było mu głupio, najprościej mówiąc. Nie powinien się tym przejmować, głupota, żarty, wszystko żarty. Ale i tak poczuł się zdemaskowany. Jezus Maria, starsi ludzie. Najpierw jego matka, teraz Blue. „Ogarnij się póki możesz”, no kurwa. Jakby nie wiedział o tym, że musi się zebrać do kupy. „Złodziejskie nasienie”, dzięki, nie wiedziałem, że to, czym się zajmuję jest nielegalne! Niby stwierdzali rzeczywistość, ale w taki sposób, by wbić mu szpilę po szpili. Głęboki oddech.

Skupił się na zakupach i wybrał nawet niezłe rzeczy, wyglądały na takie, który mogłyby być w jednym zestawie i to o wiele taniej. Zaoszczędził czas i pieniądze, brawo. Wyszedł z second-handu i zapalił papierosa. 

+

Dwa dni później, gdy Jim mył włosy szamponem przeciwłupieżowym [z pokrzywą] i słuchał Beatlesów w radiu, które stało na umywalce, ktoś zapukał niecierpliwie, parokrotnie do jego drzwi. Przez chwilę myślał, że komuś przeszkadza muzyka, więc zakręcił wodę i pokręcił pokrętłem, ściszając muzykę, jednak pukanie ponowiło się. Brown podbiegł do drzwi, by szybko wyjaśnić o co chodzi i znów móc cieszyć się świętym spokojem.

— Tak? Chodziło o muzykę? Już ściszyłem.

— Nie, ktoś do pana dzwonił – westchnęła spalona słońcem kobieta w średnim wieku, pracownica w motelu. Miała niski głos, rude loki i zmarszczki wokół oczu, które nadawały jej twarzy sympatycznego wyrazu.

— Skąd pani wie, że do mnie? 

Pokój opłacił na fałszywe nazwisko, którym z nikim się nie dzielił.

— Cóż, tylko pan korzysta z naszego telefonu. No i osoba, która do pana dzwoniła opisała wygląd osoby, z którą chciała rozmawiać, a że to mały budynek, w którym nocują zazwyczaj starsi faceci i ich kochanice, to doszłam do wniosku, że chodzi o pana – odpowiedziała wyczerpująco.

— Wciąż jest na linii? – spytał z podnieceniem Brown, pracownica chyba to dostrzegła, na co uniosła jedną brew wyżej.

— Tak.

Jim minął ją i popędził do holu, nie przejmując się kapiącą wodą z włosów i faktem, że był w samych skarpetkach. Dopadł słuchawkę i podniósł ją zamaszyście.

— Adam! Cześć! – przywitał się, przeczesując palcami mokre strąki włosów.

— Jesteś w pokoju? – spytał bez ogródek. 

— Na razie nie, ale jestem w motelu.

— Okej, okej, a jesteś sam? – drążył dalej, jego głos był napięty i skakał na wysokich strunach. Jim zaniepokoił się tym, w głowie zaczęły tworzyć mu się różne niedorzeczne lub totalnie katastroficzne scenariusze tego, co mogło się wydarzyć, że głos Adama był taki spięty.

— Tak? Coś się stało? Jak chcesz to wpadaj. 

— Taki mam zamiar, poczekaj na mnie w recepcji – i rozłączył się.

Brown oparł się o ścianę, podrygując kolanem i wykręcając palcami w oczekiwaniu. Zaschło mu w ustach, obawiał się, że ujrzy mężczyznę tak, jak za pierwszym razem: czyli rannego, słabego i w jednym z najniższych stanów. Wtedy też ugięły mu się kolana, ale wolał widzieć go zdrowego, mówiącego normalnym tonem, nie takim niepokojącym.

Miał wypadek. Ktoś go zastraszył. Coś się stało w jego domu i nie może tam dalej mieszkać. Ktoś go okradł, ktoś kogoś zabił, a on to widział, ktoś go wykorzystał, i tak dalej, ktoś-coś, nie chciał dalej o tym myśleć, ale mimowolnie wciąż roztrząsał te prawdopodobieństwa, od których robiło mu się lodowato i gorąco naprzemiennie.

W końcu, alleluja, wparował do motelu. Nie był zakrwawiony, posiniaczony, połamany, dzięki Bogu, tylko spocony i zdyszany. Zielona koszulka drgała mu na piersi, trzymał w dłoni kurczowo dwie paczki, miał królicze, rozbiegane spojrzenie. Jim podbiegł do niego i objął ramieniem, mając nadzieję, że ten źle tego nie odbierze. Ramię niezauważalnie, ale zatrzęsło się pod jego dłonią.

— Co się stało? Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz–

— Powiem ci w pokoju – jego głos na żywo był jeszcze bardziej rozżarzony i napięty.

Brown zaprowadził go przez schody na pierwsze piętro, gdzie miał swoją kwaterę na dwa tygodnie. Obserwował Pinka zmartwiony; czasem źle stawiał kroki w pośpiechu, jakby pokój Jima był miejscem, gdzie będzie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jim zauważył, że dwie paczki, które trzymał, było opakowaniem parówek i serem. 

Gdy Brown zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zostawił włączoną muzykę, że nie ma butów, że włosy dziwnie oklapły mu po obu częściach czoła, no i najgorsze: że zostawił świerszczyka na łóżku. Udał, że poprawia pościel, przy czym wsunął gazetę pod poduszkę. Odgarnął włosy do tyłu i otworzył okno, bo dotarł do niego jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach.

Nieprzyjemnym zapachem okazała się mieszanka potu i ulicy, czyli smogu, pyłu i smażeniny, pochodząca od Adama. 

— Więc co się stało? Brzmiałeś tak, że zacząłem zakładać najgorsze, powiedz, że–

— Mogę skorzystać z łazienki?

Jim nie cierpiał tego, że tamten miał tendencję do uciekania od tematów, które mu nie pasowały, były niewygodne, więc spychał rozmowę na inny temat, ale teraz sytuacja i kontekst były inne, także aż tak bardzo nie zirytowały Browna.

— Uh, jasne, masz szampon, mydło, wodę też, mogę dać ci jakieś ubrania, jak chcesz.

Pink otworzył usta, zmarszczył brwi i uniósł dłonie, jakby miał zamiar z czymś się spierać, jednak ostatecznie spojrzał się na Jima z czymś w oczach, czego jeszcze u niego nie widział. 

— Jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem. To znaczy, nie będę od ciebie brał ubrań, nie poświęcaj się aż tak – odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając palce na kolanach. – Wiem, że śmierdzę, ale biegłem przez kilka ulic, by złapać taksówkę, no i ujebałem się sosem od hot doga. I chyba nie poprzestawiałem ci żadnych planów, prawda?

— Nie, nie, ale powiedz mi w końcu, co się stało? 

— Jak się doprowadzę do porządku to ci opowiem – skwitował, wstając z krzesła. Postawił na stoliku parówki i ser. – Byłem wcześniej w sklepie, zanim to wszystko się stało, także… Uznaj to za podziękowanie za to, że dałeś mi się umyć. I że mnie wpuściłeś. 

Gdy w łazience słychać było szum wody i grające wciąż radio, Jim klęczał nad swoją walizką i zastanawiał się, co mógłby mu pożyczyć, niby Adam odrzucił tę propozycję, ale może w międzyczasie zmieni zdanie, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wszystko nagle wydało mu się kiczowate i niewarte noszenia, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się na prostą, szarą koszulkę z żółtym logo jakiejś firmy, swoją drogą, była nawet w porządku, nie tak ohydna, jak potrafią być. Uznał też, że powinien zrobić coś do jedzenia. Sam miał w planach zjeść kawałek bułki z keczupem, ale nie mógł czymś takim poczęstować swojego gościa. Zerknął zrezygnowany na parówki i ser, po czym postanowił, że pożyczy od sąsiadki patelnię. Zrobi parówki z serem, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak ostatecznie to wyjdzie, ale skoro będzie łączył dwie dobre rzeczy, musi wyjść z tego coś zjadliwego. Do tego piwo i voila. 

+

Jim prawie się wzruszył, był tak dumny ze swojego kulinarnego sukcesu; parówki wyglądały tak zaskakująco zachęcająco, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie można było poznać, że jest to ten zmielony, mięsny ściek. Rozlany na nich puszysty ser ciągnął się delikatnie. Jim zgrabnym zygzakiem z keczupu udekorował swoją porcję. Żałował, że nie ma listka pietruszki, mógłby ozdobić nim talerze i pewnie dużo osób uwierzyłoby, że to danie prosto z wykwintnej restauracji, a tu proszę – dokonał się cud stworzenia czegoś z sera i parówek.

Adam siedział skulony na krześle i przyglądał się kuchennym poczynaniom Browna, co chwila zerkając nerwowo przez okno. Pojedyncze kropelki wody spływały mu jeszcze po karku i końcówkach włosów. W łazience siedział dosyć długo, mył się przez chwilę [jak wydedukował Brown, po tym, ile czasu szumiała woda], przez resztę czasu – nie wiedział, co robił. Ostatecznie założył koszulkę, którą wciskał mu Brown, ale tylko dlatego, że Jim powiedział mu prosto w oczy, że ta, w której tu wbiegł, śmierdziała. Pink stukał palcami o stół, a gdy crescendo jego bębnienia dostąpiło szczytu, spytał się w końcu, czy może zapalić. Jim przytaknął, tylko zaznaczył, żeby otworzył okno. Nawet jak paląc stał przy oknie, wychylając się za nie, to znowu chowając, wyglądał tak, jakby chciał złożyć się w pół, był sztywny i zgarbiony.

— Et voila! Powiem ci, że to musi być dobre. Chyba, że nie lubisz parówek na ciepło, ale na zimno są… Nieważne, nie znam nikogo, kto lubi jeść je na zimno. – Machnął ręką i postawił na jego miejscu w kącie stolika talerz. – Mam jeszcze piwo, chcesz?

Adam nadal wyglądał blado, mimo że nie miał aż tak jasnej cery. Coś mętnego było w jego oczach i ruchach, mętnego i rozlatanego jednocześnie. Przynajmniej jego głos znów brzmiał normalniej, ale to i tak nie uspokoiło Jima. 

— Och, to dla mnie? – Adam wycelował palcem w talerz, a Brown skinął głową. – Dzięki. Miło z twojej strony, ale głupio mi, że mnie karmisz. Poproszę piwo.

Jim podał mu puszkę i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien dać mu widelec, by mogli zjeść jak cywilizowani ludzie, ale Adam wziął parówkę w ręce, więc chyba sztućce będą niepotrzebne. Pierwszy gryz: dobre, ciepłe i ciągnący się ser, osiem na dziesięć. Z łazienki leciała łagodnie jakaś dołująca piosenka od Pixies, za oknem zapalały się pierwsze lampy, żółte światła w oknach i te samochodowe, chmury na niebie stały się wielkie i rozlazłe na sinoróżowym niebie.

— Dobre nawet, jak na parówki – stwierdził Adam, upijając łyk piwa, komplement mile połechtał ego Jima, po czym przypomniał sobie, że miał się dowiedzieć, co się takiego stało, że on jest akurat tutaj, siedzi z nim, a wcześniej się u niego umył. Otworzył usta i podparł się dłońmi o brodę, ale Pink uprzedził go i zaczął opowiadać, bez wcześniejszych pytań. – Um, więc. Wpadłem tak do ciebie i pewnie się zastanawiasz, o co mi do cholery chodzi, facet przeszkadza mi wieczorem i zawraca dupę sprawami, które go nie dotyczą? Ja bym tak pomyślał. Ale, hmm… – zamilknął na chwilę, zbierając myśli, a Jim siedział i oczekiwał, skubiąc mięso – wiesz, jak emocje trochę z ciebie opadną, to zaczynasz trzeźwiej patrzeć na sytuację i dostrzegasz to, że zachowałeś się jak niestabilny frustrat, ja tak teraz mam. I wstyd mi mówić dalej, bo to głupie z mojej strony i tobie też może wydawać się głupie, ale mniejsza. Muszę ci opowiedzieć, jak było. Jezu, muszę wstać, bo zaraz mnie rozniesie – odchrząknął, po czym wstał i zaczął chodzić pokoju, od kąta do kąta. – Kiedyś, parę lat temu, znałem się z pewnym policjantem, byliśmy kumplami. – Brown chyba słabo zamaskował swoje zdziwienie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie! Byłem młodszy i głupszy, a on miał sympatyczną twarz i mnie słuchał. Wszystko było w porządku, ale zaczęło się psuć, jak dowiedział się o mnie paru rzeczy, miał na mnie takie „haki”. Nie chciał ode mnie pieniędzy, nic takiego, gówno go obchodziło to, czym się zajmuję, pociągało go takie poczucie władzy, kontroli nade mną. Wiedział, że jest jedyną osobą spoza rodziny i interesów, do której otwieram usta, co wykorzystał – westchnął i pociągnął nosem. Nie płakał, wyglądało to na jakiś tik. – Nie wiem, gdzie ja miałem mózg, ale był taki czas, kiedy nazywałem „przyjaciółmi” ludzi, którzy, miałem wrażenie, mnie akceptują. Tyle mi wystarczyło, choć ledwie mnie znali i byli mili, uśmiechali się, a ja z miejsca chciałem im zaufać, trzymać się ich jak rzep psiego ogona. Jezu, co za czasy – zaśmiał się niewesoło – chociaż teraz… dobra, nieważne. Ten skurwysyn był po prostu był chory. Telefony, podjeżdżanie pod mieszkanie, jakieś groźby, szantaże, zdecydowanie nieprzyjacielskie zagrywki na komisariacie, rozpuszczanie plotek, że jestem czymś zarażony. Byłem osaczony, nie miałem jednego spokojnego tygodnia, plus ktoś wchodził z butami w moją prywatność, nigdzie nie czułem się bezpiecznie, ale nie umiałem tego zakończyć, myślałem, że tylko on ma tę moc i że kiedyś znów będzie jak dawniej. Poza tym poszarpaliśmy się nie raz. – Wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go, Jim miał wrażenie, że Adam zaraz zemdleje. Przyspieszył kroku i prawie obijał się o ściany w pokoju, trochę jak ćma. Jim chciał wiedzieć dokładnie, co ta szuja zgotowała Adamowi, ale absolutnie nie zamierzał nalegać na to, by rozwinął ogólnikowe hasła, które sprawiały, że może łatwiej mu się o tym mówiło.

— Dobrze się czujesz? Może chcesz wody?

— Nie, ale dzięki. Czuję się chujowo, ale nie martw się tym. No, biliśmy się, ktoś to zobaczył i zgłosił. Nie była to wtedy jakaś wyjątkowa sytuacja, on próbował mnie złamać, ja nigdy nie zdobyłem się na to, by po prostu wyciągnąć pistolet i to mieć go z głowy. – Zaciągnął się papierosem i zerknął ponownie przez okno. – Jak skończył się ten okres nienawiści, znów było w porządku, jeździliśmy sobie jego radiowozem, a ja miałem szambo zamiast mózgu. Ale tamten epizod był ostatnim i koło już się nie zatoczyło. Wyobraź sobie, że nie umorzyli postępowania, mimo że doniesiono na psa. No i sąd. Wtedy oddałbym dużo, żeby nie zeznawać, bałem się, co może na mnie mieć mój były „przyjaciel”, jak może jeszcze mnie męczyć i uderzyć, ale na rozprawie był cicho, za to horda jego kolegów mówiła o mnie śmieszne rzeczy, nieprawdziwe i te bardziej prawdziwe. Hm. No i poszedł do aresztu, chyba go zwolnili, bo więcej go nie widziałem w tych stronach, do dzisiaj. A ja byłem pewny, że albo to jego kolejne zagranie, albo jestem pieprzonym szczęściarzem. No, taka jest geneza tej sytuacji. Dzisiaj, jak wracałem ze sklepu, byłem przekonany, na dwieście procent, że on tam stał, to znaczy, niedaleko mojego mieszkania. I z kimś rozmawiał. Nie widziałem go ileś lat, ale poznałbym tę twarz wszędzie. Gdy go zobaczyłem – roześmiał się ze zdławionym zażenowaniem. Brown jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na jego podskakujące jabłko adama – uciekłem. Miałem wrażenie, że mam nogi z betonu i biegnę w miejscu, mógłbym pojechać samochodem, ale miałem kluczyki w domu, jakoś znalazłem taksówkę, wysadziła mnie niedaleko i zadzwoniłem do ciebie z budki. Nie pamiętam nic konkretnego od momentu, jak go znów zobaczyłem, aż do tego, jak wybierałem numer. 

— Dlaczego do mnie? Mieszkasz przecież z–

— Wyjechali na chwilę do ojca. Poza tym, ten glina wie, gdzie mieszkam, nawet w jakim pokoju śpię. A ty po prostu przyszedłeś mi pierwszy na myśl i wiedziałem, że mi nie odmówisz. Jezu, jak to brzmi, jakbym cię wykorzystywał, a chodzi mi o to, że… – Schował twarz w dłoniach, Jim poczuł, że pod skórą zamiast krwi ma lawę. – Jesteś taki… – zawiesił głos, gestykulując dłonią, jakby szukał słów, ale po chwili odpuścił – Pośród tylu osób, ile znam w LA, ty wydałeś mi się najodpowiedniejszym kandydatem na faceta, do którego bym pobiegł, by się na chwilę ukryć przed wytworem swojej wyobraźni. – Znów pociągnął nosem, skończył dreptać po pokoju i usiadł przy stole.

— Mówiłeś, że na dwieście procent to tamten złamas? – Jim uniósł brew. Pod stołem szastał i kręcił dłońmi, by gdzieś skierować wiązkę sprzecznych emocji, które w niego uderzyły. Jednocześnie czuł się słabo, był rozjątrzony, zmartwiony, zaskoczony pozytywnie i negatywnie, chciał łagodnie milczeć i roztrzaskać komuś głowę. 

— Teraz już nie jestem pewny, ale wtedy jego wygląd mnie uderzył, po prostu byłem przekonany, że to on. Wmówiłem sobie, że mnie szuka, chce się zemścić albo coś. – Agresywnie i płytko zaciągnął się papierosem. – Nie znoszę tego, że takie rzeczy wyprowadzają mnie z równowagi. Znów czuję się jak smarkacz, który przyleciał do mamusi z rykiem. Ale mamusi nie ma, więc przyleciałem do Brow– Holdena. Przepraszam, że musiałeś tego słuchać. Chyba spanikowałem – powiedział to tak, jakby przyznawał się do porażki.

Znów zerknął kątem oka w okno. Brown wyciągnął dłonie na stół, ale nie mógł nimi zrobić tego, co chciał, więc tylko leżały płasko i bezczynnie. 

— Nikogo tam nie ma. I nie musisz przepraszać, wszystko jest w porządku. Nadal zastanawiam się, dlaczego uznałeś, że akurat przyjście do mnie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, jakby… nie wiem dlaczego założyłeś, że ci nie odmówię, że nie mam żadnych planów. No ale mniejsza, dobrze, że jesteś, naprawdę, naprawdę się cieszę, nie dlatego, że się przeraziłeś, ale dlatego, że tu siedzisz, że mówisz do mnie, że nic ci się nie stało i… uh – Jim zaplątał się w słowach i nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z tej niezręczności. – Nawet jakby ktoś za tobą szedł, to mam pistolet. 

Adam znów spojrzał się na niego w ten sposób, z którego nie umiał nic wyczytać.

— Jeśli to była aluzja do tego, że byś go postrzelił, to nie wiem, czy mam to postrzegać jako brawurę czy już głupotę. 

— I to i to, granica się zaciera. A jak wygląda ten facet? Wiedziałbym, do kogo celować.

Pink przewrócił oczami i wysilił się na mały uśmiech.

— Ciemne, krótkie włosy, średni wzrost, zwykła sylwetka, ani chudy, ani gruby. Chodzi z klatą wypiętą do przodu, jakby miał na niej jakieś medale, które pokazuje całemu światu. Jak kogut.

Brown zachichotał, ale po chwili się opanował. To jak opisał tego glinę sprawiło, że Jim przypomniał sobie o wszystkich takich chłopaczkach, którzy myślą, że są ważni i chodzą właśnie w taki sposób. Zwykle takie chłopaczki okazywały się nieszkodliwymi chujkami, ale ten skurwysyn literalnie krzywdził Adama i sprawił, że jak zobaczył mężczyznę, który może był nim, ale równie dobrze mógł być do niego łudząco podobny, to uciekał przez ileś ulic i szukał schronienia u faceta, który mógłby być w stosunku do niego całkowicie obojętny. Jeśli to dużo nie mówiło o człowieku, to nie wiedział, czego jeszcze powinien się dowiedzieć, by móc go bez wahania osądzić i opluwać w myślach.

Ich nogi pod stołem się zetknęły, ale Jim nie odsunął swojej jak oparzony. Wydało mu się to takie naturalne i oczywiste, nic dziwnego. Upił łyk piwa, by w ustach nie było mu tak sucho. Dłonie Adama były splecione razem i tuż naprzeciw jego własnych. Chciałby, żeby zetknięcie się dłońmi nie było dziwne i poprzedzone: sorry?.

— Widzę, jak stoi pod moim oknem, dzwoni na pały i mówi, że znalazł u mnie herę domowej roboty i prosi o nakaz przeszukania domu – powiedział bardzo, bardzo spokojnie, jakby zatapiał się w swojej wizji. Jego dłonie już nie drżały, na końcówce papierosa pojawił się czubek popiołu. – Jezu, jakie łzawe, dramatyczne rzeczy ci opowiadam, jak pizda. I się nie śmiejesz, przynajmniej nie z tego, co sam uważam za śmiechu warte. Dobrze, że posłuchałem intuicji i przylazłem do ciebie. Ej, ale wiesz – masz nikomu o tym nie mówić.

I znów ten wzrok, którego nie rozumiał. 

Jim odważył się poklepać go po dłoni w geście wsparcia, była ciepła, pod skórą czuł jego żyły. Adam nie strząsnął jego ręki, co uznał za zielone światło i położył na chwilę swoje dłonie na jego. Mężczyzna kciukiem potarł któryś z jego palców. Parówki już się pewnie ostudziły, cuchnęło dymem i zeschniętym keczupem, a Jim miał watę zamiast mózgu. 

+

— Jakim cudem Cahill wystrzelił niemal całą armię bandziorów i nie musiał a n i r a z u przeładować tego swojego pistoletu? Przecież wiesz jak to wygląda, nie zmieścisz w spluwie pięćdziesięciu naboi. Poza tym, dlaczego ten dureń nadal gra na pianinie, ludzie padają wokół niego jak muchy, a on sobie wesolutko plumka na tych klawiszach? I jeszcze to, jak działa fizyka w tym barze? Jak Cahill kopnął krzesło, to dlaczego ono tak nienaturalnie pofrunęło i wybiło tamtemu z rudą brodą zęby? Jak? 

Adam westchnął, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Oglądali razem powtórkę Bounty Law, a raczej oburzony Pink zmusił do tego Jima, gdy usłyszał, że tamten nigdy tego nie oglądał, nawet jednego odcinka. Siedzieli na brzegu łóżka, wpatrując się w mały odbiornik, z którego padała na nich zimna, sina poświata. Brown był spokojniejszy, gdy zauważył, że jego kompan nie jest już taki zdenerwowany, spłaszczony i spięty. Co do serialu: to nie było do końca tak, że Jim szukał dziury w całym; jak coś zauważył, to od razu o tym mówił i dodawał swoje komentarze, o które nikt nie prosił i nic nie wnosiły, ale po prostu tak wyglądało oglądanie z Jimem czegokolwiek. Nawet podobał mu się ten serial, ale ciężko było to wyczuć, gdy przez cały seans tylko szydził z pojedynczych rzeczy, na przykład z tego, że ktoś nosił o rozmiar za duży kostium.

— To rewolwer, nie pistolet, to dwie różne rzeczy. To nie bar, tylko saloon. Nikogo nie obchodzi scena przeładowywania broni, więc tego nie pokazują. Pianista gra, bo… najwyraźniej ma zimną krew. Jeśli chodzi o krzesło, to… fajnie to wyglądało. Widowiskowo. Słuchaj, nie wszystko musi mieć sens i być logiczne na wszystkich polach, żeby dobrze się to oglądało. 

— Nie sądzę. Nie wiem, czy takie pierdółki są po prostu pierdółkami, czy mają jakieś drugie dno i mają nam pokazać, że Cahill jest nadczłowiekiem, nad–wykonawcą prawa, nad–strzelcem, że to wszystko było intencją reżysera – powiedział zamyślonym tonem, na co Adam westchnął ponownie.

— Nie? Skup się, ciągle tylko komentujesz i… uh. Trochę szacunku do mojego dzieciństwa.

— Oglądania w piątki pisanego na kolanie westernu? 

— Tak, a teraz cicho, pamiętam tę scenę; zaraz opadnie ci szczęka, mówię ci – powiedział z podnieceniem, przybliżając twarz do ekranu, na którym czarno-biały Rick Dalton mrużył oczy, obserwując lokalnego szeryfa.

Gdy Adam celował palcem w ekran i opowiadał z pasją, co dzieje się między postaciami [Cahill dowiedział się, że szeryf zamordował swojego brata bliźniaka, zaczął się pod niego podszywać i prowadzić legalnie nielegalne interesy], a Jim ziewnął teatralnie, czym zyskał urażone spojrzenie. Przeczesał już wysuszone włosy palcami, gdy zobaczył czuprynę serialowego łowcy głów. Pewnie jego kłaki oklapły i przypominały coś zdechłego, ale może przynajmniej maskowały zakola.

— Wydedukowałem to już na starcie, okropnie przewidywalne. Te podejrzane zbliżenia i chichoty, dziwna sytuacja z pogrzebem brata, wszystko się łączyło, więc doszedłem do jednej konkluzji: to zły koleś. – Ułożył dłonie w trójkąt, na którym oparł brodę. Rozszczepił uwagę między tym, co się działo w serialu i tym, jak niebieska poświata rozjaśnia sylwetkę i twarz Adama.

— Brawa dla ciebie. Zasługujesz na złotą gwiazdkę – parsknął Pink, pociągając łyk piwa. 

Szeryf w telewizorze uśmiechnął się szalenie i zaczął opowiadać, że on i łowca głów są siebie warci, że są jak dwie krople wody, nawet jego bliźniak nie był do niego podobny wewnętrznie w takim stopniu jak Cahill. Nudy i lanie wody. 

— Kurna, nie znoszę takich gadek, gdy zły koleś zaczyna mówić takie rzeczy, wyobrażam sobie, że napisał takie przemówienie jakiś czas temu i co wieczór powtarzał je po umyciu zębów – perorował Brown, mrużąc oczy tak jak Jake Cahill. Adam zachichotał w odpowiedzi. – Zastrzeli go?

— Zobaczysz, cierpliwości – wymruczał w odpowiedzi Pink. Ani razu się do niego nie odwrócił, był całkowicie oddany telewizorowi.

Szeryfa nie zastrzelił Cahill, tylko żona zmarłego bliźniaka. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo, Jake dostał nagrodę za dostarczenie żywych i martwych przestępców i odjechał, napisy końcowe. Adam jakby się ocknął, wybudził z transu i jak zaczęło się pasmo nazwisk, odwrócił się do Jima, podpierając się dłońmi o kolana.

— No i jak, krytyku filmowy? Podobało się?

Jim udał, że się głęboko zastanawia, wziął łyk piwa.

— Niezłe, ale i tak Nebraska Jim jest lepsze. Tu mieli fajne buty i konie, niektóre sceny strzelanek też niczego sobie, ładne aktorki. Hej, a ciebie też tak denerwuje ten aktor, który grał Cahilla? Jak tylko widzę tę jajowatą głowę i już się irytuję, albo te jego pseudokozackie gadki, Jezus. Jak już jesteśmy przy dialogach; mam wrażenie, że co odcinek są te same, tylko zmienia się obsada i fabuła. Poza tym jest mnóstwo jakichś drobnych głupot, które nie powinny tam mieć miejsca, na przykład–

— Dalton to bohater mojego dzieciństwa – nie zgodził się Pink. – Ale i tak przyczepiasz się szczegółów, o które nikt nie dba, nikogo nie interesują i mówisz o nich przez cały czas, jakby zrobiły ci jakąś krzywdę. Mi to nie przeszkadza, bo lubię słuchać jak ktoś coś gnoi, ale–

— To małe kamyczki-durnotki, które powodują lawinę głupoty, Adam!

— Lawina tak nie powstaje – westchnął Pink. – Nie wiem jak, ale na pewno inaczej. Będę się już zbierał. – Podniósł się z łóżka, tak samo postąpił Brown. – Jeszcze raz, dzięki za to, że mnie wpuściłeś i… w ogóle. Będę spadał.

Jim zamachał przed nim rękami, na co mężczyzna spojrzał się na niego z pobłażaniem. 

— Nie, czekaj, to znaczy, um… Jest noc. Będziesz miał wrażenie, że ten złamas cię śledzi, bo jest noc. I nocą twój mózg będzie ci wysyłał fałszywe sygnały, znów spanikujesz, bo będziesz sam i... – Gestykulował i machał bezsensownie rękami i czuł się przez to jak kretyn. – Chodzi mi o to, że możesz tu spać.

Pink spojrzał się na niego spod kąta, z wyższością w minie, mimo że był niższy.

— Nic mi się nie stanie. I jestem pewien, że mój mózg funkcjonuje wzorowo, a przynajmniej poprawnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że trząsłem się jak galareta, ale już jest lepiej, nie jestem bachorem, do cholery! – Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał za nie, momentalnie się zgarbił i mina mu zrzedła.

— To nie chodzi o to, że traktuję cię jak dziecko, bardzo cię szanuję i respektuję, ale o to, że–

— Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko. Kurwa, Holden–

— Nie, po prostu nie chcę, żebyś szedł przez miasto w takim stanie, w jakim cię widziałem. 

— Pojadę taksówką.

— Zostań na noc.

Powiedzieli to jednocześnie. Adam spojrzał się to na Jima, to na widok za oknem, po czym westchnął, a Brown się uśmiechnął, szczerząc zęby.

— Skoro aż tak bardzo tego chcesz, to przenocuję tu. Holden?

— Tak?

— To była jednorazowa akcja, nie jestem przewrażliwionym gogusiem, który boi się iść sam nocą. Dzisiaj była taka a nie inna sytuacja i trochę mnie poniosło. Nie myśl o mnie jako o osobie, która trzęsie się i ucieka, gdy tylko coś ją wystraszy, okej? To się już nie powtórzy – mówił tonem, jakby się płaszczył i przepraszał, a jednocześnie próbował pozostać w ryzach. Jim nie był tego do końca świadomy, ale sposób, w jaki to mówił, sprawił, że dostał gęsiej skórki.

— Pff, wcale tak o tobie nie myślę, serio, w moich myślach ty i roztrzęsione sierotki jesteście od siebie tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. No i, cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że ci współczuję, bo nie rozumiem tego, nigdy coś takiego mi się nie przytrafiło, ale… powiedzmy, że umiem sobie to wyobrazić? Boże, chciałbym ci wejść do głowy, wszystko by było łatwiejsze. Jesteś… O, pościelę ci łóżko – przeskoczył z tematu na temat, bo nie chciał się zbłaźnić i powiedzieć za dużo.

— Gdzie ty będziesz spał? – spytał Pink. – Chyba nie–

— Wanna powinna być całkiem wygodna – stwierdził zwyczajnie Jim, zrzucając niepotrzebne rzeczy, na przykład antyperspirant, z łóżka.

Adam wymamrotał w odpowiedzi coś w stylu: chyba żartujesz, a Brown uśmiechnął się pod nosem i, żeby nie być ckliwym, uznał, że jest szczęśliwcem. 


	9. VI.II

Wanna nie była wygodna, ale też nie było tragedii, choć Jim prorokował, że rano będzie się czuł powyginany i połamany jak patyczek od lizaka. Poduszka lądowała w przeróżnych miejscach; pod głową, pod szyją, pod plecami i dawała tylko chwilową ulgę w leżeniu. Przynajmniej w łazience było chłodniej. Tak czy inaczej, Brown spał w gorszych miejscach, był zahartowany w tego typu sytuacjach. Mógłby usnąć w publicznej toalecie, gdyby musiał. Teraz w spaniu przeszkadzało mu… coś. Nie poczucie dyskomfortu, że ktoś inny spał w jego mieszkaniu, nie rugotanie rur w łazience, nie komary, które wzięły się znikąd, nie smród papierosów. Myślał, o tym, czy Adam śpi, czy mu wygodnie, czy ma dobre zdanie o materacu, na jakim leży, czy czuje się tu bezpieczny i chciany; miał nadzieję, że wystarczająco dobitnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie sprawia żadnego problemu, wręcz przeciwnie, ale nie był pewny. Przecież nie będzie teraz jeden dorosły chłop budził drugiego dorosłego chłopa i pytał się: hej, ale wiesz, że jesteś tu mile widziany i wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku i to, co mi powiedziałeś nie wypłynie? Chociaż… Nie, to byłoby dziwaczne. Postanowił dalej leżeć w wannie, z zamkniętymi oczami liczyć diamenty, a potem swój ułamek z całego napadu, jednak jego myśli, jak niesforne konie bez klapek, kierowały się w stronę tego, że jego kolega z pracy śpi w jego łóżku, tuż za ścianą. Albo nie śpi i przeklina fakt, że dał się namówić na nocleg temu kretynowi, który śpi w łazience. Następnie przychodziła masa myśli i pytań dotyczących tego psa, scenariusze, sceny w których Adam spogląda przez szparkę w żaluzjach, przez nie widzi tego człowieka, telefony z pogróżkami „widzę twoją siostrę, wygląda ślicznie w tych kucykach”, „widzę cię, kupiłeś ogórki i sos do spaghetti”, kopanie w brzuch, cios w zęby, a potem udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku, jest okej. Brown zastanawiał się, czego ten człowiek się dowiedział, że tak go skrzywdził, skrzywił psychicznie, skopał, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogło stać mu się jeszcze coś gorszego, oby nie, oby nie, serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić i zrobiło mi się słabo. Najgorsza była niewiedza w kwestii tylu zagadnień i jednocześnie wiedza, że Adam po prostu więcej na razie mu nie powie, chyba, że w ogóle nie ma zamiaru nigdy więcej personalnie podzielić się tym, że chce to wymazać to ze swojej pamięci, wyrwać, jak chwast, żrący, parzący, trujący.

Jimowi zaschło w gardle, więc postanowił się przejść i napić się wody butelkowanej. Z najwyższą cichością otworzył drzwi i przeszedł miękko, mijając łóżko z nieruchomą figurą na samym brzegu. Było zbyt jasno jak na typową noc, chyba była pełnia. Upił parę łyków i wychylił się trochę, by zobaczyć Pinka. Spał, skurczony jak krewetka, oddychał płytko, zaciśnięte dłonie. Browna urzekły łagodnie zamknięte oczy i sine, pełne żyłek powieki, spokojne czoło, wygładzone zmarszczki koło oczu. Wrócił do wanny, dochodząc po drodze do wniosku, że woda nocą smakuje tak, jakby była zmieszana z kredą. Jim nigdy nie jadł kredy, ale zgadywał, że tak by smakowała.

Gdzieś usłyszał, że skoro trzecia po południu jest godziną Jezusa, to trzecia w nocy jest godziną demonów, czy podobną bzdurę. Brat mu też kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli spojrzy w lustro o trzeciej w nocy, to zamiast swojego odbicia zobaczy prawdziwą postać diabła, czy coś takiego. Jim nie wiedział, dlaczego takie głupoty przypominają mu się akurat teraz. Postanowił sprawdzić godzinę, zegar był za ścianą, przy łóżku. Znów zachowywał się cicho, omijając wzrokiem lustro. Godzina: w pół do trzeciej, czyli demony jeszcze śpią. Zerknął na Adama, który zmienił pozycję i teraz spał na innym boku. Znów wycofał się do łazienki.

Leżał na wznak, powieki miał już ciężkie, gdy nagle nawiedziła go niewytłumaczalna fala zawstydzenia, gdy przypomniał sobie to, jak Blonde spojrzał na niego, gdy Jim powiedział, że do dwudziestego piątego roku życia jeździł na automatycznej skrzyni biegów, a i tak nie wyrabiał się na zakrętach, a potem, niby bez związku, mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać swoją historię: jak to dostał od ojca samochód, który prawie nadawał się na złom, a on go odrestaurował niemal od zera, stuningował, naprawił to, co nawalało i w ostatecznym rozrachunku każdy dzieciak pytał się go, co to za cacko, jakim się wozi. Opowiadał to niby lekko, co chwila pytając Eddiego: co nie, Eddie? było tak, pomagałeś mi opróżniać bagażnik z szopów i podawałeś klucz, jak dokręcałem koła. Na co mężczyzna kiwał głową, przewracając oczami i odpowiadając: nikogo to nie interesuje, ale tak, tak było. przeważnie siedziałem i piłem, a ty się bawiłeś. zapomniałeś powiedzieć, że to auto rozleciało ci się po miesiącu. Jim nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jakoś ubodła go ta historyjka Blonde’a, poczuł się jakby był zepchnięty na boczny tor; jestem taki och-ach, praktycznie skonstruowałem od nowa swój samochód jak byłem młodszy, a t y nie dawałeś sobie rady z manualem? Zapamiętał jeszcze, że Adam słuchał, nie wtrącał się, a gdy Blonde zaczął mówić, wpatrywał się w niego statycznie i wtedy jeszcze bardziej poczuł się tak, jakby był w niewłaściwym miejscu. Jego i Blonde’a dzieliła jakaś przepaść, facet był atrakcyjny, miał w swoich ruchach coś niepokojącego i nonszalanckiego, Eddie lubił podkreślać, jakim to świetnym facetem nie jest, jaki ma fajny samochód, że zna świetne sztuczki ze scyzorykiem, że łaszą się do niego psy, a Jim? Nie miał się za bardzo czym szczycić, był nudnym, poprawnym przestępcą, który czasem coś powie, inni czasem się zaśmieją, tyle. Nie ma co liczyć na jakieś czułe spojrzenia, rzeczywistość wylała na niego kubeł zimnej wody. 

A propos wody. Znów poczuł pragnienie, więc wymknął się z łazienki za pomocą tej samej strategii jak wcześniej. Od razu jak zobaczył ściany zamiast smutnych, zimnych kafelków, poczuł się lepiej. Napił się i zerknął na Adama. Ten, ku jego zdziwieniu też na niego zerkał.

— Czemu tyle chodzisz? Nie możesz spać? – wymamrotał cicho, głosem ciężkim od snu. Jego głowa wciąż leżała na poduszce. Znów przewrócił się na inny bok. 

— Nie, to znaczy, chyba tak. Chciałem się napić – powiedział speszony i zbity z tropu Brown, który był pewien, że facet nie był świadomy jego nocnych spacerków.

— Masz pełno wody w łazience, odkręciłbyś sobie w wannie i się napił – odpowiedział mu Adam, otwierając szeroko oczy i mrugając nimi. Oderwał głowę od poduszki i podparł się na łokciu. – Cały czas słyszę twoje kroki.

Jim wprawdzie nie brał takiej opcji pod uwagę, uniósł tylko brew, ale po chwili uznał, że to też jakaś metoda i ma jakiś sens. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze głupiej.

— Sorry, już stąd idę.

— Nie, nie przeszkadzasz mi, poza tym, to twój pokój. Nie musisz iść. Chodź sobie do woli – wymruczał. – Raczej ja tobie przeszkadzam. Śpisz w cholernej łazience. Jak chcesz, to nie wygłupiaj się i połóż się tu – powiedział, wciąż mrugając, by dostosować oczy do miliona odcieni nocnych szarości.

Jim pokręcił gorączkowo głową z głupim, długim uśmieszkiem, gdy w jego głowie roiło się od wielu wariantów odpowiedzi, a w podbrzusze wbijały się gorące igły. Co za absurdalny koncept, nie powinienem, nie mogę, chciałbym. Zrozumiał, że powinien pozwolić mu pójść, ale był zbyt chciwy i egoistyczny, tak, chciał mieć go dla siebie i nie wypuszczać z rąk. Teraz czuł, że jest zbyt bliski uklęknięcia i wyskomlenia mu wszystkiego, za co otrzymałby krzywe, ociekające rozczarowaniem i może, p e w n i e, obrzydzeniem? 

— Jest mi całkiem wygodnie. Tylko nie mogę spać. 

— Przez pełnię, czy przeze mnie? – Usiadł na łóżku, przerzucił nogi za brzeg ramy i przeciągnął się, eksponując długość jasnej szyi na ostre, zimne światło Księżyca.

— Tak. 

Adam parsknął cichym śmiechem, a Jim po chwili zarejestrował pełne pytanie i sam się zaśmiał. 

— Pełnia, jest za jasno. Ty mi nigdy nie przeszkadzasz, lubię cię – ziewnął Brown.

— Też cię lubię. Nawet byłeś w moim śnie. Komar usiadł ci na ręce.

Nagły błysk zaskoczenia przeszył Browna trzema strzałami. Odstawił butelkę wody, by nie zamachać się nią niczym maczugą i plasnął owada otwartą dłonią.

— C o? 

— Jeździłeś na traktorze – kontynuował miękko Pink, wygiął ramię i dłoń w geście „nie wiem dlaczego, co i jak”. – Niebo było niebieskie, pod nim pola kukurydzy. Pieprzony przodownik pracy.

— Woow. A widziałeś tam siebie? 

— Nie, ale pamiętam tyle, że patrzyłem pod Słońce i upadłem. Inni mają sny o lataniu, ja o upadaniu; ze schodów, z wysokości, z łóżka, omdlewaniu, potykaniu się – wyliczał, będąc bliski ziewnięcia.

— Hej – przypomniał sobie nagle Jim, przerywając temat snu Adama – widziałem ostatnio ładną koszulę. Żółtą w fioletowe motyle. Dobrze byś w niej wyglądał.

— Nie wiem, to chyba nie moje kolory. Ale pewnie była ładna – wymamrotał głosem na granicy snu i jawy.

Brown zaśmiał się jeszcze na wyobrażenie o sobie – traktorzyście, ostatecznie powiedział mu „do zobaczenia rano” i wymienili spojrzenia. Oblał go zimny pot i nie chciał, żeby ta rozmowa, jak większość nocnych rozmów, stała się zbyt szczera. Rano patrzyliby się na siebie i wiedzieli, że coś się zmieniło, że jest inaczej, dziwniej. I nie wiedzieliby, czy to co powiedzieli było powiedziane w rzeczywistości, czy tylko we śnie. Zresztą, facet i tak pewnie się stąd wymknie nad ranem, to by do niego pasowało, takie kocie zachowanie.

Jim wrócił do punktu wyjścia: leżał w wannie i czekał na wschód Słońca. Mógłby teraz leżeć obok niego, ale byłoby to skazanie się na wieczną niezręczność i leżałby tam jak w trumnie, bojąc się ruszyć ręką czy nogą. Nie był zwierzęciem, ale wolał zapobiec czemuś, co sprawiłoby, że unikaliby siebie do dnia napadu. Brown sobie nie ufał, ponadto nie chciał być kolejnym mężczyzną, od którego Pink by uciekał. 

[powiedział, że go lubi, że go lubi, że mu się śnił, jim schował twarz w dłoniach, ale i tak nie mógł uciec od swojego wewnętrznego, oceniającego spojrzenia]


	10. VI.III

Słyszał plaskanie stóp i szum wody jakby z daleka, ciepłe pasy światła połaskotały go w nos, ale był tego wszystkiego tylko w połowie świadomy. Gdy poczuł mokrą rękę na swoim ramieniu i uchylił powieki. W ustach miał dziwny, kleisto-suchy posmak, kończyny jak drewno.

— Powinienem opłacić ci masażystę – oznajmił już całkiem rozbudzony Adam. Jego głos nocny był nieskończenie daleki i o wiele bardziej czysto-pozaziemski, niż jego głos dzienny. Facet poklepał go dłonią w ramię, jakby chciał go uświadomić o swojej obecności – Hej.

— Hej, hej – on za to miał piasek i żabę w ustach. 

Podźwignął się, próbując złożyć się do kupy, faktycznie; kolana, ramiona, kręgosłup, kark, wszystko do rozprostowania i rozgrzania. Wyszedł z wanny, rozciągając na raz wszystko, przez co w paru miejscach poczuł i usłyszał strzyknięcie. Adam skrzywił się na ten dźwięk. Jego włosy tylko trochę były w umiarkowanym nieładzie, oczy miał opuchnięte i wciąż nosił koszulkę Browna. Jego twarz była mokra, z nosa skapnęła kropla wody, więc Jim uznał, że pewnie przyszedł tu, by umyć twarz.

— Myślałem, że wymkniesz się stąd wcześniej – stwierdził Jim, rozmasowując sobie kark. Pink ściągnął usta i zaczął klepać się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu papierosów. 

— Ja też. Od początku zakładałem, że szybko się stąd wymknę, jak będziesz już spał. Obudziłem się o piątej, chciałem już uciekać, wiesz, nie lubię zostawać na śniadania. Ale jednak zmieniłem zdanie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Brown spodziewał się, że jak wstanie, zastanie puste łóżko, a na nim swoją koszulkę. Nie miałby o to pretensji, nie wyrzucałby mu tego, a jednak – został.

— Dlaczego? 

— Dlaczego, dlaczego? Nie musiałem mieć powodu, po prostu chciałem. Nie mogłem spać. Patrzyłem w okno, przeglądałem sobie gazetkę, którą miałeś pod poduszką, słuchałem jak chrapiesz – powiedział swobodnie, uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

Jim nigdy nie był tak pewny tego, że jest niemal purpurowy na twarzy, Jezu, kim on jest, przyłapanym trzynastolatkiem? Tak, mentalnie chyba tak. Najgorszym w tym było takie skojarzenie, które mogły wlec się za tą „gazetką”, takie, że jest tak żałosny, że żadna kobieta nie chce się do niego zbliżyć i musi się wyładować w inny sposób. Lepiej żeby Adam myślał w taki sposób, niż żeby dowiedział się, co naprawdę się za tym kryje.

— Pierwsze słyszę, ja nie chrapię – mruknął, ignorując resztę słów. 

— Prawda bywa okrutna, ale otwiera oczy. I to otwieranie oczu bywa bardzo bolesne.

— Wspaniale, zaczynamy dzień złotymi myślami – burknął Jim, siadając na brzegu wanny. – Zrobić ci kawę? 

— Już piłem, ale możesz mi zrobić – odpowiedział pogodnie, kierując się w stronę stołu i okna. 

Brown zmarszczył brwi, śledząc wzrokiem to, jak jego ruchy stały się bardziej żywe? Ruch sam w sobie raczej jest jedną z oznak życia, ale nie widział jeszcze nigdy Adama w takim stanie, stawiał na to, że gdyby [teoretycznie] został u niego do rana, to zachowywałby się jak zrzędliwy zgred. Teraz Jim zastanawiał się, czy nucił razem z ptaszkami jakąś disneyowską melodię, jak robił sobie kawę. Sam nie był zdecydowanie ranną osobą, potrzebował czasu na rozruszanie się, a na początku dnia na wszystko reagował grymasem na twarzy, zawsze znalazł powód, by się zirytować.

Na przykład teraz miał ochotę jęknąć na głos, albo wydać jakiś atawistyczny odgłos, gdy zobaczył, że nie posprzątał wczoraj talerzy i teraz w najlepsze spacerują po nich muchy. Tę scenkę rodzajową dopełniał prostokąt złotego światła, padający na stół, drobinki kurzy wirujące w pomieszczeniu, swędzące bąble na skórze Jima i Pink, patrzący się na liliowo szarą ulicę, ćmiący papierosa. 

— Włączyłem już wodę.

— Och, dzięki. Zjesz coś, czy…? – zapytał Brown, przecierając oczy, czoło, brodę, wałkował całą twarz, próbując się pobudzić.

— Nie, nie lubię jeść śniadań u obcych. Znaczy, nie jesteś aż tak obcy, ale chyba wiesz o co mi chodzi – uśmiechnął się krótko, mrużąc oczy przed porannym Słońcem wpadającym przez okno. 

Jim mógłby wyliczyć wszystkie momenty, kiedy chciał go gdziekolwiek pocałować. 

[teraz]

[gdy rozmawiali w nocy]

[gdy siedzieli na przystanku]

[gdy rozmawiali przez telefon]

[gdy odwoził go na przystanek]

[gdy się z nim żegnał po pierwszym spotkaniu u cabota]

[gdy spacerowali brzegiem oceanu, gdy adam uratował kraba i stopę jima, gdy rozeszli się; każdy w swoją stronę]

To był jeden z tych, wystarczyła szczypta brawury i pochylenie się. Jednak tak, jak kilka razy wcześniej, czekał aż ta chwila się skończy, rozmyje w kilka sekund. Teraz przerwał ją czajnik elektryczny, tnąc chwilę ciszy gwizdaniem. Zalewając fusy oparzył sobie dwa palce wrzątkiem, przez co ostro przeklął siebie, czajnik i ten poranek. Po zalaniu wody do czajnika wlał trochę mleka, by przygrzało mu się do płatków na śniadanie. Bardzo odpowiadała mu ta opcja i jak do tej pory miał szczęście, nie spalił mleka, a oszczędność sprzętu kuchennego była nieoceniona. Okazało się, że termin spożycia mleka minął dwa dni temu. Opuściły go resztki czułości i postawił kubki na stolik z taką siłą, że prawie jedną falą wylała się ich zawartość. Adam wsypał dwie łyżeczki cukru, patrząc się z ukosa na Jima. 

— Nie pomyślałbym, że najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie jakie kiedykolwiek zobaczę, będzie twoje – powiedział. – Dziwnie widzieć ciebie takiego… wkurwionego na cały świat, który jeszcze dziś nic ci nie zrobił.

Brown rozluźnił brwi, które do tej pory ściągnął tak nisko, jak to możliwe i uśmiechnął się z przymusu. Cóż, pewnie to, co powiedział Pink było prawdą; wygląda jak wyjątkowo wytrącony z równowagi jaskiniowiec. Agresywnie mieszał łyżką w kubku, choć nie wlał ani nie wsypał tam niczego, co miało się rozpuścić, satysfakcjonował go rozstępujący się płyn i wir wewnątrz. 

— Po prostu mam taką twarz, nic na to nie poradzę. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, niedługo dojdę do harmonii ze sobą i światem, tylko daj mi umyć zęby – wychrypiał Jim.

— Wcale nie. Tyle razy, ile cię widziałem, miałeś miły wyraz twarzy, taki prosty i po prostu m i ł y. W sumie wyglądasz czasami jak osiedlowy cwaniak, ale… nieważne. – Machnął łyżeczką. 

— Osiedlowy cwaniak o prostackiej twarzy? Jezu, jaki ty jesteś przyjemny.

— Miłej! „Cwaniak” – miałem na myśli kogoś typu James Dean. To komplement – powiedział gładko, po czym zaczął namiętnie wpatrywać się w ulicę za oknem, unikając wzroku Jima. 

— Wow, dzięki. Chociaż Orange bardziej go przypomina, ma taką kurtkę, tak chodzi, wiesz–

Pink tym razem nie powiedział nic, by mu przerwać, tylko pokręcił lekko głową, westchnął znacząco i ściągnął usta w uśmiechu.

— Nie chodziło mi o to, że wygrałbyś konkurs na jego sobowtóra, tylko o to, że… Nie wierzę, że muszę ci tłumaczyć takie rzeczy. Czytaj między wierszami czy coś, bo z moich ust tego nie usłyszysz – wycedził, zrezygnowany. Pociągnął łyka kawy, zwieszając oczy.

Aaaaaaaaaha. Jim próbował wcześniej jakoś skręcić z tematu i nie rozmawiać już o nim, bo czuł się z tym dziwnie, a teraz było jeszcze dziwniej, ale nie w ten niekomfortowy sposób, tylko w ten sympatyczny? Sposób? Tak to przynajmniej odebrał.

Podbrzusze Browna zwinęło się w cieple, uśmiechnął się szeroko do Adama. Chciał odwdzięczyć się powiedzeniem mu czegoś miłego; miał całą głowę zagraconą rzeczami, które mogłyby obiektywnie zostać uznane za komplementujące, ale nie wiedział, co byłoby odpowiednie. Nie powie przecież suchego: masz, yy, ładne oczy i, ee, uśmiech. Przypadkiem, rozprostowując nogi otarł się o jego łydkę, co jeszcze bardziej zmąciło mu myśli. W rezultacie nie powiedział nic, mając nadzieję, że do tego nie wrócą. W końcu wziął pierwszy łyk kawy, była kwaśna, ale nawet niezła; zerknął do kubka Pinka, który był opróżniony do połowy. Jima trochę przerażali ludzie, którzy dosłownie byli w stanie wyżłopać kawę, herbatę czy cokolwiek innego, gorącego jak lawa. Z czego były ich gardła, języki, że nie syczeli i nie dmuchali na to co pili, a i tak się nie parzyli? Fascynujące. 

Za oknem wybijał się w najlepsze rytm codzienności z całą miejską kakofonią i dobiegającą z sąsiedniego, otwartego okna audycją z przebojami lat siedemdziesiątych. Piosenka brzmiała tak, jakby była stworzona na wiejskie potańcówki, nie w tym negatywnym sensie; była wesoła i skoczna. Brown kiwał do niej stopą i w jej takt mieszał kawę łyżeczką. Adam już odłożył kubek i splótł ręce przed sobą, zerkając za okno. Jim nie wiedział, czy zawsze trzeba znaleźć jakiś temat do rozmowy, cały czas o czymś paplać, byle paplać. Nie żeby coś – Brown uwielbiał bezsensowne pogawędki i jeszcze bardziej osoby, które lubią je tak samo jak on, albo są tolerancyjne i umieją słuchać. Milczenie zwykle sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo i niepewnie, wszystko wybrzmiewało, każdy gest czy spojrzenie, dwa razy głośniej, sprawiało, że wszystko stawało się niezręczne. Cisza była intymna. Rozmowa oznaczała dla niego złapanie kontaktu jak jakiejś nitki albo liny, w momencie, gdy przestawano mówić, to tak jakby odrzucić tę nić, linę i porozumienie. Ale czasem nie czuł dyskomfortu ani potrzeby zapchania jej gadaniną, na przykład teraz, teraz było w porządku, nadal między nimi było jakieś połączenie. Adam odchrząknął, milczenie zostało przerwane, ale to też było w porządku.

— Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy wyjaśnić mnóstwo rzeczy między sobą, ale za bardzo nie wiem, o co mi konkretnie chodzi. Jakby – wiem, czuję, że jest coś nie tak, ale to nieokreślona rzecz, tak jakbym, widział ciemny, rozmazany kształt, pływając w ciemnej wodzie i będąc świadomym, że to istnieje, ale co to jest – nie wiem. Rekin albo śmieci, żółw albo skała – mówił, prawie wcale nie gestykulując, tylko patrząc twardo w oczy naprzeciwko. – Zignoruj to, poczułem nagle, że muszę to powiedzieć, taka luźna myśl, wiesz. – Machnął dłonią, podrapał się po głowie i westchnął. 

Jim napił się tylko po to, by mieć więcej czasu na wymyślenie odpowiedzi. Serce nie biło szybciej, tylko wolniej, ciężej, ale i tak czuł, jak wszystko się w nim plącze, supeł na suple, a on ma hałas i biel w głowie. Wiedział, o co może mu chodzić, ale wolał na razie nie uświadamiać sobie niektórych rzeczy czy faktów, lepiej jak były daleko, odłożone na kiedyś.

— Yyy? Nie będę udawał, że wiem o co ci chodzi, ale jak się już dowiesz, to jestem gotowy na konfrontację, byle nie z rekinem. 

Kolejny śmieciowy żart i udawanie głupiego, och, ulubiona dyscyplina Browna. Adam uśmiechnął się krótko, prawie pokazując zęby, rzęsy rzucały mu cienie na policzki i Jim nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie bardziej skupiony na zwykłych rzęsach.

— Sam nie wiem, o co mi chodzi, Holden. Może porozmawiamy o tym po robocie, będę miał czystszy umysł – powiedział zmartwionym tonem Pink. 

— Przejmujesz się tym napadem? – Jim zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież plan to bułka z masłem. 

Adam pokręcił, a raczej potrząsnął na to głową.

— Niby tak, ale i tak będę spokojniejszy jak będziemy mieli to za sobą. Zostało mi to z… moich początków, tak powiem. Kiedy było to dla mnie czymś wielkim i stresującym, że żyłem od napadu do napadu i nie mogłem się skupić na niczym innym. Byłem głupim dzieciakiem, gówniane sytuacje, w które się pakowałem i sam je nakręcałem, trochę ci wczoraj powiedziałem, trochę dużo, ale… Jezu, jak dobrze, że jakoś wydoroślałem przez te kilka lat – parsknął Adam, wzdrygając ramionami i krzywiąc się, jakby zaatakowały go te wstydliwe, żenujące wspomnienia. 

Brown w sumie rzadko żałował tego, co zrobił, nawet jak było to gargantuicznie głupie i nieprzemyślane, po prostu wzruszał na to ramionami, stało się – trudno. Ale jak był młodszy też zdarzały mu się takie chwile, gdzie za wszelką cenę chciał się popisać, pokazać, jaki to on jest fajny, polubcie mnie, jestem spoko! Nadal trochę go to trzyma, ale jest już starszy i nie zależy mu aż tak bardzo. Chociaż ciężko też powiedzieć, by uczył się na błędach. 

— Hej, będzie dobrze–

— Przecież wiem, że będzie dobrze, chyba, że ktoś koncertowo spierdoli swoje zadanie, ale nie sądzę, że tak się stanie. Możemy nie mówić już o napadzie? 

— –spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, jak będziesz się czuł, jak będzie po wszystkim. Czasem pomaga. No i chyba każdy odpieprzał jakieś dziwne rzeczy, jak był młodszy, moją pasją było mazanie po pomnikach. Wąsy, kutasy, kurwa, jebać, takie rzeczy. I po komisariatach policji też mazałem, takim byłem mądrym antysystemowcem, aż w końcu mnie spisali. Bójki i ustawki miałem codziennie, choć nie umiałem się bić, ale tak unosiłem się honorem i chciałem pokazać, jaki jestem odważny. Gość raz mnie tak sklepał, że dostałem wstrząsu mózgu i–

— Wstrząśnienia.

— Wstrząśnienia mózgu i to była moja ostatnia bójka. Jakieś inne rzeczy się działy poza tym, ale innym razem ci opowiem, rano nie idzie mi snucie historii – powiedział Brown, stukając opuszkami palców o stół. Trochę podkolorował tę opowieść, gdyż bił się jakieś dwa razy. Później nosił ze sobą czasem sztucznego gnata, jako straszak, albo żeby wzbudzać nim więcej respektu.

— To dobrze. To znaczy – to źle, ale dobrze, że już więcej się nie biłeś. Chociaż twoje wyczyny nie były jakieś szczególnie skandaliczne – stwierdził. – Ja chyba nie chcę więcej wracać do tego, co było. Wybawiłem się na całe życie. – Zassał dolną wargę, stukając palcami o swój kubek. – Swoją drogą, pamiętasz swój pierwszy skok? 

Brown był trochę zaskoczony, że to on zadaje takie pytania, ale tak, pamiętał. Z jakiegoś powodu lubił opowiadać tę historię, mimo że stawiała go w kompromitującym świetle.

— Cóż, ciężko to tak nazwać, kradzież była przy okazji i brałem w tym udział jako pomagier, może załatwili mi coś ekstra, ale już nie pamiętam. Więc: mój brat miał za zadanie przewieźć towar do punktu odbioru. Ale ludzie zapakowali to gówno w worek, taki worek, w jakim jest ziemia do roślin, nawóz czy coś innego i umieścili w jakimś malutkim sklepie ogrodniczym, na zapleczu. Brak monitoringu, mały ruch, tamtego dnia miał być na kasie nasz człowiek. No i zamiast tamtego kretyna była jakaś starsza pani, chcieliśmy go rozszarpać, bez kitu. No ale trzeba było zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. Podszedłem i zacząłem gadać z tą panią, wiesz, takie stare baby jedyne czego potrzebują, to żeby ktoś się nimi zainteresował, zapytał: jak się czujesz?, pogadał. Zacząłem ją czarować, poprosiłem, żeby się odwróciła, to poprawię jej medalik, a brat zwinie pęk kluczy. Udało mu się, to teraz jakoś trzeba było zagłuszyć ten zgrzyt zamka, więc poprosiłem ją, żeby pogłośniła muzykę, jakiś skowyt, zacząłem jej zmyślać jakąś historię do tej piosenki, że jest dla mnie ważna i tak dalej. A ona słuchała i zrobiło mi się nawet trochę przykro, ale cóż. Mój brat wyciągnął w końcu ten zasrany worek, który miał gdzieś pęknięcie, z którego leciał koks, obleciał mnie pot: co jak będą to ważyć? Zamietliśmy to, po czym wyciągnął gnata i zażądał kasy, a ja prawie zemdlałem. Miałem siedemnaście lat. I chyba naprawdę zemdlałem, bo pamiętam dalej tylko tyle, że byliśmy w samochodzie, a ten skurwysyn liczył jakiś cienki zwitek kasy. Gdy spytałem się, czy strzelił, to spytał, czy da się strzelić z atrapy i śmiał się, że jestem cipką. Miałem siedemnaście lat.

— Więc co, to był pierwszy raz? Koks w worku na ziemię, urwał ci się film w głównym momencie, sztuczny gnat? – uśmiechnął się lekko, podpierając się dłonią o policzek. 

— Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że jestem na granicy życia i śmierci, tak się stresowałem i w końcu odpadłem. Gdy z nią gadałem, pot leciał ze mnie ciurkiem i kiepski ze mnie aktor, ale ona miała problemy ze wzrokiem, więc wyszło nam na dobre. Brat miał sztuczny, straszak i prawdziwy. Ja noszę tylko prawdziwy. A ty? Jak wyglądał twój chrzest?

— Sklep elektroniczny, udało mi się zbiec z kasą, byłem z dwoma półgłówkami i im się już nie udało. 

— Stary, ale opowiedz, a nie, rzucasz trzy słowa na krzyż!

— Hm. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Już wcześniej obracałem się w ich towarzystwie, ale nigdy niczego od nich nie potrzebowałem, jakoś sam dawałem sobie radę, to było po skończeniu szkoły. Myślałem, że będzie dobrze, że zaoszczędzę na to, na tamto, ale wylali mnie z roboty za to, że przyszedłem spizgany – Brownowi przypomniała się jednonocna, barowa znajomość i jej problemy, zaśmiał się, na co Adam uśmiechnął się niepewnie – następna praca była jeszcze bardziej gówniana. I wtedy wyszedł temat: skok na sklep elektroniczny, zadanie jak dla dzieci. Pisałem się na to, ale obrabować go razem ze mną miała dwójka kompletnych matołów. Boże, praca z nimi była niczym tresowanie zwierzątek, musiałem wszystkiego sam dopilnować, kamery, czas akcji, co bierzemy, zwiad, zmiany, co wziąć ze sobą, jak przyjechać, jak wyjechać, wszystko na mojej głowie. No i nadszedł ten dzień, wszystko szło gładko, cóż, dla mnie. Uratowało mnie to, że nie schyliłem się po dwadzieścia dolarów, tylko uciekłem od razu. Tamtych pobito i wsadzono, mówili moje nazwisko, ale powiedziałem im fałszywe. Zresztą chyba tylko moja rodzina i on wiedzą, jak naprawdę mam na imię – odchrząknął i spojrzał się prosto, szeroko na Browna, wcześniej patrzył się tylko na swoje dłonie.

— Chyba dobrze się z nimi czułeś – Adam otworzył usta, marszcząc czoło, a Jim kontynuował. – Chodzi mi o to, że mogłeś wszystkiego sam dopilnować, doszlifować plan, wszystko było zależne od ciebie, lubisz mieć kontrolę. 

— Nie, to była czysta frustracja. I wcale nie napawałem się tym uczuciem, że jestem sumą wszystkich szarych komórek w tamtej grupce. Chyba, że insynuunujesz, że–

— Insynuujesz – poprawił go Jim, a Adam prychnął, choć Brown wcale nie zabrzmiał tak, jakby chciał go tym poniżyć.

— Insynuujesz, że czułem się od nich lepszy. To fakt, ja byłem od nich lepszy, ale to nie znaczy, że dobrze to wspominam. Lubię pracować z kompetentnymi ludźmi, na naszym poziomie – odchrząknął, jakby chciał przez to uciszyć to, co powiedział. Poderwał się z miejsca. – Już pojdę, dzięki za wszystko. Oddam ci koszulkę. 

— Weź ją sobie, nie lubię jej i tak. Mam rozumieć, że nie mogę cię zatrzymać na dłużej i na nic się zdadzą moje próby, jakbym chciał cię przekonać? – spytał Jim z krzywym uśmiechem. Znów wszystko się dzieje za szybko. – Jeśli nie chcesz jeść u mnie, to chodźmy gdzieś indziej, skoro o to ci chodzi.

Adam uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, marszcząc brwi i znów otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryba.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy, które i tak czekają na ich załatwienie za długo, więc… Yy, ale niesamowicie mi schlebia to, że nie dość, że nie chcesz mnie wyrzucić czym prędzej z pokoju, to jeszcze chcesz, żebym został – wychrypiał, drapiąc się po zaroście i kierując się w stronę nieuniknionego wyjścia, Brown postanowił odprowadzić go tę parę kroków, bo wiedział, że jak zrobi więcej, będzie chciał za nim iść aż pod jego drzwi. – Ale, hm, nie będę ci już zawracał głowy. – Odkręcił się nagle, kierując palec na Jima. – Hej, kino aktualne? Idziemy za dwa dni, na szesnastą?

— Jasne, gdzie to ma być…? 

— Czekaj na mnie pod motelem, pójdziemy razem. Do zobaczenia. I dzięki.

— Cześć, trzymaj się. Adam? – Jim ocknął się, gdy Adam już wyszedł jedną nogą za próg drzwi.

— Tak?

— Więc – zaczerpnął powietrza – chciałem ci powiedzieć, że nic nikomu nie powiem o tym, co wczoraj mi powiedziałeś. Chciałbym, żebyś kiedyś opowiedział mi o tym więcej, jeśli oczywiście chcesz, nie naciskam, ale wtedy by było łatwiej. Ale jak nie zamierzasz, to też jest okej, chociaż… Kurwa, powtarzam się. Możesz mi zaufać – wypluł z siebie część tego, co chciał mu powiedzieć nocą. 

Pink spojrzał na niego, otwierając szeroko oczy i Jim był szczerze przerażony, bo ta twarz przez chwilę wydała się mu taka naga i otwarta, najprawdziwiej jego samego. Tak, Adam miał rację, zawracał mu głowę, ale to nie była jego wina, to nie miało nic wspólnego z jego wczorajszą wizytą. Brown poczuł ścisk w dołku na ten widok, chciał wziąć tę twarz w swoje dłonie i–

— Nie wiem. Ale doceniam to, że obiecujesz dyskrecję. Cześć – odpowiedział i pożegnał się tonem, który mógłby mrozić wodę.

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Brown usiadł na łóżku, był pełen mieszanych i sprzecznych uczuć i myśli, istnych antypodów.

Naprawdę chciałby wejść do jego głowy. A mleko się prawie spaliło.


	11. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow będzie angstowo trochę

Plakat był wręcz odrażający. Jim nie był szczególnie przewrażliwiony, można powiedzieć, że nie był typem estety, ale ten jeden, konkretny plakat po prostu raził jego oczy. Tłuste, niby ociekające krwią litery JEST ICH DZIEWIĄTKA, KOMU UDA SIĘ PRZEŻYĆ?, MROŻĄCY KREW W ŻYŁACH THRILLER – TO WYDARZYŁO SIĘ NAPRAWDĘ, gwiazdki, cytaty z artykułów „wspaniały, niesamowity, wizjonerski”, „kolejny obraz reżysera FACETA Z GITARĄ i KOBIETY JAK MACZETY!!!”. Brown widział oba te filmy i były wyśmienicie śmieciowe. Film, na który zaciągnął go Adam miał tytuł: DZIEWIĘCIU NIEZNAJOMYCH. No i ta dziewiątka nie była pokazana na plakacie, to znaczy, była, ale tak, że sześciu facetów kisiło się w kąciku, jakaś umazana posoką blondynka i facet z głodem krwi w oczach byli mniej więcej w środku, ale najwięcej miejsca zajmowała zamyślona twarz jakiegoś czarnego gościa. Wszystko miało w sobie niezwykle chaotyczną energię, stylizowano to w dość tani sposób na horror.

— Czy to ma być film o wampirach? Albo o zombie? Spójrz na ich wzrok, na ich kostiumy, to musi być coś o wampirach – zaciekawił się nagle Jim. Gdyby tak, to sprawy przyjęłyby inny obrót, na pewno chętniej oglądałoby się wgryzanie w szyję, gadki o mocy i żale o przekleństwie trwania w wieczności.

Obok niego, ramię w ramię, stał Pink i wyglądał świetnie, może nie wybitnie pięknie, ale dla Jima nie miało to znaczenia, ważne, że wydawał się w miarę spokojny, nie rozglądał się po ulicy, nie był taki spłoszony jak ostatnio. Założył dżinsy, dżinsową kurtkę i koszulkę, w jakiej widział go po raz pierwszy, tę z pomarańczami, smuga dymu wokół niego. Jak tylko go zobaczył to przywitał go słowami: siemasz, dżinsowy człowieku, a Adam tylko przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechnął się krótko i rzucił jakąś uwagę na temat jego koszulki z dziewczyną, która była, cóż, krągła i siedziała na motocyklu, a raczej na nim pozowała. Jim sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrał akurat tę przeklętą rzecz do założenia; może były to wierzgające, dogorywające resztki przekonania, że jest tylko i wyłącznie zainteresowany płcią przeciwną. 

— W opisie nic takiego nie ma. Tylko ludzcy ludzie się zabijają, nic nowego.

— Zabijają się, dokonują morderczych zabójstw – powiedział nagle Jim, bo uznał to w jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób za całkiem zabawne. Usłyszał obok siebie dźwięk szybszego wypuszczenie powietrza z nosa, więc może nie było to aż tak nieudanym tekstem.

Adam położył dłoń na przedramieniu Browna, po chwili puścił, ale był to taki gest, jakby chciał go chwycić i pociągnąć za sobą, a Jim nie miał nic przeciwko byciu przez niego ciągniętym. 

— Chodźmy, bo pozajmują najlepsze miejsca, a nie zamierzam siedzieć z przodu ani całkowicie z tyłu. Tam zawsze jakieś napalone małolaty się obściskują i nie jest to rzecz, jakiej chcę być świadkiem – mruknął, rzucił z bólem niedopałkiem do kosza i poczłapał do środka.

Tuż przed wejściem drogę Jima przeciął czarny, tłusty kot Już schylił się, by go pogłaskać, gdy ten czym prędzej czmychnął na drugą stronę ulicy. Adam odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym wymruczał coś o tym, że czarne pchlarze, nieszczęście, przesądy, ale Jim zbył to uniesieniem brwi. Co jak co, ale w ogóle nie sądził, że ciąży na nim jakaś klątwa. Niedługo miał dostać zastrzyk gotówki i być może, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, w jak dalekiej przyszłości, posunie się o krok dalej z Pinkiem.

Kino samo w sobie wyglądało zwyczajnie, było zadbane, kasa i sklepik wyglądały jak powiększony dodatek z domku dla lalek, ze względu za zawijasy, zdobienia i wymyślne, czerwone daszki, które nie miały sensu, bo kasy były wewnątrz. Ale był przynajmniej czerwony dywan. Nie czuł się przez to jak gwiazda, ale to było całkiem sprytne podejście, choć podejrzewał, że ktoś go wybrał tylko po to, by pasował do daszków.

Adam kupował bilety [stał w kolejce], w międzyczasie Brown zastanawiał się nad tym, jaki popcorn wziąć: zwykły, solony, maślany czy karmelowy. Uznał ostatecznie, że wyjście z Pinkiem do kina nie jest sytuacją, podczas której jest czas na eksperymenty gastronomiczne, więc zakupił zwykły duży solony. W kinie nie było wielu osób, głównie dzieciaki z liceum, które głośno rozmawiały i śmiały się. Brown stanął pod ścianą i zaczął kiwać czubkiem buta, czekając na mężczyznę. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, uświadamiając sobie, jak dobrze i okropnie czuje się w tej chwili. Z jednej strony cieszyło go to, że w jakiś sposób do siebie docierali, może nie był to szalony, długi metraż znajomości, ale taka droga mu pasowała, choć nie wiedział, do czego go to wszystko zaprowadzi. Z drugiej, wciąż było między nimi tyle dziur i przepaści, że–

Znów na parę sekund poczuł na swoim przedramieniu stanowczą dłoń Adama. Spojrzał na niego i tyle wystarczyło, by Brown się rozpromienił.

— Chodź, zajmiemy miejsca w środku, ale bliżej końca, od zewnątrz – zerknął na torbę z popcornem i uniósł brew. – Mam swoją opinię na temat jedzenia w kinie, ale stawiam na to, że nie szeleścisz, nie chrupiesz, nie rzucasz w nikogo, nie mlaskasz, nie wkładasz sobie tego do nosa i nie robisz innych dziwnych rzeczy, tylko jesteś kulturalnym facetem?

— Ma się rozumieć, jestem dżentelmenem. W kieszeni mam nóż, widelec i serwetkę. 

Adam westchnął z cieniem śmiechu i odgarnął włosy, choć i tak po chwili rozprysły się zza ucha i latały koło twarzy. Weszli do sali projekcyjnej, Pink od razu wyhaczył wzrokiem wolne dwa miejsca w jednym z końcowych rzędów, więc tam się skierowali. Gdy jeszcze było w niej jasno, Jim zauważył, że chyba nigdy nie widział u niego tak podkrążonych oczu. 

— Co ty robisz po nocach? Musisz się zacząć wysypiać – Brown zawsze, gdy ktoś czuł się źle, radził więcej spać i pić więcej wody. Zazwyczaj działało.

— Co? – Adam zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był obecny i nie dosłyszał. – Skąd taki wniosek, że nie śpię po nocach? Trafny, ale skąd? 

— Wory pod oczami. To nie tak, że wyglądasz jak zombie, bo wyglądasz świetnie, to znaczy, tylko na niewyspanego. – Jim podrapał się wolną ręką w kark, zastanawiając się, czy Adam go podpuszcza, czy po prostu to był jego zwykły styl odpowiedzi. Może to i to. – Nie możesz spać?

— Och, przyczyną bezsenności może być to, że nie mogę spać – parsknął ostro Adam, ale za moment się zreflektował i zaczął mówić łagodniejszym tonem. – Przepraszam. Nie wiem. Dużo rzeczy. Chciałbym sobie czasem odciąć głowę, aby szybciej zasnąć.

— I na wieczność – mruknął ponuro Brown, a Adam uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

I to ucięło temat, a Jim siedział, wpatrując się, póki było jasno, w ekran. Jednak był zbyt pewny siebie; jak mogą do siebie docierać, skoro tak szybko, jak się zbliżają, to tak szybko się odpychają, a przynajmniej Adam go odpycha, a on wciąż brnie w jego kierunku. Może to nic, ale Jima trochę zabolało to, że z taką trudnością Pinkowi przychodzi powiedzenie mu, dlaczego nie może spać. Może jego irytacja była wynikiem kolejnej bezsennej nocy, a on już zamartwia się bezpodstawnie i–

Zgasły światła, do papierowej torby zanurkowała dłoń Adama. Jim uśmiechnął się do niego, ale tamten tego już nie widział.

+

— Jezus, niech ten południowiec już zamknie mordę – mruknął, któryś już raz, Adam. Mówił to samo, gdy tylko postać młodego szeryfa pojawiała się na ekranie i otwierała usta. – Chyba się przejdę do łazienki, muszę rozchodzić to zażenowanie.

Młody szeryf był wyznawcą konfederatów, miał irytującą minę, irytujący głos, kapelusz i zachowanie, mocny południowy akcent, wszystkich męczył, robił i mówił rzeczy, przez które obaj wywracali oczami. Grał go syn Sharon Tate, ale nie miał szczęścia do ról i trafiał albo na filmy, w których miał ślicznie wyglądać, albo takie, gdzie scenariusz sobie z niego żartował. Generalnie żadnej postaci za bardzo nie dało się polubić, były przerysowane i zbyt dramatycznie zagrane, jak dla Jima każda była do odstrzału, zero jeńców, zero litości. 

— Może za chwilę ktoś go stamtąd zmiecie, oby. Stawiam na–

— Babę albo czarnego? 

— To byłoby zbyt przewidywalne, może ten elegancki? Albo ten ponurak. Wygląda na takiego, który cały czas knuje coś po kątach, może plan uciszenia na zawsze tego gościa.

— Ten ponurak był jedynym powodem, dla którego chciałem obejrzeć ten film, jeśli nie zrobi czegoś w tym kierunku, to zmarnowałem pieniądze na przebywanie przez dwie godziny z najbardziej wkurwiającym szeryfem wszechczasów. 

Ktoś przed nimi, ale po skosie, odwrócił się i syknął „ćsiii”, jak odkręcił się z powrotem w stronę ekranu, Adam pokazał jego plecom środkowy palec, a Brown się zaśmiał.

Film trwał już pół godziny, Adam i Jim od dwudziestu pięciu minut wymieniali się szeptami i komentarzami dotyczącymi filmu. Ich uwaga głównie skupiała się na słownym kopaniu młodego szeryfa, w czym byli niezwykle zgodni i niezwykle podwórkowo–gówniarscy, szepcząc między sobą i w domyśle do postaci: gówno, w dupie byłeś, gówno widziałeś, zesrałeś się, śmierdzisz, śpij w stajni i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Mimo że już tym prezentowali sobą najniższy z niskich poziomów, to jeszcze siedzenia przed nimi były puste, więc wyciągnęli nogi na oparcia i tak sobie siedzieli. Poza tym szeryfem, obgadali zbyt sztywnie stylizowane dialogi, dziwne zabiegi montażowe [wyciemnianie ekranu, który przechodził w negatyw], niedopatrzenia, gdzie jedna postać siedzi w jednej scenie po lewej stronie, a w drugiej po prawej, w jednej ma rozpuszczone włosy, w drugiej niedbały warkocz, rzewne retrospekcje, które nic znaczącego nie wnosiły do fabuły, takie pierdółki. Niekoniecznie irytujące, czy będące grzechem śmiertelnym, ale po prostu zabawnie było je z kimś wytykać i wyliczać. Brown na początku myślał, że Pink będzie tym skupionym, uciszającym widzem, ale tak nie było; odpowiadał na jego komentarze, nie kazał mu się zamknąć, gdy co pięć minut wygłaszał swoje teorie o tym, co za chwilę może się stać, żywo uczestniczył w linczu na szeryfa. Zdecydowanie byli najgorszymi widzami i może ktoś ich wtedy znienawidził, ale Jim miał to głęboko gdzieś. Przynajmniej nie przeżuwali popcornu na pełnej głośności. To znaczy, głównie Adam przeżuwał, co chwila sięgając po dwie lub trzy kulki.

Powinien jeść więcej, więcej spać, pomyślał Brown, wpatrując się w uwypuklone przez ostre światło ekranu cienie pod oczami, doliny pod kośćmi jarzmowymi i cienką szyję. Mógłby ją objąć dłońmi i poczuć ścięgna, mięśnie–

— Powinniśmy kiedyś obejrzeć to w domu, wiesz, jak już wyjdą kasety z tym, kupić coś mocniejszego i wychylać kieliszek za każdym razem, jak ten wielki facet bije tę babę. Dziwne, że ma jeszcze wszystkie zęby. – Adam przychylił się do niego, przez co Jim mógł poczuć zapach… niczego konkretnego, mydło i skóra, papierosy, coś ciepłego i gryzącego. Mężczyzna nie wyprostował się, po wypowiedzeniu się pozostał wygięty w kierunku Jima. 

— Zazwyczaj ludzie nie lubią oglądać bezzębnych dziewczyn, no ale tak. Wtedy też nie było takich dentystów, by miała takie śliczne, białe ząbki. Może po prostu miała szczęśliwe geny, wylosowała zestaw z zębami jak bóbr – przełknął ślinę, gdy zauważył kątem oka szybki uśmiech Adama i szybkie zerknięcie w jego stronę spod przymrużonych powiek. – Oni wszyscy wyglądają jak kretyni w tych za dużych futrach – powiedział, by zmienić temat.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę o kostiumach, bez większych narzekań, poza tym, że przestępczyni i łowca głów wyglądają jak niedźwiedź i bóbr, ze względu na to, jak bardzo byli opatuleni futrem. Potem Adam rzucił jakąś uwagę o tym, że czuje się jak głupek, przez to, że każda decyzja głównego bohatera, czyli tego czarnego łowcy głów, była tłumaczona przez niego samego i innych, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

— To jak powiedzieć: idę do kibla, bo chcę się odlać, a inni ci tłumaczą: on chce się odlać, och, wypił za dużo, to dlatego. – Jim tego nie widział, ale mógłby przysiąc, że Adam przewrócił oczami w tej chwili. 

Po tym przez jakiś czas po prostu oglądali, nie komentując niczego, bo akcja zaczęła nagle kłusować i wszystko zaczęło się rozkręcać, pojawiły się jakieś intrygi, tajemnice, konflikty, za którymi chcieli nadążać. Jim sięgnął do torebki z popcornem, by zagryźć czymś scenę pojedynku starucha i głównego bohatera. Gdy zanurzył dłoń w opakowaniu, natknął się pośród prażonych ziaren na palce Adama. Zerknął na niego; wpatrywał się w ekran szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie tak, jakby był głęboko zainteresowany akcją, raczej jakby był sparaliżowany od jakiegoś czasu. Jednak po chwili zaczął się rozglądać w każdym kierunku, nie ruszając się z miejsca, nawet nie drgnąwszy nogą, nie wyciągnął palców z paczki. Jim usłyszał jak wpuszcza i wypuszcza głośno powietrze przez nos, Jim już znał ten oddech. Gdy Adam zorientował się, że Brown widział, jak się zachowywał, mechanicznie odkręcił głowę w kierunku ekranu.

— Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Brown niechcący, albo też chcący, pogłaskał jego rozedrgane palce, nadal wsadzone między prażoną kukurydzę. Nie zabrał ich. 

— Tak – odpowiedział ostro, jakby z głębi gardła, uparcie wpatrując się w ekran. 

— Wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał stąd uciec. 

— Co? Oglądaj, nie pieprz głupot – uciął stalowym, lecz nie przekonującym tonem. 

A podobno nie lubi kłamać. Brown zacisnął zęby i zmartwił brwi, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, czy zrobić, więc tylko zgrabnie schował jego palce w swojej dłoni, delikatnie testując granice. Już trzymał jego dłonie, to była inna sytuacja, chociaż to, co się stało przed chwilą było podobne do tego sprzed dwóch dni. Okazywanie wsparcia, choć nie rozumie tego, co on właśnie przeżywa. Więc, więc… Chuj z tym, chcę go trzymać za rękę, a on mnie nie odtrąca, jest dobrze, skończ filozofować, rozkazał sam sobie Brown.

Trzymali się za ręce w słonym uścisku, a na ekranie padł pierwszy trup. Jima przeszły ciarki, gdy Adam wtulił resztę dłoni w jego. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z męską dłonią, więc po prostu ją trzymał, bijącą ciepłem, jak serce. I się pocił, ale to nie dlatego, że się denerwował, był bardzo wyluuzowaanym, cool gościem. 

Jezusie nazarejski, Jim zaśmiał się gwałtownie, bo wyobraził sobie, że powtarza „jesteś luzakiem, cool gościem” do lustra, i w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób go to bawiło. Miało w sobie zdecydowanie antyfajną energię. Adam spojrzał się na niego ukosem, marszcząc nieco brwi, co sprowadziło Browna na ziemię. Spytał się go, co go tak rozbawiło, na co Brown odpowiedział, że coś nieśmiesznego. Pink wtedy spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie i pokiwał głową, jednocześnie zacisnął mocniej swoje palce na jego. Więc. Jim był wniebowzięty.

— Już dobrze? – spytał, przechylając się w jego stronę.

— Muszę zapalić, ale też chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje, jestem rozdarty wewnętrznie – wyszeptał płaskim tonem, siląc się na bardziej zrelaksowany. – Pójdę do łazienki, a ty mi opowiesz, co się stało. Za chwilę wracam.

Wstając z fotela, rozłączyli dłonie, a Adam znów posłał mu to dziwne spojrzenie. 

— Nie zrób niczego głupiego – poprosił Jim, niesiony jakimś przeczuciem. Pink tylko zmarszczył na to brwi, spojrzał się z politowaniem i wyszedł.

Jim samotnie i w skupieniu oglądał, by rzetelnie opisać to, co się działo na ekranie, a działo się, mało, gadanie i gadanie, aż w końcu otruto, niestety nie szeryfa, ale łowcę głów, tego białego, nie głównego bohatera, a reszta zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto to mógł uczynić. Gdy Adam po paru minutach wrócił, Jim streścił mu całe zajście, próbując jednocześnie nie zakłócić mu odbioru tego, co się działo w tej chwili.

— … I upadł po wypiciu, no umarł. Najpierw panika, potem, na chwilę przed tym jak przyszedłeś, czarny zaczął wszystkich oskarżać, babę i resztę tych chłopów, którzy byli już w tej chacie, potem zaszły jakieś dziwne procesy myślowe i w jakiś sposób doszedł do tego, że na pewno dosypanie trucizny miało miejsce podczas pojedynku, bo wtedy każdy na nich patrzył, a truciciel mógł sobie na spokojnie zrobić, co jego.

— Wiem, widziałem już tę scenę – wyszeptał mu w odpowiedzi Adam. Pachniał jeszcze intensywniej papierosami, ale te były chyba inne, lepsze, niż te, które palił wcześniej.

— Co teraz palisz? Już rzuciłeś we wszystkie diabły te zielone?

— Czerwone – odpowiedział zwięźle Adam. – A co, poznałeś po zapachu? Dla mnie wszystkie śmierdzą tak samo, to były jedyne, jakie znalazłem w domu. – Wzruszył ramionami, wlepiając oczy w ekran. 

— Te po prostu śmierdzą inaczej, może trochę lepiej.

Jim myślał, że już raczej nie będą się trzymać za ręce, tamto było pod wpływem chwili, aż nie poczuł ciężaru ręki Adama na swojej. Nic przypadkowego, nic podyktowanego emocjami, to było tak naturalne i tak, Brown przeżywał to tak, jakby trzymał kogoś za rękę po raz pierwszy. Zauważył, że palce Adama, poza tym, że wytwornie ruchliwe, przypominały trochę te żabie, jeśli chodzi o kształt.

Tymczasem na ekranie postacie gadały i gadały, ten cholerny szeryf też, zaczęły wychodzić na jaw jakieś wcześniejsze spiski, plany, prawdziwe tożsamości. Z głośników huknęła dramatyczna muzyka, gdy zaczęły się retrospekcje, tłumaczące i rozwiązujące całą, niegłupią, to Jim musiał przyznać, intrygę. Paru widzów zawołało głucho „och!”, gdy okazało się, że w piwnicy siedzi jeszcze jeden człowiek, ostatnia, uzbrojona część układanki. Zaczęły padać kolejne trupy, na początku w mało fantazyjny sposób, czyli poprzez kolejną strzelankę umarł jakiś mrukliwy facet, który był tak mało znaczący, że jedyne co robił, to stał i umarł. Elegancki zginął w akompaniamencie śmiechu po drugiej stronie ekranu, gdyż zwaliła się na niego szafa z przetworami, słoikami, dżemami. Po jego zgonie pod nogami szeryfa przeturlał się ogórek z rozbitego słoika, na co on podniósł go i zauważył błyskotliwie: ”o, ogórek”, na co główny bohater odpowiedział: „tamten już nie zakisi ogóra”. Sam Jim parsknął pod nosem i się zaśmiał, choć wiedział, że trochę wstyd się śmiać z takich kloacznych żartów. Odwrócił się do Adama i patrzył się na niego chwilę za długo, ale miał co podziwiać. 

Był szeroko, bezwstydnie uśmiechnięty i szczerzył zęby do ekranu. Pierwszy otwarty uśmiech, jaki u niego zobaczył. Miał ładne zęby, nieidealnie białe, krzywe i wyglądały tak, jakby walczyły o miejsce w dziąsłach, ale dla Jima były najładniejsze. Mógłby rozpłynąć się nad zębami, zarostem, nad tym, jak w kącikach oczu marszczyła mu się skóra, jak oczy, och–

Usłyszał obślizgłe plaśnięcie; gdy się odwrócił w stronę ekranu zobaczył, jak wysoki ponurak zostaje nadziewany na [najwyraźniej nadzwyczaj ostre] poroże. Na widowni rozległ się gdzieś dźwięk zdegustowania, gdy raz po raz tryskało z faceta coraz więcej i więcej krwi, jednak nie umierał, bo przekłute zostały ramiona, rozpięte jak na krzyżu, żadne ważniejsze organy. Obok niego Adam westchnął, bez jakiegoś szczególnego żalu.

— Szkoda. Lubiłem go, był nawet przystojny – powiedział, na co Jim poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. Fakt, facet miał ładną buźkę. I nieźle się prezentował w tym kapeluszu i kowbojkach.

— Coś ty. Brzydal, ma mordę jak goblin.

— Pierdolisz. Przypomina ciebie z twarzy, żadnego gremlina.

Brown już miał go poprawić i wskazać różnice między goblinami i gremlinami, ale zamiast tego wsunął się głębiej w fotel i delektował się tym ciepłym, wibrującym uczuciem. Kolejne niepotrzebne komplementy. Pink chyba uwielbiał, poza oceanem i filmami, gdy ktoś w jego pobliżu czuł się niezręcznie, bo z pewnością tak miało to odbić się na Jimie; będzie speszony i nie będzie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a Adam będzie udawał, że nic się nie stało, z tym swoim podle miękkim, ukośnym spojrzeniem i schowanym głęboko, niezauważalnym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust. 

Jim zerknął przelotem przed siebie; główny bohater wybił babie parę przednich zębów laską. Adam odwrócił się do niego i znów uśmiechał się, pokazując zęby. Jego twarz oświetlała, zimna, ekranowa poświata, parę pasm włosów luźno spływało po czole. Ciemne, zimne cienie i równie zimne, rozświetlone płaszczyzny, jakby był drastycznie skontrastowanym zdjęciem albo jednym z tych obrazów, które składają się z surowych plam, ale i tak wiadomo, czym jest jasnożółty trójkąt, zielonoszare trapezy. Brown czuł gorący węzeł w podbrzuszu i szumiącą jak ocean krew w skroniach, swędzenie. 

Na ekranie znów polała się krew, ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie, jebać ten film, jebać innych, oczy zwęziły mu się do jednej osoby. Jim położył na rękę Adama swoją i pochylił się, całując jego uśmiech.

Było niezdarnie i niecelnie, mijali się ustami i trącali nosami, tak jak przechodnie idący w przeciwnych kierunkach, ale tym samym szlakiem, próbujący ustąpić sobie nawzajem, ostatecznie blokując się. Pierwszy pocałunek nie został odwzajemniony, cmoknięcie spierzchniętych ust, gorąca biel. Potem drugi, mniej odważny, drżący i bardziej samoświadomy już tak. Serce podskoczyło mu do euforycznie gardła, gdy poczuł na swojej skórze drapiący zarost i przyciśnięcie ust Adama do jego. Jim był bliski ujęcia go za policzek i pocałowania po raz trzeci, „do trzech razy sztuka”, ale Adam odsunął się od niego, bez żadnego słowa czy miny i nie było bardziej graficznego „NIE”, chyba, że werbalnie. Wyswobodził dłoń spod jego i skrzyżował na ramionach. Po minucie albo dwóch wyszedł, nie uprzedzając Browna, pewnie zapalić. Jim stygnąc, odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym zaczął pusto wpatrywać się w ekran, uświadamiając sobie, że zjebał.

Posrało mnie, powtarzał sobie, pogodzony z porażką, patrząc na kolejne śmierci, tortury i krew z mniej niż obojętnością, mniej niż irytacją, po prostu miał wrażenie, że jego fotel płonie, albo że wraz z końcem filmu wybuchnie bomba, która będzie zarezerwowana tylko dla niego, a reszta będzie dalej sobie żyła tak, jak żyła wcześniej. Był dramatyczny, głupi jak kamień i zachował się jak napaleniec, o kurwa, Boże. 

Odezwali się do siebie parę razy, komentując coś, ale Jim nawet nie pamiętał, co i kiedy, bo myślał tylko o tym, jak bardzo osoba, która siedzi obok niego, jest nim odstręczona, jak jego ton jest szorstki i… on to widział. Mógł się uśmiechnąć i mu coś szepnąć na ucho, jak przed parunastoma minutami, ale to były tylko resztki resztek uprzejmości. Teraz od niego ucieknie, będą siedzieć po przeciwnych stronach, będą szli w większej odległości od siebie? Odczytał wszystkie wskazówki, znaki, dawane mu przez Adama na wspak, dopasował do swojej tezy i zjebał koncertowo.

Film się skończył, ale historia nie miała już dla niego znaczenia, po prostu obserwował ruszające się obrazy. Gdy na pierwszy plan wysunęły się napisy końcowe, światła zapaliły się, a ludzie zaczęli wstawać z siedzeń, Brown był bardziej ciekawy tego, jak rozwiążą tę sprawę, niż obawiał się wiadra pomyj i obelg. Wziął to drugie za pewnik, jak dwa plus dwa to cztery, a nie trzeba się bać czegoś, co jest oczywistą konsekwencją jakichś działań, uznał chłodno. Trzeba przyjąć to po męsku.

Wychodząc, uderzyła ich fala ciepłej duchoty, Słońce już było czerwone, zachodziło, wszystko wydawało się bardziej złote albo różowe, budynki, niebo, skóra, cienie elegancko się wydłużyły. Przeszli drogę od kina do samochodu w ciszy, na szczęście był niedaleko. Nogi Browna były jak z gumy, sadził wielkie kroki, wyprzedzał nawet Pinka, jak zwykle było na odwrót. Rzucił mu parę dyskretnych spojrzeń; tamten patrzył się przed siebie, zadzierając brodę.

Pierwszym co zrobił Brown, jak wsiadł, było włączenie radia, jednak jak tylko Adam usiadł, natychmiastowo wyłączył je zdecydowanym ruchem. Jim wciągnął powietrze nosem.

— Przepraszam, zachowałem się jak kutas, nie chciałem, to znaczy, chciałem, ale chyba za bardzo mnie poniosło i… no. Nie musisz się martwić, więcej się to nie powtórzy, więcej mnie nie zobaczysz po napadzie, chyba, że będziesz miał pecha – zaśmiał się nerwowo, przeczesując włosy, a drugą dłonią kręcąc kierownicą, choć nawet nie odpalił samochodu. Ciężko było wybrać mu słowa, przez które nie zrobiłby na nim jeszcze gorszego wrażenia. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym słowem jest mu coraz bardziej duszno. – Jestem takim ciężkim kretynem, nikogo nie powinno się potraktować tak, że jakiś zjeb rzuca się na ciebie, Boże. W taki pedalski sposób. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego uznałem, że tego chcesz, że w ogóle mogę sobie na to pozwolić, chyba za dużo sobie wyobrażałem, myślałem, że… Powinieneś mi przywalić, możesz nawet teraz, sam bym tak zrobił. Jeśli chcesz, możesz iść na piechotę, albo dam ci pieniądze na taksówkę. Nie musisz ze mną jechać, serio, zrozumiem, jak wysiądziesz i nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną więcej do czynienia, nie chcę, żebyś się poniżał, bo… Już chyba powiedziałem wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia, kontekstu się domyśliłeś, nie jesteś idiotą, jak ja, więc– 

Adam patrzył się przez ten cały czas na niego, chłodno i oczekująco, choć on tego nie widział, wbił wzrok w skrzynię biegów. 

— To ja powinienem przeprosić – powiedział niespodziewanie zblazowanym tonem, na co dłonie Jima zamarły w ruchu. – Ale to ty się poniżasz. To tylko pocałunek, a ty prawie płaczesz tak, jakbyś–

— To było obrzydliwe i na twoim miejscu bym się zrzygał i–

— Nie, nie, nie wpychałeś mi przecież języka do ust, nie zacząłeś grzebać w spodniach. Gdybyś to wymusił, a ja bym sobie tego nie życzył, to… Nie byłoby miło, pokruszyłyby się zęby albo żebra. Spodziewałem się tego, to znaczy, wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie–

Jim nie uniósł głosu, jak coś go wytrącało z równowagi, zaczynał mówić żarliwiej i szybciej, raz wyżej, raz niżej. Gdy wszedł Adamowi w słowo, tamten nie spuścił wzroku.

— Dość ciężko przewidzieć takie rzeczy, pieprzysz, o co ci chodzi? Żebym poczuł się głupio? Już mi jest niewysłowienie głupio. Żebym uznał, że nic się w sumie nie stało? Stało się. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co sobie teraz myślisz, jak bardzo różni się to od tego, co mówisz? Chcesz uciekać, uciekaj, nie mów, że się tego spodziewałeś. Chyba, że spodziewałeś się ode mnie najgorszego. Jeśli chcesz mnie uderzyć, polecam zęby, za to co dostanę za dwa dni wstawię sobie tam złote podróby – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Adam na to uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i otworzył szeroko oczy, a Jim siedział tak, jakby w ogóle nie siedział, rwało nim na różne strony i był w stanie teraz albo zemdleć, albo ścigać się na ulicy i docisnąć gaz aż pod podłogę. Nie umiał i nie znosił się kłócić, lubił obracać wszystko w żart, który i tak nie rozładowywał atmosfery.

— Nie, nie, to nie tak. Po prostu mam oczy i widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz, jak do mnie mówisz, jak się do mnie uśmiechasz. Czułem się znów jak rumieniący się gówniarz, dawno ktoś się tak na mnie nie patrzył – odchrząknął, uśmiechając się. – Zrozumiałem wszystko po tym, jak spotkaliśmy się drugi raz, chciałem, żebyś został, żebyśmy tak szli i szli. Cieszyłem się, że twój brat postrzelił mnie w tę pierdoloną nogę, inaczej mówilibyśmy tylko o napadzie, pewnie nawet byśmy za bardzo się do siebie nie odzywali i byli sobie obojętni. Może tak byłoby prościej. Poza tym, ja też tego chciałem, nic na mnie nie wymusiłeś, nie biczuj się. Tak, chciałem, żebyś mnie pocałował – wydusił z siebie, mrugając tak, jakby paproch wpadł mu do oka – na przykład wtedy, w nocy, myślałem o tym, o tobie, o tym, że trzymałeś mnie za dłonie i o innych sentymentalnych gównach– – Machnął dłonią, jakby dawał do zrozumienia, jak lekceważąco do tego podchodzi.

— Ja też! – krzyknął mu prawie prosto w twarz, ale Adam tylko uśmiechnął się do niego krótko.

— –ale wahałem się, nie byłem pewny, czy nie obijesz mi twarzy, czy nie zwyzywasz od pedałów, gdybym to ja zrobił pierwszy krok. Po drodze dawałem ci mnóstwo wskazówek, bardziej celowo się nie dało, ty wzorowo połączyłeś kropki, ale… to jednak był błąd. I dlatego to ja powinienem przeprosić. 

Mówił tak miękkim, słodko-kwaśnym tonem, z jednej strony Jim chciał wziąć go w ramiona i wycałować aż do kości, bo! 

magiczna, mityczna wzajemność! on też tego chciał! też o nim tak myślał! Jim nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w jego klatce piersiowej był ogromny głaz, dopóki z niej nie zniknął. Przytłoczył go za to głód szczegółów, euforia, admiracja, i mętlik w głowie… Jego brat? Dlaczego to był błąd? W jednej chwili uśmiech zmył się z jego twarzy.

— Mój brat? George?! Wtedy?

— Poznałem go na zdjęciu, ale to dawna sprawa, dajmy temu spokój. – Pokręcił głową Adam, wyciągając papierosa z paczki. Brown wziął od niego jednego, zapalił, zaciągnął się raz, zaczął kiwać i przesuwać fajkę między palcami.

— Adam, ty!… ale dlaczego–

— Dlaczego się odwróciłem? Dlaczego uznałem, że to jednak był błąd, wplątanie cię w to wszystko? – uprzedził go w pytaniu. Brown zauważył, że ton Pinka zaczął się chwiać.

— To nie był błąd, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę być wplątany we wszystko, co związane z tobą – zaczął zapewniać, zgodnie z prawdą. Twarz rozbolała go od uśmiechu, ale mężczyzna obok niego tylko zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie wiesz, co mówisz – uniósł się Adam, papieros między jego palcami drżał, prósząc popiołem na tapicerkę.

— Wiem, wiem! To ty jesteś już negatywnie nastawiony, pełen złej energii i reszty, wiem, o czym myślisz: o tym czarnym pchlarzu, że pech i inne gówna, przesądny jak stara baba. A ja brałem cię za rozsądnego–

Adam pokręcił ciężko i wolno głową, a mina Browna zrzedła.

— To po prostu nie wyjdzie. Nie nadaję się do tego. Za dużo chcę i jednocześnie wiem, że nie dam ci tego, co powinienem. Nie znajdziesz we mnie tego, czego potrzebujesz, nie jestem dobrą osobą do tego, by być z tobą, wyssę cię, zmarnujesz ze mną swój czas, a ty będziesz jeszcze za to dziękował. Już to przerabiałem, seks i patrzenie sobie głęboko w oczy nie jest tego warte. 

Jim przełknął ślinę, miał sucho w gardle, poczuł, jak piecze go nos. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Adam tak złowróżył, może za daleko zabrnął w kłamstwie i teraz próbuje się od niego odżegnać? Tak czy inaczej, Brown odpowiedział mu z pasją, chwytając go za rękę, którą Pink po chwili wyswobodził, ale Jim udał, że tego nie widział:

— Nie chcę teraz brać z tobą ślubu, chcę spróbować, tylko tyle, chcę cię poznać, dotknąć, pokłócić się z tobą, to nie będzie marnowanie czasu, uwierz mi. Chcę spróbować, nie wiem, jak dużo mogę ci dać, ale będę się starał, skoro nie jesteś obojętny, to czemu miałoby się nie udać? Zaryzykuję. Nie byłem nigdy z facetem, ale jak jestem z tobą, nie czuję różnicy. Boisz się, co powiedzą ludzie? Wyjedźmy, możemy od razu po napadzie, tylko dajmy sobie szansę. Będzie dobrze, czuję to. Chyba cię ko–

— Nie mów tak wielkich słów, okej? – poprosił Pink, jego blade oczy znów były rozbiegane. – Czuję się jak w melodramacie. Możesz sobie mówić, krzyczeć i płakać, że się zakochałeś, ale błagam, nie prosto w moją twarz. Nie chcę widzieć, jak się upokarzasz. Dałem ci nadzieję, nawet, kurwa, teraz, jak w końcu zebrałem się w sobie i wszystko ci powiedziałem – zakrztusił się dymem i dopadł go nagły atak kaszlu. – Ale sam nie wiem, czy pociągasz mnie ty, czy te wszystkie rzeczy, które idą w pakiecie: brak samotności, chwilowy zastrzyk dopaminy, dotyk, jakieś poczucie własnej wartości i inne takie. Nie wiem, może to desperacja, skrajny egoizm. Możesz w końcu odpalić? – spytał zmęczonym, kompletnie rozchwianym tonem. Jakby wypowiedzenie tego wszystkiego było dla niego męczarnią i niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem. 

— Może po prostu chcesz tego wszystkiego, jak ja? Nie musisz wybierać, nie jesteś egoistą, to znaczy, jesteś, ale zdrowym poziomie.

— Może ty też nie myślisz jasno, jak ja do tej pory – odparował Adam.

Brown bez słowa uruchomił silnik i ruszył. Czy spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw? Emocjonalny rollercoaster, maksymalne szczęście i zjazd w dół. Cóż, sam nie związałby się ze sobą, nawet za dopłatą, ale i tak ciężko było usłyszeć coś takiego z jego ust. Jednocześnie chyba ugrzązł jeszcze bardziej w tym całym romantycznym bagnie, myśląc „ach. on mnie nie okłamał. nie chce być wobec mnie nie fair, to zniewalające”. Okropne. Uwłaczające. Czas dorosnąć.

— Nic nie mówisz. Ja też bym nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Chyba gdybym tylko otworzył usta, zacząłbym krzyczeć, albo ryczeć, albo i to i to. Ale musimy zachowywać się jak dorośli, patrz, możemy nadal być w dobrych stosunkach, jak do tej pory, ale bez reszty tych związkowych głupstw, wychodzić na piwo, spacerować, gadać o durnych rzeczach – powiedział prędko Adam, ale w taki sposób, jakby sam za bardzo w to nie wierzył. – Może to tylko chwilowe, a tak naprawdę tylko nam się wydaje, że coś… jest. Między nami. A lubię cię, nie chcę tego zepsuć.

Jim wciągnął głęboko powietrze, ostrym ruchem zmieniając bieg i dodając gazu. Gdyby tak miałoby być, to tak, zgodziłby się na taki układ, ale nie wiedział, czy po jakimś czasie sam by zrezygnował z tej relacji. Niby nie musiał już niczego ukrywać, ale i tak wszystko byłoby już między nimi inne, nie wiadomo jakie, nieokreślone, nieskończenie niezręczne. Gdyby tylko istniało jakieś urządzenie do wywołania utraty pamięci z kilku godzin; najpierw strzeliłby promieniem w Adama, potem w siebie.

— Jeśli to miałoby tak wyglądać, to... dobrze. Ale–

— To nie będzie ci wystarczać. Mi też – wymamrotał, niezwykle cicho i klarownie. – Ale ja wiem, że to nie ma prawa się udać. Nie powinno to powstawać na zasadzie: jesteś miły i okazujesz mi minimum zainteresowania, ach, strzała amora!

— Więc to tak wygląda z twojego punktu widzenia? – westchnął Brown, znów prawie przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle. Był coraz bardziej zagubiony w tym wszystkim.

— Nie, to nie tak – zaprzeczył spłoszonym tonem.

— To jak? Po prostu powiedz co masz powiedzieć i nie pieprz się z tym – Jim był zaskoczony, jak oschły może być jego głos. Adam spojrzał się na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem w oczach. 

— Sam już nic nie wiem. Coś mi mówi, że czuję to, co chcę, że sobie to wyobrażam, a ty po prostu jesteś przypadkowym facetem, który mnie akceptuje. Może też masz dość samotności i uznałeś, że skoro się przyczepiliśmy do siebie, to coś znaczy, że to coś szczerego, a tak naprawdę chwytamy się tego, co jest pod ręką, bo chcemy jak najszybciej poczuć się dobrze – oznajmił suchym, rozmytym głosem.

Jim poczuł, że coś go skręca i ściska z całych sił i soków; wiotczał, powoli zaczynał wszystko rozumieć, ale nie chciał tego zaakceptować.

— Nie! I wiesz co, zabolało mnie to. Ale wolę ci nie mówić, co o tobie myślę; mnóstwo rzeczy, piosenek, tematy, o których chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, bo mam przygotowane do nich świetne one–linery, zastanawiam się, jak naprawdę masz na imię. Gdybym chciał szybko „poczuć się dobrze”, to burdel jest po drugiej stronie ulicy, ja… – szukał bezpiecznych słów, by opisać swoje uczucia, ale nie wiedział, co jest jednocześnie zgrabne i mało pretensjonalne – trafiło, że teraz odwróciłbym się na ulicy tylko za tobą, bo… nie wiem, dlaczego. Nie wiem, dlaczego spośród tylu osób akurat ty. Nie mam powodu, chyba po prostu tak jest, tak się stało i nic nie miało na to wpływu. Jeśli to idzie donikąd, to nie ma sensu tego wywlekać – powiedział prędko, potrząsając głową. Powiedziałby za dużo i tylko pogorszyłby sytuację. 

Jim patrzył się tępo w białe pasy, linie i linie przerywane na jezdni, stwierdzając, że nie wie, gdzie ma jechać. Jebać. 

— To takie bezsensowne. Ale rozumiesz, do czego zmierzam? Nie chcę na tobie pasożytować, nie jestem tego pewien, jakbym był w stu procentach pewien, to byłoby prostsze. Może też chcę wiedzieć, jak masz na imię, chcę z tobą oglądać filmy, jeść kolacje i śniadania, rozmawiać, leżeć obok i ufać, ale nie istnieje coś takiego jak stuprocentowa pewność, na litość boską! 

— Myślisz, że byłbym taki, jak ten chory pojeb? Gliniarz? – Adam otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział na to, odwracając wzrok. – Cóż. Mogłeś powiedzieć to od razu. Zapewniam, że nie jestem taki, ale moje zapewnienia są gówno warte, to tylko słowa. Wysadzić cię tu, na przystanku? Czy jedziemy do mnie, na kolację ze śniadaniem i tym wszystkim, o czym mówiłeś? – Wskazał na miejsce, gdzie wysadził go ostatnim razem, po czym miał olbrzymią ochotę zatrzymać się tam i walić głową w znak za swoje ostatnie słowa, kretyn. W zachodzącym Słońcu wyglądało ładniej, wszystko wyglądało ładniej, ale Brown nie umiał tego dostrzec; wszystko zdawało się dla niego bardziej szydercze.

— Bez tych cyrków, podwieź mnie pod moje mieszkanie. Prosto, na skrzyżowaniu w lewo, trzecia uliczka w prawo. Potem już dam sobie radę – oznajmił zgaszonym tonem, na co Jim rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. 

Na skrzyżowaniu w lewo, trzecia uliczka w prawo. Trafili na sznur bloków, nawet ładnych, zadbanych, z balkonami i małymi sklepami po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Jim zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że Adam mieszka w obskurnej dzielnicy, gdzie za każdym rogiem ktoś sprzedaje prochy, a matki i ojcowie tylko piją i się pieprzą. Zatrzymał samochód, ale Pink nie zbierał się do wyjścia. Trzymał się za swoje ramię, pocierając je i siedział, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

— Między nami będzie w porządku? Przynajmniej do napadu? – zapytał tonem, który miał imitować pewność siebie, ale był słabiutki. – Nie chcę, żeby wyszło z tego gówno, jak mają być wewnątrz jakieś spięcia. I to jeszcze w takim stylu. Jezusie nazarejski. 

Jim wziął głęboki, głęboki oddech. 

— Jasne. Ale wiesz, nie zamierzam nalegać, ani przyklaskiwać, juhu, super, pasuje mi to! – Wyrzucił ręce do góry, potrząsając nimi jak gałęziami z liśćmi. Był zmęczony, rozczarowany i pełen goryczy. 

— Wiem. Przepraszam cię.

— To ja cię przepraszam – Jim sam nie wiedział, za co przeprasza, ale czuł, że za coś musi. Nosił w sobie jakieś poczucie winy.

— Kurwa, mówiłem wcześniej, że to ja powinienem cię przeprosić, nie zrobiłeś nic, za co powinieneś przepraszać. Chyba że sam siebie, za chujowe wybory – syknął Adam, nadal siedząc w aucie. Spojrzał się na Browna i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach, w poszukiwaniu paczki z papierosami. W końcu ją znalazł, wsadził sobie jednego do ust i zapalił, wszystko trzęsącymi się, tnącymi powietrze dłońmi. 

— To nie był wybór. Ale nie ma sensu ci o tym wszystkim mówić. Czuję, że mam związany język, coś mnie blokuje przed tym, chyba nie chcę wszystkiego pogarszać. Ale wiem, że gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, już wtedy coś wiedziałem, może czułem. Ale wiedziałem, że chcę cię jeszcze zobaczyć. I teraz też chcę cię jeszcze zobaczyć, więc… mam nadzieję, że to wszystko się rozmyje w czasie – skłamał. 

— Przecież nie chowałbym się przed tobą, nie pieprz – wydusił Adam, ze skrzywioną twarzą i zmarszczonymi nisko brwiami, nie był to gniew, raczej żal. – Nie mówmy o tym więcej, prosiłem, przynajmniej do czasu po napadzie. Możemy poprzestać na tym, że jestem niezdecydowaną pizdą i nie wiem, czego chcę, a ty jesteś drugą osobą tego dramatu? 

Adam wyglądał na wymęczonego i bliskiego wybuchu, płaczu albo krzyku. Agresywnie, jakby z obrzydzeniem zaciągał się papierosem i patrzył w sąsiednie okno. W sumie, gdyby Jim zebrał wszystkie śmieci, jakie w sobie miał, też chciałby się wydrzeć. 

— W porządku. Wypocznij, wyglądasz marnie. 

— W porządku – nagły spadek jego głosu do czystego marazmu zaniepokoił Jima. — Zmieńmy temat: jak ci się podobał film? – spytał nagle Adam. – Wiem, że teraz nie masz ochoty narzekać na chujowy montaż i bezdennie głupi scenariusz, ale błagam, nie mówmy już o tym, o czym powinniśmy. Uwielbiam uciekać od problemów – zarządził nabrzmiałym głosem, jego oczy zawsze miały w sobie coś wilgotnego i tkliwego, ale teraz były niemal przeszklone. Jimowi zrobiło mu się go żal, a potem żal samego siebie.

— Był okropny, ale podobała mi się ta scena, gdzie wszyscy zaczynają wszystkich zabijać – powiedział, podając aluzję z subtelnością sowieckiego czołgu. Nie chciał go już męczyć, bo widział, że Adam jest już wykończony, ale chciał zaznaczyć, że niczego sobie nie wmówił, nie pocałował go z braku laku, do ciężkiej kurwy, było tyle ust do całowania, ale on chciał tylko jego.

— Tak, mi też się podobała. Jesteś okrutny – stwierdził Pink, uśmiechając się bez cienia radości – tyle nieuzasadnionej przemocy.

Brown udał, że nie ubodła go ta dwuznaczność.

— Co cię tak zdenerwowało, że zacząłeś się dziwnie zachowywać? – uznał, że teraz bez problemu wyciągnie od niego odpowiedź, a on chciał wiedzieć, żeby zapamiętać, czego nie robić, o czym nie mówić, by czuł się bezpiecznie.

— Ta scena, gdzie główny bohater wpycha swojego, uh, kutasa w usta tego syna starucha, ta retrospekcja. Niepotrzebna i obrzydliwa – odchrząknął, ale słychać było, że hamował się i nie chciał powiedzieć wszystkiego. Jimowi nagle zrobiło się niedobrze.

— Boisz się mnie? –przełknął ślinę, miał suche gardło.

— Nie, do kurwy nędzy, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale mnie irytujesz takimi głupimi pytaniami; gdybym się ciebie bał, nie siedziałbym tu teraz z tobą, wiem, że nic mi nie zrobisz, nawet nie pomachasz spluwą, nie zwyzywasz, nie pobijemy się.

Cisza. W tej ciszy „come on Eileen” dobywające się z radia na drugim tarasie nad nimi wzbudziło w Jimie nieuzasadnioną wściekłość, potem gorycz. Z odrętwienia wybudził go głos Adama:

— Wiesz, ten koleś, z którym siedziałem w knajpie, kiedy do mnie podszedłeś… Pamiętasz go? Zadzwonił do mnie jakiś czas po tym i wiesz, co powiedział? „Ten gość patrzył się na ciebie tak, jakbyś był pieprzoną Cindy Crawford”. Dokładnie to. Jestem idiotą, że odrzucam faceta, który w końcu tak na mnie patrzy – wyznał, wpatrując się w swoje podrygujące kolana. 

Jim uznał, że to już za dużo, nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, czy nadal próbuje z nim flirtować, czy już wszystko zostało definitywnie zakończone, czy tylko pół–domknięte. Nie miał pojęcia, co może jeszcze powiedzieć. 

— Tak, patrzyłem się na ciebie, jakbyś był Cindy Crawford, ponieważ byłem tobą oczarowany, teraz też będę się patrzył na ciebie jak na nią, bo zachwycam się tobą, zachwycałem się nawet wtedy, gdy ugryzłeś mnie w rękę i krwawiłeś, plamy twojej krwi na zielonych płytkach były dziełem sztuki. Po tym, jak oddałem ci but, zostałem na nowo zaklęty w pryszczatego nastolatka, myślałem o tobie, jeździłem do LA, żeby znaleźć cię w tłumie, chciałem i nadal chcę być blisko–

— Nie mów takich–

— –jestem kretynem i jak rasowy kretyn będę czekał, aż będziesz pewny na pierdolone dwieście procent, że chcesz s p r ó b o w a ć. Chyba, że jesteś ponad to, w takim razie powiedz od razu – powiedział podniesionym głosem, z którego zaczęły się sączyć emocje, które chciał upchnąć w sobie i nie poniżać się bardziej na oczach Adama. Brown uświadomił sobie, że trzyma obie pięści zaciśnięte tak, że nabrzmiały mu żyły na nadgarstku. 

— Skończyłeś, dzieciaku? – niemal szczeknął na niego.

— To ty zacząłeś.

Adam tylko słabo przytaknął.

— Skończyliśmy.

— Nie, to tylko pauza. Ale na chwilę obecną, tak, skończyliśmy – poprawił go Jim, który czuł już na sobie jego zmęczone spojrzenie.

— Zapauzowaliśmy. Do zobaczenia.

— Cześć – wycisnął z siebie Jim. – Mogę po ciebie przyjechać za dwa dni, skoro już wiem, gdzie mieszkasz – brak odpowiedzi.

Na chwilę Adam odkręcił się do niego i minimalnie, łagodnie pochylił się. Zaraz potem spojrzał się na niego tak, jakby wahał się i nie był pewny tego, co chce powiedzieć, albo zrobić, znów otworzył swoje usta i po jednym wdechu je zamknął. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł ze spuszczoną głową, po kilku krokach znalazł się już w bloku. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że tamten miał na sobie te same buty, które miał na sobie na stacji, ten sam prawy pantofel, który szorował Brown.

Jim do listy chwil, kiedy chciał pocałować Adama dołączył tę, trwającą kilka sekund przed tym, jak wyszedł.


	12. VIII

— Twój brat będzie się żenił, powiedział ci? – zapytała go matka, tak, jakby na siłę próbowała być spokojna, lecz w rzeczywistości pękała z dumy i radości. Jim mógł sobie wyobrazić, że powstrzymuje się, by nie uśmiechać się szeroko, „jak głupi do sera”.

— Ta, przed chwilą. Mam być drużbą. Jak się jest drużbą robi się coś konkretnego? 

Jim, oglądał jednym okiem teleturniej. Prowadzący z wypudrowaną i wymalowaną twarzą, odcieniem odcinającym się od jego różowej dłoni, zadał pytanie o fiński instrument ludowy. Brown nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi, wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na wiszącą marynarkę, spodnie i wyglancowane buty, wszystko przygotowane na jutro, nawet przetarł okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które włożył do kieszeni wiszących spodni. 

— Przemówienie, wieczór kawalerski – westchnęła z dezaprobatą – obrączki. Przerabiałeś to już, nie byłeś drużbą na ślubie tego twojego kolegi? Rexa? Texa? 

— Texa, ale, yy, to wyglądało trochę inaczej.

Tex i jego dziewczyna wzięli ślub rok temu, odsiadując w kiciu, on za włamanie, ona za ciężkie pobicie. A że byli dobrymi kumplami, poprosił Jima o to, by był jego świadkiem, jednak nie miał za wiele zadań, poza stawieniem się na ślubie. Nie mieli pieniędzy na obrączki, więc zorganizowali sobie jakieś plastikowe pierścionki z brokatem, panna młoda miała krótką liliową sukienkę i na głowie coś, co mogło być albo welonem albo firanką, a Tex za duży garnitur, nie było przyjęcia, muzyki ani alkoholu, ale zrobili sobie zdjęcie. Jim gdzieś je miał, ale nie wracał do niego, bo wyszedł jak strach na wróble. Teraz jednak będzie żenił się jego brat. Abstrakcja, kiedy on spotkał tę dziewczynę? W październiku. Teraz był schyłek kwietnia. 

— Mówi mi, że to prawdziwa miłość. Ja mu wierzę, ale może Hana zaciążyła i dlatego chcą się z tym pospieszyć? Wiesz coś o tym?

— Nie, nic. Zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj tylko po to, by się wydrzeć, że Hana powiedziała „tak”, że się zgodziła, że ślub w następne lato i inne takie. Głupoty. Pewnie teraz siedzi i chleje?

Nie dowiedział się, jaki jest fiński instrument narodowy, następne pytanie było z kategorii: nauki ścisłe: chemia. Jakie zastosowanie w kuchni ma chlorek sodu? Każdemu uczestnikowi przysługiwało trzydzieści sekund na odpowiedź. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Jima stresowało to, że wszystko zdawało się odliczać czas do jutra. Odpowiedź padła szybko: sól służy do konserwacji i przyprawiania.

— Z ojcem – zgodziła się, po czym westchnęła. – Ja nie mam nic do Hany, ale jej rodzina… Przecież to jakaś albańska szajka, wszyscy, jak jeden mąż. Jak sobie wyobrażam ślub, wesele, staje mi przed oczami scena z „Ojca Chrzestnego”, albo „Chłopców z Ferajny”. 

— Przepych, zabawa, tańce, pomarańcze? – udawał, że nie wie o co jej chodzi, by spuściła choć trochę pary i nie wyolbrzymiała.

— Mnóstwo wilków i lisów za stołami, układy, układziki. Pewnie wasi koledzy będą chcieli się łatwo nachapać i zawiążą z nimi jakieś współprace, a to wszystko na weselu mojego pierworodnego, och Boże, dopomóż – ostatnie, ciężkie westchnięcie. – Dobrej nocy.

I rozłączyła się, nie dając mu dojść do głosu i nazywając George’a biblijnie „p i e r w o r o d n y m”, jak Jima to irytowało. Nawet nie wiedział, po co zadzwoniła. Kurwa, nienawidził rozmów przez telefon. Tak samo jego brat: zadzwonił wczoraj, podczas maratonu sprzątania, Nebraski Jima i audycji poświęconej niemieckiemu popowi. Jim słuchał, oglądał i sprzątał, by móc wycisnąć swój mózg jak ścierkę z brudnej wody i nie myśleć nad tym, czego myślenie nie może zmienić. 

Nie był dramatyczny, może czasem trochę teatralny, ale uznał za dość gorzką ironię fakt, że brat oznajmił mu, że się żeni, po tym, jak on dostał kosza, nawet nie będąc w związku. Słuchał go, siląc się na odpowiedzi w stylu: wow, aha, oho, mhm, fajnie, cieszę się, przeciągając je, by zdawał się bardziej zaskoczony i ucieszony tą wiadomością. I cieszył się, naprawdę, ale nie miał siły, by to okazać. Po rozłączeniu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy marynarka i spodnie, jakie ma założyć w dniu napadu, nadadzą się na jego ślub. Wetknie jakiegoś kwiatka w klapę i będzie francja–elegancja. Co by się stało, gdyby przyszedł na ślub z Adamem? I tańczył z nim na weselu? Uśmiechnął się ponuro; uwielbiał, ale nie potrafił tańczyć, stawiał kroki ciężko i za szybko, jakby ugniatał stopami winogrona, machał dziwnie rękami, kreśląc w powietrzu niezidentyfikowane wzory i figury, a gdy był bardziej wstawiony był sztywny w ruchach jak Michelle Pfeiffer w „Człowieku z blizną”. Czy Adam umie tańczyć? 

Nieważne, musi się skupić. Następne pytanie zadane przez prowadzącego było z kategorii: historia. Zostało wyświetlone czarno–białe zdjęcie trzech wąsatych dziadów, więc Jima za bardzo nie interesowało, kogo przedstawiało. Zegar na ekranie zaczął odliczać czas na neonowo zielono: trzydzieści, dwadzieścia dziewięć, dwadzieścia osiem… Zaczął wschodzić Księżyc, mimo że jeszcze było jasno. Piwo stało się ciepłe. Wczoraj zlało się z dzisiaj, Jim poczuł nagły ścisk w żołądku. Za kilka godzin będzie w drodze do sklepu jubilerskiego, po następnej [mniej więcej] godzinie, będzie bogatszy o paręset tysięcy dolarów, wróci do pokoju, potem zawinie się do innego motelu, potem, powoli, będzie wracał do domu. Wszystko powinno pójść bezboleśnie, ale i tak miał czarne przeczucia z tyłu głowy, czarne jak czarny kot. Nie umiał przestać myśleć o tym, jak czas się przesuwa i przesuwa: miał wrażenie, że to odliczanie do egzekucji, albo do momentu, gdy będzie mógł śpiewać „Lucy’s in the sky with diamonds”, robiąc z Pinkiem aniołki pośród diamentów. W końcu mają jeszcze porozmawiać, odliczał też do tego momentu.

+

Oślepł, och Boże Wszechmogący!, o KURWA!, !kurwakurwakurwa!, nie widział, zalała go ciemność. Nie miał siły, wszystko było takie miękkie i lepkie, myśli, słowa i powieki. Będzie ślepy, nawet nie pamiętał, co zobaczył jako ostatnie, już zawsze będzie widział nicość, nigdy nie zobaczy człowieka, drzewa czy czegokolwiek, kolory, światło–

— Nie oślepłeś, to tylko krew! – warknął Orange – Wyłaź. Rozjebałeś auto. 

— Jak to? 

— Nie będę powtarzał, chyba, że chcesz zostać. 

Jim przetarł dłońmi oczy, z trudem odklejając je od kierownicy. Och, Bogu dzięki, widział wszystko i wszystkich, i to, że wpakował się w dupę innemu samochodowi i to, że miał ręce umazane w krwi po łokcie. Kurwa. Wszystko było tak dalekie od realności, że nawet nie było jak koszmar, bo nawet w koszmarach jest się kimś świadomym. Jim, mimo że jednak nie oślepł, miał wrażenie, że żyje w świecie złożonym z krzywych zwierciadeł, a grunt jest miękki jak gąbka. Mimo to nie czuł żadnego bólu, chciał biec, gdy inni szli albo przemykali, boleśnie wolno. Wyjął swoją spluwę i odbezpieczył ją ze szczęknięciem.

White rozglądał się gorączkowo, odbezpieczając pistolety i próbując mieć oczy dookoła głowy, jednak wszechobecne wycie syren sprawiało wrażenie Wielkiego Brata, który ciągle patrzy i czujesz jego oddech na karku. Blue wyszedł, oddychając spokojnie. Otaczała ich szczypiąca w oczy gęsta atmosfera, co było dość łagodnym określeniem, frustracja, furia, dezorientacja, strach. Po nikim nie było go widać, ale czuć było swąd paniki i przerażenia, który ciągnął się za nimi od sklepu jubilerskiego. 

Plan chuj strzelił. Gliny zjawiły się jak w zegarku, Blonde, jakby go posrało, zaczął strzelać do ludzi. Nie glin, ludzi, po czym gdzieś spierdolił. Adam był w budynku, nigdzie nie dostał, ale mnóstwo rzeczy mogło się zmienić w ciągu tylko paru minut. [Boże, proszę, żeby...] Nie mieli przy sobie diamentów. Jim sam nie wiedział, kiedy do niego strzelono, gdzie dokładnie, bał się pomacać swoją głowę, bał się spojrzeć w lusterko, wolał nie wiedzieć. Potem tylko bieg, strzelanie na oślep do glin i wycie radiowozów. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, oparł się o ścianę i patrzył, jak White strzela do glin, błyski, huki, krwawe nici na pajęczynie na przedniej szybie. Nikt nie wyszedł z radiowozu, przez co opanował go dziwaczny spokój.

Kolejne co pamięta jak przez mgłę, to znów dwa błyski i Orange, i ta kobieta, znów dziwaczna mgła spokoju, jak opioid, a w środku tornado. Miał całą koszulę w czerwonych pasach, odpryskach i odciskach dłoni rzężącego Orange’a, który płakał sucho, umrę, ja to wiem! I całe auto śmierdziało ich krwią, prochem i potem. Brown starał się utrzymać kontakt z rzeczywistością i nie zemdleć, jak za swoim pierwszym razem, nawet gdy chłopak kopnął go prosto w szczękę. Orange trzymał się White’a jak kotwicy, oczy wywracały mu się białkami, głos miał tak ściśnięty cierpieniem, że Jim prawie zapomniał, że to ten fajny młodziak, szybki, żywy, z bystrą gadką. Teraz, widząc go, jak się szamocze, kopie i wije w desperacji, cedząc i sycząc przez zęby przekleństwa, Jim pomyślał mimowolnie o jego żonie, o tym, jak teraz czuje się White, ten chłopak był dla niego jak syn. White prowadził i był dla Orange’a kotwicą, jednak jego głos też się łamał. Mówił do niego jak do dziecka, zadawał pytania, jakby myślał, że gdy Orange będzie odpowiadał, jego mózg będzie pracował, będzie dłużej świadomy, albo po prostu chciał mieć pewność, że żyje. Brown też chciałby mieć pewność, że Adam żyje, nie ma opcji, żeby umarł, po prostu NIE, to nielogiczne, to, to… Blue siedział z przodu, ignorując swoje postrzelone ramię; krew płynęła ciurkiem i nic sobie z tego nie robił, patrząc w lusterko. On i chłopak to były tak rozdzierająco różne obrazy, jak z dwóch epok, coś sprzecznego. Tacy młodzi jak Orange nie powinni umierać, nie żeby to starszy powinien dostać kulkę, po prostu młody wyglądał… nienaturalnie w aurze krwi, z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem. 

to głowa, krew płynie mi z góry, znad oczu, to głowa, mózg, czemu jeszcze żyję?, jak?, mam szczęście?, och, boże, ale na jak długo, to głowa, mózg, nie można bez mózgu: strzępki myśli latały w jego głowie, podczas gdy usta poruszały się niemo. To Orange i White mówili, niech mówią, nie śmiałby im przerwać, jak nie teraz, to kiedy?, oby niedługo, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś. Może z jego mózgiem nie było aż tak źle, kiedy usłyszał słowo MAGAZYN zrobiło mu się lżej, był spokojniejszy, mimo że nie miał do tego podstaw, może już ktoś tam będzie, Adam, lekarz, Adam, Joe. Gdzieś zgubił swoje okulary, Słońce go oślepiało. Skomlenie Orange’a.

— Jesteśmy, chłopaku!

+

— Ciekawe, co na to twoja żona. Jak cię zobaczy. Takiego. Będziesz spał na chodniku. Albo w budzie. Żebyś nie pobrudził. Haha – wycisnął z siebie z trudem te słowa, jakieś pół uśmiechu i wrócił do palenia. W międzyczasie do głowy przyszedł mu inny żart, ale wymagał więcej mówienia, więc zrezygnował z podzielenia się z nim. Głowa piekła go, miał wrażenie, że pulsuje i chce mu wybuchnąć, ale nadal była na swoim miejscu.

Wciąż unikał lustra. Cieszył się z tego, że jeszcze oddychał i nie widział, żeby z krwią wyciekały mu cząstki mózgu. W kieszeni miał jakąś zgniecioną koniczynę, którą zerwał sobie na szczęście, więc jeśli to miało być jego szczęście, to wolał nie wiedzieć, jak wyglądałby pech. Gwoli ścisłości, była to zwykła trzylistna koniczyna i jeden listek, ale razem dawała cztery, więc tak czy siak były to cztery listki. Zwykle tego nie robił, ale miał przeczucie, że dzisiaj będzie potrzebował uśmiechu od losu. [aki sam zestaw zwykłeś koniczyny i listka wcisnął do ręki Adamowi, który spojrzał się na niego z lekką kpiną, ale Brown spytał się: kto skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył czarnego sierściucha?, więc ten bez słowa też włożył roślinę do kieszeni.]

Orange ignorował go, co było doskonale zrozumiałe, Jim wcale nie wymagał, by grał z nim w karty i opowiadał żarty, chciał tylko do kogoś otworzyć usta. Brown nie mógł powiedzieć, że wie, co tamten czuje, bo jednak jego rana na głowie to co innego, a przestrzelony brzuch to co innego, lecz patrząc na jego bladą, mokrą od potu twarz, pełną cierpienia i strachu, koszulę lepiącą się od krwi, mógł go zrozumieć. Zresztą młody reagował tylko na to, co mówił White, podążał za nim wzrokiem i tylko dla niego umiał wydusić jakieś skąpe słowa. Brown też to rozumiał. Teraz White i Blue rozmawiali samotnie, unikając pasm światła, jakie wpadały przez brudne, zakurzone okna. Sam magazyn nie był wcale najbardziej ponurym, obskurnym miejscem jakie widział. Pełno było w nim przypadkowych, pojedynczych mebli, krzesło, drabina, nawet jakiś samochód obleczony folią, zawinięte w coś na wzór papieru szafy. Na mdłych, szarozielonych ścianach pełzały chwasty. Unosił się w nim specyficzny odór, może mieszanka potu i krwi, może coś z rur lub rozpadających się desek.

— Umyj się, wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero wyszedł z rzeźni, albo zabawiał się z miesiączkującą panną – rzucił ku niemu Blue, siedzący na krześle z godnością. Uciskał swoje ramię, lecz poza tym, że był bledszy, nic nie wskazywało na to, że jest ranny. – Gdzie Joe? – skierował się do White’a, który chyba najchętniej położyłby się na podwyższeniu koło Orange’a. Pokręcił głową i przeczesał palcami włosy sfrustrowanym gestem. Cała trójka przez ten czas postarzała się o dziesięć lat.

— Niedługo będzie, może zamiast niego przyjdzie jego dzieciak. Tak czy inaczej, załatwią nam pomoc, możemy tylko czekać. 

— Ktoś zabrał diamenty? 

— Skąd mam to wiedzieć? – White rozłożył ręce, unosząc głos. Mankiety jego koszuli były różowe od krwi Orange’a. – Blonde, lub Pink, mogli je zabrać. Jeśli nie, jesteśmy goli i nieweseli. Jezu, Brown, umyj tę twarz, przerażasz mnie.

Powłócząc nogami poszedł do miejsca, gdzie była umywalka, jasnego pomieszczenia sanitarnego, które okropnie, chemicznie śmierdziało. Myjąc twarz, jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak jego krew barwi wodę i spływa. Lał wodę, dopóki nie stała się jasnoróżowa, bardziej jasna, niż różowa. Opierając się o umywalkę obiema rękami, zachciało mu się zwymiotować, ale wypluł jedynie trochę śliny, krwi i parę ziarenek fusów z kawy. Woda też cuchniała, ale nie zamierzał w ogóle na to narzekać. Przez szum wody usłyszał jeszcze, jak Blue syczy jakieś przekleństwo, a White mówi coś nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i gdzieś stawia kroki. Przez ten krótki czas zdążył zapoznać się z tym, jak chodzi White, bo był jedyną osobą, która poruszała się bez problemu, zdrowo. Gdyby tylko wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, wszyscy mogliby chodzić normalnie, zero postrzałów, zero gliniarzy, tylko diamenty. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał się prosto w lustro. Och. 

Rana zaczęła krwawić na świeżo, tuż po tym, jak wyszorował twarz. Była to głęboka bruzda, prawie rów, koło linii włosów, z której ciekła krew i kilka płytkich zranień, które pewnie pojawiły się, gdy upadł albo w coś uderzył, lecz tego nie poczuł. Wiedział, że upadł parę razy uchylając się od strzałów albo obijał się o ściany, lecz nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie widział ani odprysków mózgu czy czaszki, sama rana też nie była aż tak głęboka. Draśnięcie, z którego hojnie sikało krwią, ale! przecież przez takie rzeczy się nie umiera. Wcześniej po prostu był w szoku, już jest w miarę w porządku. Odgarnął włosy, przyklepując je wodą, by nie dotykały rany. Wyglądał jak ćwok, z tymi włosami, rozhuśtanym spojrzeniem i rozwartymi ustami, z kolejną strużką krwi, która spłynęła wzdłuż kącika ust. Brown zmył ją. Większa rana wyglądała paskudnie, czoło będzie szyte, ale! to tylko draśnięcie, nie to, co Orange, co Blue. Może powinien zebrać więcej tego chwastu szczęścia i im porozdawać? Spóźnił się na takie refleksje. Otrzepał marynarkę z pyłu i poprawił krawat, by nie wyglądać na totalnego połamańca. Rano jeszcze wyglądał nieźle, ogolił się, ułożył włosy, wypsikał perfumami, nawet specjalnie zaniósł dzień wcześniej bieliznę do pralni. Zjedli śniadanie i było sympatycznie, między nim a Adamem nie było spięć, spytał się go: co to za śluz na twoich włosach? wyglądasz jak mój znajomy, alfons. to żel, cieciu, trzeba jakoś wyglądać, elegancko, nie jak szczota od kibla, odpowiedział bez cienia złośliwości, po przyjacielsku, i dobrze. Rozmawiali trochę, ale usiedli z dala od siebie, jak przewidywał Brown. Tak czy inaczej, było za wcześnie, żeby stwierdzić, czy było źle. Na pewno inaczej. Ale i tak rano był cały w skowronkach, każdy był, nikt nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko tak… wypierdoli się na ryj. Nadal czuł na swoim języku smak kawy z rana, wtedy nie myślał o tym, że może im pójść aż tak źle. 

Usiadł na chwilę na klozecie, patrzył się na swoje czerwone odciski dłoni na umywalce i na te kilka plam, które naniósł butami. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie jego odciski butów i chaotyczne udzielanie pomocy w łazience. „Forever young” w radiu. 

Słyszał dźwięki, poszczególne sylaby, ale nie umiał powiedzieć, o czym mówią, choć wytężał słuch. Na pewno słyszał White’a, Blue i głos, na który się poderwał z miejsca. Nie poczuł, że serce zaczęło mu walić jak młot, bo cały czas tak waliło, od momentu, kiedy usłyszał syreny policyjne. Nie poczuł tego, że szczerzy się krzywo jak idiota. Tylko wielka ulga. Tak wielka, że go przygniotła na nowo do toalety. Nie był tak osłabiony przez to rozcięcie, raczej przez… wszystko inne. Jego widok nie pomógł, ale był tak wdzięczny, opatrzności, wszechświatowi czy tej głupiej zieleninie. Żył i nigdzie nie krwawił, błogosławiony widok. Rozchłestany, roztrzepane włosy, pot, szybki oddech, szybkie usta, błogosławiony widok.

Gdy Adam go zobaczył, odwrócił się szybko za siebie, podszedł do niego i ujął go za skroń, drugą dłonią odgarniając mu włosy do tyłu. Jim bezwiednie wtulił się w dłoń na skroni, gdy mężczyzna bez słowa głaskał jego włosy. Znów się odwrócił za siebie, po czym nagle szybko, na ułamek sekundy, przycisnął usta do jego czoła, tuż koło rany. Jim uśmiechnął się krzywo i wymyślił już co może na to odpowiedzieć, żeby pocałował go jeszcze raz, to przestanie boleć i żeby nakleił plasterek. Nic jednak nie przeszło mu przez usta; może nie chciał go spłoszyć. Gdy Adam się odsunął, Jim wytarł kciukiem z kącika jego ust swoją krew, którą tamten się poplamił. 

— Chryste panie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak olbrzymie szczęście miałeś? Przecież milimetr dalej, ciut inny kąt i byłbyś martwy – mówił tak, jakby dławił się tymi słowami i jak najszybciej chciał je wypluć, mimo że niemal wzorowo trzymał się w ryzach.

— W porządku?

— N i c nie jest w porządku–

— Z tobą?

— Aa, tak. Tylko auto mnie uderzyło, ale–

— Ktoś cię potrącił?!

— T a k, ale będą tylko siniaki. To zielsko, które mi wcisnąłeś chyba nie przyniosło nam za wiele szczęścia – westchnął, znów sięgając dłonią do jego włosów. 

— Widziałeś Orange’a albo Blue? To, że masz tylko siniaki jest, według mnie, jest wyjątkowo. Jest, uh. – Jim wziął głęboki oddech, myśląc, że pomoże przy promienistym, strzelającym bóle głowy. Chyba obił ją też z innych stron, nie tylko z przodu. – Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu. Dla ciebie. Że nikt nie umarł. Jeszcze. To dla nas na plus. Ale nie mamy diamentów. I policja, wszędzie słyszę radiowozy. Paru gliniarzy skasowano, będą z tego problemy. To na minus. 

Adam wyglądał w tej chwili na dziesięć lat więcej, tak jak reszta. Wszystkie mikrozmarszczki się pogłębiły, żyły i żyłki uwydatniły, szczęka się zacisnęła. Ze sposobu, w jaki zwinął pięść, w jaki wypuszczał powietrze nosem, Brown zrozumiał, że bardzo, ale to bardzo chce kogoś lub coś uderzyć. Sam Jim zauważył, że nieustannie pstryka palcami i zatacza ramionami okręgi. 

— Nie mów już, bo pierdolisz farmazony i męczysz się przy okazji. Nikt nie umrze, znam lekarza, zaraz będzie. Diamenty są, policją się nie martw. Martw się tym, kto im zakapował i tym, że mamy jebanego psychopatę, który dał nogę – warknął. Bezwiednie zaczął obgryzać paznokcie, wolnymi palcami drapiąc skrzydełko nosa i łuk ust. – White? White!

— White? – wymamrotał Jim, nie nadążając za nim, na co Pink pokręcił głową i odmruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi. 

Światło w pomieszczeniu jeszcze bardziej drażniło Browna i pogłębiało ból głowy, więc podszedł ostatni raz do umywalki, przemył twarz i minął się przy wyjściu z Whitem. Czuł się lepiej dosłownie przez chwilę, dopóki nie uderzył go metaliczny smród krwi rozchodzący się w całym magazynie, który niemal zwalił go z nóg. Osunął się na podwyższenie, na którym leżał Orange, ale był to zły wybór, smród potu i krwi, chłopak, może nie na granicy śmierci, jak zapewniał go White, ale w tak żałosnym stanie. Podniósł się i przeszedł pół pomieszczenia, by usiąść na masce okrytego folią samochodu. Boże, pomyślał, podkulając nogi i rzucając spojrzenie na Blue, który ruszył do łazienki, by wtrącić kolejny podniesiony głos do ich rozmowy. Akustyka była wspaniała, lecz Jim słyszał tylko strzępki słów: dwadzieścia, Joe i psychopata. Jego umysł był zamroczony, wpatrywał się w okna i wypatrywał migających kogutów i syren radiowozów. 

Wszystko się popierdoliło. Nie doszedł do tego błyskotliwego wniosku dopiero teraz, myślał o tym cały czas, lecz dotarło to do niego w pełni teraz. Chciał to rozbiegać, rozchodzić, ale adrenalina zaczęła z niego wyparowywać niezwykle szybko, jak powietrze z balonu. Ciężko siedzieć spokojnie i być świadomym tego, że mogą ich zapuszkować, albo że policja znów będzie strzelać, lub lekarz się nie zjawi, lub, lub jakiekolwiek inne kurestwo, co za pojebany dzień. Nigdy nie miał takiej roboty, by z przerażeniem wyglądać gliniarzy, by wszystko poszło aż tak bardzo nie tak. 

+

W ciągu paru minut dwa razy dosłownie wszystkie narządy w nim podskoczyły. Za pierwszym prawie osunął się na nogi, jak panienka z okienka, która byle z jakiego powodu mdleje, ale nie mógł ukrywać, tak było. Za drugim poszedł spokojnie do łazienki i zwymiotował. Adam widział, jak rzyga jak kot, ale wtedy nie zwracał na to uwagi. 

Pierwszy raz był wtedy, gdy White zaczął kopać Pinka, potem do siebie wycelowali, wcześniej coraz ostrzejsze tarcie ich głosów i rzucanie oskarżeń. Coś o tym, że White powiedział Orange’owi swoje imię? Dla Adama to pewnie było nie do przyjęcia i żyłka mu pękła. Jim otworzył usta i zamarł z „NIE” i nieprawdziwym imieniem Pinka na języku, serce waliło mu w gardle, miał kończyny jak z drewna i mógł wydobyć z siebie nieartykułowany, głuchy dźwięk. Jakoś zeskoczył z maski, gdy Adam upadł i pod ostrzałem kolejnych kopnięć kręcił się po podłodze jak zacinająca się płyta winylowa, ale White nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tym bardziej, gdy wyciągnęli pistolety przeciw sobie. Sam wyciągnął spluwę, ale

drugi raz był wtedy, gdy Blonde wszedł. Po prostu wszedł. Tyle wystarczyło, by Jim się zjeżył i spiął od czubków palców po końcówki włosów, bo przez te parę sekund, kroki i uchylenie drzwi, zdążył wyobrazić sobie, że to gliniarz, to na pewno gliniarz, Jezu, Jezu, co teraz? CO TERAZ??? Gdy okazało się, że to nie niebieski, wszystko z niego gwałtownie opadło. Na tyle nagle, że poczuł, że musi z siebie to wszystko wyrzucić. Blonde z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, pijący coś, słomeczka, kubeczek, okularki, uśmieszek w kąciku ust, Brown chciał zetrzeć mu go z twarzy, z frustracji, złości. Gdyby nie zaczął strzelać, na pewno by do tego wszystkiego nie doszło, ha, na sto procent, przecież mieli nie strzelać, a on… Cóż, ciężko powiedzieć, by znał Blonde’a, bo jak można kogoś naprawdę poznać przez paręnaście dni, ale nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Wyglądał na profesjonalistę, może nawet miękkiego, trochę marzyciela, a tu coś takiego, jego maska spadła. Ale najgorszy był brak s k r u c h y. Choćby za to, że teraz Blue i Orange się wykrwawiają i cały plan szlag trafił, bo Jim nie sądził, że będzie mu przykro, że strzelił do tamtej dziewczyny. 

Adam wciąż leżał na ziemi, gdy Brown pobiegł do łazienki. Nienawidził klęczeć przy kiblu i zwracać, nienawidził tego gorzkiego posmaku na języku i śliny, której nagle było za wiele, rozedrganej głowy, potu i osobliwych, upokarzających stęków, kaszlu. Gdy wyrzygał naleśniki i kawę, miał nogi jak z waty. Podpełzł do umywalki, przy której stał Pink i patrzył się na niego żałośnie, zapalając papierosa. 

— Nie rzuciłeś?

Ten tylko pokręcił głową. 

— Na razie tylko to sprawia, że nie mam ochoty rwać sobie i wszystkim włosów z głowy. Jak to całe szaleństwo się skończy, kupię sobie jakieś plastry dla palaczy czy inny szajs. Lepiej? – skinął na niego głową. 

— Chyba. Nigdy mnie to nie spotkało, nigdy nie rzygałem z nerwów. Myślałem, że to gliniarz. I że wszyscy się wystrzelamy, bang–bang. – Złożył dłonie w kształt pistoletów, udając, że oddaje strzał, ale bez cienia entuzjazmu. – Za co cię skopał?

Adam parsknął z pogardą i zaciągnął się papierosem. Jego kolano ustawicznie pulsowało. 

— White powiedział jak ma na imię temu młodemu. Wiesz jak się nazywa? – Brown pokręcił głową. – To dobrze. Wyobraź sobie, chciał mi się przedstawić. On ma cegły zamiast mózgu, Chryste, skąd Joe wytrzasnął tych swoich fachowców o kant dupy potłuc? Jeden psychol, drugi tępy jak podeszwa, „co do cholery twoim zdaniem miałem zrobić?” – przedrzeźnił płaczliwie White’a, kręcąc przy tym z dezaprobatą głową – trzeci jest psiarską wtyką. Może to jeden z nich, nie wiem, nie sądzę, musi być ktoś trzeci – mruknął, obdrapując skórki przy paznokciach do krwi. Brown zmarszczył na to brwi i wyłączył wodę.

— W t y k a? Weź, nie mów tak, nie ma mowy. To czysty przypadek, złe miejsce i czas… Kto, no kto według ciebie może być kretem? To się kupy nie trzyma. Blonde? White? Ja? Przecież Blue i Orange tam się wykrwawiają, więc niby jak–

— Może właśnie Blonde, ale… nie, on na pewno nie. White nie nadaje się do takich rzeczy, wszystko przychodzi mu za szybko, za szybko się przywiązał do tego chłopaka, przecież on jest gotów zrobić wszystko, byle mu włos z głowy nie spadł, za szybko mu powiedział, jak się nazywa, cholera. Słabo. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tym, co słyszałem. Syneczek Joe, sam Joe? – wyliczał na palcach. – Nie. Blue? Nie wiem. Orange? Orange… tu też nie wiem, może. Nie znam tego chłopaka, wziął się znikąd. Ty? Bez obrazy, ale nie nadajesz się do takich rzeczy. Wszystko byłoby po tobie widać. Przynajmniej tak myślę, nadal jesteś pod znakiem zapytania. 

Jim zignorował to. I tak nie mógłby go przekonać, że nie ma z tym szambem nic wspólnego, bo to był P i n k.

— To kto? Wiesz, to wszystko nabrałoby sensu, ale nie wierzę, że–

— A nie podejrzewasz mnie? – spytał Adam z wiotkim uśmiechem. Brown na to potarł brodę teatralnym gestem i wycelował w niego palcem.

— Ta, od samego początku wiedziałem, że jesteś tajniakiem. „Ręce do góry, jestem agent X i zajmuję się wami, chłopcy, od samego początku. Macie śliczne rączki, będziecie wspaniale wyglądać w kajdankach” – powiedział przesadnie grubym głosem, próbując rozluźnić mężczyznę, którego palce znów wędrowały do ust. Sypanie żarcikami w takiej sytuacji może i było niczym śmiech na pogrzebie albo na procesie, ale przecież nie usiądą na kiblu i nie będą lać łez na kafelki ani robić grupowego przesłuchania. Adam parsknął cicho pod nosem. Uśmiech nie dotarł do jego oczu.

— Nie za wesoło wam? – spytał Blonde, wychylając się znikąd i opierając się o ścianę w korytarzu. – Pudrujecie sobie noski? Pink, słyszałem, że masz diamenty. Pojedź po nie z White’em, ale za chwilę, od razu skołujecie kogoś do pozszywania reszty. Może zabierzecie się z Eddiem, dzwoniłem do niego, jest w drodze. Brown, wyglądasz jeszcze brzydziej, niż wcześniej, co się stało? 

— Policja się stała – prychnął Brown. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, o tym, że zostaną blizny, ale będzie przez to wyglądał kozacko, spytać się, gdzie prysnął Blonde zaraz po nieudanej akcji?, co teraz?, ale zrobiło mu się słabo. 

— Zostawić was na chwilę samych, naprawdę, jak dzieci – westchnął, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Adamowi. – Podnieca was wybijanie się nawzajem, jak muchy? Każdy tutaj krwawi albo desperacko próbuje, skacząc sobie do gardeł. Nie wiem, co w tym fajnego, osobiście uważam, że dialog znaczy sens. Porozmawiajmy. Kto jest kretem? Ty, czy ty? – spytał prosto z mostu, na jego twarzy wciąż był ślad uśmieszku, ale stłumionego przez jednoczesne zmęczenie i determinację. 

Pink ostro odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Tak, ty. Blonde, zamknij mordę. Po prostu nic nie mów, rzygać mi się chce, jak cię słyszę, skurwysynu. Gdyby nie t y, to może wszystko poszłoby gładko. Policja, cóż, nie pierwszy raz, nie ostatni, ale na pewno, do ciężkiej kurwy, nie zaczęliby strzelać! Nie wiem, kto jest kretem – warknął Adam, posyłając mężczyźnie spojrzenie, które jeśli mogłoby się zmaterializować, cięłoby jak nóż, lub laser. Zgasił fajkę i minął się z nim w przejściu tak, by nawet nie musnąć go ramieniem. Nagle zwrócił się do niego jeszcze raz: – Zmieniłeś auto w międzyczasie? Mogłeś to zrobić, miałeś mnóstwo czasu i nie wiesz, czy nikt za tobą nie jechał – Adam widząc to, że mężczyzna tylko zagryzł swój policzek i uśmiechnął się krzywo, zamiast odpowiedzieć, odrzucił głowę na bok i potarł grzbiet nosa. – Świetnie.

— To byłoby dość problematyczne, ale miałem dobry powód, by nie zmieniać auta – odpowiedział z coraz szerszym uśmiechem, co stanowiło przynętę i każdy nagle chciał wiedzieć, jaki to powód. Odwrócił się i wyszedł lekkim, buzującym krokiem, tak jakby był wstawiony na tyle, by być w lepszym humorze. Dla Browna było to niemal nietaktowne, zważając na to, że kałuże krwi w magazynie wokół Orange’a i Blue wciąż się powiększały. Blue jeszcze jakoś się trzymał i zapewniał, że „bywało gorzej, wyliże się z tego”, ale Orange już dawno zemdlał. 

+

Trzeci raz, gdy coś w nim szarpnęło, było wtedy, gdy zobaczył tego związanego chłopaka–gliniarza. Wyjątkowo, poprawnie przystojny i rozmazany we łzach, krwi i siniakach. Brown nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to był dobry powód do braku ostrożności, czy zwykła fanaberia Blonde’a. Raczej to drugie, ale sam się uśmiechnął, gdy policjant dostał raz czy dwa po mordzie od chłopaków. Barokowy obraz. Blue nie powiedział na to nic, tylko pokręcił głową i spytał się, kiedy zjawi się lekarz, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Brown też chciałby sprawić gliniarzowi jakąś pamiątkę na twarzy, ale zamiast wrzącej adrenaliny, w rękach czuł jednocześnie opór i lekkość waty. Adam znów miał gdzieś pojechać, a w głowie Browna wciąż wyły syreny radiowozów, STÓJ RĘCE DO GÓRY NA ZIEMIĘ NA ZIEMIĘ MÓWIĘ STRZELAM i nie chciał, żeby ktoś celował w Pinka jak w jelenia i strzelił do niego, by krwawił na betonie, Jim próbował odganiać ten obraz, ale nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. 

— Przestań, to ledwo rozcięcie na łbie, nic poważnego. Jak siedzę i na nich patrzę, wtedy czuję, że jest mi gorzej. – Skinął na starszego mężczyznę i leżącego na podwyższeniu chłopaka. – To wystarczy zszyć i będzie git majonez. Ludzie mają gorsze obrażenia i jakoś dają sobie radę, nie będę piątym kołem u wozu, po prostu chcę mieć na was oko. A musisz jechać? Głupie pytanie, to ty je ukryłeś, ale proponuję, żebyś został, tylko im powiedział, co i jak–

Adam westchnął z irytacją.

— Ja proponuję ci się zamknąć i zostać tu. Przed chwilą rzygałeś, chodzisz tak, jakbyś był napruty jak messerschmitt, ciężko oddychasz, głowa poobijana, pokaleczona, prawie roztrzaskali ci łeb. – Wskazał na wolne krzesło, ale Jim nadal przed nim stał. – Za chwilę będziemy bogatsi, myśl tylko o tym. Tylko o tym, nie zamartwiaj się jak stara baba, przerażasz mnie, jak się o coś martwisz.

— Co? O nic się nie martwię, przecież dasz sobie radę. Dacie sobie radę – odchrząknął ze ściśniętym gardłem i machnął ręką, podkreślając, jak bardzo [udaje] się niczym nie przejmuje. Poczuł na policzku coś ciepłego i zorientował się, że znowu zaczął mocniej krwawić. Cholera. 

— Nie myśl o mnie, myśl o diamentach – szepnął Adam i miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przerwał mu White, rozcierający sobie kostki po kolejnym uderzeniu w twarz gliniarza.

— Pink, gdzie mieszka ten lekarz? Nie mogę już– – zaczął zniecierpliwionym tonem, ale nie skończył.

— Tak, cholera, co chwila ktoś się pyta o tego jebanego lekarza, myślicie, że wejdzie do szafy i się przetransportuje? – zawołał charakterystyczny, będący na progu zadyszki głos. Eddie wpadł jak burza do magazynu, różowy i zlany potem. – Wszystko w swoim czasie. Tylko cierpliwość nas uratuje. I spokój. I sprzyjająca opatrzność. Kurwa mać. – Przeżegnał się, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął na nowo, bardziej stabilnym tonem. – White, Pink, jedziemy po diamenty, lekarza i mojego ojca. Reszta nie wychyla nawet nosa stąd. Vic, na litość boską, jesteś kretynem czy idiotą? – jęknął, wskazując na związanego, wijącego się gliniarza. Blonde, który jak się okazało, miał na imię V i c, rozłożył ręce i spojrzał się na niego pytająco. 

— Chodź – zawołał zniecierpliwiony White. Pink już kierował się do wyjścia, ale skręcił po drodze w stronę Jima, nic nie powiedział i udał, że wcale nie miał zamiaru tam skierować swoich stóp. Zaserwował mu kolejne spojrzenie, którego Brown nie umiał zrozumieć, a jednocześnie było tak proste, że powinien odgadnąć je już na początku. Tak czy inaczej, na razie nie miał głowy do takich skomplikowanych rzeczy jak relacje międzyludzkie, choć chciał mieć go przy sobie, wiedział, że to po prostu do niego nie pasuje, zrobi co chce, zresztą i tak nic ich nie łączy, nie są wobec siebie niczym zobowiązani, Jezu. 

Chciało mu się spać, a we śnie biegać. Nie umiał sprecyzować, czy chciał biec – uciekać, czy biec – dokądś, pewnie to i to. 

— O co ci chodzi? Tak go przyprowadziłem, dla towarzystwa. Gliniarze mają zwykle kij w dupie, chciałem, żeby chłopak się w końcu rozerwał w lepszym towarzystwie. Wiesz, ma żonę i dzieci, czyli życie w szablonie praca–dom. Czyli już w ogóle nie ma czasu na zabawę, zrobiłem dobry–

— I co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? Teraz, jak już widział i słyszał wystarczająco dużo, nadaje się tylko do piachu, a zwłoki to dodatkowe zmartwienie, które nam podarowałeś. Dziękuję, skarbie! – wypluł z siebie przesłodzonym tonem Eddie, po czym rozpiął kurtkę i znów wziął głęboki oddech. – Mam wrażenie, że ktoś wam ukradł resztę szarych komórek. Brak słów. 

Adam już otworzył usta i zawołał: ej! w zacietrzewieniu, ale White pokręcił na niego głową; nie warto. Jim pragnął tylko, aby ten dzień już minął, żeby nie zrobił im psikusa i nie trwał więcej niż te dwadzieścia cztery godziny, bo nie sądził, że uda mu się tyle udźwignąć. 

— Nie będzie żadnych zwłok, skarbie. Chodź, Eddie. – I próbował przywołać go dłonią, jak zachęca się pieski, kotki czy kurczęta do podejścia bliżej. Eddie jednak tylko prychnął i przetarł czoło. 

— Żadnych zwłok. Nie rób nic głupiego, Vic, dobrze?

— Jasna sprawa. Jedźcie już, Orange zaraz się utopi w swojej krwi, patrzcie, jak bulgocze wokół jego ust! 

On tylko oddycha, świrze, syknął na niego w myślach Brown. Odprowadził wzrokiem Pinka i, to nie była jego wyobraźnia czy dopowiedzenia, tamten odwrócił się i uniósł dłoń. To nie było pożegnanie. 

— Szkoda, że nie możesz się z nikim pożegnać. Wypadałoby, ale cóż. Nie mamy na to czasu. – Uśmiechnął się Blonde, ujmując związanego gliniarza za brodę, jakby go oceniał, jak towar.


	13. IX

We trójkę zamarli, kiedy oderżnął mu ucho.

Podszedł do niego i odpiłował małżowinę bez trudności, jakby kroił kawałek ciasta, odpadła od głowy z mokrym plaśnięciem krwi. Ucho wewnętrzne wyglądało obco, tłusto i odrażająco, jak przystało na dziury w głowie. Blue stał jak wryty w korytarzu, jak zwykle, niezauważony przez nikogo. Stał stabilnie, jak mocne drzewo, ale ręce dłonie drżały mu jak gałązki. Orange częściowo świadomy, ale jego oznaką świadomości był tylko świst powietrza przez zaciśnięte zęby, uchylone powieki i porażająco desperacki uścisk na dłoni Browna, rycie paznokciami po skórze. Wyjął pistolet, ale Jim dyskretnie, z walącym sercem go przechwycił. Przyniosłoby to więcej szkód niż pożytku, poza tym: czemu chciał zabić Blonde’a? Tamten to tylko jakiś niebieski i jego brudne ucho. Niebieski z żoną i dzieciakami, ale, na litość boską…

Jim chciał rozwalić radio na głowie Blonde’a; piosenka wwiercała mu się w mózg, jak robak w jabłko. Cała scenka jak z koszmaru, jak z tandetnego filmu o psychopatach; gliniarz najbardziej ludzki, najsłabszy i wycieńczony strachem, Blonde górujący nad nim i tańczący istny danse macabre do jakiejś garażowej piosenki z lat siedemdziesiątych. Brown nie zamierzał się przyłączyć do tego przedstawienia, które na pewno nie było dla nich, byli dla mężczyzny tak samo znaczący, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. To wszystko mogłoby odbywać się na stadionie czy na deskach teatru, a i tak dla Blonde’a świat ograniczał się do jego brzytwy, radia i gliniarza. Co za skurwiel. Pojebany skurwiel, wzdrygnął się Jim, gdy ten za bardzo się do niego zbliżył.

W przerwie między jedną piosenką a drugą, usłyszał, jak głośno jęczał, jak jego głos skrzypiał, jakby miał rdzę na języku: policjant i Brown. Wcześniej Jim próbował pół żartem, pół serio: hej, co ty robisz, stary, w kogo się bawisz, Alexa DeLarge?, potem coraz więcej serio i bez żartów. Blue był cicho, tylko oddychał niesamowicie świszcząco. Podczas odcinania ucha, Jim spytał się raz czy dwa: dlaczego, po co, posrało cię do reszty, kim ty jesteś? 

Mężczyzna jedynie roześmiał się lekko, dostojnie i poprawił szelki. Przez okno padała na niego zakurzona chmura światła i sprawiała, że wyglądał potwornie.

— Może powinienem i tobie coś odciąć. Język?

Gdy zobaczył kanister z benzyną do ostatniej chwili przekonywał sam siebie, że to nie może być to, o czym myśli. Nie chodzi mu o dokładnie t o, przecież benzyna to paliwo, to do auta, tylko tak sobie ją wziął. Bez powodu, czasem robi się rzeczy bez konkretnego powodu, może to w ogóle nie jest benzyna, pachnie jak ona, ale może to tylko podobny zapach, pomyślał, gdy został nią oblany policjant. Zapach benzyny, który Jim lubił, tym razem zmieszany ze strachem, potem i krwią wydawał mu się nie do zniesienia i zrobiło mu się niedobrze, wstrząsnął nim odruch wymiotny, ale jedynie splunął. Orange drżał i syczał pojedyncze słowa, nie wiadomo, czy były one skierowane do kogokolwiek, do siebie, czy nie znaczyły nic, Jim ich nawet nie słuchał. Pistolet chłopaka i jego własny, oba nabite, wystarczy je wyjąć i pociągnąć za spust. Ale konsekwencje byłyby zbyt duże, zabić gliniarza, cywila, faceta takiego jak on albo Blonde – między tym wszystkim jest przepaść i różnica, wzięliby go za tajniaka, nastąpiłby samosąd a kulka tym razem trafiłaby idealnie w głowę, jeśli byłaby to kulka. Nagle magazyn, który dotąd wydawał mu się przestronnym schronieniem, nagle zmniejszył się tak, że ciężko było w nim swobodnie się ruszać, tylko schylać się i przeciskać. I ze schronienia zmienił się w miejsce, z którego chciał uciec. Rzucał kurwami pod nosem, że nie pojechał z nimi, że tu został, że nie ma tu nikogo, kto przemówiłby tamtemu do rozumu. Szybciej, szybciej, gazu, gazu, wracajcie!!!

Nie płakał i nie bał się, oczy mu łzawiły z powodu swędzącego blasku ognia i wcale się nie bał. Nikt się nie bał. Oczy Orange’a też się szkliły, z wściekłości i bezsilności. Przyłożył mu palce do szyi i nadgarstków, [na co tamten początkowo mu nie pozwalał] puls był słaby, chłopak wyglądał blado i żylaście. Mimo to parę razy próbował wyjąć spluwę Browna czy swoją, mamrocząc coś i wpatrując się z nienawiścią w ogon ognia i Blonde’a, który kiwał głową do rytmu piosenki, czyszcząc sobie paznokcie nożem. Próbował nawet podźwignąć się i wstać, ale nie dał rady, mógł oprzeć się tylko na jednym łokciu, co i tak było sukcesem, jak na jego żałosny stan. 

Też ich spali? Nie, przecież… No nie. Nie był taki; wszyscy mówili, że to koleś z zasadami. Fajny. Lojalny. Nigdy nie wyceluje do ciebie, gdy stoisz tyłem. To podstępny lis, ale jest wierny jak pies, podkreślał Eddie, a Vic obruszył się za ilość zwierzęcych porównań. Tak było, tak jest; będzie dobrze, to tylko niebieski. 

Najgorszy był smród palonego ciała i stłumione szmatą wrzaski, nie sam widok; kiedy wrzaski ostatecznie rozpadły się w jego poparzonym gardle, nie było lepiej. Sam widok nie był szczególnie drastyczny, tylko krzyki były makabrycznie rozdzierające. Koszula Jima przylegała do niego jak druga skóra, kleiła się od potu. [przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że te diamenty będą śmierdzieć i parzyć mu ręce]

To nie było tak, że z ulgą wypluł powietrze, gdy zobaczył, jak Eddie otwiera zamaszyście drzwi do magazynu i pyta się, co tu do kurwy tak śmierdzi i czemu tu tak gorąco. 

+

Eddie pomógł zgasić ogień i owinąć ciało w jedną z zakurzonych folii z magazynu. Blonde pogwizdywał, a Eddie tylko marszczył nos i komentował, że śmierdzi, dodając, że mógł rozegrać to w inny, mniej śmierdzący sposób.

Ciało nie było do końca spopielone. Pokrywały je czarne gładkie łaty, przez niektóre przebijały się kości, wokół łat skóra przypominała roztopiony ser z kiełbasą i pękniętymi bąblami. Twarz nie była już twarzą, tylko groteskową maską jak z plasteliny, bez oczu, łysą, czarno–czerwoną. Psiarska wersja Freddy’ego Kruegera. Nawet dłonie mu zastygły tak, jakby palce były szponami. Jim zastanawiał się, czy powinien się przejąć tym, że zamordowano niewinnego faceta: z jednej strony mógł coś zrobić, z drugiej próbował odwieść Blonde’a od jego zamiarów, werbalnie, ale z trzeciej strony nie strzelił i powstrzymał Orange’a, z czwartej zabawa w strażnika moralności tylko pogorszyłaby sytuację, od piątej strony nie było mu go żal, a żonę i dzieci mógł sobie zmyślić, z szóstej…

— Eddie, wiedziałeś, że to są trumny? Włóżmy go do jednej i po problemie. – Vic poklepał stojącą trumnę, którą do tej pory Jim uważał za szafkę. 

Eddie nic nie odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ale jego twarz zrobiła się niemal purpurowa, jak barszcz, co mówiło samo za siebie.

+

— To tylko do odkażenia i zszycia, ale powinieneś chwalić Boga na kolanach, że nie rozwalono ci głowy. Mózg rozprysłby się jak arbuz. Pan starszy trzyma się wzorowo, kula przeszła na wylot, bardzo ładna, czysta rana. Z tym też nie będzie wiele roboty, trzeba odkazić, wiadomo, no i zabandażować. Z tobą, chłopie, trzeba jechać do szpitala, bez zbędnego gadania–

Joe Cabot pokręcił głową na słowa doktorka, znajomego Adama. Był tłusty, miał bladą, gładką skórę i gęste, ciemne włosy, spokojne, paciorkowate oczy. Jego dłonie były precyzyjne w ruchach, tak samo jak język ze słowami. Wyglądał nawet sympatycznie, jednak nikt nie był skory do niepotrzebnych pogawędek. Atmosfera między nimi była jak napięta i ostra jak żyłka, ciężko się przez nią oddychało, a każde spojrzenie czy ruch było śledzone przez oczy innych. Nadal nie wiadomo było, kto jest kretem. 

— Nie da się tego zrobić po cichu, może w domu, przecież co to takiego, tylko krwawi–

— Tak, jak świnia. Wykluczone, trzeba operować w szpitalu, nie w żadnym zasranym domku, czym mam mu wygrzebać kulę? Widelcem? I sam mam to wszystko robić, bez fachowców? Śmieszne.

— Hej, czy w naszej sytuacji myślałbyś o tym, by zawieźć go do szpitala? Szpitala? Załatw to po cichu, skołuję ci parę pielęgniarek, sprzęt. Wiesz, że ci zapłacę, zapłacę dobrze, bo wiem, że zostawię chłopaka w dobrych rękach.

White westchnął, głaszcząc Orange’a po łuku brwiowym. Chłopak patrzył się beznamiętnie, pusto w ścianę, w jego twarzy było jednak coś nieokreślonego i ciężkiego do odczytania; może po prostu ból, może wściekłość na to, że jego zdrowie i życie jest czymś, o czym się debatuje, może nadal chciał strzelić do Blonde’a i był wściekły na Browna za to, że zabrał mu pistolet.

— Zabierzcie Freddy’ego do szpitala.

Och, Freddy, pomyślał Jim. To imię do niego pasuje, wygląda na takiego Freddy’ego. Vic i Freddy. Nie poznał jeszcze imion pozostałych. Eddie zaśmiał się nerwowo, zerkając na ojca i przelotnie na Blonde’a, który stał w kącie; jeszcze przed chwilą błyszczał, a teraz chciał pozostać w cieniu. W kącie stała też walizka, ale nikt się nią nie interesował, już nie była gwiazdą programu. Diamenty zeszły na trzeci plan, na drugim były poparzone zwłoki bez ucha [teraz owinięte w folię, ale wciąż straszyły: to nie był przypalony przez twoją mamę kurczak, to ludzkie ciało], na pierwszym l e k a r z. 

— Myślałem, że jesteś rozsądny…

— Wiem, co mówię. Nic mu nie będzie. Nie puści pary z ust. To dobry chłopak, najlepszy, prawda? – zwrócił się do młodszego, który na początku na to nie zareagował, po chwili jednak przykrył twarz dłonią i skulił ramiona. Lekarz na to wzruszył ramionami i zaproponował, że zawiezie go do szpitala, ale będzie tam zdany na siebie, chyba, że Joe ma tam jakieś kontakty na wyższych stanowiskach. Joe wyciągnął telefon i zaczął wybierać numery, a White przytaknął. W tym przytaknięciu było wielkie wyczerpanie i żal, coś, co dodało mu lat. Ostatni raz pogładził chłopaka po skroni, niedelikatnie, tylko tak, jakby chciał zedrzeć mu skórę w tamtym miejscu i bez słowa poszedł do łazienki. 

Odległość dwóch kroków nie była powalająca, ale wtedy wydawała się dzielić Browna i Pinka tak, jakby byli na oddzielnych wyspach. Pierwszym i ostatnim, co powiedział Adam, gdy wszedł do magazynu było: Jezu! Kurwa! Ty pojebie!, w różnej konfiguracji i tonacji, ale tylko te słowa. Czmychnął do Jima i na krótki, elektryzujący moment objął go, po czym odskoczył od niego i zaczął niemal truchtać po pomieszczeniu, rzucając wyzwiskami i stąpając po cienkiej granicy paniki. Gdy ciało zostało ugaszone, usiadł po turecku na podłodze, jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie wylano benzynę. Nawet nie zapalił, tylko nerwowo gryzł paznokcie i skórki koło nich, zerkając to na Jima, to na osamotnioną walizkę. Jim, gdy zobaczył, że jest cały i zdrowy, jęknął z uśmiechem, po czym dopadł go atak kaszlu, z powodu dymu i o mało co nie zwymiotował Adamowi na ramię. 

— Chłopaki, pomóżcie mi go przenieść do samochodu. Tylko ostrożnie. 

Brown położył swoją zakrwawioną, lepką dłoń na tej dłoni Adama, której akurat nie terroryzował zębami. Nie odtrącił jego ręki, tylko splótł ich palce; czerwone, brudne i spocone Jima, żabie i poszarpane przy płytkach paznokci Adama. Nie uzdrowiło to magicznie całej sytuacji, ale dzięki temu była odrobinę znośniejsza. Siedzenie w zadymionym, dusznym pomieszczeniu, z zafoliowanymi zwłokami, kałużą krwi, szczękaniem zębów chłopaka, w atmosferze gęstej jak budyń nie mogło stać się przyjemniejsze, najwyżej trochę lżejsze. Przynajmniej nie zastygł w oczekiwaniu na sygnał radiowozu. Ruchliwe palce sprowadziły go na chwilę na tę lepszą ziemię.

+

Diamenty nie śmierdziały i nie paliły mu rąk, nie kaleczyły, nic z tych rzeczy. Były malutkie i w niczym nie różniły się od ozdobnych, sztucznych diamencików z rżniętego szkła. Nie pamiętał już, ile warta była stawka, przez jedną chwilę zapomniał nawet, że napadli na jubilera i że były jakieś diamenty. Wcześniej obmacywał oczami rzeczy, które mógłby kupić pod wpływem impulsu, gdyby miał pieniądze ze skoku, nawet gdzieś je zapisywał, z adresami sklepów. Podział łupu wprowadził chwilowe ożywienie i Jim zauważył przy tym parę skąpych, aczkolwiek szczerych uśmiechów.

White się nie uśmiechnął; nadal miał taką minę, jakby coś go martwiło. Wziął część Orange’a, przyrzekając, że odda mu to, dla czego tak się poharatał. Martwiło go coś poza policjantami i całym tym dniem, jakby ta rzecz uwiesiła się jego pleców i dźwigał więcej, niż inni, zupełnie inny kaliber problemu niż zjebany po całości napad. Po tym, jak Joe przypomniał, w jakich hotelach najlepiej się zatrzymać, White wyszedł. Bez pożegnania, bez uścisku dłoni, niczego. Brown nie miał do niego o to pretensji, rozumiał to, w sumie miał ich wszystkich dość i zrobiłby tak samo, gdyby nie to, że miał czekać na lekarza. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce, on i Adam. Brown miał wrażenie, że na splot ich dłoni każdy zerka kątem oka, jakby był krzykliwy, obtoczony w brokacie, jednak nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi, dobrze. 

— Co za tragedia. Chyba czas przejść na emeryturę – oznajmił Blue z ciężkim westchnieniem. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i usiadł niezgrabnie, garbiąc się. 

Ktoś coś mu odpowiedział, ale Jim nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, to były tylko szumy liter i cyfr. Blonde i Eddie po cichu przeszli na stronę, gdzie, jak naiwnie myśleli, nikt nie usłyszy ich podniesionych szeptów i przekleństw wypowiadanych przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dopiero teraz dobiła go największa fala zmęczenia, spać, spać, spać. Adam pociągnął go stanowczo za dłoń, na co wybudził się na chwilę z błogiego stanu nieświadomości.

— Nie myśl, że zostaniemy tutaj. To zbyt ryzykowne. Jedziesz ze mną, sam ci to oczyszczę i zaszyję. Robiłem to już. 

Jim mógłby się łatwo roześmiać i powiedzieć, że już to od niego słyszał. Z tych dwóch rzeczy tylko się uśmiechnął i dał się pociągnąć do samochodu bez szemrania, bez odwracania się, z krótkim pożegnaniem. To tylko czoło, z chęcią odda mu je w opiekę jego rękom, pozwoli im dotknąć, odgarnąć włosy, pomacać szmatką z wodą i zabandażować. 

Na zewnątrz było nieznośnie spokojnie, wręcz nieprzyzwoicie. Nie bał się odetchnąć powietrzem pełną piersią, Słońce świeciło, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, nie czekała na nich policyjna artyleria, ta sama muzyka, którą słyszał setki razy, grała w radiu, spiker mówił coś o pogodzie. Jim czuł minimalną ulgę, lecz miał też wrażenie, że został oszukany; że te nerwy i wszystko, czego się obawiał, było niczym więcej, niż rozdmuchanym przez panikę urojeniem. Nie byli w niczym wyjątkowi; kradzieże i przestępstwa gorszego sortu robiły tu mniejsze wrażenie, niż deszcz przez trzy dni z rzędu latem. Byli zupełnymi szarakami, nie będą przecież po nich wysyłać jednostek specjalnych. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że kątem oka widzi skradającego się gliniarza, ale tylko przez chwilę, nie kwestionował, czy to przywidzenie, czy coś realnego.

Jim usnął płytko w przejętym przez Adama samochodzie.


	14. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> żyją, cool

— Więc, jak się nazywasz?

Jim syknął, gdy woda utleniona zaczęła szczypać brzegi jego rany. Adam znalazł w aucie porządną apteczkę, taką wypełnioną po brzegi bandażami, rękawiczkami, buteleczkami z wodą utlenioną, nożycami i tak dalej. Mężczyzna przemył mu twarz i zaczął odkażać ranę wacikiem tak obficie nasączonym wodą utlenioną, że ciekła mu po całej twarzy, nie tylko koło krwawej szramy.

Pokój–azyl, w którym się zatrzymali był dość skromny. Ściany miały kolor masła, światło padające z lampy było obrzydliwie żółto–stare, łóżko, szafka, stolik i dwa krzesła były z tego samego, jasnego drewna. Mały telewizor stał w milczeniu. Podwójne łóżko zaskrzypiało pod ciężarem Jima. Pokój pachniał płynem do podłóg i papierosami, co było winą Adama, który zaczął je żuć, jak tylko przybyli na miejsce. Gdy uchyliło się okno albo podeszło się bliżej ściany, doskonale słyszało się to, co się działo w sąsiednich pokojach, dlatego rozmawiali cicho. Na stoliku równiutko rozłożone były zdobycze z automatu w postaci wody i krakersów, bandaże i reszta apteczkowego asortymentu, który mógłby się przydać, każda rzecz w mniej więcej takiej samej odległości od siebie. Adam drżącymi, dążącymi do precyzji i eliminacji niepotrzebnych ruchów sięgał po kolejne rzeczy; przeciął na pół plaster i nakleił na dwie pojedyncze rany. Nachylił się do jego ucha; szeptał, bo wierzył, że ściany mają uszy. Jima oblekła gęsia skórka.

— Mark – przedstawił się. – Zwykły Mark, jakich wiele. Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego–

— Mark przez k czy c?

— K.

Mark. Mark!

M a r k! MARK.

_Mark._ **Mark!**

Miał na imię Mark i to było najładniejsze imię, najładniejszy dźwięk i zapis. M A R K, Jim wystukał na kolanie rytm. Nie znał żadnej piosenki z takim imieniem, albo żadna taka nie zapadła mu w pamięci. Z „Pink” natomiast kojarzył mu się tylko motyw muzyczny z „Różowej Pantery”.

— Jim. Tak mam na imię – odchrząknął, oczyszczając gardło. – W końcu znam twoje imię, wow. Jest naprawdę ładne. Czekałem na nie dziewięć miesięcy, w ogóle, tyle trwa ciąża, to tak, jakby twoje imię było jakimś niemowlakiem – skojarzył i od razu pożałował, że poczuł potrzebę podzielenia się z tym, bo M a r k uniósł brew, sięgając po kolejny plaster. – Uh, nieważne. Będę musiał znów się przestawić, z bezimiennego na Adama, z Adama na Marka. Swoją drogą Adam w ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje.

Mark tylko wzruszył ramionami, próbując ściągnąć uśmieszek ze swojej twarzy, lecz nieskutecznie.

— To tylko imię, zresztą pospolite, nie wiem, czemu się tak podniecasz. Jim. Jimmy – wymówił to imię wolno, jakby sączył je, niczym wino. – Wyglądasz na takiego, który nazywa się albo Jim, albo Ben. Lub Sam – stwierdził, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Ben–Benjamin czy Ben–Benedict?

— Ta, Big Ben – zironizował bez grama złośliwości, łagodnie płynąc palcami po czole i skroni Jima, wycierając zakrzepłą krew koło linii włosów. – Nie, po prostu, Ben. Nie zastanawiałem się nad pełnym imieniem, ale to już nieważne. Jim do ciebie pasuje.

Przez jakiś czas milczeli, jedynym co przerywało ich ciszę było stęknięcie albo przeciągłe syknięcie Jima, gdy Mark zawijał opatrunek na jego głowie. Ten dzień był groteskowym tryptykiem: ranek był miły, choć Jim czuł, że w żołądku miał rój szerszeni, następne godziny były wyczerpujące, nerwy miał zszargane i ścięte ze strachu i ciągłego napięcia, krew i pas wydarzeń, które nadal nie wiedział, czy mu się śniły, czy wydarzyły się naprawdę, wieczór cichy z miękkimi dłońmi, można odetchnąć. Obaj nie chcieli na razie rozmawiać o tym: kto był kretem? blonde, co się z nim stało? ciekawe, jak tam młody. zapuszkują nas, jak myślisz? co za porażka, co za dzień, jak się z tym czujesz? co kupisz za to, co dostaniesz z tych błyskotek? Będzie na to czas rano, może wtedy wszystko będzie łatwiejsze, głowa będzie lżejsza.

Obaj odwrócili się nagle w stronę okna, gdy doszedł ich znajomy motyw łagodnych trąbek, po czym „I love you, baby!”. Spojrzeli się na siebie i podzielili mały uśmiech znaczący „och, ty też!”. Jim poczuł w kościach lekkie zażenowanie, bo miał wrażenie, że Mark zaczął czytać mu w myślach. Zresztą, nawet nie musiał czytać w myślach, bo między nimi nie było na razie niczego, co nie zostało wypowiedziane. Może on też czuł ten lepki swąd przeklętej romantyczności, szlag by to trafił.

— Kojarzę ją z „Łowcy Jeleni”. Ze sceny, jak śpiewają ją w barze. You’d be like heaven to touch, mhmmhm… – Mark zanucił niechlujnie. –Nie znam dokładnie tekstu.

— I wanna hold you soo much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive – dośpiewał Jim cienkim głosem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak ckliwie to wszystko wygląda, aż zęby bolały od nadmiaru cukru w jego głosie, ale nie przejmował się tym. Zaczął pstrykać palcami do rytmu. – Jaki trafny tekst. Też jestem wdzięczny, że żyję, że kula oszczędziła mój mózg.

— Tak. Pokłońmy się stokrotce, którą miałeś w spodniach – prychnął, odcinając nożyczkami skrawki bandaża. Może to tylko to okropne światło, ale Jimowi wydawało się, że jego twarz się rumieniła, nie w ten chorobliwy sposób, tylko zdrowo. Gdy Mark pochylał się ku niemu czuł, że oddychał płytko i starał się robić przy tym jak najciszej, za to serce waliło mu tak, że fragment jego koszuli unosił się rytmicznie na piersi. Jim po chwili zrozumiał, że od kilku sekund gapi się na tę część koszuli, która drgała.

— To była koniczyna, jak można pomylić te rośliny? You’re just too good to be truue…

Mark zbladł nieco, po czym gwałtownie odsunął się od niego, zdjął marynarkę i wsadził swoją spluwę pod poduszkę. Zmarszczył czoło i wychylił się, by spojrzeć na ulicę, lecz nic tam nie czekało. Bruk w większości siny, po części jeszcze w pomarańczowym świetle. To jednak jeszcze nie był wieczór, ale Jim i tak uważał, że to wieczór, bo pragnął, by koszmarny dzień jak najprędzej dobiegł końca.

— Dobra, dobra, może nie tak głośno, okej? Nie jesteśmy w pieprzonym barze karaoke – skarcił go głosem skręconym w niezręczności. Uparcie unikał wzroku Jima, mimo, że znowu usiadł naprzeciwko niego, na krześle.

— Ja praktycznie szepczę, nie przesadzaj. Poza tym, tę piosenkę powinno się krzyczeć, drzeć do niej gardło: hej, skarbie, nie mogę oderwać od ciebie oczu, bo jestem w tobie zakochany w chuj!

Mark przewrócił oczami, po czym sięgnął po dwa papierosy. Jeden dla siebie, drugi wsadził bez uprzedzenia Jimowi do ust i zapalił, przerywając jego słowotok. Mężczyzna nie oponował, papieros zawsze był mile widziany. Położył się na łóżku, z rękoma pod głową, kołysząc butami, zarzuconymi na ramę.

— Gdyby ktoś tak kiedykolwiek do mnie powiedział, to jestem pewny, że następnym razem odwróciłby ode mnie oczy z prędkością światła. Posuń się. – Machnął dłonią, dając znak, by Jim zostawił mu trochę miejsca, więc odsunął się pod ścianę. Mark opadł na łóżko bezszelestnie, jakby wyparowała z niego cała woda i nic nie ważył. Oparł stopy o ramę i splótł ręce na brzuchu. Jim wstrzymał oddech; mógłby dotknąć jego włosów, gdyby wyciągnął rękę.

— To parafraza. Wiesz, tylko oryginał jest ładniej ubrane w słowa, bardziej poetycki, mniej podwórkowy. Tak czy inaczej, piosenki są do śpiewania, do tańczenia, nie do szeptania, jak jakieś pacierze w zakonie. Can’t take my eyes off youu– – zanucił i zmrużył oczy, gdy Mark gwałtownie odwrócił ku niemu głowę z chmurnym spojrzeniem.

— Już głowa cię nie boli, skoro bez problemu sobie gadasz, śpiewasz? – spytał podchwytliwie z kwaśnym podtonem w głosie. Jim wydał z siebie „mhmm…” i wypuścił dym z ust.

— T e o r e t y c z n i e tak, jeszcze mnie boli, bardziej ta rana piecze i pulsuje, niż stricte głowa, ale–

— Stop. O co ci chodzi? W co ty pogrywasz? – Adam ściągnął ostro brwi i skrzywił usta tak, jakby żuł coś, co ma obrzydliwy smak, ale musi udawać, że jest przepyszne. Jim na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, przez co zakrztusił się dymem i zaczął kasłać tak, jakby chciał wyrzygać z siebie żołądek. Mężczyzna obok niego z zabójczym spokojem na to patrzył, pociągając swojego papierosa.

— Ech? – wydusił z siebie w końcu po walce z atakiem kaszlu. – Nie rozumiem?

— Naprawdę chcesz się nadal ze mną w tym taplać i udawać, że to nic takiego, że robisz tak ze wszystkimi swoimi koleżkami?

— Ale że co robię ze swoimi koleżkami?

— Leżysz obok, śpiewasz im jakieś durne piosenkę „hej, skarbie, nie mogę oderwać od ciebie oczu, bo jestem w tobie zakochany w chuj!”?

— Hej, hej, a ty swoich całujesz i przytulasz jak nabiją sobie guza? Ty pierwszy złamałeś zasadę czasowej neutralności, hipokryto – odpowiedział, gdy zrozumiał, do czego zmierza Mark. Nadal nie umiał przewidzieć jego ścieżek myślowych.

— Mów jak człowiek. A to, co się robi pod wpływem impulsu, warunków ekstremalnych i tak dalej się nie liczy–

— Liczy, liczy, i to podwójnie. – Jim pomachał mu przed oczami dwoma palcami, by jeszcze dobitniej mu to przekazać. Mark rozluźnił patetycznie zmarszczone brwi i skierował wzrok na sufit, na lampę, koło której latała mucha, bzycząc irytująco. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj śledzili trajektorię lotu muchy, Jim niechcący parę razy trącił jego stopę swoim butem.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się tak, jakkolwiek się teraz czujesz: niekomfortowo? Sorry, nie chciałem. Nieprawda, chciałem, ale… ale wiesz – szepnął nieskładnie Jim.

— Wiem. Beznadzieja. Bagno beznadziei…– Mark potarł kąciki oczu, jakby próbował oczyścić oczy i odegnać sen. – Przepraszam, że cię do niego wciągnąłem. Mówię jedno, robię drugie – westchnął miękko. – Kurwa mać. Ten dzień wypruł ze mnie wszystko i mam dość. Mam dość – oznajmił dobitnie, po czym odchrząknął i kontynuował, ale po minie Jim stwierdził, że tym razem wyjątkowo nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. – Wiesz, jestem ci wdzięczny, że nie chcesz o tym wszystkim rozmawiać, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nie umiałbym się zamknąć, masz święte prawo do narzekania i bycia opryskliwym, szczególnie w stosunku do mnie, zrozumiałbym to. Ale to m n i e znowu coś drażni i na ciebie wszystko spada, a ty się patrzysz tymi swoimi krowimi oczami i–

— Wow, dzięki.

— Za co? Dlaczego ty zawsze–

— Krowy mają śliczne oczy, widziałeś kiedyś je z bliska? Niemal jak z kreskówki, z „Bambiego”.

Mark pocałował go tak nagle i niespodziewanie, jak ptak, który zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu, po czym zanurkował i złapał swoją ofiarę w szpony. Pocałował go krzywo, szczypiąc mu wargę zarostem, opierając dłoń na barku. Jim przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje i leżał nieruchomo, z otwartymi oczami. Po chwili się nieco otrząsnął, lecz nadal wszystko w nim było pytające i pełne tyle niepewności, co czegoś ciepłego, rozlewającego się po jego ciele. Po pocałunku w kąciku ust, odważył się położyć dłoń na jego plecach, przesuwając ją po klawiaturze żeber; czuł trzepotliwe bicie serca i palce Marka ślizgające się po jego ramionach. Nie było tak, że umysł Jima zaszedł bielą, wręcz przeciwnie; był pełen i skwierczał, czyli był to inny rodzaj pustości w głowie. Takiej pustości, w której tylko czuje się wrzenie i mnóstwo małych rzeczy, które przelatują przed oczami, słyszy się je [cmoknięcie], czuje [parzący policzek i czubek buta wbijający się w łydkę] i widzi [zmrużone po kociemu oczy] i chce się je pochłonąć, ale to za dużo, więc

Jim opadł bokiem twarzy na poduszkę, która w kontraście do niego, była przyjemnie chłodna. Widząc jego maślane spojrzenie, Mark tylko przewrócił oczami i wciągnął powietrze przez nos, Jim uznał, że zabawnie zatrzepotały mu skrzydełka nosa. Przeczesał włosy i rzucił mu kilka krótkich, prawie pełnych uśmiechów.

— Jak śmiesz – powiedział Jim przesadnie poważnym tonem. – Ze ściśniętym gardłem czekałem na koniec roboty, by z tobą o tym porozmawiać, a ty się na mnie rzucasz bez słowa, nic nie wyjaśniając, wcześniej mając problem z tym, że śpiewałem ci piosenkę.

— Och? Więc przyznajesz, że śpiewałeś ją dla m n i e?

— Jezusie. Czasem mnie załamujesz – jęknął, pocierając bandaż.

— I kto to mówi? Ja już powiedziałem, że mam tego dość – błysnął uśmiechem, przeczesując palcami włosy Jima, po czym wyjmując kolejnego papierosa dla siebie i dla mężczyzny obok. – Jesteś taki głupi.

— Ta, chyba ty – odparował zgrabnie. – Mogłeś dać mi znać od razu. Boli cię coś? – zreflektował się, błyskawicznie zmieniając temat, przypominając sobie, że Mark też dziś odniósł obrażenia, a do tej pory tylko Jim został zabandażowany i nakarmiony lekami przeciwbólowymi.

Mark tylko parsknął cicho pod nosem, po czym prawie podskoczył na łóżku, gdy doszedł ich jakiś głośny dźwięk, który po chwili okazał się dojeżdżającym autem z reklamą. Jima też przeszył nagły strach, ale nie przyznał tego.

— Trochę – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale będą po tym tylko siniaki, mówiłem ci. Nie gadajmy już dzisiaj o niczym, co się zdarzyło przed czwartą, zgoda? Nie mam siły. Mam wrażenie, że część mnie odkleja się jak podeszwa od buta.

Jim kiwnął głową; upewnił się jeszcze raz, czy ma pistolet pod poduszką. Diamenty schowali pod materac, jeszcze jakiś czas i powinni stąd prysnąć gdzie indziej. Tego nie przemyślał; nie wiedział, ile będą musieli się ukrywać i przemykać z jednego miejsca do drugiego.

— I jeszcze jedno – zwrócił się do niego Mark, marszcząc co chwila nos, jakby to, co chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, kręciło mu się w nosie. – Może wiedziałem tak jak ty, od razu, ale sam nie wiem, co wtedy dostrzegłem czy zrozumiałem. Na pewno coś czułem. Za pierwszym razem.

— Czułeś, że cię postrzelono, że tracisz krew i słabo ci z bólu? Nie wiem, czy miałeś czas myśleć o czymś innym – stwierdził pseudo pragmatycznie Jim, by przekłuć bańkę powagi. Nie lubił, jak ktoś nie mówił wprost tego, co chce powiedzieć, a Mark miał do tego tendencję, pewnie po to, by jak najbardziej się zdystansować. Jim miał wrażenie, że cały czas czeka na żółtym świetle.

— Miałem mnóstwo czasu na myślenie, leżąc pod miejscowym znieczuleniem – uśmiechnął się, po czym wziął odetchnął głęboko. – Nie kocham cię.

— W porządku– – wszedł mu w słowo Jim, nagle będąc paskudnie świadomy klejącej się do niego koszuli i chłodu pościeli, w kontrze do jego skóry, pod którą chlupotało i krążyło: wiedziałem, wiedziałem, to nigdy nie będę ja. Mark mu przerwał, kontynuując:

— Jeszcze, na razie, bo to potrzebuje czasu, ale chcę z tobą spędzić ten czas. Nie wiem, czy to, co chcę ci powiedzieć przejdzie mi przez gardło. Jezu, to ciężkie, daj mi skończyć – mruknął, widząc, jak Jim uchylił usta. – Nie musisz już na mnie czekać. Nie wiem, czy to się uda, mam wielkie nadzieje i chcę cię, ale jestem maksymalnie pewny i niepewny, zmęczony i tak dalej. Nie chcę, żebyśmy chodzili dookoła siebie, nie chcę tego czasu zmarnować, to strasznie żałosne, dlatego–

— Chcesz spróbować?

Mark kiwnął głową, zanim jęknął, gdy Jim uderzył go niechcący łokciem w żebro, pociągając go do uścisku.

+

Obaj udawali, że śpią, ale wychodziło im to tak beznadziejnie, że nawet nie musieli się bezużytecznie pytać: śpisz? nie. no, ja też nie. Jim myślał, że od razu jak dotknie głową poduszki uśnie jak dziecko, jednak ostatecznie sen go nie zmorzył. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył się w telewizor i nocny pas światła padający na podłogę. Może to zbyt wiele wrażeń nie pozwalało mu odpocząć, momenty z całego dnia ożywały mu przed oczami, a on jak niewolnik swojej głowy rozkładał je na czynniki pierwsze. Może czuł podskórnie, że policja za nimi węszy, choć na ich miejscu nie zawracałby sobie głowy pospolitymi przestępcami. Wiedział, że Mark nie śpi, bo jego czujne oczy odbijały się w szkle ekranu. Słyszał jego sztywny oddech i niemal czuł to, jaki jest gotowy do zerwania się z łóżka; linia jego kręgosłupa była skurczona i naprężona. Czuł to, bo jego plecy niemal opierały się o pierś Jima. Obaj zanurzyli dłonie pod poduszki, tam, gdzie leżała broń.

Gdy rozległ się chrobot na korytarzu, taki, jakby coś upadło, Mark poderwał się bez szelestu, z ręką na pistolecie i jedną nogą na podłodze, nasłuchując. Jim uparcie patrzył w szczelinę między drzwiami i podłogą, lecz nic podejrzanego się nie stało. Na razie.

— Śpij, będę na czatach, potem się zmienimy – wyszeptał Jim.

— Wiesz, że i tak nie usnę. Często przychodzą nocą.

Przewidywalne.

Tej nocy trochę zabili sen, jak Makbet. Bez sensu niedosłownego, ale sytuacja była podobna. Jim nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio po kradzieży tak przejmował się każdym odgłosem i plamą cienia.

+

— Wczoraj rano doszło do zuchwałej kradzieży w sklepie jubilerskim „Karina’s”. Skradziono jedynie walizkę, lecz nie zechciano nam udzielić informacji, co się w niej znajdowało. O godzinie jedenastej czterdzieści trzy do sklepu weszło sześciu uzbrojonych mężczyzn, których nie udało się nam zidentyfikować. Policja natychmiastowo zareagowała, otoczyła napastników, jak mówi starszy aspirant Louis Dinkley: „chcieliśmy rozwiązać tę sprawę szybko i pokojowo”, jednak pierwszy strzał padł ze strony niezidentyfikowanego napastnika. Postrzelono ze skutkiem śmiertelnym młodą kobietę, Marię Alcott, wiadomo też o śmierci trzech innych funkcjonariuszy policji i zranieniu pięciu. Po udanej kradzieży zbiegli i jak do tej pory nie udało się ich namierzyć, policja nie zamierza podawać szczegółowych informacji, ale obiecała informować o przebiegu śledztwa. Na mężczyznach ciążą zarzuty: zabójstwa, spowodowania ciężkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, rozboju i kradzieży–

Mark wycelował pilotem w telewizor tak, jakby był jego bronią. Ciemnoskóra prezenterka z irytującą, bez przerwy uniesioną brwią zeskoczyła z ekranu, razem z nią opuścił ich fragment nagrania z kamery, gdzie widać było ich przeklętą szóstkę i paru gliniarzy. Zamiast tego na ekranie pojawił się Zorro.

— Blonde, ty w dupę jebany, osrany… – mamrotał Mark, wrzucając ze złością do ust zgniecione krakersy. Jim też wziął parę i żuł je, aż stały się słodką papką. – Nie wierzę, że brałem w tym udział. Nigdy nie mówili o mnie w telewizji, słyszysz? Nigdy. Akta aktami, ale nigdy nie byłem pomiędzy debatą o opodatkowaniu kościołów, a montażykiem, pokazującym, że organizuje się kolejny konkurs surfingowy.

Siedzieli na łóżku i zgarbieni oglądali telewizję; był to jeden z tych ładnych, słonecznych dni, kiedy głowa zaczyna tępo pulsować i boleć bez powodu. Jim uciął sobie krótką drzemkę nad ranem, więc czuł się minimalnie lepiej, ale nie rewelacyjnie, wcale nie odpoczął. Teraz powinien zasłonić zasłony i zmusić Marka do tego, by się położył. Przeskoczyli już po każdym kanale informacyjnym, lecz nie dowiedzieli się niczego, czego sami by nie wiedzieli. Mieli: przejebane. Jim nie zamierzał panikować, bywało się w gorszych sytuacjach, może Joe sypnie groszem jakiemuś komisarzowi i sprawę zamiecie się pod dywan. Tak przynajmniej załatwiano tego typu turbulencje przez Sama.

— Joe nie ma kontaktów z policją? Może ma tam jakichś ludzi i–

— Ma, ale nie jest tak wpływowy, jak ci się wydaje. Nie ma tu aż takiej władzy, to LA – westchnął przeciągle Mark, chowając twarz i swoje omdlałe powieki w dłoniach. – Lubi na takiego pozować, jednak taki nie jest. Ale nie mogę mu odmówić, ma łeb jak sklep, tylko może jest już za stary na to wszystko i . Nie wiem, nie wiem.

Jim odetchnął, wiedząc, że zamierza zadać to pytanie, które nie powinno być nigdy postawione podczas akcji.

— A jak myślisz, kto nas tak załatwił? Serio mieliśmy wtykę?

— Oczywiście. Gliny idealnie na czas, w sytuacji, gdzie nie było możliwości, by ktoś zadzwonił? Takie przypadki się nie zdarzają, no po prostu nie. Nie wiem, intuicja nabyta po obejrzeniu setek kryminałów podpowiada mi, że ktoś młody. Blonde albo Orange. Co godzinę zastanawiam się nad jednym z nich, czasem bardziej nad tym, to nad tamtym , ale nie mam żadnych dowodów. Ale to nie ty, prawda? – spytał nerwowym tonem. – Wtedy w łazience to były żarty, ale przysięgam, że to nie ja.

— Nie, to nie ja. Sam nie wiem, kto to. Mam nadzieję, że nie Orange, to taki swój chłopak, tacy nie kablują. Ciekawe, jak się trzyma – nagle zmienił temat. Zrobiło mu się nieznośnie gorąco, poczuł, że nie powinni w ogóle poruszać tego tematu, jednak było to nieuchronne.

— Mam nadzieję, że w razie czego nie sypnie więcej, niż imię White’a. A ten cap pewnie rzuca mu kwiaty przez okno. – Parsknął pod nosem Mark, kręcąc głową. – Cóż, ja bym prędzej odwiedził go z nożami, niż z różami. Jeśli ten byłby kretem – poprawił się.

— Eh? – Jim nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło Markowi, więc zrobił najbardziej pytający wyraz twarzy jaki tylko umiał, ściągając powieki i kąciki ust. Mark rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, a Jim chyba załapał, ale wciąż był skonfundowany. – Aaa. Ale on ma żonę…

— Taak. Żonę. Wiesz, niektórzy ludzie w związkach się zdradzają. Rozumiem, że w twoim rycerskim świecie takie rzeczy nie istnieją.

— Dobra, dobra, nie ironizuj. – Machnął dłonią. – A co z ciałem? Mówili co z nim robić?

— Ciało pewnie rzucili w wodę, co lepszego mogli z nim zrobić?

— Zakopać?

— Niby tak, ale zajmuje to trochę czasu, no i jakiś pies może zacząć kopać. Pewnie już gliny go szukają, ale nie sądzę, żeby nas z tym powiązali. Chyba, że ten skurwiel się nagrał, ktoś go widział, coś zostawił… – wyliczał Mark bladym, zmęczonym głosem.

— Na pewno nie powiążą, nie myśl już o tym, prześpij się. Sam prawie wyglądasz jak zwłoki, co prawda, zjawiskowe zwłoki, ale wciąż marnie – próbował sprawić, by Mark się uśmiechnął, chociaż lekko, co mu się udało. Jim ujął, po czym szybko i sucho pocałował jego dłoń, co nie wydawało mu się niczym zatrważającym czy zakazanym, ale naturalnym i nieco obcym. Mark na początku spiął mięśnie w zaskoczeniu, ale po chwili je rozluźnił. Jim odchrząknął. –Może skoczę po jedzenie, chcesz makaron czy–

— Zostań.

Jim westchnął głośno i opadł na plecy, zakładając ręce na brzuch. Też nie chciał już myśleć o wczorajszym dniu, ale łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić, skoro ta cała sytuacja i jej odgałęzienia były jak fala, która wisi nad tobą, na chwilę przed tym, jak w niej nikniesz. Nie wiedział, czy już był, czy będzie decydujący moment, najwyższa fala, ale chciał, by już miał ją za sobą. Mark położył się obok niego, na boku, opierając się na łokciu.

— A propos makaronu. Tak mi się przypomniało, że Brytole kiedyś uwierzyli, że kluski rosną na drzewach, tylko trzeba je zasadzić. Ciemniaki, co nie? Zobaczyli w telewizji, jak nitki makaronu wisiały na drzewach i zaczęli sadzić go w ziemi. Z drugiej strony to fajna sprawa, takie drzewo makaronowe – Jim uznał z jakiegoś powodu, że Mark musi się o tym dowiedzieć, i że to idealna okazja, aby o tym wspomnieć – nie wiadomo, kiedy znów będą mówić o makaronie. Poza tym, dawało to jakiś powiew normalności.

— Serio? No, oni są dziwni. Mam rodzinę w Manchesterze, tam śmierdzi nawet woda w kranie, a co dopiero ich herbata – wzdrygnął się Mark, marszcząc brwi. Po chwili nagle podniósł się i zgarnął parę rzeczy ze stolika. – Zmienię ci bandaż. Podnieś trochę głowę – zadyrygował.

Mark uklęknął na łóżku i pochylił się nad Jimem, tworząc łuk. Z irytacją odgarniał włosy latające mu koło nosa. Odwinął bandaż, przemył, przetarł czoło i cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, mamrocząc niewyraźnie coś, czego Jim nie usłyszał, bo skupił się na delikatnie szczypiącej ranie i tym, jak światło prześwitywało przez kontur postawy Marka – łagodnie, czysto. Miał wrażenie, że dla takich jak oni zarezerwowane jest tylko brudne światło, barowe neony, coś surowego, szorstkiego, nic prostego i w swej prostocie ładnego. Dłoń opadła mu na łóżko, blisko kolan opatrującego go mężczyzny.

— Co tam mamrotałeś pod nosem?

— Że będzie trzeba szyć, ale jednak tego nie zrobię. Zadzwonię po kogoś. No i że okrutnie śmierdzisz – dodał, odcinając pas bandaża. – Ale to przez ubranie, ono tym wszystkim nasiąkło, ja też cuchnę.

Jim zaprzeczył pokręceniem głową z wybitnie zdegustowaną miną, na co Mark parsknął śmiechem, po czym syknął, żeby trzymał łeb prosto. Potem była chwilowa, zgodna cisza, a Jim nawet nie zarejestrował momentu od wczorajszego wieczoru, w którym byłoby między nimi dziwnie, czy niezręcznie, na razie. Jakby zmienił się tylko tytuł, a film był wciąż ten sam, poza tym, że było więcej dotyku i obietnica odkrycia nieznanego, mniej pewnych obaw i więcej innych obaw.

— Co sobie za to kupisz? – Mark zawiązawszy bandaż, poklepał materac ze znaczącym spojrzeniem i wyciągnął paczkę Red Apple. Jim westchnął, częstując się jednym.

— Mam całą listę zakupów, ale nie przy sobie. Nie pamiętam, co tam jest, zapisywałem to, co mi się spodobało i tyle, żadnej filozofii. Część poleci na konto, część dla brata, bo bierze ślub – zrobił krótką pauzę, po czym dodał: – A, właśnie, umiesz tańczyć? – po nitce od prezentu na ślub doszedł, że myślał wcześniej nad tym, czy Mark umie tańczyć.

— Umiem, ale nie znoszę tańczyć tych wolnych, to jest dosłowne stanie w miejscu i kiwanie się na boki z drugą osobą. Mam z tym koszmarne wspomnienia z wszelkich balów w szkole. Czemu pytasz?

— Z ciekawości. Ja jestem zodiakalnym drewnem w tańcu, chyba, że się napiję.

— „Zodiakalne drewno”? O, miałeś mi zrobić imieninowe wróżenie czy coś, pamiętam o tym.

— Ach. Tak – odparł z roztargnieniem, bo nie sądził, że tamten będzie o tym pamiętał. – Ale nie mam przy sobie takiej książki i pewnego kalendarza. Kiedyś to przywiozę i sam zobaczysz. Chyba, że ty przyjedziesz do mnie – zakaszlał, zakrztusiwszy się trochę dymem. – Hm, a ty co zrobisz z kasą?

— Kupię bilety i wylecę, albo tylko wyjadę, no i muszę kupić walizkę. Nowy rozdział w życiu, wiesz.

— Teraz, już? Dokąd? Co na to twoja rodzina?

— Zrozumieją. I tak żyją w błogiej nieświadomości o wszystkim, co zrobiłem i co będę robić, oszczędzę im ewentualnych kłopotów. Byle wyjechać z miasta. Pomieszkam chwilę i zobaczę, czy chcę jechać do innego stanu, czy będzie mi tam dobrze. Na razie sprawa musi przycichnąć. Śmiałe z mojej strony, ale zdecydowałbyś się pojechać ze mną? Nie już–teraz–w tej chwili, za jakiś czas?

Jim zamrugał oczami, przetwarzając w głowie to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Nie myślał nigdy wiele o tym, by z dnia na dzień zamieszkać gdzie indziej. Nastaliby inni ludzie, inne stosunki, inne powietrze. Przywykł do swoich przedmieść Pasadeny, domu, chłopaków, ale nie sądził, że tęsknota za tym wszystkim byłaby mordercza, po prostu byłoby nieco inaczej, zmieniłaby się sceneria. Matka by się ucieszyła i byłaby pierwsza do wypchnięcia go za drzwi. Zmiany zazwyczaj zwiastowały coś dobrego. Mark chciał z nim wyjechać. I jeszcze powiedział to tak, jakby był pewien, że Jim nie odmówi, że i tak skończy z nim w samochodzie, a ich bagaże będą się przewracać w bagażniku. Czy pojechałby z nim Bóg wie gdzie? Rysowaliby palcem po mapie i sprzeczali się o to, przez jakie miasteczko i którą drogą pojechać, radio by grało na full, wieża kubków po kawie koło skrzyni biegów? Najprawdopodobniej. Ale poza jaskrawością tego obrazu, Jim wciąż, z niejasnego powodu, uważał, że…

— To głupie. To, żebym z tobą jechał.

— Twoje towarzystwo nie jest a ż t a k nieznośne.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to, że może za szybko–

— Mówiłem, że na razie siedzimy na dupie i nigdzie nie jedziemy.

— –ale gdybyś podał mi więcej szczegółów, na dziewięćdziesiąt procent zgodziłbym się.

— Gdzie pozostałe dziesięć procent? – spytał Jima przekornym tonem, ale nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak pojaśniała mu twarz.

— Cóż. Tam, gdzie jest szaro i nudno. Na przykład: jeśli chciałbyś jechać do Iowa to wiedz, że jechałbyś tam sam. Wiesz, każdy ma tę „dziwną rodzinę w Iowa”, która uznaje za „gorszące” kościelne odpusty z watą cukrową i muzyką z radia. Jak byłem smarkiem, kazali mi biegać po swoim polu rano i wieczorem przez pół godziny. Nadal nie wiem, o co im wtedy chodziło, chyba nienawidzili moich nóg, albo to jakiś stary sposób na użyźnianie gleby–

— Nie, nie, na pewno nie Iowa. Chcę mieszkać blisko oceanu. I żeby było co kraść, nie tylko podwórkowy kurz i portfele z drobniakami.

Mark uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, szczerząc zęby. [w tym uśmiechu było jakieś niedowierzanie, jakiś przesyt z kilku ostatnich dni, chwilowa, czysta ulga i spokój, może też uśmiechał się na podróż samochodem z Jimem i mapą, przez chwilę zapominając o stercie innych zmartwień. jim westchnął, wiotczejąc z myślą, że beztroska dodaje ludziom niesamowitego blasku urody]


	15. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ostatni, kurwa. nie wiedziałam, że tak się przy tym opku rozpiszę. bawiłam się przednio przy pisaniu, płakałam i rwałam sobie włosy z głowy też, ale ile to pisanie tego głupiego romansidła mi dało dobrego... smutno mi będzie wieczorami, gdy nie będę już do tego siadała i w nieskończoność poprawiała :(

Jim z czerwoną ze wstydu twarzą wrzucił stopiony kabel rozruchowy z powrotem do bagażnika, nie mając pomysłu, co zrobić dalej. Nie był złotą rączką, w warsztacie Yuna jedyne co dobrze robił, to podawał poprawne klucze i kanistry, ale jego umiejętności kończyły się na tym, plus na zmianie opon i tankowaniu. Chyba jednak i tak miał o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie, bo podłączenie przewodów go przerosło, zgniotło i zmiotło. Lakier na aucie Marka też nieco odprysnął, ale Jim naprawdę, naprawdę nie zamierzał go o tym informować, na razie. Facet, do którego się podłączyli, tylko spojrzał na spalony kabel, zamrugał i powiedział, że naprawdę mu się spieszy. Odjechał w chmarze pyłu, a Jim czuł się jak skończony kretyn, trzymając parzące, rozbebeszone kable przez szmatę, dając się owiać pyłem, pozwalając Słońcu biczować go promieniami. Późny lipiec to jednocześnie najlepszy i najgorszy czas, a najgorsze i najlepsze jest w nim to, że jest gorąco. 

Ledwo przejechali przez Monterey, a już akumulator im zdechł. Zatrzymali się na stacji paliw, by podlać auto, zjeść coś i rozprostować nogi, lecz gdy Mark chciał odpalić, silnik monotonnie, miarowo burczał i nie dawał znaków życia. Jim dobrze pamiętał, że powiedział: ja to załatwię, to m ę s k a robota, wiem co robić, ty tu zostań. Jim zobaczył kątem oka, że mężczyzna uniósł brew niemal do linii włosów, po usłyszeniu tych słów. Od tamtego momentu milczał wyniośle, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie, otrzepując papieros z popiołu za okno. Jim, gdy w końcu wrócił do samochodu i usiadł na swoim miejscu, nie musiał odzywać się pierwszy. Odchrząknął, ale nie wypluł z siebie ani słowa.

— Nadal nie pali. Chyba twoje męskie kable się zjebały. Iskry sypały tak, jak na czwartego lipca – mruknął, niemal zgrzytając zębami. 

— Małe problemy techniczne, chyba kable były za cienkie, albo coś. Może pogoda? – Jim podrapał się po potylicy. Przewody wchodziły w skład skrzynki z narzędziami, którą kupił Markowi. Te narzędzia były substytutem kwiatów, bo nie miał pojęcia, co można dać w prezencie facetowi poza sześciopakiem piwa. Dał mu je, gdy ten zaprosił go do swojego mieszkania, a raczej zarządził, by przeszli tam z hotelu. Do tej pory nie dowiedzieli się wiele więcej, nadal nie wiedzieli, kto był kretem, ale z tego, co Mark zasłyszał na mieście, nikogo nie złapali, wszyscy siedzieli cicho, White wyjechał za granicę. Orange–Freddy – nic, żadnych wieści, poza tym, że zwiał ze szpitala i tyle go widzieli. Blonde–Vic, Eddie, Blue – z ich strony też było głucho. Zresztą, było i się skończyło, każdy dostał swój kawałek, nie ma sensu tego rozgrzebywać.

— Pogoda – prychnął. – Czasem mam wielką, przemożną chęć, żeby zgasić papierosa na twoim łbie. Po pierwsze: jesteśmy kradzionym autem. Tablice jebią fałszywką na kilometr, a ty nas narażasz na takie coś? Po drugie: nienawidzę, jak mnie tak traktujesz. 

— Niby jak? Chcesz się kłócić tutaj, na parkingu, serio? – westchnął Jim z rezygnacją. Domyślał się, że tak, Mark ma wielki apetyt na kłótnię. Sam nie widział większego problemu niż to, że będą musieli załatwić sprawę u mechanika czy kogoś, kto zna się na takich przypadkach lepiej, niż oni. 

—Tak, jakbym był smarkiem. Nie dotykaj, daj mi prowadzić, uważaj, to męska robota, no kurwa mać! Mam ponad trzydzieści lat i jestem z tobą, nie jestem natomiast twoją młodszą siostrą. Rzygać mi się chce, jak jesteś taki… taki… że czasem mam wrażenie, że nie traktujesz mnie jak równego sobie. Zresztą, mówiłem ci już o tym. 

Hm. Mówił. Jim do tego czasu nie sądził, że obejmowanie ramieniem na ulicy czy wyręczanie w dźwiganiu cięższych rzeczy może być przez kogoś nietolerowane. Nie kwestionował tego, bo jeśli ktoś czegoś sobie nie życzy, to się tego nie robi, proste, jednak Jim często się zapominał i odruchowo robił takie rzeczy. Mark tylko marszczył nos i mówił, że już więcej z nim nie wytrzyma, że przez Jima boli go głowa, że czuje się jak głupek, jednak Jim nauczył się filtrować jego słowa. Następnego dnia lub jeszcze tego samego Mark zadzwoni i wszystko będzie w porządku, Jim przeprosi, Mark szybko coś bąknie piąte przez dziesiąte i zacznie opowiadać o tym, że słyszy szczury w ścianach, albo że skończył mu się proszek do prania. Z biegiem czasu polubił telefoniczną gadaninę. Teraz jechali na poszukiwania jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mogliby zamieszkać już jesienią, na wrzesień. Przez te parę dni drogi Mark zdążył się zirytować tym, że Jim nosi skarpetki w lato i jedzie za wolno, Jim natomiast miał ochotę wyrzucić jego śmierdzące fajki przez okno. Cóż, było o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

— Wcale nie. Ja nie chcę się kłócić, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. No weź, wymsknęło mi się to, ta „męska robota”. Chodziło mi o to, że masz ładne dłonie, które nie mogą się marnować do takiego grzebania w samochodzie. – Mrugnął do niego czarująco, mając złudną nadzieję, że zmiękczy to jego nogi, jednak zauważył, że Mark tylko zacisnął usta w suchą linię. – Jeśli masz pretensje, że nie jedziemy, to możesz je mieć tylko połowiczne do mnie, reszta do auta, odmówiło współpracy. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych. 

— Auto nie chciało się popisać i nie podłączyło źle kabli. Poza tym, świnia z ciebie. Nawet teraz musisz myśleć o jednym? – westchnął rozczarowany.

Jim oblizał wargi, układając w głowie cały elaborat odpowiadający przecząco na to pytanie, jednak nie wydał mu się bardzo przekonujący, bo opierał się na samym zaprzeczaniu. Pewnie Markowi chodziło o to, że wcześniej, zmieniając biegi, trącał ustawicznie ręką nogę Marka, zaczepiając go, no i to, co powiedział teraz. Tak, myślał o seksie, no i co? Nie ukamieniuje go za to. Tylko ten temat był na tyle wrażliwy, że ta granica jeszcze nie została przez nich przekroczona; Mark odkładał jego dłoń gdzie indziej albo mówił coś z „nie”. Jim nie niecierpliwił się, nie nalegał, bo nie był świnią, no i od czego ma się ręce?, ale zżerała go ciekawość. Kiedy to się stanie, jak, czy będzie dobrze, czy zapadnie po wszystkim niezręczna cisza, ile będzie trwało, jak Mark będzie wtedy wyglądać, czy będzie głośny, czy cichy, czy będzie miał tę swoją zaciętą, chłodną minę czy stopniowo jego oczy zmiękną, będzie szybciej oddychał i tak dalej, więcej, szybciej. Boże. Uwielbiał odkrywać go po trochu, łączyć to wszystko, co złożył na jego obraz i się temu przypatrywać, a taki fragment byłby ważny, w jakiś sposób tylko jego. Nie szczyt bliskości czy intymności, ale chciałby, żeby wtedy Mark myślał tylko o nim, chciałby mieć jego oczy tylko dla siebie. 

— Jak chcesz mnie obrażać, to patrz mi w oczy, szlag mnie trafia jak siedzisz jak taki ciemniak, w tych okularach, zero kultury – zdobył się jedynie na to. Sięgnął do okularów Marka, zsuwając mu je z nosa, lecz widząc jego zahartowaną stal oczu wsunął je szybko z powrotem. 

— Musisz zawsze się tak drzeć? Boli mnie głowa – oznajmił zimno, dodając w domyśle: przez ciebie. Cóż. Bywało i tak. [jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem obściskiwali się do the smiths, jedząc chińszczyznę z pudełka. mark powiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy nie cierpi the smiths, a jim za to dmuchnął mu dymem z papierosa prosto w twarz, po czym go pocałował, ale mark kaszlał przez dobre pięć minut]

Koło nich zaparkował czerwony chevrolet, niemal identyczny jak Marka, może nawet ten sam model. Wysiadł z niego starszy mężczyzna z ostrą, kwadratową szczęką, wielką brodawką na szyi, w dresach i podkoszulce. Jim nie widział ruchu jego oczu, ale zauważył, że Mark podąża za nim wzrokiem, jak za zwierzyną. Nagle odkręcił się do niego i oznajmił:

— Pojedziemy jego autem. Idę po klucze, nie ma tu kamer? Nie ma, to jakieś zadupie – odpowiedział sam sobie, głośno myśląc. 

— Teraz? W b i a ł y d z i e ń? Posrało cię? No a co z tym? – Objął zamachem długość wnętrza samochodu.

— A co ma być? Nie jedzie, zdechło, kaput. Wypakuj już nasze rzeczy. Szybko. Po męsku. – Dodał cierpki uśmiech, wpychając ostatnią szpilę, po czym wyparował z auta.

A Jim nie wiedział, czy może za nim tylko westchnąć, czy za nim pójść i przy okazji kupić mu coś przeciwbólowego. Uznał, że nie chce kolejnego starcia słownego ani wyrzucenia na pobocze, więc zaczął wykładać ich minimalny bagaż. Jeśli tak miałoby wyglądać ich życie razem, tylko na tym samym metrażu, to nie było rzeczy, która mogłaby go zniechęcić. 

Chcesz tu być?, spytał niespodziewanie pewnego razu Mark, jak leżeli zwinięci na kanapie, oglądając powtórki Star Trek. To znaczy, Jim oglądał jednym okiem, a Mark zerkał za okno, odgarniając zasłonę. Jeszcze wcześniej chcąc nie chcąc poznał jego matkę, która zaczęła dobijać się do drzwi z prośbą, by syn pożyczył jej narzędzie, bo montowała szafki. Wychyliła się za ramę drzwi i uśmiechnęła się bardziej niż promiennie, z błyskiem supernowej na widok Jima sączącego sodę i oglądającego skromną kolekcję płyt Marka, głównie włoskie disco, gitary i elektronika. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Chcesz tu być? 

Był nieznośny. Był irytującym, wyolbrzymiającym wszystko paranoikiem. Ostrzył szczęki na byle drobnostkę, o czym Jim zdołał się przekonać w ciągu tych paru miesięcy. Był bardziej zbieraniną kątów, kolców i kanciastości, niż kimś po prostu pieszczotliwym, łatwo ubliżał, a przez gardło nie przeszło mu nic w stylu „kochanie”, może to i lepiej. Czasem potrafił być bezczelnie urzekający, uroczy, dojrzały jak jabłko, ciężkie od Słońca, czekające na to, by je zerwać. Więcej kwaśności, niż słodyczy. Jim nadal nie umiał go odczytać i przewidzieć tego, co powie, co zrobi, niektóre granice wciąż były nieprzekroczone i stojące na baczność, niektórych rzeczy nadal o nim nie wiedział, ale chciał tu być. Czasem w nocy przychodziły mu głupie myśli do głowy: że Mark umrze w nocy, że zniknie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, zastanawiał się, co sam robiłby teraz, gdyby nigdy go nie spotkał i poszedł z siostrą na „Robin Hooda”, albo gdyby ta kula nie była aż tak szczęśliwie ślepa i roztrzaskałaby mu głowę. 

Nieważne, nieważne, nie chciał w ogóle o tym myśleć, zawieszać się na ponurych scenariuszach. Chciał tu być, choćby miał zszargać sobie nerwy i nigdy nie zrozumieć go całego, choćby mieli się rozejść w wielkim stylu – czuł, że i tak znowu by się spotkali. 

+

Palce i knykcie Marka w zbytnio oczywisty sposób trącały nogę Jima. Nie, żeby on robił coś, by temu zapobiec, specjalnie rozkraczył się w taki sposób. Mark wydawał się już puścić wszystko w niepamięć, gdy tylko dorwał się do stacyjki kradzionego auta i nadepnął solidnie na gaz. On w przeciwieństwie do Jima jechał szybko, żywo, prosto jak strzała, a jednak w tym było coś, jakiś tętent w żyłach i silniku. Nie widział, jakby Mark zaczął szybciej oddychać z podniecenia, ale właśnie to od niego czuł: podniecenie. Nie był bardziej pogodny niż wcześniej, ale miał tak skupiony, szeroki wzrok i rozproszone dłonie, szybszy, słabo zamaskowany, łaknący oddech, rumieniec na twarzy. Pruli przed siebie, nie wiadomo gdzie, Mark mówił coś o San Francisco, ale tyle samo mówił o Santa Cruz czy miasteczkach, które znał tylko z nazwy, a na razie rozmawiali tylko o Kalifornii. W radiu leciały informacje dnia, jakaś strzelanina w LA. Spekulowano przestępczą szarpaninę: parę trupów, zadyma na jezdni, strzały. Dzień jak co dzień, wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł potrzeby, by teraz o czymś mówić, jakoś skomentować to, co się stało, czy kłapać dziobem na jakikolwiek inny temat. 

— Nawet się nie zorientował, jak wyjąłem go z kieszeni. Musiałem stać tuż za nim w kolejce do tej łazienki, pamiętasz, śmierdziało tam wszystkim, czym może śmierdzieć kibel. Byłem pewien, że ktoś tam sobie daje w żyłę. No i ten facet też cuchniał. Bogu dzięki, nie miał dżinsów, tylko jakieś luźne spodnie, więc szybko, gładko poszło. Prosta robota. 

— Dla profesjonalisty to bułka z masełkiem. 

— Po prostu trzeba być szybkim.

— No chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że jesteś dobry, masz szczęście i jaja, by w kolejce do kibla grzebać facetowi w spodniach i odjechać jego autem w biały, boży dzień. Jesteś dobry. Z tobą nie zginę.

Mark na to nie odpowiedział, tylko niezauważalnie się uśmiechnął i docisnął gazu w momencie, gdy w radiu uderzył bit jakiejś popowej piosenki. Dla Browna też byłaby to łatwa kradzież, nie wymagała wielkiej filozofii i umiejętności. Przez ostatnie dni Mark codziennie musiał coś zwinąć, mówił, że „nie chce wyjść z wprawy”, ale Jim uważał, że sam siebie chce wciąż testować i przekonywać się, że jest dobry. Był dobry i wystarczyło to powiedzieć raz, ale Jim za bardzo lubił obsypywać go komplementami, które chyba nie brzmiały tak genialnie na żywo, jak w jego myślach, bo po ich usłyszeniu Mark najpierw marszczył pytająco brwi po czym uśmiechał się, znów ze znakiem zapytania na ustach. 

— To chyba był południowiec, w dodatku republikanin, Jezusie, ma naklejkę z flagą konfederatów na zderzaku – jęknął w końcu Mark, pocierając zarost, lecz i tak brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie.

— No to ją zedrzemy. Ale te wszystkie kościelne ulotki i telemagazyny możemy wziąć. Jak nie znajdziemy mieszkania i wylądujemy na ulicy, będziemy mieli czym rozpalić ognisko. Trzeba myśleć perspektywicznie. Chociaż, po co nam ognisko? To Kalifornia, lipiec, no i mam ciebie, słońce.

Poczuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Marka, mimo że go nie widział, bo podziwiał sucho–zielony lasek, przez który przejeżdżali.

— W tym twoim banalnym tekście chodziło ci o to, że masz mnie i Słońce – gwiazdę, czy mnie jako słońce? – spytał niedbałym tonem, ale Jim wyczuł w nim zaproszenie. Jego palce wciąż spoczywały na nodze Jima, niby przypadkowo. Ciemne włosy wydawały się bardziej promienne, wypadały mu luźno zza uszu, gdy wjeżdżali na wyboisty odcinek drogi. Jim szarpnął się za przód koszulki parę razy, w ramach wentylacji i zanucił pod nosem. 

— Hmm. Interpretacja dowolna. Co poeta miał na myśli?

— Co poeta miał na myśli? – Mark rozciągał słowa jak gumę, po czym zagryzł wargę. Zawsze starał się robić to tak, by nie musieć błyskać zębami. Powiedział Jimowi, że wciąż ma żal do rodziców, że nie założyli mu aparatu ortodontycznego, choć mieli na to pieniądze. Cóż, Jim uwielbiał jego zęby, ale jak tylko o tym wspominał, Mark przewracał oczami i marszczył czoło, mówiąc coś o beznadziejnym guście mężczyzny. Pod względem gustu się dobrali, to Jim musiał przyznać.

— Mhmm. – Jim kiwnął głową, stukając rytmicznie palcami na nodze, koło palców Marka. Zauważył, że miał mniej zdarte skórki koło paznokci. Ostatnio dostrzegł też, że sińce pod jego oczami są nieco bledsze. W aucie i przypadkowych pokojach przypadkowych przejezdnych miast najwidoczniej spało mu się lepiej, niż w jego własnym łóżku.

— Chyba się domyślam, ale idzie mi ciężko, bo mój mózg jest niesamowicie uczulony na takie tanie, gładkie słówka. 

— Każdy chce słuchać takich rzeczy, ale się do tego nie przyzna… No i to nie jest jeszcze tak tandetne, jak obrzucanie się kwiatuszkami, skarbami, misiaczkami i tak dalej. Chyba, że wolisz „mój stary”, czy inne perwersje. Słonko.

Mark tylko parsknął cicho, a jego jabłko adama drgnęło ku górze.

— Nie mam dzisiaj ochoty się drażnić. 

— Słodko, kochane z twojej strony, po co sobie psuć nerwy i żłobić przedwczesne zmarszczki–

— Mówię serio. Ty też masz tego dość – odpowiedział łagodnie, tak, jakby Jim wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

— Eh?

Zabrał nagle rękę z nogi Jima, uśmiechając się krótko, ładnie i podle. Gdy Jim spojrzał w jego oczy, przygotowując się na kolejny spór o coś, co dla niego nie było warte strzępienia języka, z r o z u m i a ł. Oczy Marka były zamglone i ostre, jak jezioro chłodnym rankiem, albo tafla spokojnej wody sekundy przed burzą, jeśli Jim siliłby się na kwiecistość skojarzeń. 

Skręcił ostro w jedną z wydeptanych, cienkich dróżek, która nie była zbyt głęboka, by mogła rozzuchwalić jakiegoś mordercę, ani wyeksponowana na główną drogę. Przez gałęzie przedzierały się plamki światła, a za plecami słyszeli szum aut, na tyle odległy, że ich nie obchodził. Mark wcisnął twardo hamulec i zatrzymał auto tak, że okulary Jima spadły mu z czoła, obijając się o nos. W radiu grało coś starego i smutno–radosnego, chyba The The, usłyszał szczęk odpinanych pasów i nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie czuł kończyn, zesztywniał i był cały zacementowany, poczuł, że on, dorosły chłop, się rumieni i wie, że cokolwiek zostanie powiedziane, on się roześmieje śmiechem nastoletnie drżącym, tak jak jego dłonie. 

Więc w samochodzie, na przodzie, przy drodze, a Jim nie golił się od paru dni i miał zalane tłuszczem włosy. Mark z przekleństwem kopnął fotel, który najwyraźniej się zaciął i nie chciał się odsunąć, a Jim nadal trwał w stanie zawieszenia. Odblokował się dopiero gdy poczuł, że jego fotel odjechał nieco w tył i że zdjęto mu te nieszczęsne okulary z nosa, ciepłe palce i ciepłe usta. Wszystko takie ciepłe, jakby wcześniej był wiecznie zimny, a teraz zaczął rozmarzać, roztapiać się pod jego dłońmi i udami. To przez chwilę wydało mu się w jakiś sposób zabawne, że taki chłodny facet sprawia, że rozpływa się w plamę. Facet. Nadal łapał się na tym, jakie to dziwne, że nie jest tu z jakąś fajną dziewczyną, czasem myślał o tym, jak jedli śniadanie, jak słuchali w ciszy radia, jak oglądał, jak śpi, jak ogląda się za siebie i wzdryga, gdy Jim kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chce tu być, jakie to wszystko dziwne, jego plecy były gładkie i miały to wąskie zagłębienie, po którym Jim uwielbiał wodzić palcem, a biodra były kanciaste i niecierpliwe, dłonie zachłanne i śmiałe. Usta, wijące się pocałunki, chciał dotknąć jego twarzy i to uczynił. Był… dźwięczny. Nie cyrkowo głośny, po prostu oddech mu się rwał i kruszył. Zdejmując koszulę, Mark przez przypadek strącił dyndające zapachowe jabłko i zabawkowego buldoga kiwającego głową. Pojedyncze westchnięcia i śmiech drżały na jego szyi, gdy Jim próbował swoich sił w znajdowaniu czułych punktów na jego ciele, jak na razie zlokalizował takie miejsce w zagłębieniu łokci i w okolicy pępka, gdzie jak tylko zaczął go łaskotać, ten zginał się wpół i wkurzony, śmiał się z „nie, nie, zostaw”. Zostawił. Na chwilę.

Preludium: Jim jedną ręką usiłował zdjąć koszulkę, a drugą swobodnie płynął wzdłuż bioder i ud Marka, bębniąc palcami. Tyle może się zdarzyć aż radio skończy śpiewać i gitary zamilkną, pęczniejąca suchość w ustach, gdy spojrzał na Marka. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając niebezpiecznie zębami, włosy miał w nieładzie, oczy porażająco rozszerzone, mogące objąć cały świat, ale ściągały tylko Jima. Pogładził jego bliznę na czole. 

— Może posmaruj to czymś, Jimmy. Będzie mniej widoczne – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Mark, w nagłym, bezsensownym przypływie słownych czułości.

I kolejne pocałunki, które przed paroma miesiącami mógł sobie wyobrazić ze szczegółami, ale tylko wyobrazić. [rzeczywistość, ciepła wilgoć oddechu i wstęgi warg]

To tylko przedśpiew, początki, ale, Jezu, Jim mógłby mu się oświadczyć tu i teraz i był pewien, że po minucie byliby w drodze do Las Vegas. Naprawdę; zaczęła grać „Tequila” i to była taka piosenka, do której Jim mógłby wygrać każdą walkę i do której wszystko mu się udawało. Tak samo miał z „Jump in the Line”. Słuchając jej mógłby wygrać pojedynek z samym Szatanem, ale zamiast tego wolał przyciągnąć bliżej do siebie Marka, udaremniając jego próbę wyłączenia radia.

+

Po wszystkim leżeli razem, wplecieni w siebie, paląc fajki, trzeźwiejąc powoli z fali ciepła i miękkiej przyjemności. Auta przejeżdżały, grała jakaś piosenka, do rytmu której Jim kiwał stopą, opierając ją na łydce Marka. Chyba było dobrze. Jemu się podobało, choć nie było to nic skomplikowanego. Przecież nie spyta, jak było? To by było trochę dziwne? Trochę śmierdziało gadką skapciałego faceta, który nie umie już zadowolić swojej kochanki.

— Co tam? Jak się czujesz? – w jego głowie brzmiało to lepiej, Jezu, „co tam?”? 

Mark tylko pokiwał zarumienioną głową, powiedział, że dobrze, ale Jim wciąż nie był pewny. Skromne, tylko „dobrze”? Nie będzie analizował jednego słowa?, oczywiście, że będzie. Co prawda nie było tej dziwnej, pełnej wyrzutu ciszy ani odwrócenia się do siebie plecami. Może za szybko, może mówił w trakcie jakieś dziwne rzeczy, może rozczarował go tym, że nie trafił ze wszystkim od razu i nie wiedział, co lubi, ale takie jest prawo pierwszych razów. Niedługo wypracuje pamięć mięśni, gdy powiedział to Markowi, dokładnie tak to formułując, ten wybuchnął śmiechem i zakrył usta nadgarstkiem, ale Jim odsunął nadgarstek od jego ust i pociągnął do siebie. Mark trzymał dłonie blisko jego głowy, każdy jego palec został pocałowany przez Jima. Kiedyś mu powiedział, że chciałby wiedzieć, co naprawdę myśli. Cóż, teraz głowa Jima była pustą krainą ulatujących endorfin. 

— Byłoby lepiej, gdyby było gdzie uklęknąć albo się rozprostować. Wiesz, ile razy uderzyłeś mnie kolanem albo brodą? – spytał lekko, bez żadnego wyrzutu w głosie.

— Przepraszam? Nie jestem człowiekiem–gumą. Żeby było wygodniej, musiałbym nogi wsadzić do innego wymiaru albo wykonać jakieś dzikie gimnastyczne akrobacje, a to niekoniecznie w moim stylu. Bardzo oberwałeś?

— Nie, nic za bardzo nie czułem.

— Czyli było gorzej, niż myślałem. 

Mark parsknął śmiechem pod nosem, kręcąc głową, po czym powiedział spokojnie:

— Podobało mi się to, jak do mnie mówiłeś, jak mówiłeś moje imię. Podoba mi się, że jesteś tym typem, który coś mówi: że lubi, że kocha, uuu, kochanie, takie rzeczy. To trochę kicz, ale chyba każdy lubi trochę kiczowatości. Też chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, ale myślałem, że nie zdążę. Nachyl się, to szepnę ci na ucho, żeby było jeszcze bardziej tandetnie. Nie wierzę, że to robię–

— Powiedz.

Więc Jim się nachylił. Endorfiny na nowo rozbłysły Jimowi przed oczami: kocham, kocham, gazu, gazu, jedziemy dalej!

FIN


End file.
